<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Pirate Academia by Kiyaa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28962324">My Pirate Academia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyaa/pseuds/Kiyaa'>Kiyaa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action, Action/Adventure, Adopted Eri (My Hero Academia), Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Class 1-A Shenanigans (My Hero Academia), Class 1-A as Family (My Hero Academia), Class 1-B Shenanigans (My Hero Academia), Class 1-B as Family (My Hero Academia), Fluff, Gen, Haki (One Piece), Humor, Luffy Being Luffy, M/M, Midoriya Izuku is a Ray of Sunshine, Mugiwara no Ichimi | Straw Hat Pirates, My First Fanfic, My Hero Academia Spoilers, Oblivious Monkey D. Luffy, Parental Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Parental Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Post-Wano Arc (One Piece), Quirks (My Hero Academia), Tired Trafalgar D. Water Law, U.A. Dorms (My Hero Academia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:49:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>92,916</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28962324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyaa/pseuds/Kiyaa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the decisive battle in Onigashima, Luffy, Robin and Law decided to head to the Poneglyph that Kaido hid, but before Robin could even read the Poneglyph, Law and Luffy was enveloped by a warm light and was transferred to another world! what will happen and what will they do now?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Time Travel and World Travel</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Disappearance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I do not own One Piece and BNHA! ALSO! this is my first story so criticisms are fine uwu<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It's a very wonderful day for Luffy and his crew, a day truly worth celebrating.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>After Defeating The 2 Yonkos, Big mom and Kaido and Freeing Wanokuni out of Kaido's grasps, The Strawhats Pirates and The Heart Pirates decided to stay in the country to help the country's progression after the aftermath of the battle.</p><p> </p><p>The Kid Pirates had already left the country after the fateful battle and decided to head to the next island since Eustass Kid said he's also aiming to become the Pirate King and that he doesn't have the time to rest and help a country he unintentionally helped to save.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>After partying, resting and helping the citizens build and repair the country, Luffy, Robin and Law decided to head to Kaido's poneglyph<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Luffy, Law and Robin are now on their way to the poneglyph that kaido has hidden while being guided by Kin'emon.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Law: "Oi, Straw hat-ya, after we found the Poneglyph and have it's copy, our Alliance is over, you understand?" Law berated<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"awwww, but I still want to ally with you because you've been a great help." Luffy said pouted as he gives Law his trademark wide smile.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Law: "Tch, if I still keep allying with you, people will think i'm your lackey, and you'll overshadow me, don't forget that you're the new Yonkou after we defeated the two, after all I'm still a pirate and we will battle over the throne of who will become the new King of the Pirates, and I'll never hesitate to aim for your head if our paths meet again." he said irritatingly<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Luffy: "yeah, yeah I heard that already geez" Luffy said while picking his nose. Law got Irritated and just glared at Luffy<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Kin'emon: "Luffy-dono, Law-dono, really I thank you for all of your help, without you two and Eustass-dono, Wanokuni would still be on the hands of that tyrant Kaido, really I'm grateful for all the things you've done, me, The Nine Red Scabbards and this country owe you a great debt!" Kin'emon cried and prostrated Infront of them.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Law: "calm down, samurai, we only want the Poneglyph and have a copy of it, after that we'll leave, don't wanna be called hero by this country's citizens after all."<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Luffy: "SHISHISHI, too bad you can't come with us Kin'emon, you're really strong after all!"<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Kin'emon: "I'm certainly flattered that you see me as a potential crewmember of your crew but i must stay here! as it's my duty to help Momonosuke-sama become a great Daimyou of the Wanokuni! and that i must help with the country's progression and i also want to see my wife and be with her she's waited for 20 years after all, i don't want her to wait for me any longer." Kin'emon declared.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Luffy: "it's fine Kin! even If you don't join us we're still friends!" luffy smiled.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Kin'emon was barely holding back his tears "really thank you for everything Luffy-dono!" Robin can only giggle happily at the scene while law sighed.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Law: "Anyways, where is It? the Poneglyph."<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Kin'emon: "According to Kaido's underlings it's under the country's palace and that's where were heading now."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>         <b>I Time skip I</b><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The four are currently under the country's palace and now in front of the Poneglyph, Law can't help but feel uneasy about this Poneglpy, he is certain that this Poneglpy poses some kind of danger and his gut feeling says so.</p><p> </p><p><em>"What is this feeling?"</em>Law thought to himself as he can't help but feel uneasy at the Poneglyph he sees in front of him.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Robin approaches the Poneglpyh and tries to read it but as soon as she's about to open her mouth, the Poneglyph glowed!<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Law: "WHAT THE?!" Law yelled<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Luffy: "WHAT THE HECKKK?! I DIDN'T KNOW THESE STONES CAN GLOW, SO AWESOME!" Luffy gushed<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Kin'emon: "WHAT IS HAPPENING ROBIN-DONO?!"<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Robin: "What in the world..." Robin could only utter in reply.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The Poneglyph is now beginning to dim but Robin noticed that Law and Luffy were being enveloped by the same light that the Poneglyph produced.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Robin: "LUFFY!, LAW-KUN!", THE PONEGLYPH'S LIGHT IS ENVELOPING YOU! Robin said to them<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Luffy: "NANI?!? WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Luffy now was going full monke and frantically looked at his body as he watch the Poneglyph's light envelop him.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Law:  "TCH!, I SHOULD'VE TRUSTED MY GUT AND LEFT THAT SLAB OF STONE ALONE" Law cursed as he's about to use his power to teleport, he noticed that he couldn't activate his Devil Fruit power.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p><em>"WHAT THE?! I CANT USE MY DEVIL FRUIT POWER?"</em> Law could only panic as he stubbornly tried to activate his devil fruit power only to be in vain.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Law: "ROBIN-YA, I CAN'T USE MY POWER, I THINK THIS LIGHT IS SOMEHOW HINDERING ME FROM USING IT!" Law yelled<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Robin: WHAT?! Robin said clearly distressed.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Luffy: "YOU'RE RIGHT I CAN'T STRETCH!" Luffy said as he tried to pull his cheek only for it to hurt when he pinched it and pulled it back.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The Light was now about to fully envelop them. Robin was about to use her Devil Fruit power to act however...<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Luffy: "ROBIN!, DON'T USE YOUR POWER TO TOUCH US! MY OBSERVATION HAKI'S TELLING ME IT'S DANGEROUS!" Luffy commanded at her crewmate.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Robin: "But luffy..." Robin was visibly shaken and doesn't know what to do. after all the years of being an archeologist, this is the first time she'd encounter a Poneglyph that can envelop people in light and hinder their devil fruit powers useless.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Kin'emon: "LUFFY-DONO, LAW-DONO WHAT SHOULD WE DO? WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN TO YOU TWO?" <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Luffy: "I'm fine, the light's only enveloping us, It doesn't hurt me, but my Haki's telling me that if you touch this light you'll be in danger." Luffy said darkly as his strawhat shadowed his eyes.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Law: "Same with me here, I can't use my devil fruit but the light's not hurting me, I don't know what's gonna happen from now on though..." Law said exasperated<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Kin'emon and Robin could only stand as they see Luffy and Law's bodies fully enveloped by the light and their bodies are beginning to disappear...<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Robin: "LUFFY! LAW-KUN!" Robin desperately shouted as she saw Luffy, the man who saved her from her darkness, begin to disappear in front of her.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Kin'emon: "LUFFY-DONO! LAW-DONO" Kin'emon yelled as he saw Luffy and Law begin to be fully enveloped by the light, the two men who saved the country he's been desperately trying to win back after Kaido and Orochi's tyranny, begin to disappear in front of him and he couldn't do a thing about it.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Luffy: "ROBIN!" Luffy shouted at her archeologist, as Robin looked up to him with tears forming in her eyes.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Take care of the crew for me while I'm gone, I promise I'll be back!" Luffy smiled before he and Law disappeared. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Other World</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Law was beginning to regain his consciousness, as he opens his eyes and tried to recall what happened, he noticed that his clothes were soaked</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Law saw that he was currently at a body of water, an ocean in fact, he began to panic and thought he was gonna sink and drown. Devil Fruit users are after all forever hated by the sea and that they'll sink like a hammer when they try to swim, water weakens them</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"SHIT! I'M GONNA DROW- wait what?!", Law noticed that he was not weakened, he was perfectly fine in the presence of a body of water, and on top of that he could swim!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What's going on..." Law uttered and he noticed Luffy floating beside him, he checked his pulse, he's fine thank god</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What is going on? Why am I not weakened by water? and I can swim!, the last time I took a swim was before I got my Devil Fruit and that was when I was a brat!" Law thought deeply</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Law noticed that Luffy's about to wake up, he grabbed his shoulder and began to swim to the beach's shore. he assumed that the rubber brain didn't know how to swim so he decided to help him, he reached the shore then dragged Luffy to the sandy coast to rest</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Trying to catch his breath, Law was contemplating thoughtfully of the situation he was in as he looks around, he saw that he was currently at a beautiful sandy beach in a morning, he looked around and saw no people nearby, he was beginning to have an headache</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Okay, I don't know where the heck is this, and I don't see people anywhere so I can't ask where we are right now... and I'm stuck with this idiot of all people..." Law said, trying not to face palm as he looks at Luffy who's about to wake up</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"M-m-meat..." Luffy daydreamed and was slapped by Law</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Wake up already, Strawhat-ya!" Law said while slapping his cheek</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Luffy began to woke up, as he rubbed his eyes and wiped his drool, he took a sit and wore his beloved hat on his head and looked around and saw Law beside him, looking at him with an unreadable expression</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So you're awake now, Strawhat-ya" Law said as he stood up and crossed his arms</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"TORAOOOOOO!~ " Luffy stood up and hugged Law "Where are we? What happened? I'm hungry can we look for food? Luffy was asking Law a barrage of questions Law sighed and just stood there and took all of it, he's used to the rubber idiot at this point and just answered him while being shaken</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I don't know where we are, but I remember what happened, we'll look for food later, let's just assess the situation were in right now, what about you, do you remember what happened?" Law said while trying to push Luffy away from him</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah, I got a massive headache right now but I remember..." Luffy said as recalled everything that happened he then pulled himself away from Law</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We were on that palace place then went to go to that stone so Robin could read what's written on it right?" Luffy said to Law while scratching his head</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah, but before Robin-ya could read what's written on that Poneglyph, we were enveloped by that strange light that hindered our Devil Fruit powers useless" Law replied "and after that everything went dark and I found ourselves here..." Law finished, he then looked at Luffy who's face is red while steam's comically coming out of his ears...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"AHHHHRGGGG MY HEAD HURTS WITH ALL THIS THINKING" Luffy yelled frustrated, while Law just tried to resist the urge to facepalm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Law sighed and began to observe more of their surroundings and looked around.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"A beautiful beach, a road that's too modern and tall buildings..." Law frowned he was beginning to understand the situation they're in and he does not like the situation they're in a bit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Strawhat-ya... you might not believe me but..." Law trailed on as he looked at Luffy and came face to face with his confused face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We're in Another World."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Deku's POV</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As I woke up early and left the dorms to do my morning jog before class, I always pass by to the Dagobah Beach that I proudly cleaned, to me cleaning this beach was the first heroic thing that I did and I always visit it because this place is full of memories of me with my Idol, All Might! </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I put on my earphones and began to listen to some of my favorite songs of Backstreet Boys, while looking at the beautiful beach who at one point was full of dump and trash. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As I jog around the beach, I saw two people talking to each other. Curious. I stopped jogging and walked towards them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The first person I saw was a scary looking tall, muscular man with Tattoos all over his arm and his exposed chest, black hair and sharp grey eyes, he wore a cute fur hat with black patches on it, he also wore a black yukata and a brown robe which is a unusual set of clothes to have when you're on a beach, he also carried a swor- "WAIT A SWORD?! OH MY GOSH IS THAT A REAL SWORD?! IS CARRYING A SWORD EVEN LEGAL?!" I thought deeply while shaking as my eyes landed on the second man.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The second man has a lean yet muscular build, he too wore a yukata except it's red, accompanied by the yukata is a strawhat that rested on his head, he too has a similar black hair and big round black colored eyes with a crescent scar underneath his left eye, he gives off the Impression similar to Kirishima-kun's, he looks bubbly, friendly and full of energy!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I then saw the second man began to pinch his face and stretching it at an inhuman range before happily yelling at the second man </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"E-EEEHHHHH?! His cheeks just stretched really far! I wonder if that's his quirk?" I thought as I soon gathered my courage to approach them</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I began to approach the two men to talk to them and maybe help them because they look confused...? even though they're basically strangers to me, It's a heroes duty to help because that's what true heroes do!  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Umm, excuse me..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. All Might</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luffy was yelling happily now that he could use his Devil Fruit again, oblivious to the situation they're in right now while Law just silently stood thinking</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It seems like that Light rendered our Devil Fruit powers useless effect's are only temporary and then we woke up... here?" Law thought deeply but he soon heard a voice call them</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Umm, excuse me..." Law and Luffy turned around and looked down to see a curly-haired teen clearly uncomfortable, as he was shaking. Law and Luffy's Haki picked the kid's presence up a while ago so they already know the teen was there observing them, he looked like he didn't have any malicious intent so the two just ignored him. But Law didn't think the kid will approach and strike a conversation with them... and he looks uncomfortable as hell.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Umm.. I-is there any problem? I-I can lend a hand and maybe h-help out!" The curly-haired teen said while fidgeting looking down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hi! Kid, you look pretty strong!" Luffy said while looking at the kid with a grin. Law face palmed, this rubber muscle brain will be the death of him! as Law internally groaned</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Curly-haired teen immediately looked up to Luffy with a blush of embarrassment</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"O-oh thanks for the compliment" the curly haired teen blushed while rubbing the back of his neck "It's because I train to become a hero!, Of course I need to be strong so I can save people fearlessly with a smile like All Might!" the curly-haired teen gushed with blinding determination in his eyes, his earlier embarrassment all gone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hero?" Luffy said while tilting his head clearly confused</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"All Might?" Law said with the same confusion as Luffy</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Wait, You're saying you don't know All Might?! The Number 1 Hero? The Greatest Hero the world has ever known?!" The Curly-haired teen said clearly flabbergasted</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm gonna be honest with you kid, me and this guy here ain't from here, we don't know where we are and we do not know a single person here" Law said to him honestly, Law could see in this kid's eyes that he's someone who's honest and a person that can be trusted, "he's willing to help us so it won't hurt to grab his hand and ask for his help or maybe take advantage of him" Law thought</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Wait, what are you talking about? what do you mean you two are not from here?" the curly haired teen asked clearly confused</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"First, Let's just get to know each other, My name is-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'M MONKEY D. LUFFY, THE MAN WHO'S GONNA BE THE KING OF PIRATES! Luffy Interrupted with wide stupid grin on his face the curly haired teen's happy demeanor was gone, his face immediately replaced with wide eyes with a shocked expression</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Law now face palmed, his whole body was twitching, a tick vein formed on his head, he was used to the rubber idiot's antics but it still threw him off, he took a deep breathe to calm himself as he looked at the kid again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"P-pirates?!" the curly haired boy yelled Law surely thinks that the pirates the curly haired teen think of are the "scum" and the bottom barrel type of pirates, who pillage, cause chaos and hurt people but it cannot be helped, as the majority of pirates in their world are the same "scum" and bottom barrel pirates, Law could only sigh as he tried to reassure the kid.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Calm down, kid we're not here to hurt you, If that was our Intention you'd be dead long ago" Law calmly that its almost haunting, soul-freezing</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The curly haired teen shivered and could only nod his head furiously while covering his mouth with his two scarred hands, shaking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Anyway, My Name is Trafalgar Law, I'm also a Pirate like that idiot" Law points at Luffy, the latter picking his nose while waving at the curly haired teen "I'm also a Doctor" Law added which surprised the curly haired teen</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I assure you kid, we're not gonna hurt you or cause any harm so you don't have to be nervous" Law said calmly while he's headlocking Luffy who's struggling hard, the curly haired teen sweat dropped</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"U-um, I'm Midoriya Izuku, As I said before, I'm aiming to become a hero that's why I train hard, so I can save people with a smile! I also go to U.A High School, a school where heroes-in-training like me attend to so that we can study and graduate in order for us to become a pro-hero! the curly haired teen now named Izuku explained</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hmmm, Interesting so being a Hero is like a profession here..." Law thought</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"SO COOOL~!" Luffy yelled with stars in his eyes "SO HEREOS ARE A REAL DEAL HERE THAT'S SO AWESOME!" Izuku can only chuckle as he sees Luffy act childishly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yes, that's really interesting, So if there's heroes here then I'm certain that villains also exist" Law said with a dark tone</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Izuku could only flinch and look down he himself had many bad experiences with villains while still being a hero-in-training but those encounters with villains did made him stronger and helped him come closer to his dream of becoming a hero, he looked up to the two of them again and to explain</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yes, villains also exist here, and about 80% of the population of this world have this super awesome power called Quirks! these Quirks made it possible for the Hero Profession to exist!" Izuku gushed his Fanboy Mode: Activated "Quirks comes in mainly in 3 kinds!, Like Emitters, Transformation, and Mutant!" Izuku muttered</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Luffy and Law could only look at each other confused, not understanding the rest of what Izuku is saying</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Young Midoriya!" Luffy and Law heard someones call and then they turned around to see a tall, emaciated blonde man with a yellow baggy suit walking right at them or in this case towards Izuku</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Law's eyes narrowed towards the man, while Luffy tilted his head and chopped Izuku's head to stop his muttering spree</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey Kid, that weird skeleton guy's calling you, SHISHISHI, Luffy said grinning while pointing at a certain direction, Izuku Looked at the direction Luffy's pointing at and then saw his Idol walking towards them</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"AH!, All Migh-" Izuku Instantly covered his mouth, he called him all might by instinct! and he's around with people! Izuku mentally cursed himself, praying that the two didn't notice his mistake. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>All Might coughed up blood, He too was internally panicking, He was used to Izuku accidentally calling him All Might in public and with people nearby but they always covered it up safely till now. He looked at the two to see their expressions, The young man with the straw hat was confused, All Might sighed in relief knowing the young man with the straw hat either didn't hear Izuku call him All Might or that he was just plain stupid</p>
<p> </p>
<p>All Might then looked at the other man and met his calculating gaze, he was panicking internally, silently praying the young man in front of him doesn't find out</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So you're All Might huh." Law said "You look weak, not that I blame you with 'that' injury you have, I'm surprised you're even alive, you're basically a walking corpse" Law said as his eyes still narrowed towards the emaciated blonde</p>
<p> </p>
<p>All Might stopped coughing and look at the man with horror, blood dripping in his mouth while dropping on his one knee</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"W-what... how do you know about my injury? did Young Midoriya there told you about it?!" the emaciated blonde could only utter as he keep coughing up blood </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I-I didn't tell them at all All Might! AH- Izuku mentally cursed himself again, he accidentally called him All Might again! "B-but Law-san how did you know about his Injury?, I-I'm pretty sure that I didn't tell you about it!" Izuku said panicking as he went towards All Might to support him as he could barely stand</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Law sighed while Luffy was still confused as he continue to stare at the emaciated blonde </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No you didn't tell me but I told you earlier didn't I? I'm a Doctor, I know a sick or Injured person when I see one" Law explained Izuku and All Might could only open their mouths agape</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"B-but even if you're a doctor, I don't think doctors would figure out if a person is sick or Injured just by looking at them!" All Might said with a hand in his mouth, Izuku gave him his towel so that All Might could wipe off the dripping blood off his mouth</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Let's just say I'm not a normal doctor" Law smirked at the two "leaving that aside, we told Izuku here that we're not from this world and it seems that he's accepting that fact pretty easily" Law could only look at the curly haired kid with a smile, the kid could only look down with a blush</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"W-well with the abundance of Quirks in this world, even the most impossible things are possible now so I'm not surprised by anything anymore" Izuku said with a smile</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Y-you're not from this world?!" All Might said, his hand still in his mouth while his other hand is clutching the bloodied towel "Are you saying you two" the emaciated blonde man could only look at the two young men in front of him before trailing on "are from another world?" as he slowly stood up with the help of Izuku</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yes, we'll explain everything later, and as I said to Izuku here a while ago, we do not know where we are and we do not know a single person here, only you two since you went up to talk to us" Law said looking as he looked at the confused duo "and we'll certainly need your help, were stuck in an unfamiliar place after all" Law finished still looking at the two, waiting for their answers</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Izuku is in deep thought, he was greatly interested at the two people in front of him, he doesn't think they're lying, they don't have the reason to or had something to gain by lying, "If they're really from the other world, then that means that The Multiverse Theory is true..." Izuku said excitedly as he again began his incoherent muttering </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Law and All Might just sweat dropped as All Might saw Izuku in his natural habitat while Luffy's down on the sandy ground laughing as he was greatly amused by Izuku's mutterings</p>
<p> </p>
<p>All Might turned to look at Law again with a serious expression as they begin to stare each at other for a few seconds, All Might then began to talk</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Luffy stopped laughing stood up and went towards Law and All Might, leaving Izuku alone while he's on his mumbling spree</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"If... If what you're saying is true, then I might know one person that might help you on your current situation..." All Might said</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Law and Luffy looked at each other, Luffy grinned while Law just sighed while adjusting his fur hat</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yes, we appreciate your help, All Might" Law said with a small smile as he sent his hand in front of the blonde for a hand shake</p>
<p> </p>
<p>All Might smiled as he took his hand and shook it, he asked the two to follow him as he'll guide them towards the person that will most likely help them from their situation</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The said person meanwhile...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>???: "My animal senses are telling me that something interesting's gonna happen today, HA HA HA"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. U.A</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"we are HERE!" All Might said while transforming in his Muscle form before reverting back to his skinny form instantly, Luffy had stars in his eyes, clearly amazed by the display All Might had shown them</p><p> </p><p>In front of them was a huge building, with tall walls and huge gate and a sign that says U.A</p><p> </p><p>In front of them was the school that Izuku told them about, the school where young teens who are inspired to be heroes are taught to become one, the building in front of them is not an ordinary building, It's the U.A high school, the place where dreams come true!</p><p> </p><p>"This world is too damn advanced and modern" Law Irritatedly thought as he stared at the building with calculating eyes, The twin, giant building is practically made out of glass and is shaped like the Letter H</p><p> </p><p>They then began walking in towards the school</p><p> </p><p>"OLD GUY THAT WAS AWESOME~!, DO IT AGAIN, DO IT AGAIN!" Luffy said while jumping up and down like a child All Might could only chuckle and cough in response</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry, young man, I can only transform to my Muscle Form three hours a day, and i've used up all the time saving people today, so I can't transform now" All Might said sadly</p><p> </p><p>"Awwww" Luffy whined "Is that stupid Injury that Torao said really holding you back?"</p><p> </p><p>"Indeed young man..." All might replied as he lifted his baggy suit to reveal his injury "this Injury here that I received 5 years ago from a evil Incarnate of a villain called All for One weakened me to the point that I could barely do hero work" All Might said in a sad yet angry tone</p><p> </p><p>Law eyed the Injury "His wound is much worse than I thought, most of his stomach is gone and his Respiratory system's beyond repair...."  Law then smirked "Interesting"  </p><p> </p><p>Izuku cringed, he knew he was destined to face that evil incarnate one day, their meeting is bound to happened the moment he accepted All Might's power and become his successor. </p><p> </p><p>but he can't help but feel weak and left out by his peers, because he still can't control One for All fully and he has yet to unlock the other remaining Quirks of the previous One for All users to help him in his battle against the inevitable.</p><p> </p><p>On their way to school the group had small talks, Izuku had ask them questions about where they're from, what kind of world they're from, while he was writing the answers that Law had provided to his notebook that he magically pulled out out of nowhere... Izuku was happy that his thirst for knowledge was sated thanks to Law</p><p> </p><p>Izuku also had opened up to them and told them about his past, why he wants to be a hero so bad, about how his weakness, his quirklessness, about the times he was bullied by his 'childhood friend', how he meet All Might and how All Might was inspired by him and how he deemed him to be his successor, Law after hearing Izuku explained their situation to them while leaving some detail, he said that he'll explain the whole story later when they arrive</p><p> </p><p>Izuku in deep thought didn't notice Law's eyes on him, Law was observing the boy, as he saw the boy earlier gush about heroes and other things he like quirks, he couldn't help but see a tiny bit of himself in him, he was just a child, a child who faced the difficulties of the world too early.</p><p> </p><p>As Law quietly stare at the boy, he didn't notice that they already arrived and came face-to-face with a huge brown door, All Might walked in front of the door then knocked three times</p><p> </p><p>"Principal, It's me" All Might said</p><p> </p><p>"Come In" a voice said beyond the door</p><p> </p><p>All Might twisted the door knob, and then they are soon met by a room similar to an office, with a huge brown table and a chair turned away from them, the chair soon turned towards them and they saw what appears to be "a mouse? a dog? a bear? What is it?"  Law thought deeply the creature then went down to Its chair and started walking toward them </p><p> </p><p>The creature wore a white long sleeve accompanied by a black suit vest with a red tie and yellow ankle-high sneakers that are similar to what Izuku's wearing except Izuku's shoes are red, the most intriguing thing about the creature is that it has a scar that ran across its right eye </p><p> </p><p>"Am I a Mouse? a Dog? a Bear? my real identity is... Principal Nezu!" the creature said with a happy tone</p><p> </p><p>Law could only stare at the creature dumbfoundedly, while Luffy began to yell on Law's poor ears with stars on his eyes</p><p> </p><p>"TORAO, LOOK! LOOK! ANOTHER CHOPPER! THIS IS SO COOL~!" Luffy said gleefully as he went to the creature and lifted the mouse dog bear principal called Nezu high and began to spin him around</p><p> </p><p>Luffy and the creature was laughing merrily while All Might could only stare blankly at the scene, All Might then cleared his throat to gain their attention which failed miserably...</p><p> </p><p>Law then went to Luffy and chopped his head causing Luffy to drop the mouse dog bear creature called nezu to the floor, Nezu landed perfectly safe standing then dusted himself</p><p> </p><p>Luffy rubbed the part of his head where Law had chopped him with a pout, he then stepped forward and looked at the creature named Nezu with a serious expression</p><p> </p><p>"So, can you poop?" Luffy asked the creature with a serious tone which made the people around him stare at him Incredulously</p><p> </p><p>"DON'T ASK HIM SUCH STUPID QUESTIONS" Law yelled at the rubber brain</p><p> </p><p>Nezu then took something out which appears to be a water flask out of nowhere and proceed to pour himself a cup of tea </p><p> </p><p>"Yes" Nezu simply answered before taking a sip of the warm tea he prepared, Luffy had sparkles all over him with a big grin on his face</p><p> </p><p>"DON'T ANSWER HIM!" Law said exasperated "I wanna end myself"  he thought as he face palmed</p><p> </p><p>Izuku and All Might could only stare at the scene dumbly before All Might cleared his throat to gather their attention to him</p><p> </p><p>"Ahem, Principal, these are the two men that I told you about on the message that I sent to you" All Might said</p><p> </p><p>The creature then turned to look at the two, the creature observed them silently, almost dissecting them, looking at them calculatingly, "This guy's smart, I shouldn't let my guard down near this creature" Law Internally thought</p><p> </p><p>Law and the creature continued to stare and observe each other, until All Might called them, Law and the creature's attention then went to the emaciated blonde</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry principal I can't accompany you with Young Luffy and Young Law right now since I got a check up scheduled with Recovery Girl today, I won't be able to help  Young Luffy and Young Law's situation right now, but I will come back after my check up is done, so I must bid you farewell for now, see you later Young Midoriya and you two" All Might said as waved to Izuku, Law and Luffy and began to walk away</p><p> </p><p>Izuku waved back and said take care, while Law bowed and Luffy waved back and smiled at the emaciated blonde's retreating form </p><p> </p><p>The three soon heard a loud growling nearby</p><p> </p><p>"W-what was that?! a monster?" Izuku panicked Law could only look at his rubber companion and with a blank face while Luffy just laughed</p><p> </p><p>"Nah, that was my stomach!" Luffy said sheepishly, Izuku could only look at him Incredulously Luffy's grin was immediately replaced with a pout as he plummeted to the ground "I'm hungry I want to eat something right now..." Luffy then stood up fast he turned to Izuku and grabbed his shoulder that caught the unsuspecting boy by a surprise "Hey Kid is there meat in here?" Luffy said while shaking the poor boy</p><p> </p><p>"U-um pleeeease stop s-shaking meeeeeee" Izuku said while covering his mouth Luffy then stopped shaking Izuku and said sorry</p><p> </p><p>"My bad, my bad SHISHISHI, so is there meat here?" Luffy started to drool while Izuku is still trying to catch himself for being shaken by Luffy</p><p> </p><p>Nezu could only stare at the scene in front of him with great interest as his eyes glinted while Law just sighed</p><p> </p><p>Law then turned to his hungry-whiny rubbery companion</p><p> </p><p>"Straw hat-ya, I'll be the one to explain to Nezu-ya our current situation so how about you go somewhere else to eat or something? also Izuku-ya, I'm sorry but can you accompany that Idiot?, don't want him getting lost in this unfamiliar place after all" Law pleaded to Izuku</p><p> </p><p>Izuku caught himself and smiled and said he's fine with it and said that he'll accompany Luffy to the cafeteria to eat with him, Luffy then began to jump up and down like a child and yelled for food as he told Izuku to hurry, Izuku could only chuckle at Luffy's antics and told Luffy to follow him so he can guide him to the cafeteria where Lunch Rush is cooking breakfast right now</p><p> </p><p>After Izuku and Luffy left to eat, Nezu and Law then proceeded to enter the room, Nezu closed the door, locked it and went to his chair, told Law to take a seat and offered him some tea</p><p> </p><p>The two, faced-to-faced with each other, silently staring at each other, Nezu sighed, he decided to break the deafening silence</p><p> </p><p>"So, Law-kun, care to explain your whole situation now? Nezu said both of his paws on his chin</p><p> </p><p>Law sighed he's got the time so he explained the whole situation to the dog mouse bear principal with great detail, about how Law and Luffy are Infamous pirate captains in their world, How their world was overrun by a corrupted government and was full of determined pirates finding the Lost Treasure called One Piece, finding the said lost treasure will make any men Powerful, Wealthy and full of fortune, Law then explained the situation they had before they got in this world, how they fought and saved a country from a tyrant called Kaido and how a slab of stone called Poneglyp enveloped their bodies with light, which was the most likely reason on how they got on this different world.</p><p> </p><p>Nezu was silent the whole time, he was listening, his ears catching every single detail that left Law's mouth</p><p> </p><p>Law finished explaining, tired, he breathe a couple of air before looking at the mouse dog bear creature again, waiting for its response</p><p> </p><p>Nezu then slouched on his chair as he began to look at Law with an unreadable expression</p><p> </p><p>Nezu began to think as he used his brain to figure what should he do or say to the young man who's currently waiting for his feedback</p><p> </p><p>Nezu then had an idea, the idea itself dawned and presented itself to him, he was chuckling internally</p><p> </p><p>"How would you like to be a Substitute Teacher?" Nezu finally responded as he picked his tea cup and sipped his now cold tea</p><p> </p><p>"H-huh?" Law could only utter in reply</p><p> </p><p>"I'm offering you to be a Substitute Teacher here at this prestigious school! since you don't have any idea what to do, and you don't have a place to go to, how about I offer you a job? Of course you will get paid and I can give you a place to stay while you figure out what to do and find traces on how to go back to your world, I'll help too so you don't have to shoulder all the burden that you two are carrying right now! and since this school is a Hero School, you'll of course need to have a Temporary Heroes License and a Temporary Teaching License, you can rest assured, I can provide you with those because I can pull some strings and provide you with it, HA HA HA" Nezu laughed almost maniacally</p><p> </p><p>"Also by being a Substitute Teacher here, you'll always have a reason to stay here, so what do you say?" Nezu added as he watch Law who's thinking about the his offer</p><p> </p><p>Law was thinking deeply about the offer, Nezu was right, he and Luffy didn't have a place to stay nor know where they'll go and they have no Idea how to get back, Nezu must be concerned about them as the two of them have no idea about a single thing in this world and that Nezu doesn't want them to wander around aimlessly  </p><p> </p><p>"Accepting his help is the most logical thing to do for now" Law internally thought </p><p> </p><p>Nezu then stood on his chair and looked at Law</p><p> </p><p>"So? do you accept?" Nezu said his eyes glinting wildly</p><p> </p><p>Law then looked at Nezu with a determined gaze and his eyes met Nezu's eyes with the same glint</p><p> </p><p>"I accept" Law said with a smirk</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So? what should I do now?" Law said as he was currently being accompanied by Nezu out of his office</p><p> </p><p>"You have nothing to worry about, I'll tell you the details about what you'll do tomorrow, you should relax today since you were basically plunged to a world and have no idea where you are! so you can take It easy and rest or take a stroll inside the school!" Nezu said happily "I'll also help with the arrangement of the rooms you two will stay in and prepare your Temporary Teaching and Heroes License so you can officially teach here" Nezu finished with a unreadable smile </p><p> </p><p>"Thanks, Nezu-ya, I think I'll take up your offer" Law said and began to walk away</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, and also, If a student, teacher or a staff asks who you are, just tell them that you're here to visit me, I want to be the one to announce who you really are to the teachers and staff" Nezu chuckled </p><p> </p><p>Law didn't reply as he only raised his hand and waved </p><p> </p><p>While walking, Law used his Haki to try to pick Luffy's presence up, He Immediately found him and proceeded to go towards Luffy's destination and tell him the things that happened and transpired during his talk with Nezu</p><p> </p><p>I Time skip I </p><p> </p><p>As Law walked and looked around the cafeteria, he Immediately saw Luffy eating along with mountain of plates that towered over him as he continue to devour food his stretching hands laid on </p><p> </p><p>He also saw Izuku there talking to someone, beside him is a small brunette with big round brown colored eyes and with two permanent blushes on her cheek, he also saw a tall spectacle wearing blue haired boy beside Luffy, yelling at him while moving his hands in a weird chopping motion, the boy was most likely berating Luffy at the way he eat, Law just sighed and walked towards them</p><p> </p><p>"Izuku-ya" Law called as Izuku and the small brunette he's talking to turned towards him</p><p> </p><p>Izuku's eyes widen as he saw him and smiled while the brunette girl just looked at him with confusion</p><p> </p><p>"I'm done talking with Nezu-ya, and for today he told me that I could just take It easy and relax or maybe take a stroll in the school" Law said as he took a sit beside Izuku</p><p> </p><p>"Really? then should I accompany you today? We got the whole day today since our sensei told us that today's a free day!" Izuku said happily </p><p> </p><p>"Thanks, Izuku-ya, I guess I'll take up your offer and take a scroll after eating" Law said as he began eating Izuku beamed at him</p><p> </p><p>Izuku then felt someone tap on his shoulder and saw his best friend, Uraraka Ochaco, as she then leaned close to his ear, causing the curly haired teen to blush furiously</p><p> </p><p>"Deku-kun?" The brunette then began to speak as she looked at Law "Who is he?" </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, I should Introduce him to you as well!, Law-san!" Izuku said to the brunette before calling Law </p><p> </p><p>Law then looked to Izuku while eating, as his attention was called</p><p> </p><p>"Law-san, I want to Introduce to you my friends! this is Uraraka Ochaco my best friend!" Izuku said as she pointed towards the brunette, the said brunette looked down fidgeting</p><p> </p><p>"U-um... Its nice to meet your sir..." the brunette now known as Uraraka trailed on before she was interrupted by the man</p><p> </p><p>"The name's Trafalgar Law, you can just call me Law, you don't have to be formal towards me you can just treat me like how you normally treat others" Law said to her with a smile </p><p> </p><p>Uraraka nodded with a huge smile as she took a bite of her sandwich, she was honestly intimidated of the tall man with tattoo in front of her before, but now she thought that he's not bad after all</p><p> </p><p>Izuku began to talk again</p><p> </p><p>"And the guy right there next to Luffy-san is called Iida Tenya! my other best friend!" Izuku said as he pointed towards the spectacle wearing boy now known as Iida, Iida was still yelling at Luffy, the latter Ignoring him and just continued to eat </p><p> </p><p>Iida then turned to Izuku as he heard his name was called and then turned to Law, Iida stood up from his sit and went in front of Law</p><p> </p><p>"Hello Sir! My name is Iida Tenya and I am the Class President of Class 1-A, It is a honor to meet you! Iida loudly proclaimed while bowing to Law, Law just sweat dropped</p><p> </p><p>"It's nice to meet you too, Iida-ya, my name's Trafalgar Law, you can just call me Law" Law replied "But Iida-ya, don't shout too loudly at the cafeteria, you might disturb anyone" Law calmly said to the spectacle wearing kid</p><p> </p><p>Iida could only say "Shoot!" as he then proceed to take a sit to eat beside Luffy who was done eating and was now sleeping with a bloated stomach</p><p> </p><p>Uraraka after finishing her sandwich stood up then looked at Izuku </p><p> </p><p>"Deku-kun, I'll go back to the dorms now to check on everyone okay?, see you later!" Uraraka said to him Izuku held his thumb up in reply, Uraraka then turned to Law "It was nice meeting you too, Law-san and Luffy-san too! Uraraka said to them while beaming</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, Its nice meeting you too, Uraraka-ya, take care" Law said with a small smile as he waved good bye to the brunette</p><p> </p><p>After Uraraka left, Iida then stood up along with the food tray he had finished before speaking</p><p> </p><p>"Midoriya-kun, as much as I wish to spend more time with you and our new friends here but I must continue my morning jog now" Iida said while adjusting his glasses</p><p> </p><p>"Uhn, good luck on your run Iida-kun!" Izuku replied with a smile</p><p> </p><p>Iida gave him his own smile as he waved at them before walking away </p><p> </p><p>as Law continued to eat in silence, Izuku then began to speak to him</p><p> </p><p>"So, Law-san how was your talk with the principal?" Izuku asked while eating the breakfast prepared to him by Lunch Rush</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, Nezu-ya offered us to stay here and decided to help us on our current situation, he even made a suggestion that I'll become a Substitute Teacher here, I had no choice so I accepted his offer" Law replied as he drank water after finishing his food</p><p> </p><p>"REALLY?!, wow that's great! but what subject will you teach when you become a teacher Law-san?" Izuku said "Also where will you two stay?" he added before finishing his breakfast</p><p> </p><p>"for the subject I'm gonna teach, I still don't know, but if I had to choose, I wanna teach about Health, because I'm a doctor" Law said "as for the place we will stay in, Nezu-ya's the one arranging it for us and he'll personally tell us where It is later after he's done with the arrangement" Law finished </p><p> </p><p>Izuku could only hum in reply, Law then decided to ask Izuku a question</p><p> </p><p>"Izuku-ya, why is Uraraka-ya calling you Deku?" Law said with a serious tone, he knew what the word meant as Izuku told him the origin of that nickname when Izuku was telling them about the time he was bullied for being quirkless by his 'childhood friend'</p><p> </p><p>"O-oh I forgot to tell you about it, Uraraka-san calls me Deku because it sounds like the word 'Dekiru' which means you can do it! Izuku said with a warm smile "She completely changed the whole meaning of a demeaning nickname for me and for that I'll always be thankful for her" Izuku added trying to contain his tears "and It's also my hero name so I'm really proud of it!" Izuku finished with a blinding smile on his face, eyes lit with a fiery determination that Law could see  </p><p> </p><p>Law just stared at the curly haired teen wide eyed, "This kid, he'll come far"  Law thought with a smile</p><p> </p><p>Law then asked another question that was plaguing his mind</p><p> </p><p>"Izuku-ya, What is this Class-1A that Iida-ya said before?" Law said with a hint of curiosity in his tone</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, that's our class section!" Izuku replied with a smile "We also stay together here at the school's dorm, we are pretty much like a big family hehe" Izuku said with a blush while rubbing the back of his neck</p><p> </p><p>"Hmm, since I'm going to be a teacher here then might as well meet some of my potential students" Law said with a smirk his sharp eyes landing on Izuku who looked at him with wide eyes as he sprang up from his seat</p><p> </p><p>"REALLY LAW-SAN? THEN LET ME ACCOMPANY YOU TO OUR DORMS!" Izuku gushed loudly enough to wake the sleeping rubber man up</p><p> </p><p>"H-huh? w-where am I?" Luffy said groggily with his eyes half-opened while Izuku furiously bowed to him, apologizing for waking him up</p><p> </p><p>Law just sighed "Yare yare, This day's gonna be one hell of a day" he thought</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Class 1-A</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was already afternoon when Izuku, Law and Luffy decided to head to the dorms and meet Izuku's classmates, Izuku himself was very excited to Introduce his two new friends to his classmates, why? because they're from another world from crying out loud! But of course he won't tell his classmate that, he's not in position to tell them their circumstances</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Izuku could also sense great power emanating from the two, their presence alone emit unexplainable strength, if Izuku were to compare them to something, it'll be the sun, strong ang unrelenting, he theorized that the world they came from was dangerous and that they had to make their selves strong to be able to push the world back that's beating them down, being able to withstand the obstacles the world throw against them and the enemies they face on their journey as pirates</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Izuku was disturbed on his thoughts when he heard a voice call him from behind</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Izuku-ya are we there yet?" Law asked, Law was getting visibly getting antsy because they've been walking for some time now  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh, we're already near it Law-san just a few more minutes" Izuku said</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm so excited! I wonder if there's food there?" Luffy said merrily as he start to drool</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Didn't we just ate a while ago? and he's the one who ate the most!" Izuku thought with a sweat drop</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I Time skip I</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Luffy and Law was then greeted by another giant building in front of them</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"This is a dorm? are you serious..." Law could only utter, his brows twitching, Luffy on the other hand had his mouth hanging </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The building or 'dorm' in front of them was another huge twin brown connected building supported by tall white pillars, in front of the building had a giant sign that says '1-A Alliance' Luffy had stars over his eyes he was clearly amazed by the building </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Law on other hand was also amazed but didn't show it "Just how much money did they spend to build these extravagant buildings..." Law thought ticked off</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We're here! welcome to U.A's campus dorms, The Heights Alliance!" Izuku said to them with a proud tone</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"so- SO AWESOME~!" Luffy yelled as he tried to run inside the dorm, only for Law to grab the collar of his yukata and pulled him back, Izuku only chuckled as he turned to look Law</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So, Law-san are you ready?" Izuku asked Law, Law's heart was beating fast and he couldn't help but wonder why "Am I nervous? no..." Law thought, he's certain that its not because of nervousness, "this beating of my heart... could it be excitement?" Law smirked as he figured out the cause of what he's feeling right now, he then looked at Izuku and met his emerald colored eyes</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah, Let's go"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Class 1-A Dorms</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Most of the people of Class 1-A was doing their own thing, since they don't have any class today they can spend the entirety of the day bonding and relaxing</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Asui, Uraraka, Kyoka and Yaoyorozu were relaxing at the couch in the commons room while talking about many different subjects</p>
<p> </p>
<p>in the room with them using T.V to play games is Kirishima, Kaminari, Sero and Ojiro, they were playing Super Smash Heroes, meanwhile Mina and Hagakure watched the boys play while cheering them on,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tokoyami, Shoji, and Iida were sitting at the table while engaging in their own conversation while Todoroki was with them listening silently while slurping some soba,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aoyama was sparkling as usual, Sato was baking at the kitchen, and Koji was currently taking care of his pets</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bakugo and Mineta are nowhere to be found, the former was either in his room or he went out to train while the latter was probably doing something perverted... </p>
<p> </p>
<p>This is the everyday lives of Class 1-A, Bonding and building close relationships, forging friendship while training hard to make their selves stronger so that they could become pro-heroes!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey did any of you guys see Midoriya today?" the blonde, electric quirk user named Kaminari asked while currently immersed in the game his playing</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Now that you've mention It, I haven't seen him since morning when he went out to do his morning jog" the tailed man named Ojiro replied he too was currently immersed on the game</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I've seen him" the girl with padded fingers named Uraraka interjected while raising his hand "He was at the Cafeteria earlier after he finished his morning jog!" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Indeed he is, He was also with Luffy-san and Law-san" Iida added</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Luffy-san? Law-san? who are they?" the hardening quirked Kirishima asked </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Midoriya-kun said they're his friends, they seemed to be friendly enough for me so I did not hesitate to Introduce myself to them" Iida replied while adjusting his spectacles</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Woah Really? but what are they doing at the school?" the boy with an unusual elbows Sero asked as he sighed because he lost at the game they're playing</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That I don't know" Iida replied honestly "They probably visited Midoriya-kun today because they're worried" Iida said his thoughts</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"But the school doesn't let any visitors in during class time, even though we don't have classes today, this current time was supposed to be our class time so they shouldn't be able to go in without someone from staff letting them enter the school premises" the creating heroine Yaoyorozu explained, her hands placed in her chin in a thinking pose</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Maybe they're some sort of VIPs 'ribbit'?" the frog quirked girl Asui said as she tilted her head while placing a finger in her chin</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Who cares what kind of people they are! you all are missing the most Important thing and that thing is are they hot or not!" Mina squealed while Hagakure's hyping her up "so, Ochaco-chan how are they? Hot or Not?" Mina rushed towards Uraraka as she came face to face with the brunette</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"E-ehhhh..." Uraraka doesn't know how to respond to her as she tries to push her away, the dorm gate soon opened, they all looked to the dorm room and saw the resident cinnamon roll walk in but he's not alone...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>along with him stood two men</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The man on Izuku's right was a tall, black haired man with sharp grey colored eyes, his gaze looked like it could almost cut thru souls, some of them shivered at his neutral expression, the tall man was wearing a black yukata accompanied by a brown robe, his head rested a fur hat with cute black patches on it, they also noticed that he carried a freakin' sword</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"A SWORD? SO COOL!" some of the boys thought as they continue to stare at him, while some of the girls are blatantly checking him out</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"OH MY GOSH~ WHO IS HE?! HE'S SO HANDSOME" Mina squealed internally while elbowing Hagakure, the latter was currently staring at the man, unmoving</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The man on Izuku's left is a man with an average height, he had a big and round black colored eyes and a messy black hair, under his left eye is a crescent scar with two stitches on it, he too wore a yukata except his yukata was red, He also had a straw hat that was dangling on his neck</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The man with the straw hat then walked towards the group of students</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey you guys! do you got any food?" The man with the straw hat said to them with a grin, the group of students could only stare at him with confusion, Uraraka was trying hard not to laugh at the awkward situation Luffy created, as the group of students continue to stare dumbly at the man with the straw hat, Iida was about to say something but was beaten into it by one of the students</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You want some of moi cheese?" the student who spoke up was none other than their resident twinkling prince Aoyama as he grabbed a couple of cheese biscuits and handed them to the man with the straw hat</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Thanks, you're a great guy!" the man In the straw hat said as he devoured the biscuits in a blink of an eye "Got any more?" the straw hat wearing man asked with a wide grin as he tried to plead for more food, before Aoyama could reply however the Second man began to talk</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Good afternoon, students of U.A" the second man spoke up, they then turned to him again "Since I might become a teacher, here I decided to visit some of my potential students" the man finished as he walked forward to Introduce himself</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"My name's Trafalgar Law, but for now just call me Law, as I'm not a official teacher here yet, you can also drop the formalities since I'm not really used to it" the man now known as Trafalgar Law said to the still frozen students</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Law then tried to see their reaction, only for them to continue stare at him "Why aren't they saying anything? Did I fucked up my Introduction somehow?" Law was silently praying that wasn't the case</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Law was not used to Formal Introduction, he had etiquette practices when he was a child but ever since his parents and sister died he began to forget all those etiquette and formal practices and as an Infamous pirate, everyone knows him so he didn't bother or felt the need to Introduce himself to other people because In their world, everyone recognizes him</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Law was about to talk and say something to the class but he was cut off as the class erupted in to loud screams</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Kacchan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Loud screams erupted from the dorm accompanied by the class astonished faces, the students went wild after Law's Introduction, as soon as they recovered from their surprise the students began to crowd over him</p><p> </p><p>"SENSEI! IS THAT A REAL SWORD? THAT'S LOOKS AWESOME AND MANLY AS HELL!"</p><p> </p><p>"LAW-SENSEI! HOW OLD ARE YOU?" </p><p> </p><p>"HEY HEY SENSEI! ARE YOU SINGLE?" </p><p> </p><p>"SENSEI ARE YOU A PRO-HERO TOO? WHAT'S YOUR HERO NAME?"</p><p> </p><p>"Sensei, what subject will you teach when you begin teaching here?"</p><p> </p><p>Law was met with a barrage of questions by the students, Law just stood there dumbly he doesn't know what to do, he had no experience with children and he doesn't know how to handle them</p><p> </p><p>"What's going on here?" They heard a tired voice behind them, the class all turned and saw their Class Adviser Aizawa Shota, which is more known as The Erasure Hero: Eraser head</p><p> </p><p>Aizawa then began to scan the room, his eyes landed on the two unfamiliar faces "And who are you two? how did you get in here?" Aizawa asked in a serious tone, his eyes narrowed to the two unknown men that stood there while surrounded by his students</p><p> </p><p>Izuku then walked up to him "Sensei, these guys are my friends and they were allowed to enter the school by Principal Nezu himself" Izuku explained to his Insomniac teacher</p><p> </p><p>Aizawa just looked at Izuku and sighed</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, but who are they?" Aizawa asked to his problem child, his question was answered by the tall man</p><p> </p><p>"My name's Trafalgar Law, due to some events, I might become a Substitute Teacher here If Nezu-ya says so and I'm just here to pay my potential students a visit" Law answered Aizawa merely looked at him then turned to the second man</p><p> </p><p>The second man was oblivious of the current situation and was talking to Aoyama who in turn gave the man some cheese biscuits, Law just sighed as he then Introduced his companion</p><p> </p><p>"That guy's called Luffy" Law said as he pointed at Luffy, who's eating the cheese biscuits that Aoyama gave him gleefully "Just Ignore him, you can ask me more questions If you like" Law simply said to the Insomniac teacher</p><p> </p><p>Aizawa just looked at him again before shrugging "I'll just ask Nezu about you, so you don't have to worry, Also..." Aizawa's eyes then glowed red and his hair began to rise "Give the guy some space" Aizawa said silencing the students as they left Law's personal space</p><p> </p><p>"Hmmm, Interesting, he immediately silenced them, he must've disciplined them well" Law thought Aizawa just waved at them and left, as soon as he left though, Law was again asked with many questions by the students but they didn't crowded him now, Law was about to answer a student's question but they heard a loud holler</p><p> </p><p>"GODDAMMIT SHUT THE HELL UP!, I CAN'T SLEEP PEACEFULLY BECAUSE I HEAR YALL'S ANNOYING LOUD VOICES FROM MY ROOM!" a boy with a sand colored spikey hair came down the stairs, his hands in his pocket as he yelled</p><p> </p><p>The sand colored haired boy halted his tantrums when he saw two unfamiliar men mingling with his classmates </p><p> </p><p>"Huh? who the hell are you two?" the sand colored haired boy asked In an annoyed tone, Izuku stepped forward to talk with the boy</p><p> </p><p>"H-hey good morning Kacchan, let me Introduce them to you, these are Law-san and Luffy-san!" Izuku said as he pointed at them respectively</p><p> </p><p>"Kacchan?" Law thought as he perked up </p><p> </p><p>"Oh yeah? what are they doing here, shitty nerd?" the sand colored haired boy asked with a hint of annoyance in his voice, before Izuku could respond he was Interrupted by another student</p><p> </p><p>"Law-sensei's gonna be a new teacher here, Bakubro!" a boy with a red spikey colored hair said happily with a grin his spikey teeth showing</p><p> </p><p>"I TOLD YOU TO STOP CALLING ME THAT SHITTY HAIR!", he yelled while raging at the grinning red head but Immediately turned to glare at Law again "but I don't recognize him!, all the teachers here are pro-heroes but I've never seen his face before" the sand colored hair boy narrowed his eyes at Law</p><p> </p><p>"O-oh, He was hand picked by Principal Nezu himself to be a teacher here, h-he's a fairly new hero" Izuku said trying to make up an excuse at the spot to the raging pomeranian, the sand haired boy could only grumpily glare at Izuku, while Law walked up and stood beside Izuku</p><p> </p><p>"As Izuku-ya here said before, My name's Trafalgar Law, you can just call me Law, I'll be a Substitute Teacher here starting tomorrow" Law finished his arms crossed as he looked at the boy who in turn just glared at him </p><p> </p><p>"Tch, the name's Katsuki Bakugou, The Future Number 1 Pro-Hero, you better remember It, you shitty extra!" the sand colored haired teen named Bakugou said as he then looked at Izuku</p><p> </p><p>"HEY SHITTY NERD, TO THE GYM! RIGHT NOW!, I WANNA TRAIN AND SPAR" Bakugou said as he aggressively turned around to leave, Izuku only smiled at him and he turned to Law who also looked at him with a tick on his forehead</p><p> </p><p>"Kacchan was mean to me before but at least he's starting to change, I wish we could be friends again like the old times" Izuku whispered to Law, Law knew about 'Kacchan', after all Izuku was the one who told him about his childhood tormentor and their past</p><p> </p><p>Law just sighed and could only shrug as he began to mingle with the students again to answer all of their questions earlier</p><p> </p><p>Hours after Luffy and Law's Disappearance</p><p> </p><p>The Straw Hat Pirates and Heart Pirates were obviously frantic as they try to look for their respective captains and since they had no idea where they are The Heart Pirates tried searching out of the country's ocean while the Straw Hats remained to search within the country</p><p> </p><p>"Have you found them yet Chopper?" Usopp asked while panting, trying to catch his breathe as he ran towards his reindeer friend</p><p> </p><p>Chopper looked back and saw Usopp "I-I-NOT YET, I'M SORRY USOPP!" Chopper said trying to contain his tears as he's desperately tried to figure out where Luffy and Law are by attempting to pick up their scent trail</p><p> </p><p>"How many hours has it? just where the heck are they?!" Franky said exasperated as he and the crew searched every nook and cranny of the country and they still couldn't find their rubber captain</p><p> </p><p>"He's not in the Flower Capital!" Brook said as his soul came back to his body, he used his soul power to make it easier for him to search for his captain only for it to be in vain</p><p> </p><p>"He's not in Kuri either" Jinbei said a with tone of disappointment, he along with The Nine scabbards searched there to try and find Luffy but got no luck</p><p> </p><p>Nami, Carrot and Sanji was with Robin comforting her, Robin was dejected, she couldn't do anything... she was in front of him and she couldn't do a thing as she watch him disappear in front of her...</p><p> </p><p>Zoro was sitting alone, he too was shaken but tried not to show it, he then stood up as he looks at the rest of crew, they were clearly distressed and exhausted trying to find Luffy and he couldn't blame them</p><p> </p><p>Luffy was the man who helped and saved them In his own way, you could say they owe him his life and he meant so much to them and Its reflected by their concern as they desperately try to find him despite not knowing where he is</p><p> </p><p>Zoro then took a deep breathe and began to talk</p><p> </p><p>"Luffy that bastard... After we managed to beat Kaido and Big mom he suddenly leaves..." Zoro said loud enough for everyone to hear as they looked at him confused, Sanji was about to say something but was Interrupted by Nami as she Immediately stood up to defend Luffy</p><p> </p><p>"Zoro! Its not his fault you know!" Nami yelled while shaking she was visibly tired, Zoro just looked at her and sighed</p><p> </p><p>"That's true but that doesn't change the fact that he left us" Zoro said as he crossed his arms and looked towards them</p><p>"we've been separated for 2 years already! I know most of us are tired of waiting, since the day we all got separated we longed for each other, we used that strong feeling of longing to get stronger, we were desperate to see each other and now that we're together again, he's gone again..." Zoro growled with a sad yet angry tone</p><p> </p><p>"THAT'S WHY WE WILL WAIT" Zoro declared loudly as the crew continue to stare at him in awe "We'll wait for him because he promised." Zoro said as his one eye glared at the rest of the crew</p><p>"Listen, we will not leave this place until we find Luffy, A crew cannot set sail without it's captain, we will stay here until we find that Idiot" Zoro said with a commanding tone </p><p> </p><p>"Luffy said he'll comeback and we have no idea where the hell he is so all we can do for now Is trust him and wait for his return, he's the man who's going to become the Pirate King and I know he's hell-bent on accomplishing his dream and I know he's currently trying to find his way back to us right now, we just have to wait for him, so we will not leave this place until Luffy's back, is that clear?" Zoro finished as he looked at the rest of the crew</p><p> </p><p>The crew could only nod quietly in response</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile with Luffy...</p><p> </p><p>"C-can't eat anymore..." Luffy managed to utter out as he's currently sleeping on the couch after eating too much food the students kindly offered to him</p><p> </p><p>"H-he sure eats alot" Kaminari with a drop of comical sweat on his temple</p><p> </p><p>"Y-yeah I wonder If Its related to his quirk? you saw how his hands and stomach stretched when he devoured the food we gave him right..." Sato said bewildered</p><p> </p><p>The boys nodded as they continue to stare at the unsuspecting man sleeping in their couch</p><p> </p><p>The girls only giggled as they started poking and stretching Luffy's chubby cheeks while he's sleeping</p><p> </p><p>Law saw Luffy's current state and just sighed "God, please give me enough patience to deal with this idiot" as he facepalmed</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Operation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I-I'm sorry Law-san, and I was the one who promised to accompany you..." Izuku said with a comically depressed aura around him, he was supposed to accompany Law and Luffy around the school but was dragged to the Gym to train and spar with his childhood friend, Bakugou</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Don't mind It, Izuku-ya, I'll just stroll around the school by myself, I can pick other people's presence so you don't have to worry about me getting lost, and since that Idiot's currently sleeping at the dorms, I'll now have time to be by myself for a while" Law calmly said to Izuku who perked up when he heard something that piqued his Interest</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Pick other people's presence up? what do you mean? Is that your quir- I mean your power Law-san?" Izuku asked as he pulled his Hero Notebook and a pen out of thin air, Law was still confused on where he hides those</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh, you mean my Haki?" Law just said as he raised his brows at him Izuku could only give him a confused face</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Haki? What kind of power is that Law-san?" Izuku asked with his pen and Hero Notebook in hand, Law just sighed as he began to explain</p>
<p>"Haki is an unexplainable, mysterious power that allows us to utilize our own spiritual energy for various purposes" Law said to Izuku who was giving his fully attention to him</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Huh? what do you mean by unexplainable Law-san?" Izuku asked as he stopped writing</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"well... Haki is present among all the living things, even to you, but most people just fail to unlock this power on their lifetime or just doesn't notice It, the people in my world who possess this power doesn't even know the origin of it, but Its super useful and been a great help when your world is practically crawling and full of danger, It helps you become stronger" Law replied patiently to Izuku, his whole attention still on Law</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"There are three types of Haki, the first Haki is called 'Armament Haki', this Haki clads and covers our body parts with an visible or Invisible armor that could withstand anything, </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Law then started to demonstrate what the first haki could do as he sent his hands to in front of Izuku, his arm soon turned coal black he told Izuku to touch It and was surprised that his arms felt hard like steel! Izuku had stars on his eyes as he repeatedly utter "so cool" while writing aggressively on his book, Law could only chuckle at the curly haired teen's antic, He then began to talk again which gained Izuku's attention back</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"The second Haki is called 'Observation Haki' It basically help me sense other people's presence, feelings, emotions and Intent" Law calmly explained Izuku was jotting every single detail that left Law's mouth in his notebook</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"And finally, the last Haki is called 'Conqueror's Haki'" Law said with a serious tone Izuku gulped as he waited for Law to explain this particular Haki</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Only One In a Million can have this type of power, It is said that the people who had this Haki has the qualities of a King" Law said at Izuku as he Immediately stopped writing and just continued to listened to him</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Q-qualities of a king... Law-san just what kind of power Is this 'Conqueror's Haki? do you also have It?" Izuku asked full of curiousity</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Conqueror's Haki let's the Haki user send out his own will power to overpower those with weaker will than them and then the person with a weaker will would get knocked unconscious, If you have this Haki, you can basically stare at someone and they won't be able to put up fight as they'll Immediately lose their consciousness the moment you use this power" Law explained soberly </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Izuku shivered If he fought someone with this kind of power and they're stronger than him, he would be helpless! but he soon snapped out of his trance as he looked up at Law again with an excited smile</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"OH MY GOD! This Haki power sounds awesome!" Izuku gushed with excitement in his tone while Law chuckled</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I can only use two types, Armament and Observation while Straw hat-ya can use all three of them" Law said with his eyes closed and crossed arms as Izuku then had his mouth wide open now </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"A-all three of them... you mean even Conqueror's Haki? S-so does that mean that Luffy-san had the qualities of a king?!" Izuku exclaimed</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I guess so" Law simply said which surprised Izuku more </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"S-so amazing..." Izuku uttered in awe his respect for Law and Luffy only grew after hearing the awesome, mysterious power the two of them possessed Law just shrugged</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Leaving that aside, shouldn't you be in that gym right now? that Bakugou brat is there waiting for you after all" Law said to Izuku which snapped him out of his awe-struck mind </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"O-oh you're right! see you later again Law-san I'm really sorry I couldn't accompany you today" Izuku bowed as he then ran towards the gym, Law waved at him, he was then left alone</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Now then, Let's take a scroll around shall we?" Law thought with a small smile</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I Time Skip I</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Toshinori was tired, earlier this morning after eating his breakfast and drinking some warm coffee, he decided to take a walk at the beach that his successor cleaned, he always feels a overwhelming surge of pride every time he always see the now clean beach because he knew the state of it before and why It is cleaned now, he then flexed his thin arms and moved his emaciated body before walking around the beach to relax and breathe some fresh air.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He then saw his successor and was not expecting to meet the two mysterious youngsters that his successor is talking to In the middle of the beach, the two mysterious youngsters claimed to be pirates and that they're not from this world, Its seems pretty hard to believe but they don't have any reason to lie and they don't exactly look like villains so he trusted them...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And just after he Intruded to their conversation in the middle of the beach, he also didn't expect for the youngsters to figure out his secret Injury that gave him a hard time to do hero work</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Young Midoriya's even opened up to them on their first meeting, he seems to trust them greatly" Toshinori Internally thought "And I can feel that they're strong... I just hope they don't turn out to be villains... wait... aren't pirates considered villains?..." Toshinori was gripping his head while thinking deeply</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Toshinori continued to recall the events that happened this early morning he couldn't help but sigh, he was currently resting at a bench near Heights Alliance, he was already finished with his check up with Recovery Girl and since the kids have no classes today, he had the whole day to relax</p>
<p> </p>
<p>While Toshinori was thinking, at the corner of his eye, he saw one of the two men he saw with his successor this morning looking around, the man's name is Trafalgar Law, Toshinori stood up to approach and greet the young man</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hello, Young Law" Toshinori called out , Law then looked at him when he heard him call his name out</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"All Might..." Law said to him silently</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Please just call me Toshinori or Yagi, Young Law, I'd prefer It" Toshinori said with a cough</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Got it, so Toshinori-ya is your check up done?" Law asked with a raised brow</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yes, I was planning to rest early today since there's no classes today and I had nothing else to do but then I saw you so..." Toshinori trailed on "What are you doing here by the way?" He asked</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Izuku-ya was supposed to accompany me but he was dragged to the gym by a brat named Bakugou to spar so I'm currently taking a stroll alone, Straw hat-ya is currently resting at Izuku-ya's dorm room because the Idiot over-ate" Law told him in an annoyed tone while Toshinori just sweat dropped</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I see, would you let me to accompany you around then? since I've got nothing else to do then I might as well accompany you around the school" Toshinori offered</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That's fine, I appreciate your company, Toshinori-ya" Law said to him politely as he accept his offer</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Toshinori and Law had small talks while showing Toshinori's showing Law around the school, Toshinori was starting to understand the young man's character while being around him, Law was mature and polite but Toshinori can't help but think that his politeness was a little stiff, Toshinori thought that he must not be used to being polite as he's a pirate after all</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Toshinori showed Law around the school, they arrived to Recovery Girl's clinic</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"This room here is Recovery Girl's Clinic, this is the place where the Injured is cured by Recovery Girl, She's also my Personal Doctor, she's been a great help to me" Toshinori explained as he opened the slide door to show Law inside the room</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"The Clinic huh... Interesting" Law thought as he looked in front of him and saw a sliding door, since he's already at the clinic, he can finally do 'that' to him...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Toshinori and Law entered the room and Law was surprised when he went Inside</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He saw how clean and perfect the clinic was despite being relatively small, As a doctor he was also a clean-freak, being a doctor requires to be hygienic after all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As he continue to look around while mentally praising the perfectly clean room he saw an short elderly woman sitting at the doctor's chair holding some documents, she wore purple visors that covered the entirety of her upper face regions the visors was connected to the helmet around her head, the elderly woman also wore a small doctor's lab coat and she had a giant syringe as a cane</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The elderly woman was alarmed when she heard the sliding door close and looked to see the two of them looking at her</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh? Toshinori why did you come back did you forget something?" the elderly woman asked "And who is this young lad?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Toshinori coughed and took a sit at the side of the clinic bed</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No I didn't forget anything Recovery Girl, I was just showing this young man around the school since he'll start to work here tomorrow as a Substitute Teacher" Toshinori explained to the elderly woman</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh my, really? I haven't heard anything from Nezu about a having new teacher" the elderly woman said, she then turned to Law to greet him</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"How are you dearie? My name is Chiyo Shuzenji I'm U.A's school nurse, you can also call me by my hero name Recovery Girl If you'd like" the elderly woman named Shuzenji said with a faint smile</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's a pleasure to meet you, Shuzenji-ya, My name is Trafalgar Law" Law said to the elderly woman while bowing "according to Nezu-ya, I'll start being a substitute teacher here tomorrow, and I'm also a Doctor" Law said to the elderly woman politely</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh my, really? you must be a bright young man If you're already a doctor at your age" Shuzenji complimented</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Thank you for the compliment Shuzenji-ya but I could also say the same to you, you look like an accomplished doctor to me" Law said as he smiled at the elderly woman which the elderly woman smiled back at him faintly</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Toshinori smiled warmly as he listened to the conversation, Law was beginning the be naturally polite and he's opening up to them</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Law then turned his attention towards Toshinori who was still sitting at the bedside smiling</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Anyways, Toshinori-ya I have something to talk to you about" Law said in a serious tone Toshinori then looked at Law with a raised brow</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"W-what is it Young Law?" Toshinori was beginning to be uncharacteristically nervous</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Law sighed then took a deep breathe as he locked eyes with Toshinori who was beginning to sweat</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Would you like me to heal your wound for you?" Law simply said</p>
<p>Toshinori and Recovery Girl's mouth hang agape at what he had said</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"H-heal my wound?" Toshinori utter quietly</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Toshinori! did you tell this young lad about your Injury?" Recovery girl yelled as she used her cane to smack it at his foot</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I-I didn't tell him about It Recovery Girl!, he somehow knew I'm Injured when we first met this morning!" Toshinori explained as he nursed the foot Recovery Girl smacked with her syringe cane</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What?! Is that true young lad?" Recovery Girl was surprised, the elderly woman then turned to Law who wore a confident smirk</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah, as I said before I know a sick or Injured person when I see one, nothing escapes a doctor's eyes" Law peculiarly explained</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"B-but how exactly will you heal my wound? after hundreds of surgeries, It just burned me as I lost all hope and accepted the fact that this wound will forever be with me until my last breath, no doctor was able to heal this Injury!" Toshinori said while lightly gripping his injured stomach</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"And like I said before again, I'm not a normal doctor" Law said with a wide smile, his sharp eyes widening making him look like a mad man which made the emaciated blonde shiver</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"But It's up to you If you want me to, I know you don't fully trust me as I'm just a stranger who you've just met today, but I'm telling you the truth that I could help you heal that gaping hole in your stomach" Law said in a serious tone, his arms crossed as he leaned against the wall</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"As a doctor I can't have someone with a grave Injury like that in my presence" Law declared as he looked at Toshinori with a piercing gaze</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Toshinori could only look down as he lightly gripped his wounded stomach, he was recalling all the times where he had all those countless surgeries and how unsuccessful it all was, it only worn him down, when every doctors he came across lost all hope, unable to cure him, here stood a man who said that he'll cure him, Toshinori was trying to contain the tears of years of frustration as he didn't even hesitated as he gave Law his answer</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Toshinori stood up and bowed to Law</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Young Law, I place my trust in your skills as a Doctor, please cure my wound!" Toshinori said while bowing</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Law smiled "Of course"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Toshinori then looked up to him with hopeful eyes, Toshinori was fully trusting Law to cure him, Toshinori couldn't help but feel emotional as he'll soon bid farewell to the wound that was plaguing him for the last 5 years, the wound that rendered him to do his hero work for a short amount of time, the wound that was given to him by his greatest nemesis...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Law gave Toshinori some moment to prepare himself, as Law asked Toshinori to remove his baggy suit</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Toshinori soon walked out after he finished removing his clothes, Law was there to bare witness and saw the ugly violet colored wound on Toshinori's stomach</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So, are you ready now?" Law asked as he walked up to the emaciated blonde who wore a determined face and hopeful eyes</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yes" Toshinori simply replied Law just smirked at him as he held out his hands</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Room" Law uttered as a blue sphere appeared on the hand that he held out, the blue sphere then enveloped the whole clinic, He then unsheathed his sword and asked Recovery Girl to hold the sword's sheath for him</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Toshinori however was silently shivering as he saw Law approaching him, a sword on his hand with a wide grin on his face</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"This will be a fun operation" Law said as he maniacally chuckled</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Display of Power</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So, what are you feeling right now?" Law said with beads of sweat on his forehead as he tried to wipe it off with a towel to refreshen himself</p><p> </p><p>Toshinori was currently resting at the clinic bed because he nearly collapsed due to exhaustion and was now being checked up by Recover Girl</p><p> </p><p>Law's Operation on Toshinori was finished and It took quite some time for Law to convince a very scared Toshinori that he's not gonna get hurt and that he won't feel a thing during his 'operation'</p><p> </p><p>Toshinori didn't reply but he slowly stood up as steam began to rise up from his body</p><p> </p><p>"Oh my... Oh my... GOODNESS!"</p><p> </p><p>Toshinori's body slowly transformed until his formerly thin body was then replaced by large chunks of muscles as he cried out with a booming voice</p><p> </p><p>Toshinori's wound was now cured and he's now currently transformed to his Muscle Form, His former glory, the disappearance of the wound made happy, the damning wound won't hinder him In his hero work anymore as he'll now permanently stay on his 'Muscle Form' bidding farewell to his former emaciated self</p><p> </p><p>"I'VE NEVER FELT AS BETTER IN MY LIFE YOUNG LAW" Toshinori said while flexing his muscles, ohhh how he missed them, but Toshinori was soon hit by a wave of exhaustion as he massaged his temples while slowly sitting down to the bedside</p><p> </p><p>Toshinari fought the feelings of exhaustion back and began to shakily stand up again as he turned to look at Law and began walking up to Law as he towered the him, Toshinori then bowed</p><p> </p><p>"Young Law, I can't thank you enough, for curing my wound... and letting me feel and embrace my former body again, really... I can't thank you enough! Toshinori said the tears that he's trying to contain on his eyes ran down on his cheeks, Toshinori rarely cried but this moment is a moment that is worth crying for, he was now freed from the shackles that's restraining him from saving people and doing his job efficiently, the wound that plagued him and made him suffer is now gone</p><p> </p><p>Law merely stared at Toshinori with a smile, he then walked up the man and lent him a tower</p><p> </p><p>"Stop crying already Toshinori-ya, here wipe those sweat and tears off, just rest for now because I know you're exhausted during the whole operation" Law calmly told him</p><p> </p><p>Toshinori just nodded and followed the doctor's advice as he took the towel and wiped his face and he took up his offer and continued to rest so he can build up his energy again, Recovery Girl was beside the resting Toshinori as she wipe off the sweat in his arms, Recovery Girl then turned to Law to give him his sword's sheath back as she began to talk</p><p> </p><p>"Young lad, I still don't understand how you saved Toshinori but I also thank you from the bottom of my heart for healing this reckless big oaf" Recovery Girl said as she bowed her head to him</p><p> </p><p>"And your Medical skills as a Doctor far outclasses mine, with that much talent at young age I firmly believe that you can save anyone" Recovery Girl added before looking at him again with teary eyes, Law was starting to get embarrassed but didn't show It, he was not used to being complimented and thanked to</p><p> </p><p>"Don't worry about it Shuzenji-ya, I'm just doing something a doctor would do" Law said while waving his hand to her, a little flustered Recovery Girl merely smiled</p><p> </p><p>"But still, you have a weird way of operating on people" Recovery Girl said, she still couldn't believe on what she had seen when Law started his operation on Toshinori, she thought she'd get a heart attack at what she saw</p><p> </p><p>She had witness Law amputate Toshinori's thin body, the sight of that caused her to faint on her chair, shocked was an understatement at what she saw, she felt like she had aged for 10 years!, when she woke up, the operation was done and Toshinori was fine and energetic, he was on his Muscle Form again, Law then explained to them what he did in full detail while Toshinori and Recovery Girl could only listen silently at the young doctor</p><p> </p><p>Law merely smirked at her "I get that as a complaint a lot"</p><p> </p><p>Law then told Recovery Girl on what she should do when Toshinori wakes up before parting with her and leaving her clinic</p><p> </p><p>Law again was alone as strolled across the school but he was now tired, that operation with Toshinori was one of the most energy-draining operations he had done,</p><p> </p><p>Law proceeded to look for a place to rest, he then found the perfect place and arrived at the school garden, he saw a bench and took a sit to relax his body, the ambiance was very peaceful, the sweet scent of flowers emanating the place, Law's tensed body started to relax and his eye lids felt heavy as he tried to stay awake but his body told him to rest, he didn't bother to fight back the urge to sleep as his consciousness start to fade and his mind began to fall into a deep slumber</p><p> </p><p>When Law woke up the sun was already beginning to set, he stood up and stretched his body, since he was already satisfied on his stroll today he decided that Its time to head back to the class dorms so he could pick Luffy up, Law already memorized all the places on the school with the help of Toshinori accompanying him earlier and presenting him to places</p><p> </p><p>Law arrived at Heights Alliances and was in front of Class 1-A's dorm but he noticed that no one was in the dorm with the help of his haki, "Even that Idiot's gone..." Law could only sigh as started to concentrate to widen the reach of his observation haki to try and find Luffy</p><p> </p><p>After sometime Law picked Luffy's presence and began to ran towards his location</p><p> </p><p>Law was soon met by another extravagant looking building made of concrete much to his annoyance</p><p> </p><p>Law picked multiple presences Inside the building, two of the familiar presences are Luffy's and Izuku's</p><p> </p><p>"What are they doing there?" Law thought as he went Inside the building</p><p> </p><p>As Law entered the building, he Immediately saw Luffy standing triumphantly, his yukata burned while laughing out loud as Law saw the entirety of Class 1-A all laying on the ground In front of the rubber head, Law pinched the bridge of his nose as he began to observe the state of the room, the room was full of burns and ash marks, Ice pillars and craters with varying sizes, In short the whole place was In shambles</p><p> </p><p>"What the heck happened..." Law thought his eyebrows twitching, clearly not liking the situation he's in a bit</p><p> </p><p>"Oi, Straw hat-ya" Law called up to his straw hat wearing companion, Luffy soon turned around and saw him</p><p> </p><p>"HEY~ TORAO! you should've seen It! these guys are very strong they really put up a good fight! I wonder if any of them would join my crew? SHISHISHI" the straw hat wearing man exclaimed Law could only groan as he stood In front of Luffy</p><p> </p><p>"Straw hat-ya... What the hell happened?..." Law asked with furrowed eyebrows Luffy just looked at him then grinned</p><p> </p><p>"Well..."</p><p> </p><p>Flashback</p><p> </p><p>Luffy's POV</p><p> </p><p>"M-meat..." Luffy groaned as he began to wake up, he groggily opened his eyes and wiped his drool, he noticed that the room he's in is full of figurines of the transforming brawny old guy that he met earlier, Luffy had stars over his eyes as he began to look around the room more, he was stopped when he heard his stomach began to growl, he was hungry</p><p> </p><p>Luffy then stood up and left the bed to stretch, he then wore his sandals and left the room to look for food</p><p> </p><p>He was about to go down the stairs when he saw a group of boys talking to each other, a boy with a spikey red hair and sharp pointed teeth, a yellow haired colored boy with a black streak on it, a black haired grinning boy with a weird shaped elbow and a boy that has two colors on each side of his hair and a reddish burn mark at the left side of his eye</p><p> </p><p>The 4 boys were talking before they spotted Luffy they Immediately called him</p><p> </p><p>"Oh? you're awake already Luffybro!" The spikey red haired boy said</p><p> </p><p>"yeah! but whaddya mean Luffybro? also can you give me more food?" Luffy said while grinning</p><p> </p><p>"I call you Luffybro cuz you're my bro!" the spikey red haired boy said "By the way I'm Kirishima!"</p><p> </p><p>"What's up? I'm Denki Kaminari!" the yellow haired boy said while winking</p><p> </p><p>"And I'm Hanta Sero" the raven haired boy said while pointing his thumb to his chest</p><p> </p><p>"Todoroki Shoto" the bi-colored haired boy monotonously said with a bow</p><p> </p><p>"I see, It's nice to meet you guys!" Luffy said with a grin "so where can I get some food?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, you can just go to the kitchen and you'll see a big guy called Sato over there, he'll feed you cupcakes!" Kaminari said</p><p> </p><p>"Really?! thanks a lot jammybari!" Luffy then ran towards the kitchen happily</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah yeah you're welco- ITS KAMINARI!" Kaminari comically yelled at him "AND HES GONE" the other 3 boys could only comfort him</p><p> </p><p>Luffy then reached the kitchen and saw two people there, a black haired girl who's reading a book while sipping some tea and a burly guy baking</p><p> </p><p>The reading girl soon noticed him and began to greet him</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, Luffy-san I see that you're already awake" the reading girl said with a warm smile, Luffy gave her a small smile as he thought that she was pretty similar to Robin</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah! I wanna eat!" Luffy said while taking a seat across the black haired girl who only giggled in respone</p><p> </p><p>"Sato-san Is still baking the cupcakes so please be patient" the black haired girl said while Luffy just pouted "Oh yes, would you like to try some of my tea?"</p><p> </p><p>Luffy Immediately said yes loudly as the girl chuckled she began to pour him some tea</p><p> </p><p>"Be careful, Its still hot" the black haired girl reminded him with a smile, Luffy nodded as he took the cup and blow on it to cool the tea down</p><p> </p><p>"The cupcakes are ready!" the burly guy shouted as he removed the tray from the oven to reveal the pleasant smelling cupcakes</p><p> </p><p>As soon as the burly guy said that, many foot steps were heard coming down the stairs as the group of students began to fill the kitchen</p><p> </p><p>"ahhhh that smells amazing!" A blonde with a tail said while savoring the scent</p><p> </p><p>"These bonquet of cupcakes smells nice" A boy with a bird head dramatically said</p><p> </p><p>"I know right? Sato is the best!" A floating clothes voiced out</p><p> </p><p>Luffy coughed out his tea "EHHHHHH? A TALKING CLOTHES?" Luffy exclaimed wide eyed</p><p> </p><p>The student could only look at each other before breaking out with loud laughs</p><p> </p><p>"HAHAHAHAHA, Luffy-san really? talking clothes? HAHAHAHA" Sero said while laughed</p><p> </p><p>"For real that was new GYAHAHAHA" Kaminari cackled</p><p> </p><p>"Hehehe, well Luffy-san I'm not excatly a set of floating talking clothes, I'm just Invisible because of my Quirk!" the floating clothes cheerfully said "and I can't make my clothes Invisible so It just looks like the clothes I'm wearing are floating!"</p><p> </p><p>"That's what makes it so sexy..." a purple haired midget said while drooling</p><p> </p><p>Everyone Ignored the midget as they started to crowd the kitchen to eat cupcakes and find seats at the table</p><p> </p><p>Luffy's POV END</p><p> </p><p>The class soon began to eat in harmony as they converse with each other, Luffy too was happily talking with the class while eating cupcakes and drinking tea he got from Yaoyorozu</p><p> </p><p>"So, Luffy-san I see that you're very close with Midoriya-kun!" Iida asked while sipping tea</p><p> </p><p>"Midoriya? Luffy began to think "OH! broccoli hair? yeah he's my friend!" Luffy said grinning while devouring the cupcakes his hands laid on</p><p> </p><p>"broccoli hair?" The class sweat dropped</p><p> </p><p>"How do you know Midoriya Luffy-san?" Yaoyorozu asked as she dropped the book she's reading to ask him</p><p> </p><p>"Oh! I'm Interested to know too!" Uraraka happyly</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, broccoli hair found us when me and Torao woke up here" Luffy simply said as he continued to eat</p><p> </p><p>"Woke up here? what do you mean by that?" Todoroki decided to speak up, as he was silently listening to the conversation the whole time</p><p> </p><p>Luffy furrowed his brows and began to think "Well... I promised Torao that I shouldn't tell anyone so I won't tell you" Luffy said as he finished his last cupcake before drinking from his tea and burped Todoroki merely narrowed his eyes at the oblivious Luffy</p><p> </p><p>"Midoriya-chan just keeps attracting Interesting characters ribbit" Asui said as she took a sip of her tea</p><p> </p><p>The class chuckled as they continue to eat, Jirou meanwhile decided to address the elephant in the room</p><p> </p><p>"Speaking of Midoriya, where is he?" Jirou asked while eating her cupcake</p><p> </p><p>"Now that you've mention It, where's Midori? he's gone again" Mina replied to her in wonder</p><p> </p><p>"He must be with Bakubro right now, Didn't you hear him tell Brodoriya that they'll train and spar together at the gym? they must be going at It right now!" Kirishima said as he hardened his fist</p><p> </p><p>"Oh yeah, you're right I remembered!" Mina said</p><p> </p><p>"They're manly as hell for training hard! Kirishima cried out "hey guys let's go there too and see what they're doing"</p><p> </p><p>Majority of the class agreed so they decided to head to the gym after eating</p><p> </p><p>Since the class had nothing to do today, they decided to head to Gym Gamma to drop by and see what the two muscle heads are doing</p><p> </p><p>Luffy was dragged along by the group of students so that he could go with them, Luffy didn't mind though because he wanted to go outside and explore anyway</p><p> </p><p>Luffy and the class soon reached a tall building made purely of concrete, Luffy was visibly excited as he had sparkles over him as he stared at the building with child-like curiousity</p><p> </p><p>Luffy and the class started to enter the building as they try to look for Midoriya and Bakugou, while Luffy was busy admiring the building while frantically looking around</p><p> </p><p>The class soon saw the two laying on the ground panting heavily shirtless with sweat all over their body and began to walk towards the two</p><p> </p><p>"What's up you two! you really went all out huh" Kaminari said to the laying duo, as they now saw the whole class standing near them</p><p> </p><p>"*Pant O-oh, *Pant Hi guys *Pant!" Izuku managed to say while panting, he was obviously burned up, he tried to stand but his aching body couldn't let him do what he wanted for now</p><p> </p><p>Yaoyorozu then approached the two to give them some refreshment</p><p> </p><p>"Here Midoriya-san, Bakugou-kun, have a drink " Yaoyorozu said as she offered them the refreshments Izuku thanked Yaoyorozu while Bakugou merely grunted as he took the refreshment and drank all of It in one go</p><p> </p><p>Luffy then walked up towards the two to greet them</p><p> </p><p>"What the heck happened to you two? did you got in a fight or something?" Luffy asked the two haggard teens</p><p> </p><p>"W-well, me and kacchan were training earlier after that we sparred" Izuku answered as he sit up to face Luffy and his classmates, he took a towel that Iida had given him to wipe himself</p><p> </p><p>"Hehhhh, then who won?" Luffy asked Interested</p><p> </p><p>Izuku gave him a huge smile with a V hand gesture "M-me"</p><p> </p><p>"Tch, shitty nerd just got lucky" Bakugou grumpily whined as he stood up, wore his shirt and wiped himself clean with a towel</p><p> </p><p>"Bakubro, Its not really manly to not admit your lost you know?" Kirishima told Bakugou the latter just raged at him</p><p> </p><p>"I DIDN'T LOSE SHITTY HAIR I'M TELLING YOU THE NERD JUST GOT LUCKY!" Bakugou hollered as he began to chase Kirishima down while letting out tiny explosions in his palms</p><p> </p><p>The class started to just laughed at the scene meanwhile Izuku was currently talking with Luffy</p><p> </p><p>"H-hey Luffy-san..." Izuku shyly called as Luffy turned to look at the curly haired teen</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, what is It broccoli hair? Luffy responded to the fidgeting teen</p><p> </p><p>"U-um.." izuku was still fidgeting he then bowed his head to the straw hat wearing man "Willyoupleasesparwithmetoo?!" Izuku exclaimed loudly as he bowed in front of Luffy this caught the whole attention of the class as they stare at the scene dumbfoundedly</p><p> </p><p>"What?" Luffy meanwhile didn't understand because the curly haired teen spoke too fast</p><p> </p><p>Izuku then eeped because he spoke too fast, he tried to recollect himself and he then calmed down and looked at Luffy again with an determined gaze</p><p> </p><p>"Will you please spar with me?" Izuku said to the straw hat wearing man, Luffy was taken a back at first and then grinned as he walked away from Izuku and positioned himself far from him</p><p> </p><p>Izuku and Luffy were eying each other, a tense atmosphere covered the gym as the class looked at the two with a worried look</p><p> </p><p>"arghh, this yukata's restraining me" Luffy said as he removed the upper part to of his yukata, exposing his muscular arms and torso</p><p> </p><p>The class were horrified when they saw the huge X shaped scar on his chest</p><p> </p><p>"T-that wound..." Kaminari uttered with disbelief</p><p> </p><p>"That's a nasty scar he got there" Todoroki monotonously said</p><p> </p><p>The class could only shiver as they tried to Imagine what must've happened to him to receive that grievous looking scar on his chest</p><p> </p><p>The two continued to eye each other before Luffy spoke</p><p> </p><p>"Ya ready kid?" Luffy grinned at the teen</p><p> </p><p>"Ready when you are!" Izuku responded with a grin of his own</p><p> </p><p>After saying that, Izuku Immediately dashed forward, his Full Cowling activated as attempted to kick Luffy in the head and watch to see how he will react to try and predict him</p><p> </p><p>Luffy only leaned a little to dodge his kick as Izuku continue to bombard Luffy with kicks while Luffy managing the dodge every single attack he sent to him</p><p> </p><p>Izuku then jumped back and powered OFA to his middle finger, with a flick a huge gust of wind was sent to Luffy's direction, but Luffy didn't even flinched as he stood there taking the attack and receiving no damage Izuku frowned</p><p> </p><p>Izuku then activated his Full Cowl again and delivered punches and kicks to Luffy only to be meet by air as Luffy manages to dodge every single attack Izuku dished out</p><p> </p><p>The class was watching the battle with astonished expressions</p><p> </p><p>"How does he keep dodging him?! Kaminari turned around to ask his classmates</p><p> </p><p>"It's like he's correctly predicting the movements Midoriya-san will do and will dodge before Midoriya-san could even start to attack..." Yaoyorozu guessed as she analyzed the battle</p><p> </p><p>"But that's Impossible!" Mineta yelled out his eyes bulged out while watching the fight</p><p> </p><p>"Not really, Luffy-san looks like an experienced fighter so he must be used to fighting already, predicting and reading opponents while fighting is a skill fighters must have to help them win against their opponents, but that skill is really hard to hone and develop but as we are seeing right now, Luffy-san's able to precisely predict Midoriya-san's attacks, Luffy-san must be a natural fighting machine and has most likely fought all through his life..." Shoji explained while watching the battle Intently by turning all of his dupli-arms to eyes that helped him monitor the battle on different sides and point of views</p><p> </p><p>"A-all through his life? aren't you exaggerating there Shoji-kun..." Uraraka said with beads of sweat occupying her forehead</p><p> </p><p>"No, I can't help but agree with Shoji here, his movements are precise and tame while dodging Midoriya's attacks, He's not only correctly predicting him but also using minimal body movement to conserve his energy, he's obviously used to fighting" Tokoyami explained with a frown</p><p> </p><p>Bakugou was getting visibly irritated every passing minute as the battle went on while glaring at the two of them</p><p> </p><p>The class could only listen to their explanations with their mouths agape as they turned their attention back to the fight</p><p> </p><p>"Why can't I hit him?" Izuku thought frustrated, he was panting hard from attacking while his opponent is not even breaking a sweat dodging all of his attacks, he stopped his attacks and jumped back and began to strategize and tried to find a way to win</p><p> </p><p>"Oh? you're done already?" Luffy said with a smile "then... It's my turn now!" as he threw his right arm back and it began to stretch</p><p> </p><p>Izuku was vigilant he knew that Luffy could stretch so he stayed on his foot as he watched him with caution, trying to figure out what he will do</p><p> </p><p>"Gomu Gomu no..." Luffy quietly uttered but loud enough for Izuku to hear</p><p> </p><p>Luffy then disappeared</p><p> </p><p>"WHA-!"</p><p> </p><p>"PISTOL!" Luffy appeared In front of Izuku as Luffy's fist met Izuku's abdomen as the curly haired teen was sent back rolling in a good distance</p><p> </p><p>"MIDORIYA!/IZUKU!/DEKU!" The class yelled as they quickly went to their curly haired classmate's side while some just stood there unmoving</p><p> </p><p>"H-he disappeared?!" Jirou exclaimed bewildered</p><p> </p><p>"In front of us..." Sero uttered quietly while rubbing his eyes, thinking they must've been playing tricks on him</p><p> </p><p>"No... he didn't disappear..., he moved too fast that it looked like he disappeared in our sight..." Todoroki explained as he narrowed his bi-colored eyes at Luffy The class could only look at Todoroki with disbelief as they continue to support and tend their curly haired classmate</p><p> </p><p>Luffy wore his straw hat up as he began dusting himself and walked toward the panting Izuku surrounded by his classmates and looked at him with a big grin</p><p> </p><p>"You're not bad at all broccoli hair, but you need more training! SHISHISHI" Luffy said while chuckling</p><p> </p><p>"*pant T-thank you *pant ...for the fight *pant Luffy-san..." Izuku managed to say to Luffy before passing out, Izuku was already being tended by his classmates, Luffy watched them with a smile as their bond reminded him of his own crew</p><p> </p><p>"Oi, straw hat..." Luffy heard someone call him by his epithet and turned around and saw the spikey sand colored haired boy that Izuku sparred with earlier</p><p> </p><p>"YOU'RE FIGHTING ME NEXT!" Bakugou merely said as he used his quirk to blast himself towrds the straw hat wearing man</p><p> </p><p>Luffy merely grinned as he bumped his fist together "Come!"</p><p> </p><p>Bakugou used the momentum he built up to with his explosions to send a kick and a couple of explosions to Luffy but Luffy was accurately dodging all of his attacks and palm explosions, this pissed Bakugou off a lot</p><p> </p><p>"STOP DODGING AND FIGHT BACK, SHITTY STRAW HAT!" Bakugou yelled frustrated as he continue to barrage Luffy with seasons of punches, kicks and explosions from his palms, the straw hat wearing man meanwhile was dodging every single attack the angry pomeranian sent him, but as soon Luffy heard what Bakugou said about his straw hat, he stopped dodging and began to glare at him</p><p> </p><p>"What did ya say?! no one makes fun of my straw hat and gets away with It!" Luffy loudly said in a slightly angry tone with a tick in his forehead</p><p> </p><p>Luffy Intercepted Bakugous punch and grabbed his punching arm, Bakugou struggled as he tried to sent an explosion to the arm that was holding him to free himself from Luffy's strong grip</p><p> </p><p>But Luffy also caught his other arm, much to Bakugou's frustration</p><p> </p><p>"LEMME GO SHITTY STRAW HAT!" Bakugou hollered as he tried to kick the straw hat wearing man but noticed that he couldn't, he looked down and saw that Luffy's body was coiled up to him like a snake, he tried to break free and struggled hard</p><p> </p><p>"Gomu Gomu no!..." Luffy yelled as his head began to stretch back while Bakugou was wide eyed</p><p> </p><p>"Don't tell me he's gonna-?!" Bakugou was interrupted to his thoughts as a sudden wave of pain was sent to his head</p><p> </p><p>"BELL!" Luffy yelled as he used his head to headbutt the sand colored haired boy, Luffy then began to release Bakugou as he steadily drop him to the ground, Bakugou was unconscious</p><p> </p><p>The Bakusquad began to ran towards the unconscious Bakugou</p><p> </p><p>"H-he defeated the two of the strongest of the class..." Sero said quietly as he kneeled over Bakugou's unconscious body with concerned eyes</p><p> </p><p>"And he didn't even break a sweat! he's so manly!" Kirishima cried out as tears comically run down on his cheeks</p><p> </p><p>"SHISHISHI, he's a strong willed one, I like him!" Luffy said chuckling</p><p> </p><p>Luffy then turned to the group of teens "How bout you guys? wanna fight me too?" Luffy asked with a grin while the whole class except the Bakusquad was still frozen</p><p> </p><p>"I-is that okay?" Iida loudly asked, he too wanted to spar with the man who defeated the two strongest of their class, he wanted to gauge Luffy and his own power by battling him</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah!, come at me with everything you've got! All of you!" Luffy his arms crossed the class could only respond to him with agape mouths and bulging eyes</p><p> </p><p>As the class was still frozen at what Luffy said, Yaoyorozu snapped out of her train of thought by walking towards Luffy</p><p> </p><p>"A-are you sure Luffy-san? Isn't that unfair to you?" Yaoyorozu asked Luffy with concern</p><p> </p><p>"Fairness isn't given on how a pirate fights" Luffy merely said with a confident smile</p><p> </p><p>The class didn't know what he meant by that so they choose Ignore his statement as they began to surround Luffy</p><p> </p><p>"It's not very manly to fight a person with a disadvantageous situation but you're as manly as all of us so that evens it!" Kirishima said as he bumped his fists and hardened himself</p><p> </p><p>"I hope we don't repeat what happened when we fought Togata-senpai, we have to observe our opponent first before we strike" Iida said loudly to remind his classmates</p><p> </p><p>"YEAH!" the class yelled as they prepared to fight the straw hat wearing man, Luffy meanwhile grinned and shifted his body and positioned himself similar to a Sumo Wrestler</p><p> </p><p>"Close combaters go right in and rush him, try not to give him the time to breathe! everyone with mid to long ranged attacks step back and keep observing him! if you think you can hit him with your attack do not hesitate, just be careful for friendly fires!"  Yaoyorozu commanded</p><p> </p><p>With that the close combaters like Iida, Kirishima, Ojiro, Shoji and Sato began to rush Luffy, the close combat battlers bodies were light as they were touched by Uraraka so they couldn't feel their body weight</p><p> </p><p>The stealthy ones like Hagakure, Tokoyami and Asui were waiting for a chance for a surprise attack as they silently wait for Luffy to let his guard down before engaging</p><p> </p><p>The people with mid to long ranged attacks like Todoroki, Sero, Kaminari, Aoyama, Ashido, Jirou and Mineta stayed at the side lines to observe and analyze Luffy's movement</p><p> </p><p>Iida reached Luffy first as he began to raise his foot to kick him but the moment he blinked, his eyes were wide when noticed that he disappeared again</p><p> </p><p>"WHAT THE?! he disappeared again where the heck did he go?!" Kirishima stopped on his tracks as he and the combat battlers began to look around to find the straw hat wearing man</p><p> </p><p>"Koda-kun, order your birds to try and find him, Shoji-kun try to find him using your dupli arms!, Jirou-san use your quirk to try and track the sound of his heartbeat" Yaoyorozu said to the three as the three began to do what she said</p><p> </p><p>Everyone was looking around and was trying to find straw hat waring man</p><p> </p><p>"You let your guard down~" Asui, Hagakure and Tokoyami heard a high pitched voice behind them as they turned back and saw Luffy but before they could even react he had already sent a punch to their abdomens, the three of them were easily taken care of</p><p> </p><p>"Tsu! Hagakure! Tokoyami!, The classed yelled as they were starting to panic</p><p> </p><p>The close combaters began to chase down Luffy again, but soon felt their weight comeback, Uraraka was getting nauseous so she had no choice but to release her quirk back</p><p> </p><p>Todoroki Immediately created an Ice pillar that surrounded Luffy the moment he saw him</p><p> </p><p>"He's cornered! try to bring him down!" Todoroki yelled and with that the close combaters began to attack Luffy with their 'super finishing moves'</p><p> </p><p>"Recipro Burst!"</p><p>"Red Gun Turrent!</p><p>"Tornado Tail Dance!"</p><p>"Octo-Blows!"</p><p>"Sugar Rush!</p><p> </p><p>The pillar of Ice was crumbling and the ground was shaking as the barrage of attacks made a huge crater where Luffy stood as a cloud of dust and smoke covered the battlefield</p><p> </p><p>The class other than the close combaters stood and watch as they saw the close combaters decimate the area Luffy was supposed to be</p><p> </p><p>The barrage of attacks soon came to a halt as huge amounts of smoke was littering the room the class was forced to cover their eyes to avoid dust getting into their eyes</p><p> </p><p>"Oi Oi Oi! they didn't accidentally killed him didn't they?" Kaminari said panicking</p><p> </p><p>The class was now concerned at the straw hat wearing man, they thought the close combaters went to far when they unleashed their super moves on Luffy</p><p> </p><p>As the smoke and dust started to clear, the class silently stood there and expected to see Luffy laying on the ground but what they saw was the opposite of what they're expecting...</p><p> </p><p>There, laid Iida, Kirishima, Ojiro, Shoji and Sato, seemingly unconscious as they were unmoving, the class could only stare at their unconscious classmates with disbelief</p><p> </p><p>Luffy began to walk out of the crater, he there, stood with no visible damage on his body when he took the close combaters super moves</p><p> </p><p>"W-what the heck?! he's a monster! how did he take all of those attacks and he's not even hurt?!" Sero yelled</p><p> </p><p>The class synergy was starting to crumble as they saw the strong combaters laying on the ground, they even used their super moves to Luffy only for him to come out of the series of attacks unscathed</p><p> </p><p>Kaminari and Mineta began to ran towards Luffy, the latter was scared and afraid but Mineta thought that he didn't want to go down without a fight so he overwhelmed his own fear with his own courage as he went to attack Luffy with Kaminari</p><p> </p><p>Kaminari went towards Luffy's left side while Mineta went to Luffy's right</p><p> </p><p>"Let's see If you can take this! Indiscriminate Shock 1.3 Million Bolt!" Kaminari yelled out as he released a surge of electricity on the ground that was coming right at Luffy, Luffy still stood there in silence as he took the attack head on again, as clouds of smoke again filled the gym, while the rest of the class was at the side lines so they don't get caught up to Kaminari's attack</p><p> </p><p>Kaminari was now derpy as his brain short-circuited after the attack, making Incoherent noise while thumbs upping, then the class saw something fast came out of the clouds of smoke as Luffy rushed at Kaminari at unbelievable speeds that could put Iida to shame</p><p> </p><p>"That won't work... because I'm made of rubber" Luffy simply said as he punched Kaminari in the abdomen, strong enough to knock him unconscious but weak enough to not break a bone or muscle, Luffy then caught Kaminari and laid him carefully on the floor</p><p> </p><p>"He's strong and he's still holding back... we have to think of something right now or else we'll lose!" Todoroki thought as he then looked at Yaoyorozu who he caught looking at him too, they both nodded as they began to formulate a plan to beat the straw hat wearing man</p><p> </p><p>Mineta meanwhile was punted comically by Luffy as his Grape Rush attack failed miserably</p><p> </p><p>Todoroki and Yaoyorozu's plan was now set, Todoroki told his remaining classmates the plan while Luffy was distracted by Mineta, his classmates agreed to do their part as they begin to rush at the distracted Luffy</p><p> </p><p>Luffy then saw two of the remaining students rushing him, Sero sent a tape towards Luffy attempting to Incapacitate him while Jirou lay In wait for Luffy to dodge so she can use her Earphone jacks to predict where he'll dodge</p><p> </p><p>Luffy narrowly avoided the tape and Jirou quickly sent her Earphone Jacks to Luffy when he dodged the tape, but Luffy didn't dodge her earphone jacks and Instead took them with both of his hands, Jirou was flustered because her earphone jacks are sensitive to the touch of others, she tried to pull her Earphone jacks with all of her strength but Luffy suddenly let her earphone jacks go causing Jirou to stagger</p><p> </p><p>"Gomu Gomu no... Twin Pistol!" Luffy yelled as he sent both of his hands with speed that's almost Impossible to avoid as it hit an surprised Sero and a staggering Jirou in the stomach knocking the both unconscious</p><p> </p><p>Only five of the students left with Uraraka unable to participate In the fight anymore due to nausea, Todoroki was visibly frustrated but still stick to the plan, Yaoyorozu made the 'something' that might caught Luffy off guard and get them to win</p><p> </p><p>Aoyama was firing off laser from his navel at Luffy while Mina tried to douse Luffy with her acid and Koda commanding some birds to distract Luffy, Todoroki and Yaoyorozu was preparing for their plan and they need to distract the straw hat wearing man for it to work</p><p> </p><p>Luffy successfully dodged all of the attempts of attack as he knocked Aoyama unconscious with a kick in the gut, Mina tried to cover herself with her acid to protect herself but wasn't fast enough as she was hit similarly in the stomach by Luffy knocking her out</p><p> </p><p>Yaoyorozu then threw the 'something' that she made earlier in front of Luffy who was laying the unconscious Mina to the ground, the thing that Yaoyorozu made was a Flash Bang</p><p> </p><p>Luffy then heard something fall and saw the Flash Bang , he stared at the Flash Bang with confused eyes before his eyesight was then swallowed by a bright light</p><p> </p><p>"WHAT THE?! WHAT THE?! EVERYTHING'S SO BRIGHT!" Luffy yelled while rubbing his eyes furiously, his guard was down</p><p> </p><p>Todoroki saw that and didn't want to waste the opportunity that Yaoyorozu created as he sent a large pillar of ice that could pierce the sky and a burst of flames towards Luffy who was still rubbing his eyes after being blinded by the flashbang</p><p> </p><p>Luffy then Immediately stopped rubbing his eyes as he stood still with eyes closed and began to concentrate as he then effortlessly dodged the freakishly large pillar of Ice and the burst of flames Todoroki sent to him</p><p> </p><p>Luffy felt his eyesight coming back as he opens his eyes and saw the astonished faces of Todoroki, Yaoyorozu and Koda</p><p> </p><p>Luffy grinned as he positioned himself like a Sumo Wrestler again facing the three of them</p><p> </p><p>"Is that all? COME AT ME WITH EVERYTHING YOU GOT AT FULL POWER!" Luffy yelled as he waited for the three of them to act</p><p> </p><p>"Stand aside you two, you might get caught up to this" Todoroki said monotonously but with a hint of astonishment, Yaoyorozu and Koda could only nod silently as they walked away from him</p><p> </p><p>"Good luck, Todoroki-san" Yaoyorozu said to him, Todoroki only nodded in reply</p><p> </p><p>"He said the same thing..." Todoroki smiled thoughtfully as he recalled his battle with Midoriya on the sports festival, where he stubbornly didn't use his left side, he was saved by Midoriya on that day, without him he would still be the same stubborn brat who childishly believe that the powers he had are not from himself but from his father...</p><p> </p><p>The air soon began to rapidly cool down as Todoroki generated ice on his right, he then quickly switched to his left side and generated flames, the flames began to heat up the cooled air that caused an explosion of hot air as Todoroki prepared to launch a heatwave at Luffy</p><p> </p><p>Luffy was grinning at Todoroki as he began to stretch his arm back</p><p> </p><p>"Armament: Hardening! Gomu Gomu no..."</p><p>"Flashfreeze..."</p><p> </p><p>Luffy then pulled his arm back and launched his armament covered fist to Todoroki while Todoroki sent Luffy a bursting hot flames</p><p> </p><p>"PISTOL!" "HEATWAVE!" They both yelled as Luffy's arm and whole body was enveloped by the flames but he managed to hit Todoroki in the stomach, Todoroki knelt down as spit escaped his mouth after Luffy's punch hit him with so much force and added by the fatigue of overusing his quirk his consciousness began to fade as the last thing he saw was a grinning Luffy being engulfed by the flames that he created before passing out</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Luffy and Law's First Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"And that's what happened!" Luffy finished while grinning like a mad man as he told Law the things that happened after he woke up</p><p> </p><p>Law just stared blankly at Luffy, If you're gonna take a peak Inside Law's mind right now, you'll see how Law had already killed Luffy In his mind a thousand times In a thousand different ways</p><p> </p><p>As Law was comically twitching reaching for his sword to behead the rubber brained captain, they heard a tired sounding voice called out to them</p><p> </p><p>"So this is where you guys are" the two turned as they as heard a familiar voice and saw Class 1-A's Insomniac teacher, Aizawa as he walked towards them</p><p> </p><p>Aizawa then halted as he saw the unconscious bodies of his class laying around the gym, his eyes widened, his whole body began to shake with anger as he balled his fist and activated his quirk, his hair slowly raised and his eyes turned and glowed murderous red as he looked at the two</p><p> </p><p>"What happened?" Aizawa said with anger accompanying his voice as he was trying hard to contain his rage but was failing miserably as his two eyes glared at the two men In front of him </p><p> </p><p>"Well-" Law began to talk but was Interrupted by the rubber brained Idiot</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, I beat them up! SHISHISHI" Luffy simply said both of his hands on his waist while chuckling</p><p> </p><p>Law facepalmed and walked away far enough to cure his second-hand embarrassment</p><p> </p><p>"What?" Aizawa growled as his glowing red eyes started to twitch, his hands bled as his fingernails dug through his skin for balling his fist too hard and was walking to the oblivious Luffy menacingly he was starting to see red</p><p> </p><p>Aizawa activated his capture weapon and tried to tie the little shit up but was stopped when he heard a voice called out to him</p><p> </p><p>"A-Aizawa-sensei! please don't hurt Luffy-san!, I asked him to spar with us so he didn't beat us up for no reason at all!" Izuku said as he was still struggling to stand while holding his stomach</p><p> </p><p>Aizawa looked at his problem child and met his eye, he wasn't lying</p><p> </p><p>Aizawa then deactivated his capture weapon and quirk, his long black scruffy hair fell down as his eyes began to turn back to black</p><p> </p><p>Aizawa walked towards Izuku to support him and asked him the full story, Izuku told him everything that happened, while Aizawa's interrogating Izuku, Luffy and Law were trying to wake the laying students at the gym</p><p> </p><p>The whole class after waking up crowded at Luffy asking him a bunch of questions about how he got strong and fast and what kind of training he did to be that strong etc, Luffy just grinned at them as he told them that he'll tell them later</p><p> </p><p>Aizawa cleared his throat as he tried to gain the attention of the class</p><p> </p><p>"It's already near the time for curfew so go to your dorms and rest, we'll talk about this again in tomorrow's homeroom while I'll think about your punishment tonight" Aizawa said as he narrowed his eyes to the class, the class only dejectedly nodded and was comically depressed as they went back to their dorms to rest, the class waved good bye at the three of them as they left</p><p> </p><p>Law, Luffy and Aizawa were the only ones left at the gym as the whole class went to their dorm</p><p> </p><p>Aizawa then turned to the two to talk</p><p> </p><p>"Nezu's been looking for you two, he said that you two should go to his office early in the morning before class starts, that's all." Aizawa grumbled as he left the two of them Law and Luffy was about to walk away but was stopped buy Aizawa's tired voice again "Oh, and one more thing, the rooms that you'll stay in are Class 1-A's dorm too at the Heights Alliance, get along with them" Aizawa told the two of them as he started to walk away again</p><p> </p><p>Law and Luffy could only look at each other before they went to the Class 1-A's dorm to sleep</p><p> </p><p>It was early In the morning at the dorms when Law woke up early, Nezu asked the two of them to come to his office before class so he had no choice but to wake up early, Law took a bath, brushed his teeth, wore the clothes that Nezu had sent them since he doesn't want to be In his yukata all the time</p><p> </p><p>Law started going towards Luffy's room to wake the rubber brain up because he was sure that the Idiot was still sleeping, Luffy was busy talking and befriending the whole class that night when Luffy and Law told them that their room's In the same building as them, Luffy and the class partied like crazy that night but they didn't went overboard as they got classes the next day</p><p> </p><p>Law arrived at Luffy's room and entered, sure enough the rubber man was still sleeping like a log, Law then began to wake him "He's not waking up..." Law groaned, He then got down to the kitchen and went to get a glass of water, went up to Luffy's room again and spilled the water on Luffy's face, waking him up</p><p> </p><p>Law then told Luffy to take a bath, brush his teeth and wear his uniform, as he got classes to attend from now on "It's like I'm baby sitting..." Law twitched his eyebrows in annoyance</p><p> </p><p>Law and Luffy then went down to eat, but they saw no one was awake yet so Law decided to cook breakfast while Luffy was sitting at the table, fork and knife In his hands while yelling "MESHI" repeteadly, they then ate and left, no one was awake when they woke up and left so they didn't have someone to say good bye too</p><p> </p><p>As Law and Luffy walked to the school early In the morning, Law saw that the students they come across were staring at them while gossiping, Law just sighed as he started walking on a quicker pace, Luffy still following him so he doesn't get lost while oblivious at the stares and the gossiping of the students around them </p><p> </p><p>Luffy and Law soon reached the Principal's office, Law was about to knock but the door opened on Its on, Inside the room was of course the mouse dog bear principal, Nezu</p><p> </p><p>"Come In and take a seat you two" Nezu said sitting on his chair as he pour himself some tea</p><p> </p><p>The two went in and took their seats "Would you like some tea?" Nezu asked the two</p><p> </p><p>Law declined while Luffy happily accepted the mouse dog bear principal's offer as Nezu poured Luffy a cup of tea and gave It to him</p><p> </p><p>Nezu then leaned on his desk as he began to talk</p><p> </p><p>"I heard what happened" Nezu simply said while sipping his tea</p><p> </p><p>"What happened?" Law asked with furrowed brows feigning Ignorance</p><p> </p><p>Nezu sighed "Well, If you want me to explain why the of two are here Its because of two different reasons" Nezu said to the two</p><p> </p><p>"Two different reasons?" Luffy and Law both said confused</p><p> </p><p>"Firstly!" Nezu said as the mouse dog bear principal went down on his seat as he walked over Law and bowed to him</p><p> </p><p>"Mr. Law, I thank you for healing my dear friend's wound, Its because of you that the Symbol of Peace can function properly again and save and protect more people and stop villains efficiently again" Nezu said while respectfully bowing aw Law</p><p> </p><p>Law just sighed "I merely did what a doctor would do Nezu-ya" Nezu was about to say something again but was Interrupted by Law</p><p> </p><p>"But don't expect my help to be for free, like we told you we're pirates and we expect something back" Law said with a smirk</p><p> </p><p>Nezu silently gulped as he went back on his chair and leaned In his desk "What do you want exactly?" Nezu asked, the glint of his eyes fading as he started to sweat</p><p> </p><p>Law just stared at mouse dog bear principal Incredulously </p><p> </p><p>"Are you seriously asking me that? of course what we want is to go home! and for us to go home we'll need your help because you're more knowledgeable than us when It comes to almost everything on this world!, I just want you to give us a hand and help us find traces and clues on how to get back on our world..." Law said with an hint of annoyance In his voice </p><p> </p><p>Nezu's eyes begin to glint brightly again as he looked up to Law</p><p> </p><p>"OH! and here I thought you'll need some materialistic things like money or expensive jewelry, I was worried for a second, whew" Nezu sighed in relief</p><p> </p><p>"We don't want anything but to get back to our own world and continue to set sail with our crew" Law said as he crossed his arms to his seat thinking about his crew, especially a certain white bear mink</p><p> </p><p>"That's right we dun need anything! we just wanna go back!" Luffy yelled as he raised both of his arms "But I want meat tho" Luffy added Law just facepalmed</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, okay I get it already we're gonna do something about your predicament later, but now that the first problem Is now resolved, lets now discuss about your actions yesterday Mr. Luffy..." Nezu narrowed his glinting eyes to the rubber man</p><p> </p><p>Luffy was comically sweating as he bit his lip</p><p>"It seems like you had fun with Class 1-A yesterday Mr. Luffy..." Nezu said "Mr. Aizawa told me everything, about how you fought the class by yourself and won but as a result wrecking the Gym Gamma, Mr. Cementoss was really pissed off you know" Nezu finished while chuckling</p><p> </p><p>Luffy just listened to him, he doesn't know who this 'Aizawa' or 'Cementoss' are but he had a feeling that he's gonna get scolded</p><p> </p><p>"And with that I've decided that you, Mr. Luffy are going to be put In 3rd years class as a transferee, so good luck! Nezu nonchalantly announced as he happily finished drinking his tea</p><p> </p><p>"W-W-WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" Law yelled at the mouse dog bear principal, slamming his hands at the office desk "Are you seriously enrolling that guy here?!" Law said while pointing at Luffy who's at the back picking his nose, having no idea or care what's happening, he's happy that he's not getting scolded so he decided not to care now</p><p> </p><p>"Yes Mr. Law I am serious, as I heard from Mr. Aizawa of what he did yesterday, Mr. Aizawa bugged me non-stop and asked me to tell him who exactly you and Mr. Luffy are and I just said to him that you're a Substitute Teacher which you honestly are and that Mr. Luffy here is a 3rd year transferee to hide the fact that you two aren't from this world! Nezu said in a happy tone</p><p> </p><p>"This is hell..." Law Internally groaned, Nezu then called Law's attention</p><p> </p><p>"Also Mr. Law here's your Temporary Teaching License and Pro-Hero License, I've Included some basic Information you've given me about yourself to that card like your name, age, date of birth etc! Nezu said gleefully Law just took the card robotically similar to a certain spectacle wearing blue haired boy "With this you're officially (although temporary) a Teacher!" </p><p> </p><p>"Since you're just a substitute teacher, you really have no particular subject to teach, you'll fill the hole that the teachers left when they somehow can't teach, whether they get sick or can't come at the school for some reason, you'll fill in the hole they left and replace them to teach that missing teacher's class!" Nezu said as he explained to Law his role, Law just nodded still in daze</p><p> </p><p>Nezu then turned to Luffy who was still picking his nose</p><p> </p><p>"And so Mr. Luffy, your class section is 3-A at the 3rd years floor, Also here's your school uniform" Nezu then handed Luffy his School Uniform, Luffy happily accepted It looking at the school uniform with child-like curiosity and stars on his eyes "Try not to get late at class today, okay?" Nezu reminded Luffy with a wink before sending the two out of his office</p><p> </p><p>Law stood outside Nezu's office unmoving while Luffy finished admiring his school uniform before asking "So, what happened? </p><p> </p><p>Law just mentally screamed</p><p> </p><p>Izuku was humming happily as he started preparing to go to school, he finished his bath, ate breakfast and brushed his teeth, he was now outside the Heights Alliance to wait for his friends Uraraka and Iida, he then saw All Might approach him</p><p> </p><p>"Young Midoriya!" Toshinori called as he saw his successor outside of Heights Alliance waiting for his friends to go to school</p><p> </p><p>"Ah! All Might!" Midoriya saw his Idol and ran towards him</p><p> </p><p>"Young Midoriya! I wish to share a very good news with you!" All Might's loud, booming voice said </p><p> </p><p>"Really? what is It All Might?" Izuku asked curious</p><p> </p><p>"I'M HEALED NOW" All Might said while flexing his muscles In front of the teen</p><p> </p><p>"Healed? I didn't know you were sick yesterday All Might but I'm relieved!" Izuku happily said</p><p> </p><p>"No silly! what I mean is that I can now permanently be All Might! why you ask? BECAUSE I'M HEALED! All might said as he lifted his suit to reveal his stomach</p><p> </p><p>Izuku's eyes widen "A-All Might... y-your wound ITS GONE!" Izuku exclaimed with astonishment and relief "B-but how...?" Izuku uttered</p><p> </p><p>"HA HA HA, It's because of Young Law, Young Midoriya, he offered to operate on me, It was seriously scary at first but It was fine at the end, I can now save more people and defeat more villains! why? BECAUSE I'M ALL MIGHT!" All Might said happily with his trademark grin</p><p> </p><p>Izuku was overwhelmed by his Idol's happiness and began tearing up "Oh my gosh All Might, I'm so happy for you! as your biggest fan, this really is not just a good news, Its a GREAT news!" Izuku exclaimed</p><p> </p><p>"HA HA HA, I really must thank Young Law properly when I see him again! I'm really glad they came to this world!" All Might said loudly while Izuku cheered</p><p> </p><p>"What do you mean All Might sir?" All Might and Izuku froze when they heard a bubbly voice with a hint of confusion said</p><p> </p><p>The two slowly turned around to see Uraraka Ochaco, Izuku's best friend, they started to sweat panicking</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, sir All Might, when you said 'they', you mean Law-san and Luffy-san right? what do you mean that you're glad that Law-san and Luffy-san came to this world?" Uraraka tilted her head cutely</p><p> </p><p>All Might was trying to come up with a lie as he was starting to panic</p><p> </p><p>"W-well, you know I'm just g-glad that they're b-born, YES, I'M REALLY GLAD THEY'RE BORN YUP THAT'S IT RIGHT YOUNG MIDORIYA?" All Might reassuringly said trying to cover up Law and Luffy's secret with a lie</p><p> </p><p>"Y-YEAH THAT'S RIGHT URARAKA-SAN!" Izuku said forcing a smile "I can't believe i just lied to my best friend!" Izuku cried as he mentally apologized to Uraraka</p><p> </p><p>"Ohhh, so that's what you mean!, I'm glad they came In this world too! Uraraka said to them with a beaming smile</p><p> </p><p>"s-so bright, so pure..." All Might and Izuku both comically thought while covering their eyes as they saw Uraraka shine brightly</p><p> </p><p>Iida then came out of the dorms and saw All Might and greeted him with a long speech about his heroism, All Might just sweat dropped before saying goodbye to the three</p><p> </p><p>Unbeknownst to them, Todoroki was listening to All Might and Izuku's conversation the whole time</p><p> </p><p>"Are they really not father and child?" Todoroki thought deeply as he took down notes to his 'Dadmight and Smallmight Theory Diary' while walking towards the school</p><p> </p><p>Class 1-A was now done with the day as they began to prepare for homeroom remembering about Aizawa's 'punishment' they started to shiver as they began Imagining what their punishment would be, The class soon was Interrupted to their train of thoughts as they saw 5 people come In</p><p> </p><p>There entered their teacher, Aizawa-sensei with The Big 3 Mirio Togata, Tamaki Amajiki and Nejire Hado enter, but with them are two people they're fond off</p><p> </p><p>"Law-san?! Luffy-san too! and Luffy-san are you wearing our school's uniform?! Izuku exclaimed as he stood up on his desk surprised as the class soon burst loud shouts of greetings to the Big 3 and to their 2 new dorm members and murmurs asking what the Big 3 along with Luffy and Law doing here</p><p> </p><p>"Settle down" Aizawa said activating his quirk, the class Immediately went silent, he then bought out a yellow sleeping bag and slept at the corner</p><p> </p><p>"Seriously?.." Law thought dumbfounded as he looked at the now sleeping teacher meanwhile Luffy looked jealous at Aizawa while muttering "He can sleep whenever he like..." and "I wanna sleep too..." </p><p> </p><p>The Unofficial leader of The Big 3, Mirio Togata stepped forward and began to talk</p><p> </p><p>"Hello Freshmen! as you all know, the third years always have their yearly Training Camps to prepare us from becoming pros and you must be wondering why I'm here telling this to you right?" Mirio said while the class just slowly nodded "well let me tell you, Its because you guys and Class 1-B are allowed and was given permission to train with us!" Mirio happily finished as he then looked at the class' reaction</p><p> </p><p>The class was silent as they tried to process what they heard before erupting into loud screams</p><p> </p><p>"Were gonna train with the Big 3!, THIS IS AWESOME! Kaminari exclaimed</p><p> </p><p>"I KNOW RIGHT?! AREN'T YOU EXCITED BAKUBRO?" Kirishima yelled as he asked his exploding friend</p><p> </p><p>"YOU DAMN RIGHT I AM SHITTY HAIR, I CAN'T WAIT FOR THIS SHIT, BY TRAINING I CAN BECOME STRONGER AND BY BECOMING STRONGER I'LL GET CLOSER TO BECOMING THE NUMBER 1 HERO!" Bakugou hollered while the class just sweat dropped</p><p> </p><p>"And we're together with the 1-B girls too..." Mineta said as perversely drooled, he was then smacked by Asui's tongue</p><p> </p><p>"The principal already approved of your participation and that we only need your own Class Adviser's permission to let you go with us! If Aizawa-sensei here granted his permission then you're good to go!" Nejire cheerfully explained to them</p><p> </p><p>Aizawa just groaned as he turned from his sleeping bag and looked at her "You already know my answer Ms. Hado, of course I'll allow them to go" Aizawa said while turning around to sleep again</p><p> </p><p>"THANK YOU VERY MUCH AIZAWA-SENSEI!" The class said together as they thanked their sensei for letting them participate the third year's training camp while Aizawa just told them to shut up</p><p> </p><p>Nejire giggled "They're so full of energy!" </p><p> </p><p>"I-I kinda envy them" Amajiki quietly said as while covering his face</p><p> </p><p>Mirio just smiled at the class' enthusiasm</p><p> </p><p>The class soon turned towards Law and Luffy as the cheers and excitement died down</p><p> </p><p>"I kinda get why The Big 3 are here but why is Law-san and Luffy-san here too? Jirou asked </p><p> </p><p>"Maybe they're here to to say something" Yaoyorozu said</p><p> </p><p>Law merely walked In front of them and began to talk</p><p> </p><p>"As you all know, I'll officially become a Substitute Teacher here, I just got dragged here to announce it, that's all" Law simply said as his eyebrows twitched, irritated as he walk back beside Luffy</p><p> </p><p>The class and The Big 3 then turned to look at Luffy who then noticed the stares he's getting</p><p> </p><p>"What? Is there something on my face?" Luffy said confused</p><p> </p><p>Aizawa stood up from his sleeping bag and sighed "Don't you have something to say to them?"</p><p> </p><p>"Huh? not reall- wait... OH YEAH! you guys are very strong you know that? SHISHISHI" Luffy said honestly as he looked at the class with his trademark wide smile</p><p> </p><p>The class just stared at him for a few seconds before getting flustered</p><p> </p><p>"W-what are you talking about you bastard! your compliments doesn't make us happy a bit!" Mineta said while dancing gleefully</p><p> </p><p>Even the most emotionally calm students like Todoroki and Tokoyami blushed at Luffy's honesty</p><p> </p><p>The class was at cloud nine after receiving Luffy's compliment as they began to forget about the punishment Aizawa had prepared for them</p><p> </p><p>Bakugou meanwhile just grunted and uttered "of course we are" before turning away from Luffy</p><p> </p><p>Aizawa merely sighed "Another problem child" he thought</p><p> </p><p>The school day already ended and Law and Luffy was on their way to the dorm when they saw Nezu in front of Heights Alliance</p><p> </p><p>Nezu noticed them as he began to walk towards the two</p><p> </p><p>"Hey! how are you guys?" Nezu said Luffy saw the mouse dog bear principal and Immediately ran towards him to lift him up and spin him around</p><p> </p><p>Law just groaned, he really needed some rest right now</p><p> </p><p>Luffy then dropped the mouse bear dog principal and went Into the dorm yelling for food, leaving Law and Nezu by themselves</p><p> </p><p>"You're not just here to ask us about our well-being right?" Law said to Nezu</p><p> </p><p>"To be honest yes, I wanna ask you something" Nezu said seriously</p><p> </p><p>Nezu took a deep breath before talking</p><p> </p><p>"So, how was your first day here?" Nezu curiously asked to Law</p><p> </p><p>Law's eye twitched "That's your question?" Law asked</p><p> </p><p>"Yes!, I'm here to make sure you're comfortable with your working environment, that's one of the things I reconsider when I hire people to work for me after all!" Nezu held his paw as he happily explained</p><p> </p><p>Law just stared at the principal before smirking "Not bad"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Side Story: Lunch Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was only his second day at school but Luffy managed to befriend all of his classmates Including the Big 3 who he greatly got along with as the second day of Luffy's school life started normally</p><p> </p><p>The moment the bell rang, Luffy woke up Immediately as he was sleeping during class and rushed toward the Cafeteria to eat, he managed to survive the class for two days because of Lunch Time, It was probably his favorite time at the school</p><p> </p><p>Luffy then arrived at the Cafeteria, he was the only student there, probably because he's the first one to arrive</p><p> </p><p>Luffy then went to buy food using the money he got from the principal</p><p> </p><p>As he was searching for the money the principal had lent him, he noticed that someone was looking at him</p><p> </p><p>He looked up and saw Lunch Rush, the cook that he acknowledged as second only to Sanji when It comes to cooking, he got to try his food yesterday and was satisfied and then they had a showdown on who's gonna break first, Luffy's stomach for overeating or Lunch Rush's body for overcooking, every students at the cafeteria at that time was placing their bets but their showdown ended up with a draw as they now formed a weird bond of being frienemies</p><p> </p><p>Luffy then started walking up to Lunch Rush with money in hand</p><p> </p><p>"Luffy-kun you don't have to go here you can just wait at a table, I'll deliver the food for you" Lunch Rush said to him but Luffy didn't stop as he continue to walk towards Lunch Rush</p><p> </p><p>"Oh? you're approaching me? Instead of just sitting there to wait for your food you're coming right at me?" Lunch Rush dramatically said</p><p> </p><p>"I can't get more food If you're the one's delivering It to me!" Luffy declared narrowing his eyes as he continued to walk towards Lunch Rush menacingly...</p><p> </p><p>"Oh ho! then come get as much food as you want!" Lunch Rush said and began to run at the kitchen to cook</p><p> </p><p>Luffy was then carrying a buttload of food as he went to look for a table to eat</p><p> </p><p>The Cafeteria was starting to be crowded by students as they started buying food to eat to help them last until school's over</p><p> </p><p>Luffy was seen alone at a table full of food eating when he was approached by his three classmates</p><p> </p><p>"Heya Luffy-kun! can we join you?" The blonde tall boy with a cartoonish looking face said to him, this is Mirio Togata, The unofficial leader of The Big 3</p><p> </p><p>"Hey! hey! can we join you? can we? can we?" The blue periwinkle colored haired curious girl with a very beautiful face asked, This is Nejire Hado</p><p> </p><p>"I-I don't blame you f-for declining to eat with us though I-Its probably my fault b-because t-they're with me..." The dark haired boy with an depressing aura dejectedly said, Lastly This is Tamaki Amajiki, and the three of them form The Big 3</p><p> </p><p>The Big 3 are the strongest students of U.A and they are said to be closer to actual Pro-Heroes, you might be wondering why these amazing people are asking to eat with him, well Its because they're friends, what else?</p><p> </p><p>Luffy could only look at them while munching, only motioning them that they could eat with him as he couldn't talk because he had food on his mouth, Sanji always told him to not talk while eating so he's following it, barely...</p><p> </p><p>Luffy then finished eating and burped, Mirio decided to talk to him</p><p> </p><p>"Luffy-kun for you to be able to defeat a class such as Class-1A by yourself, you're pretty amazing!" Mirio happily smiled as he ate, he knew how strong Class 1-A are because he himself fought them</p><p> </p><p>Luffy then looked at him and grinned "Yeah, they put up a good fight!" Luffy said as he started to shift at his seat and looked for a comfortable position to rest</p><p> </p><p>"heyhey! how did you do It? Did you really beat them all by yourself? what's your quirk? and why did you just get transferred here In the middle of the semester? Nejire curiously asked as she bombarded Luffy with questions</p><p> </p><p>"H-hey, Hado-san d-don't make him uncomfortable..." Amajiki told Nejire but Nejire just pouted at him</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Its fine sharp ears, she's just asking questions" Luffy said to Amajiki who in turn got depressed at the nickname "S-sharp ears?" Amajiki thought</p><p> </p><p>Luffy then turned to Nejire to answer her questions "Well, broccoli hair asked me for a spar and I then beat him, then explodey told me that I'm fighting him next so I beat him, then I told the rest of them to come at me so I beat them all" Luffy explained nonchalantly</p><p> </p><p>Nejire and Tamaki could only stare at him Incredulously "broccoli hair?" "explodey?" the two thought confused</p><p> </p><p>"Oh! do you mean Midoriya and Bakugou?" Mirio asked he already knew its them but Its not bad to be sure</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, them! they did pretty good against me! I like them!" Luffy said while smiling at Mirio</p><p> </p><p>Luffy then proceed to answer Nejire's remaining questions</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know what's a quirk so I probably don't have It, I really don't know why I'm here myself but I don't really care, I enjoy being here with you guys and that old guy's food is delicious so I don't mind being here SHISHISHI" Luffy finished answering while grinning</p><p> </p><p>The Big 3 could only get flustered at to what he said as Luffy stated that he enjoyed their company</p><p> </p><p>The Big 3 began clutching their chest as they could feel their heart beating fast "C-cute..." the Big 3 thought</p><p> </p><p>The Big 3 on that day, decided that Luffy is a cinnamon roll that must be protected like Midoriya</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Outing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The school's finally done for the day as its now time for Class 1-A's homeroom, the students were seen talking to each other, some just doing their own thing while waiting for their class adviser to come</p><p> </p><p>The classroom's sliding door soon opened, the student's then saw their homeroom teacher, Aizawa-sensei along with Mirio Togata, One of the Big 3, the class Immediately went silent and went to their seats</p><p> </p><p>"heh, It took you guys 2 seconds to quiet down, you all are learning" Aizawa said as he complimented to his class with a shit-eating grin, he then turned to look at Mirio, Indicating that he could now talk</p><p> </p><p>Mirio then walked In front of the class and began to talk</p><p> </p><p>"Hello again! I'm just here to remind you that our Training Camp is on Monday until Wednesday! be sure to prepare for It okay? Let's train and Improve ourselves so we can become great Heroes together!" Mirio joyfully told the class as the class were allowed to partake in the 3rd Years training camp</p><p> </p><p>Class 1-A could only smile widely to him and they all stood up</p><p> </p><p>"YES SENPAI!, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" Class 1-A said while bowing to the their senpai, Mirio just happily nodded, said his goodbyes to the class and left</p><p> </p><p>As soon as Mirio left Aizawa cleared his throat to call the attention of his class</p><p> </p><p>"So, I've decided..." Aizawa then began to talk with a menacing aura emanating behind him, the class shivered, now remembering their supposedly punishment for what happened yesterday</p><p> </p><p>"To not punish you" Aizawa simply said, while the class' eyes become comically large from what they heard from their sensei</p><p> </p><p>"S-sensei? you're not gonna punish us?-I mean I don't want to be punished but I'm just asking!" Kaminari asked to his Insomaniac teacher, Aizawa just nodded</p><p> </p><p>"After hearing the full story from that brat (Luffy), I decided to excuse your actions from yesterday, It's unfair to you guys and It's not your fault anyway" Aizawa said with a tired tone</p><p> </p><p>The class could only sigh in relief as they were excused to their scary teacher's punishment</p><p> </p><p>"What I want to tell you now is to do your best at the Training Camp, Improve and make yourselves stronger and learn from your senpais, Is that understood?" Aizawa finished as he looked at his class with a serious expression</p><p> </p><p>"YES, SENSEI!" The class simultaneously said cheerfully as they yell "PLUS ULTRA" Aizawa just sighed</p><p> </p><p>"I just hope nothing bad happens..." Aizawa thought grimly</p><p> </p><p>Aizawa's homeroom soon ended and the students are now preparing to leave to get in their dorms to rest and prepare for the Training Camp</p><p> </p><p>"Its on Monday huh... so we have two days left to prepare for It" Izuku muttered while as he walked towards the class dorms</p><p> </p><p>"Since, Luffy-san's a 3rd year here now, he's guaranteed to come to the Training Camp, but I wonder what about Law-san..." Izuku thought, Izuku thoughts was Interrupted when he heard someone call him</p><p> </p><p>"Izuku-ya!" Izuku turned around and saw the man that was occupying his thoughts right now</p><p> </p><p>"Ah! Law-san, Hello, Good work today!" Izuku bowed to Law as he went up to him</p><p> </p><p>Law sighed "I don't really call lazing around the Teacher's office 'good<br/>
work'" Law said to the teen "There's no teacher to fill in so I can just do whatever I like until I replace someone" Law finished while rolling his eyes</p><p> </p><p>"There's also this woman who wore a skimpy outfit named Midnight flirting with me non-stop at the office! I'm starting to hate this job already..." Law ranted irritatedly</p><p> </p><p>"O-oh..." Izuku comically sweat dropped, "By the way Law-san why is Luffy-san not with you today?" Izuku asked as he didn't see the straw hat wearing man with him</p><p> </p><p>"The girl from the Big 3 or whatever dragged Straw hat-ya while asking him a bunch of questions away, I didn't want to get Involved so I let her take him that's why I'm alone, why don't we walk together at the dorms Izuku-ya?" Law asked to Izuku</p><p> </p><p>"O-oh yes sure, I'd love to!" Izuku said happily as they began to walk to their dorms again</p><p> </p><p>Izuku was fidgeting as they silently walk towards their dorm, Izuku knew Law was his friend but he still couldn't help but feel Intimidated by him, Izuku then tried to think of some topics on his big brain to try and break the silence</p><p> </p><p>"S-so Law-san" Izuku said to Law as the man turned to him when his attention was called</p><p> </p><p>"S-since the two of you got here, you and Luffy-san didn't have the chance to explore and look around the city, correct?" Izuku asked to Law who just nodded</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, Nezu-ya told us to stay here at all times, he doesn't want us to roam around aimlessly, really, what a worrywart" Law said to Izuku with a tick vein on his temple "The only place we've been in this world are that beach where we woke up to and this school" Law told him as a matter-of-factly</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, that beach Is called Dagobah Beach!, It's a very beautiful beach isn't it?" Izuku said to him with a smile Law only faintly smiled back at the teen and nodded with agreement, The beach was indeed beautiful</p><p> </p><p>Izuku and Law soon reached the dorm and went in as they heard audible voices, the two of them then saw everyone gathered at the Commons Room except Bakugou who's most likely at his room</p><p> </p><p>Class 1-A saw Izuku and Law enter and began to greet them</p><p> </p><p>"Heya Midori! Law-san! welcome back" Mina happily greeted to them as the rest of the class offered their own greetings to the two</p><p> </p><p>"Hey guys! what are you all doing here? and what are you guys talking about earlier?" Izuku asked to his classmates, The class only looked at him with a cheery smile</p><p> </p><p>"The thing is, we're all planning to go shopping tomorrow!" Hagakure said visibly excited because of how the her clothes move</p><p> </p><p>"We're going to buy some supplies, explore and maybe relax while we can before we go to the Training Camp on Monday! how about you Midoriya? you wanna go with us?" Kirishima asked Izuku</p><p> </p><p>"Oh! sure thing!" Izuku replied with a smile "But can Law-san and Luffy-san come with us too?" Izuku shyly asked to his classmates</p><p> </p><p>What Izuku said next surprised Law "Oi Izuku-ya! didn't I tell you earlier? that Nezu forbid us from roaming around?!" Law whisper-ranted at Izuku as he leaned close to the curly haired teen so his classmates won't hear them</p><p> </p><p>"I'll ask for the principal's permission to allow you two to come with us so don't worry! I really want you two to go out and see the city with us so you can discover new things about this world while the two of you are here" Izuku replied quietly while Law just looked at him wide eyed</p><p> </p><p>"This kid... so he's thinking about us huh" Law thought while smiling faintly as he turned to face Izuku's classmates again</p><p> </p><p>"Of course they can, we we're planning to Invite Law-san and Luffy-san to come with us anyway" Yaoyorozu said with a serene smile</p><p> </p><p>"OH YEAHHHH!" Kirishima yelled "Then Its all set! let's go early in the morning, since Its Saturday tomorrow we don't have any classes!" Kirishima said as the class agreed to him</p><p> </p><p>"With that this meeting is now over! Kiri! don't forget to tell Bakugou about tomorrow okay?" Mina said to Kirishima who just gave her a toothy smile and thumbs up, the class soon began to return to their rooms to rest or do their own thing, while some stayed at the commons room to chill</p><p> </p><p>Law was excited but didn't showed It as he went to his room and prepared his clothes for tomorrow's outing, he waited for Luffy to come at the dorms to tell him about tomorrow</p><p> </p><p>Luffy then arrived at the dorm very late at night and saw a very pissed Law waiting for him, Law then drilled Luffy with questions and asked what he did that made him so late</p><p> </p><p>"W-well, after you left me alone with blue hair earlier, she dragged me to the place where I beat the kids and asked me to train and spar with them too so we trained and I beat them SHISHISHI, and then I got lost on the way here" Luffy finished explaining while laughing as Law just held his head and groaned</p><p> </p><p>"I should've just slept!" Law mentally cursed himself as he regretted waiting for the rubber brain, Law then told Luffy about the outing tomorrow Luffy happily said he's going too so Law then went to his room to sleep</p><p> </p><p>Saturday Morning came as the class began to prepare for their little outing, the class after eating breakfast together did their morning rituals, after taking a bath and wearing their civilian clothes they gathered in front of their dorm building as they began to wait for some of their other missing classmates</p><p> </p><p>The class was nearly all there, the only classmates they're waiting for are Kirishima, Midoriya and Bakugou</p><p> </p><p>The class soon saw Kirishima and Midoriya walk out the dorm</p><p> </p><p>"H-hey guys" Izuku called out to his classmates</p><p>"Hey Midoriya! Kirishima!, where's Bakugou?" Sero asked the two, Izuku and Kirishima only looked at each other before Izuku answered</p><p> </p><p>"W-well Kacchan said he didn't want to go, he said he'll just spend the rest of the weekend by resting and training" Izuku explained</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, that's pretty manly! but I'm kinda sad he's not here with us" Kirishima said with sadness on his voice</p><p> </p><p>"Leave him alone, If he doesn't wanna come then let him be" Jirou said while twirling her earphone jacks</p><p> </p><p>"B-but it kinda feels like we're ostracizing him..." Ojiro admitted</p><p> </p><p>"Don't think like that! even though he's a jackass we're still his friend you know!" Kaminari said</p><p> </p><p>The class soon began to have a tense atmosphere around them, Hagakure then interjected</p><p> </p><p>"Guys! stop being depressed!, we're here to go on an outing so let's relax and leave our worries okay?" Hagakure bubbly said to her classmates as the thick atmosphere begin to disappear</p><p> </p><p>Yaoyorozu then tried to change the topic to kill the awkward atmosphere</p><p> </p><p>"Hey everyone, where's Luffy-san and Law-san?" Yaoyorozu asked to her classmates</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, they're still in their room while we're inside the dorm earlier so I think they're gonna come out soon let's just wait a bit more" Izuku said to them, the class nodded and soon began to talk to each other while waiting for the two</p><p> </p><p>Kirishima heard the dorm door open and he saw Law exit the door and his eyes went wide while his mouth, hanging</p><p> </p><p>"HOLY HELL LAW-SENSEI YOU LOOK SO COOL!" Kirishima exclaimed as the rest of the class turned to look at Law who was just as surprised as Kirishima</p><p> </p><p>"KYAAAAAAAAH SO HANDSOME LAW-SENSEI~!" Mina and Hagakure squealed as they took their phones out and began to take pictures of Law</p><p> </p><p>Law wore a Black Turtle Neck and a Black Tuxedo that highlighted his lean muscular body, he also wore a Black Ankle Pants and a Black Formal pointed shoes</p><p> </p><p>"Don't forget about Luffy-san, I mean look at him!" Kaminari said pointing out as the class now turned to look at Luffy who was behind Law</p><p>"Luffy-san you look great!" Uraraka said Luffy just grinned widely at her</p><p> </p><p>"For real you look cool dude" Jirou said to Luffy while smiling</p><p> </p><p>Luffy wore a oversized Brown Coat and a Purple polo shirt underneath and a Gucci red shorts and sneakers</p><p> </p><p>"You two sure know how to look good!" Sero said with a grin as he complimented the two</p><p> </p><p>"Tch, handsome guys" Mineta could only grumble</p><p> </p><p>"They got some drip..." Todoroki monotonously said with a blank expression, everyone just looked at the bi-colored haired boy's use of slang with disbelief</p><p> </p><p>"Nezu-ya really went overboard on the clothes he gave us..." Law thought as walked towards the class</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks for the compliment kids, you all don't look that bad either" Law said to them and the class began to get a little embarrassed</p><p> </p><p>"SHISHISHI, LET'S GO OUT ALREADY!" Luffy yelled out as he ran</p><p> </p><p>"H-hey Luffy-san you're running at the wrong direction!" Izuku said while chasing the loose rubber man, Law just sighed "Room" Law uttered as he used his power to get Luffy back as a blue sphere appeared on his hand and widened up to Luffy direction</p><p> </p><p>"Shambles" Law uttered as he tilted his hand, Luffy then appeared beside him, he deactivated his power and groaned, The class just went wide eyed at the display</p><p> </p><p>"W-what was that blue sphere?! Luffy-san was running there a while ago and now he's here?! Law-sensei what did you do?" Uraraka asked Law who just looked at her</p><p> </p><p>"I'll answer questions later, Let's just go already, we're wasting time" Law said as he dragged Luffy with him to contain him, Law was very excited to see the city so he didn't want to waste any more time</p><p> </p><p>"S-so strict..." The class sweatdropped</p><p> </p><p>The group of students only nodded as the class with Law and Luffy now left the school ground's to go to the city</p><p> </p><p>Luffy, Law and the class soon rode the train up to the city, Luffy was jumping up and down with stars on his eyes as he looked around the train while yelling "Cool" "Amazing" "so fast!" the other people on the train soon turned their attention to him comically sweating drop</p><p> </p><p>"Just pretend you don't know him..." Law mentally thought as he distanced himself to the rubber idiot</p><p> </p><p>Law was sitting close to the class while riding the train to the city, he then closed his eyes to try to relax as much as possible because he knew that Luffy will stress him out later</p><p> </p><p>"Law-sensei" Law opened his eyes as he heard his name was called, he then look to the origin of the voice and saw a girl with a dark green hair and a cute frog-like appearance</p><p> </p><p>"What is it Asui-ya?" Law replied to her, Law already knew all the class names because he's been living with them and their 'Quirks' because Izuku told him about them</p><p> </p><p>"Call me Tsu-chan, I say everything what's on my mind, Law-sensei your quirk is kinda weird, I've never seen anything like it before ribbit" Asui told Law who just nodded in understanding</p><p> </p><p>"You're right Tsu-chan, Law-sensei power's are weird..." Mina added "BUT NOT WEIRD IN A OFFENSIVE WAY LAW-SENSEI!" Mina reassuringly told Law</p><p> </p><p>"It's fine Ashido-ya, to answer your question Tsu-ya, It's because my power is not a quirk so I get that you've never seen something like it before" Law told Asui who just tilted her head with confusion</p><p> </p><p>"Not a quirk? then what kind of power is your power Law-sensei?" Tokoyami asked with great Interest at his sensei's bizarre power the whole class soon began to listen to the conversation while Luffy was being stared at by the people on the train</p><p> </p><p>"My power... I just call It 'Operation'" Law replied while hiding the fact that his power is a Devil Fruit "This power allows me to create a spherical territory of light blue aura around me, the more I concentrate the wider the area my sphere can take, with this I can 'operate' inside the sphere" Law explained to them</p><p> </p><p>"I don't really get when you said 'operate' but that power sounds useful for a doctor like yourself to have" Shoji said to Law who just smiled and nodded</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, It really helped me greatly on my job and 'Operations'" Law said to the multi-armed boy</p><p>Uraraka then looked at Izuku who just listened to the whole conversation</p><p> </p><p>"Hey Deku-kun, why aren't you writing about Law-sensei's power on your notebook?" Uraraka asked Izuku who just looked at her while panicking, Izuku already knew about Law and Luffy's power and he already had written the details about it on his notebook</p><p> </p><p>Izuku then began to think of an excuse to his bestfriend</p><p> </p><p>"W-well you see-" Izuku stuttered as he turned to Uraraka, he was about to say an excuse but was Interrupted by a loud shout</p><p> </p><p>"WE'RE HERE!" Mina excitedly yelled as the class soon began to step out of the train, Law and Luffy soon followed out and began to observe their surroundings</p><p> </p><p>"There are people everywhere, so this is the city huh" Law thought as he looked around and saw people everywhere, tall buildings and technologically advanced looking vehicles, the city had an exuberant ambiance</p><p> </p><p>Luffy was yelling around as he tried to ran off by himself again only to be restrained by Law</p><p> </p><p>"Straw hat-ya stop running around and gathering unnecessary attention to yourself!" Law scolded Luffy who just pouted, Law and Luffy then saw Izuku walking towards them</p><p> </p><p>"Welcome to the Musutafu City! The city is bustling with people during the day because they're either here to work or relax, this is a really fun place to be because Pro-Heroes often operate around here so we will always have a chance to see them!" Izuku excitedly told the two</p><p> </p><p>Law only nodded while Luffy was beginning to get excited again</p><p> </p><p>Law and Luffy soon found theirselves wonderstruck as they walk around the city, astonishing tall buildings spanned everywhere they look, people with different shapes, forms and sizes walked around them and roads full of fast pacing vehicles roamed the streets</p><p> </p><p>"This world is pretty similar to our own..." Law thought deeply, he was soon disturbed to his thoughts</p><p> </p><p>"HEY TORAO~ LET'S GET MOVING ALREADY, EVERYONE ELSE IS GONE YA KNOW?!" Luffy yelled, Law's brows just twitched at him before he was called by Izuku</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Law-san, everyone else was gone did their own thing and began to shop, so what should we do?" Izuku said as Law noticed that everyone was now gone, He, a whining Luffy and Izuku were the only ones that remained</p><p> </p><p>"You don't have to accompany us here Izuku-ya, aren't you going with them and buy some stuff of your own?" Law asked to the teen</p><p> </p><p>"I don't really need to buy anything right now and I'm already fully prepared to go to the Training Camp, I just came here so I could tell my classmates that you two can come with us!" Izuku said "So with that, I can accompany you two around the city since I have nothing to do!" Izuku said while beaming at Law</p><p> </p><p>"This kid is honestly too good in his own right!" Law thought as he looked at the pure boy in front of him</p><p> </p><p>"Sure, can you accompany us around Izuku-ya?" Law asked to the curly haired teen who only smiled widely at him</p><p> </p><p>"Gladly!" Izuku excitedly said as he then began to show the two around the city</p><p> </p><p>Izuku then told the two that they will be meeting with his classmates again after sometime, the two only nodded as they continue to be shown around by Izuku</p><p> </p><p>"And that place right there is called-" while Izuku was talking, he was Interrupted by a loud shriek</p><p> </p><p>"V-V-VILLAIN!" a woman screamed as she shakily pointed at a direction as Izuku, Law and Luffy saw a Hulking man who was attempting to overrun a store with his large body</p><p> </p><p>"A Gigantification quirk?! this is bad! we have to stop hi-" Izuku was Interrupted to his train of thought as he saw Luffy and Law ran towards the Villain</p><p> </p><p>"Luffy-san! Law-san! wait!" Izuku called out to them as he attempted to chase after them</p><p> </p><p>Luffy and Law were running beside each other and began to formulate a plan</p><p> </p><p>"I'll punch him!" Luffy simply said grinning while running towards the Giant Villain</p><p> </p><p>"I'll cut his body in half first, try to catch his falling body so we can avoid causing any damage to the city" Law said to Luffy who only nodded with a grin as he jumped high and stretched his arms to prepare to beat the villain</p><p> </p><p>"Room" Law uttered as the blue sphere enveloped a large area and the confused Villain, probably wondering what the blue thing is</p><p> </p><p>Law then unsheathed his sword "Amputate!" Law slashed forward, amputating the villain who screamed horrified as he saw his torso leave his lower body, "Takt!" Law raised his finger and sent the Villain upward to the waiting Luffy</p><p> </p><p>"Gomu Gomu no... Rifle! Luffy yelled as he was on eye level with the giant man and hit him to the face so hard that it made the Villain unconscious, the villain's decapitated body started to fall</p><p> </p><p>"Gear Third!" Luffy uttered</p><p> </p><p>Luffy then bit his right hand thumb and blew It, his right hand Immediately became large and used his enlarged right hand to grab the Giant Villain's falling body before laying It down carefully, while Law used his power to connect the Villain's torso and lower body again before deactivating his power as Luffy landed beside him</p><p> </p><p>The civilians stared wide eyed at the two unmoving before erupting Into wild cheers</p><p> </p><p>"They stopped that Giant Villain's rampage instantly! That's so amazing!"</p><p>"So cool!"</p><p>"Did you see his punch knock that Giant Villain out?! I don't wanna be hit by that guy!"</p><p>"and his arms became large too! what a powerful quirk!"</p><p>"But I've never seen them before, are they new pro-heroes?"</p><p>"That guy's quirk is weird!"</p><p> </p><p>Luffy and Law soon heard the people around them compliment them and attempted to crowd them, Luffy just grinned while waving around while Law hid his face with his fur hat before dragging Luffy away before the people fully surround them</p><p> </p><p>Izuku stood there wide eyed as he watch the two escape the crowd</p><p> </p><p>"What an awesome teamwork! not only they apprehended the villain but they also avoided massive collateral damage to the city by knocking the giant villain out and Luffy-san carefully catching the villain's decapitated body instead of letting it fall down! they acted like true heroes!" Izuku thought with awe as he analyzed Luffy and Law's synergy and mentally complimenting them, his respect for the two growing again</p><p> </p><p>Law then saw the still frozen in-deep-thought Izuku and grabbed him as he dragged Izuku and Luffy away far from the crowd</p><p> </p><p>Luffy, Law and Izuku were now at the meeting place where everyone will gather after shopping, patiently waiting... except for Luffy who's whining</p><p> </p><p>The whole class soon showed up with foods and supplies at hand from the meeting place and asked the three of them why they're at the meeting place so early and they didn't even buy anything</p><p> </p><p>"THEY STOPPED A VILLAIN ATTACK?!" The class yelled and looked at Luffy and Law bewildered as they heard from Izuku explain to them the events that happened</p><p> </p><p>"My goodness Midoriya, you really are a Villain-Magnet" Kaminari said to Izuku while the class began to laugh</p><p> </p><p>Izuku just shyly rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed "I-its not my fault you know..."</p><p> </p><p>"Kaminari-kun! you shouldn't say that to Midoriya-kun!" Iida reprimanded Kaminari while chopping his arms</p><p> </p><p>"Jeez, I'm just joking class prez" Kaminari said while raising his hands, the class soon heard a clap and saw Mina, who began to talk</p><p> </p><p>"Now then everyone, Let's go home! I'm sure you're all tired after enjoying yourselves shopping" Mina said she then looked at Luffy and Law "And fighting villains" Mina giggled as the class just laughed</p><p> </p><p>Luffy just laughed loudly with them while Law mentally sighed</p><p> </p><p>"What a rough day..." Law tiredly thought with a smile as he, Luffy and the class started to go back to the dorms satisfied at the day</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Looming Evil</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Somewhere at an undisclosed location</p><p> </p><p>"...Sensei, do we really need 'their' help?" a slim man with deathly pale skin, white-bluish hair and a dismembered hand covering his face asked, this man is known as Tomura Shigaraki, a Villain and the leader of the Villain Organization called League of Villains, a group of Villains that's plaguing Japan right now</p><p> </p><p>"Of course my dear Tomura, we need 'their' help so we can properly thrive... The Meta Liberation Army are fine pieces to use" A very large man with scar tissues covering the entirety of his face said, he also wore a breathing mask because of the battle with All Might 5 years ago and their recent battle in Kamino where All for One barely escaped with his life, All for One's breathing trouble worsened and was also currently collapsed on a hospital bed being tend to by the League's doctor and scientist, Kyudai Garaki</p><p> </p><p>All for One, The Symbol of Evil, was also the Former Leader of the League when he stepped down to make his successor, Shigaraki the new Leader and became his Advisor</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, Tomura, After my check up with Garaki-sensei ends, I'm going to have a chat with Destro's son tonight..." All for One's haunting voice said</p><p> </p><p>"If that's what you wish sensei, I'm fine with it, but If they pissed me off can I disintegrate them?" Shigaraki asked to his sensei</p><p> </p><p>All for One only grinned maliciously to his successor's question</p><p> </p><p>U.A Principal's Office</p><p> </p><p>Nezu was joined in his office by his friend, Toshinori Yagi aka All Might, The Chief of Police Force Kenji Tsuragamae with his subordinate and Toshinori's personal friend, Naomasa Tsukauchi</p><p> </p><p>And in front of them was Trafalgar Law, the newly hired Substitute Teacher of U.A High School</p><p> </p><p>"What did you call me here for? Nezu-ya, and also who are these guys?" Law asked to Nezu as he looked at the two people with them at the office</p><p> </p><p>Law saw a tall dog headed man who wore a black suit and with him is another man who wore a tan overcoat and a hat</p><p> </p><p>"Good day, you must be the newly recruit Substitute Teacher here, Trafalgar Law correct?" The dog headed man asked while Law only nodded</p><p> </p><p>"Nice to meet you, My name is Tsuragamae Kenji, and I'm the Chief of the Police Force that help the Pro-Heroes for apprehending and arresting Villains to protect the citizens of Japan" The dog headed man now known as Tsuragamae said "And this man here is my subordinate Naomasa Tsukauchi" Tsuragamae finished</p><p> </p><p>"Nice to meet you too Kenji-ya, Naomasa-ya" Law said to the two, he then turned to Nezu "So what am I doing here exactly?" Law asked the mouse dog bear principal</p><p> </p><p>"We called you here because we got some 'matters' to discuss Mr. Law..." Nezu said seriously Law noticed this and nodded as he took a seat to the couch facing the two men from the Police Force</p><p> </p><p>Tsuragamae then looked at Tsukauchi who nodded at his look before beginning to talk</p><p> </p><p>"Mr. Law since you have a Pro-Hero License we got nothing against you but your companion Mr. Luffy will have to be arrested" Tsuragamae simply said surprising Law who went wide eyed</p><p> </p><p>"And what did that Idiot do for him to be arrested?" Law asked with a raised brow</p><p> </p><p>"You remember from yesterday what happened about the giant villain attack on Musutafu City correct?" Tsuragamae asked Law who just nodded</p><p> </p><p>"Of course I do, Me and Straw hat-ya were the ones that defeated that Villain after all" Law simply said as he crossed his hands "But what does that had anything to do about you arresting Straw hat-ya?" Law asked with visible annoyance Tsuragamae cleared his throat before replying</p><p> </p><p>"Since you have your own Pro-Hero License you're basically allowed to engage and apprehend villains and use your Quirk at them, Mr. Luffy however doesn't have his own license and is still a student and he also used his quirk in public, that's the two reasons why we're arresting him" Tsuragamae explained to Law who only listened silently</p><p> </p><p>"What he did was an act of Vigilantism and he broke the Quirk Usage Law and used his quirk in public without any Heroes License, So we're here to arrest him" Tsuragamae summarizing what he explained to Law, who just kept silent in deep thought</p><p> </p><p>"Young Luffy..." Toshinori thought worriedly at Luffy, He did the right thing and he was getting arrested for it?, what a bullshit of a Law!</p><p> </p><p>"Quirk Usage Law? I can tell that It's a Law about using quirk but... wait, Then that means...!" Law was enlightened as he smirked and began to speak to the dog headed chief</p><p> </p><p>"Then that Law doesn't apply to us..." Law simply said while his arms crossed, Tsuragamae looked at Law perplexed</p><p> </p><p>"What do you mean by that?" Tsuragamae asked confused</p><p> </p><p>"You said that the Law is about the illegal usage of quirks correct?" Law asked with a grin</p><p> </p><p>"Y-yes what about It?" Tsuragamae replied</p><p> </p><p>"Then that Law really doesn't affect us... since our powers aren't Quirks" Law said to the dog chief smirking</p><p> </p><p>Nezu was surprised as his eyes glinted "To Immediately find a Loop-hole to a Government Law, Mr. Law you really are something else" Nezu thought while silently chuckling</p><p> </p><p>"What?!" Tsuragamae was surprised but recollected himself before asking "but If your power isn't a quirk then what is it?" Tsuragamae curiously asked</p><p> </p><p>"Straw hat-ya and My powers are called Devil Fruits..." Law simply said as Tsuragamae then looked at Tsukauchi who was sweating as Tsukauchi looked back to Tsuragamae and just nodded</p><p> </p><p>"So he's not lying..." Tsuragamae thought while frowning as he narrowed his eyes to the man in front of him</p><p> </p><p>"The origins of our power however are a secret I won't tell you about, no matter who you are" Law simply said as he looked at the dog headed man Police Chief with a piercing gaze</p><p> </p><p>"But what I told you that our powers aren't quirks is true, and you know I'm not lying" Law just said as he looked at Tsukauchi while smirking</p><p> </p><p>"So he knew..." Tsukauchi thought as he deactivated his Lie Detector quirk while wiping his sweat-littered forehead with a towel</p><p> </p><p>The Police Chief and his Subordinate could only look at each other, Tsuragamae then began to talk again</p><p> </p><p>"If that really is the case then we can't arrest him since he didn't break the law, The Law states that the Individual is only to be arrested when they used their quirk to apprehend villains without license and since Mr. Luffy doesn't have a quirk, this Law doesn't apply to him, Mr. Luffy also not having a License is excused"</p><p> </p><p>"Exactly" Law only uttered as he chuckled lightly</p><p> </p><p>Tsuragamae sighed before talking again "We will only remind you two to not use your 'powers' except only when its needed or from self-defense is that clear?" Tsuragamae said as he looked at Law</p><p> </p><p>"But our powers were needed at that time and here you are scolding me!" Law mentally raged as his eyes began to twitch, Law just looked at the dog headed chief and sighed "Yes, that's fine"</p><p> </p><p>Tsuragamae nodded and turned to Nezu "Then Principal since we have nothing else to do here, we'll excuse ourselves now woof" Tsuragamae said to Nezu who only nodded to them and the two left</p><p> </p><p>Nezu, Toshinori and Law were the only ones remaining at the room</p><p> </p><p>"To think that you two would encounter a villain on your outing..., so anyways! how was your trip yesterday Mr. Law?" Nezu said to Law changing the subject</p><p> </p><p>"It was fine, this world feels similar to our own so It's kinda surprising" Law honestly said as he looked at the two who just smiled to him</p><p> </p><p>"I'm glad you two are adjusting comfortably in this world, me and my subordinates are currently trying to find traces and thinking of a way to send you two back in your own world so please be patient" Nezu explained forlornly to Law who only nodded in understanding</p><p> </p><p>"It's fine Nezu-ya, you're doing what you can for us so I thank you" Law said to Nezu who only smiled to him</p><p> </p><p>"Toshinori here has something to say to you, Mr. Law" Nezu said as he pointed at Toshinori, Law then looked at the man "What is it? Toshinori-ya?" Law asked the burly blonde man</p><p> </p><p>"W-well Young Law, I wanted to properly thank you for what you did to m-" Toshinori began to talk but was interrupted by Law</p><p> </p><p>"You don't have to thank me Toshinori-ya I just did something what I felt like doing" Law simply said "If you want to make up to me then continue saving people and beating up villains" Law finished as he looked at Toshinori, Toshinori was taken aback at what Law said before grinning</p><p> </p><p>"HA HA HA, ALL RIGHT THEN YOUNG LAW YOU GOT IT!, SAVING PEOPLE AND BEATING UP VILLAINS IS WHAT I DO BEST AFTER ALL!" All Might yelled out with a booming voice (Im just gonna write All Might instead of Toshinori since All Might is easier to type yeah ik im lazy)</p><p> </p><p>"So loud..." Law thought while covering his ears</p><p> </p><p>"Since you're probably tired for the day, you can go back to the dorms now Mr. Law, thank you for your time" Nezu said as he then allowed Law to leave, Law only nodded as he left the office, leaving the two alone</p><p> </p><p>It was still early in the morning when Law's meeting with the two people from the Police Force ended</p><p> </p><p>Law went straight to the dorms to rest, Law arrived at the dorms and saw some of the class at the common's room either playing games or chilling, the class soon noticed his presence and began to greet him</p><p> </p><p>"Hello Law-sensei, welcome back" Yaoyorozu said as she politely bowed to Law</p><p> </p><p>"Hello Yaoyorozu-ya have you see-" Law was about to ask something to Yaoyorozu when he was Interrupted</p><p> </p><p>"Heya Law-sensei! welcome back! where did you go earlier?" Mina cheerfully asked while playing games with Kaminari, Kirishima and Sero</p><p> </p><p>Law sighed but answered "I had something to discuss with the principal earlier" Law said to the pinkette who merely nodded at him before resuming to play</p><p> </p><p>The rest of the class started offering their greetings to Law he greeted them back and turned to look at Yaoyorozu again</p><p> </p><p>"So, Yaoyorozu-ya where's Straw hat-ya? have you seen him?" Law asked to Yaoyorozu</p><p> </p><p>"O-oh about Luffy-san, he was dragged away by Hado-senpai with Midoriya-san after you left and they still yet to return" Yaoyorozu told Law who just nodded quietly before thinking</p><p> </p><p>"Hado? who is tha- oh, the girl from the Big 3 who dragged straw hat-ya away the other day too huh..." Law thought, He then thanked Yaoyorozu who only bowed politely to him and went to his room to sleep</p><p> </p><p>Law woke up in the afternoon as he heard loud noises coming below the dorm, probably in the common's room</p><p> </p><p>Law stretched his body, wore slippers and changed his clothes as he walked to the commons room</p><p> </p><p>Law after coming down saw two new faces mingling with the class, they seemed to notice him as the two unfamiliar girls that he saw soon murmured </p><p> </p><p>"Hey! who's that guy over there? what's he doing here?" Setsuna asked Yaoyorozu quietly, Yaoyorozu was about to answer her before she was cut off by Kendo</p><p> </p><p>"Setsuna stop that! Its not our business to know who he is" Kendo scolded Setsuna who only smirked at her</p><p> </p><p>"But don't you wanna know who the hottie is? because I do" Setsuna just replied to her</p><p> </p><p>"I-I kinda do too..." Kendo said a tint of pink occupying her face while fidgeting</p><p> </p><p>Setsuna grinned showing her toothy teeth as she then called out to him</p><p> </p><p>"Hey! The tall handsome guy with tattoos!" the girl called out</p><p> </p><p>"M-me?" Law dumbly pointed at himself cursing mentally for stuttering, he was taken aback by the girl's straight-forward personality</p><p> </p><p>"DUH? Who else is a Tall handsome guy with tattoos here? no one else but you!" the girl exclaimed excitedly</p><p> </p><p>The 1-A boys started to get angry</p><p> </p><p>"Hey! we might not be as tall as Law-sensei but we sure as hell know we're handsome! right boys?" Kaminari said trying to get support from his bros</p><p> </p><p>"THAT'S RIGHT! THAT'S RIGHT!" The boys yelled out, Jirou just rolled her eyes while covering her ears, she has enhanced hearing after all and loud boys annoyed her the most</p><p> </p><p>"Shut the hell up before I make you..." Jirou said as she menacingly glare at the boys who just shrinked and ran away from her</p><p> </p><p>"And you boys got no tattoos ribbit" Asui simply added</p><p> </p><p>Law just facepalmed at the scene as he began to walk at the two girls who's currently with Yaoyorozu</p><p> </p><p>"What are you doing, Yaoyorozu-ya? and who are these two?" Law asked Yaoyorozu while the two girls just smiled at him</p><p> </p><p>"Hello, Law-sensei we three are currently discussing about some topics regarding the Training Camp, we will be joined by our opposite class, Class 1-B at the Training Camp after all and these two are Class 1-B's representatives" Yaoyorozu courtly explained the two girls then began to Introduce theirselves</p><p> </p><p>"Hello sir, My name is Itsuka Kendo, and I'm the Class President of Class 1-B the opposite class of Class 1-A, Its a pleasure to meet you" the girl named Kendo politely said as she bowed to him</p><p> </p><p>Kendo had an long ginger colored hair that was tied in a side pony-tail, she had a teal colored eyes, Law noticed that she and the other girl was wearing the school's P.E Uniform, Law was bewildered by this since they got no school today, The second girl then began to Introduce herself</p><p> </p><p>"Heya! my name's Setsuna Tokage, you can call me Setsuna or Lizardy if you like! and I'm the Vice-President of Class 1-B" the girl named Setsuna winked as she Introduced herself to Law</p><p> </p><p>Setsuna had a dark green hair similar to Asui's, she also had green colored eyes and sharp, pointy teeth</p><p> </p><p>Law thought about how opposite the two girl's personalities are before Introducing himself</p><p> </p><p>"Hello you two, the name's Trafalgar Law, and I'm a recently hired Substitute Teacher here at U.A, I'm also currently staying here with Class 1-A, It's also a pleasure to meet you two" Law Introduced himself to the two as the two girls stared at him as their confused face was soon replaced by a surprised one</p><p> </p><p>"WHAT?!" The two girls soon yelled while Setsuna stood up and started shaking Yaoyorozu</p><p> </p><p>"You'd get to live with an hottie like him?! NO FAIR!" Setsuna said while comically crying as she continue to shake Yaoyorozu who tried to calm her down</p><p> </p><p>"Setsuna stop shaking Momo right now!" Kendo then tried to pry Setsuna off Yaoyorozu, Kendo managed to pull a crying Setsuna away from her before sighing</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry that you had to see that Law-sensei..." Kendo apologized to her friend's actions while Law just raised his hand</p><p> </p><p>"Don't worry about it, Kendo-ya, anyways why are the two of you wearing your P.E Uniform? I'm pretty sure that there are no classes on weekends" Law asked the two as Setsuna began to calm down, she answered him</p><p> </p><p>"Well, we were running some errands for our Class Adviser and attended a School Meeting with Iida-san and Yaomomo here earlier, then we went to your dorms and start talking about the Training Camp!" Setsuna explained while grinning, showing her pointy teeth</p><p> </p><p>"I see, I must've disturbed your discussion earlier, my bad" Law said to the two of them who began to get flustered</p><p> </p><p>"N-no way, Law-sensei you didn't disturb us at all!" Kendo said while waving her arms around</p><p> </p><p>"She's right Law-sensei, you never bothered us at all!" Setsuna exclaimed loud enough for Class 1-A to hear</p><p> </p><p>"What's going on here?" Kirishima said as he walked down the stairs with Bakugou</p><p> </p><p>"Why are those two extras here? don't you have your own dorms?!" Bakugou grunted as he pointed at the two girls from Class 1-B</p><p> </p><p>Setsuna just rolled her eyes at him before talking</p><p> </p><p>"We're just here to discuss some things regarding the Training Camp with Yaomomo, Baka-gou" Setsuna snickered while Bakugou attempted to rush her only to be held back by Kirishima</p><p> </p><p>"WHAT DID YA SAY SHITTY LIZARD WOMAN? WANT ME TO BEAT YOUR ASS AGAIN HUH?!" Bakugou hollered as Setsuna ignored the raging pomeranian at the background</p><p> </p><p>Law just pinched the bridge of his nose and began to talk</p><p> </p><p>"Setsuna-ya stop provoking the boy, Bakugou-ya stop swearing will you?" Law said trying to diffuse the situation down</p><p> </p><p>"SHUT THE FUCK UP! I'LL SWEAR WHEN I FUCKING WANT TO SWEAR SHITTY FUR HAT!" Bakugo loudly cursed while still being held back by a worn out Kirishima</p><p> </p><p>Law just gave up and went to his room to sleep again</p><p> </p><p>That Night</p><p> </p><p>"...So, do you finally agree on allying with me Re-Destro?" All for One's soul-stirring voice echoed through the room as he looked at the man in his monitor</p><p> </p><p>"I refuse, We, The Meta Liberation Army will not be used by the likes of you All for One! If I even see you stray at my path I will not hesitate to crush you!" The man at the screen named Re-Destro angrily shouted at All for One before calming down and began to speak again</p><p> </p><p>"I also got your broker" Re-destro maniacally chuckled while All for One was still grinning silently "If you want him back then go to Deika City! I'll end you there myself!" Re-Destro said to All for One who was still grinning like a mad man as the monitor soon turned black, the connection was disconnected</p><p> </p><p>"Then you leave me no other choice..." All for One thought sinisterly with an evil grin as he began to plan the things he'll do from now own...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Training Camp</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>U.A Principal's Office</p><p> </p><p>Yesterday, after Law's talk with two of the men from the Police Force, Nezu and All Might had a talk of their own</p><p> </p><p>"W-well then Principal, I'll also take my leave now" All Might was about to twist the office door handle when he was called by Nezu</p><p> </p><p>"Wait a moment Toshinori, please remain here, we too, have some matters to talk about" Nezu said as he leaned at his office desk, his eyes glinting dangerously</p><p> </p><p>Toshinori nervously gulped but followed as he remained and took a sit at the couch facing the principal</p><p> </p><p>Nezu took a deep breath before talking "I know you Toshinori, I bet you're itching to save people now that your wound is gone..." Nezu said to All Might who just grinned</p><p> </p><p>"But of course, Principal! It is my duty as the Symbol of Peace! I have to make up from all the times where I was cut short in time from doing hero work because of my wound and now that I don't have to worry about anything I have to get back to do my Justice-ing again!" All Might booming voice said to Nezu</p><p> </p><p>Nezu sighed and spoke again "I get your reason but what if All for One thought that something's wrong and noticed that you fully operate at your best again? and what if he somehow discovered that Mr. Law healed your wound?" Nezu said which surprised All Might as realization hit him like a truck as he gripped his head and looked down</p><p> </p><p>"I'll endanger Young Law...!" All Might thought horrified as he looked back at Nezu's glinting eyes</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, Mr. Law will be exposed to danger and All for One is willing to do anything to harm the ones that gave you a helping hand, he's an absolute menace" Nezu said pensively to All Might who frowned and listened silently</p><p> </p><p>"In any case, you can still do Hero Work but only 3 hours a day, just like the times when you still had your wound, try not to make 'them' notice that you're healed and can fully function again" Nezu said sternly to All Might who just silently nodded</p><p> </p><p>"Please be patient too, Toshinori, after we capture that menace known as All for One and catch the rest of the League of Villains you can proudly show yourself to the world without worries again" Nezu said trying to reassure his friend</p><p> </p><p>All Might just smiled at mouse dog bear principal, Nezu cleared his throat before speaking again</p><p> </p><p>"Now let's talk about another topic! So, did you decided to join and accompany the 1st years and 3rd years joint Training Camp tomorrow?" Nezu asked while pouring himself some tea </p><p> </p><p>"Of course I did principal I'm also a Teacher after all! I wanted to see how much my students had Improved and how further they will Improve theirselves to get stronger!" All Might said</p><p> </p><p>"You only wanted to find an excuse to see Young Midoriya did you?" Nezu simply said before All Might froze </p><p> </p><p>"W-well that too..." All Might said while rubbing the back of his neck clearly embarrassed</p><p> </p><p>"Really... what a Dadmight" Nezu thought while chuckling</p><p> </p><p>"No matter what reason you may have is fine but since you decided to join the trip I expect you to give tips and advices to the students to further better themselves so they can become fine heroes one day!" Nezu said in a delighted tone</p><p> </p><p>"Of course Principal! you can count on me!" All Might said loudly while pointing his hand to himself, Nezu only nodded in satisfaction as he allowed All Might to leave his office now</p><p> </p><p>All might then left the office but continue to stand outside Nezu's office unmoving as he began to think deeply</p><p> </p><p>"All for One, I swear I will never make the same mistake again..." All Might thought while clenching his fist as he walked at the long, empty hallways of U.A in silence</p><p> </p><p>It was the day of the Training Camp and everyone from Class 1-A and Class 1-B is excited and raring to go, The two class are geared up with their Hero Costumes and Support Equipments as the two class waited together for their bus to arrive in front of the Heights Alliance</p><p> </p><p>"Now we can finally show how superior our class to our senpai's! you lot better be prepared because we Class 1-B will-" Monoma as usual tried to provoke the other class but was chopped in the neck by Kendo</p><p> </p><p>"Will you stop trying to pick a fight early in the morning? I'll chop your neck" Kendo said as she caught Monoma's unconscious body</p><p> </p><p>"you already did..." The two class comically thought with a sweat drop</p><p> </p><p>Izuku could only chuckle silently at the scene as he wondered what kind of training they'll do at the Training Camp with their senpais</p><p> </p><p>Their long wait was over as two buses soon arrived and Class 1-A and Class 1-B was separated by bus, they said their temporary goodbyes to each other before going into their respective buses</p><p> </p><p>Class 1-A soon boarded their bus and inside they saw two familiar faces</p><p> </p><p>"Aizawa-Sensei! Law-sensei!" The class yelled out with excitement as they are happy to see that their two favorite teachers will be at the bus ride with them</p><p> </p><p>"So noisy..." Aizawa muttered trying to hide his embarrassment with his scarf</p><p> </p><p>Law just faintly smiled and waved to the class</p><p> </p><p>"So Law-sensei's coming too!" Izuku thought delighted, The class soon was all on board the bus as their bus began to move and leave the school premises to head to the place where the Training Camp will take place</p><p> </p><p>The whole class was evidently excited and full of energy and it shows with all the loud noise they're making by either yelling, talking and laughing together</p><p> </p><p>Aizawa and Law just didn't give a damn as they wore ear plugs and eye masks while sleeping</p><p> </p><p>"I wonder what kind of training we'll do at the Training Camps... aren't you curious Deku-kun?" Uraraka asked her crush and best friend, Izuku just turned and smiled at her</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah! I'm really curious right now and I'm excited to find out what the Training Camp's have for us" Izuku answered her, the class enthusiasm was very high as they couldn't wait for them to arrive</p><p> </p><p>After a long enjoyable ride they finally arrived at the Training Camp as Class 1-A excitedly went down the bus and greeted their opposite class again</p><p> </p><p>The Training Camp takes place in a big forest, tall trees and enormous mountains scattered everywhere with beautiful rivers full of fishes, The place they are right now was abundant of life as the two classes looked and walked around the forest with awe</p><p> </p><p>The classes soon saw their 3rd year senpais and The Big 3 setting up the Meeting Place</p><p> </p><p>"Mirio-senpai! Amajiki-senpai! Nejire-senpai! Luffy-san! Hello!" Izuku greeted and waved his hand as he excitedly ran towards the four of them</p><p> </p><p>The 4 stopped talking to each other and turned and saw Izuku running towards them</p><p> </p><p>"Oh! Midoriya-kun! Everyone! so you all already arrived!" Mirio said cheerfully as he saw his favorite kouhai and the two class behind Izuku</p><p> </p><p>Amajiki shyly waved at Izuku before hiding his face, Nejire only giggled while Luffy beamed when he saw him</p><p> </p><p>"So you're here too Broccoli hair!" Luffy said to Izuku with a wide grin which Izuku only nodded to him and with a grin of his own</p><p> </p><p>"Hello Senpai's we wish to enjoy this Training Camp with you and we wish you all to give us memorable and valuable learning experiences during this wonderful event!" Iida yelled out while his hands are chopping, The 3rd years could only sweat drop at him</p><p> </p><p>"He's really into this..." The 3rd years thought</p><p> </p><p>Class 1-A and Class 1-B soon began to greet their senpais to get to know them and wished each other good luck during the camp, the 3rd years soon left to officially start their training by climbing the tall mountain up ahead of them</p><p> </p><p>The Big 3 and Luffy however remained with the two class</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, who's that guy? the one who's wearing a straw hat? and a yukata?" Awase pointed out and was confused about why the straw hat guy is wearing a red yukata instead of a Hero Costume</p><p> </p><p>"He was talking with the Big 3 earlier and he seemed close to them, Midoriya from your class greeted him earlier too" Kuroiro asked the nearest person from Class 1-A to him which happened to be Ojiro</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, that's Luffy-san, he's currently living with us in our dorm, he was recently transferred as a 3rd year here at U.A" Ojiro explained which Awase only responded with a knowing hum</p><p> </p><p>"But why didn't he go with his classmates and remained here with the Big 3? is he their new member or something? should call them The Big 4 now?" Tsuburaba said which earned a snort from some of them</p><p> </p><p>"That I don't know" Ojiro simply answered with a shrug</p><p> </p><p>"Then who's that guy over there?" Kamakiri asked as he pointed at Law, Shoji who heard their whole conversation was about to explain to them who Law is but he was interrupted</p><p> </p><p>"That man's name is Trafalgar Law, but you can just call him Law-sensei since he's a new teacher!" Kendo said Introducing Law to her classmates which surprised them</p><p> </p><p>"And how did you know that?" Rin asked with a raised brow</p><p> </p><p>"Law-sensei is living with Class 1-A at their dorms too! Me and Kendo happened to see him when we were at their dorms yesterday!" Setsuna explained to them "But I didn't know that guy was also living with you guys" Setsuna said as he looked at Luffy with Interest</p><p> </p><p>The two classes were busy discussing about the two until they heard a clap and saw Mirio, the two class then turned their attention to him</p><p> </p><p>"All right everyone! you will only do Physical Training for today, since we don't want you guys to be Pro-Heroes who's only reliant to your quirks and not build up your body! Mirio said which lit the the two classes' determination</p><p> </p><p>"By the way, did you know? did you know? that this Training Method and Procedure is thoroughly planned by All Might himself!" Nejire cheerfully said which surprised the students before erupting to wild screams</p><p> </p><p>"OH HELL YEAH, PHYSICAL TRAINING!" Kirishima and TetsuTetsu both yelled while raising their hands</p><p> </p><p>"And this Training plan was made by All Might?! holy shit!" Sero exclaimed</p><p> </p><p>Bakugou just smirked "I'll beat the hell out of you all in this training and show you who's boss! ESPECIALLY YOU DEKU! YOU TOO HALF n HALF!" Bakugou yelled at the two</p><p> </p><p>"I see, Good luck then..." Todoroki monotonously said to Bakugou who got pissed</p><p> </p><p>"DONT WISH ME LUCK I DON'T NEED IT!" Bakugou hollered as he turned around and walked away from Todoroki</p><p> </p><p>"Hey Bakubro don't be like that!" Kirishima said as he followed his raging friend</p><p> </p><p>Izuku just sweat dropped at the sight before he shivered while the two classes cheered around him</p><p> </p><p>"I've been trained by All Might himself for 10 months before coming to U.A so I know how hard his trainings would be..." Izuku thought while shaking</p><p> </p><p>"Let the first day of this year's 3-day Joint Training Camp Begi-" Mirio was about to announce the commencement of the Joint Training Camp when he was stopped by Law</p><p> </p><p>"Wait a moment, Let me perform a check up on them first" Law raised his hand and simply said while looking at the two class, Mirio was perplexed but nodded as he saw Law walk up to the two class</p><p> </p><p>"Room" Law uttered as he held up his hand and a blue sphere appeared below his hand that grew and enveloped the whole area where the two set of classes stood</p><p> </p><p>"W-what is this?" Kinoko nervously uttered</p><p> </p><p>"Don't worry! this is Law-sensei's Quirk!" Uraraka reassured them, she knew that Law's power wasn't a quirk but just called it a quirk so it doesn't confuse the other class even more</p><p> </p><p>Class 1-B looked surprised and confused at the blue sphere that seemingly appeared out of their new teacher's hand but their opposite class isn't surprised since they've seen Law's power beforehand but they too, don't know and are curious what will Law do</p><p> </p><p>Law unsheathed his sword and held it upside down and began to concentrate "Scan"</p><p> </p><p>Law's sword began to glow blue as he held up his sword and 'scanned' each one of the students, who looked at him puzzled, Law then deactivated his Devil Fruit power and the blue sphere that engulfed both of the class disappeared as Law began to talk</p><p> </p><p>"They're all perfectly fine, they can start their training now" Law simply said to Mirio before walking away, Mirio just nodded while in a daze</p><p> </p><p>"W-what did he just do?" The two class thought with question marks over their heads</p><p> </p><p>Mirio recollected himself and happily nodded "And with that, let the first day of this year's 3-Day Joint Training Camp BEGIN!!!!" Mirio yelled excitedly as the class erupted into loud screams and cheers</p><p> </p><p>And with that the two classes' hellish and rigorous Physical Training and their first day at the Training Camp began...</p><p> </p><p>"Ughhhh i'm so tired..." Mineta managed to utter as he walked slowly like a zombie, looking like his whole lifeforce was literally drained away from him after the rigorous training</p><p> </p><p>"No kidding..." Sero replied tiredly, his shoulders drooped</p><p> </p><p>"forget about eating, I just wanna sleep right now..." Jirou groaned wearily</p><p> </p><p>It was already night when Class 1-A finished their Physical Trainings as they were currently being accompanied by their Class Adviser, Aizawa while walking</p><p> </p><p>The class continued to walk tiredly into the deeper parts of forest, some of them became uncomfortable</p><p> </p><p>"Are we lost?" Izuku thought as he noticed that they're still walking deeper into the forest not seeing any building around, Izuku then decided to ask his teacher</p><p> </p><p>"Umm, sensei? where's the cottage?..." Izuku asked his insomniac teacher who only looked at him with a grin,</p><p> </p><p>"I have a bad feeling about 'that' grin..." Izuku thought nervously as Aizawa then turned to look at the class and began to speak</p><p> </p><p>"Since this is a Training Camp, you all will literally camp here at the forest" Aizawa said, the class slowly processed what their teacher had told them before screaming loudly</p><p> </p><p>"WHAAAAAAAAT?!" The class screamed in harmony as they began to crowd their teacher to complain</p><p> </p><p>"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Bakugou snarled</p><p>"Y-you can't be serious sensei!" Kaminari yelled out while gripping his hair</p><p>"SENSEI! PLEASE TELL ME YOU'RE JOKING" Mineta cried out as he clung to Aizawa's leg</p><p>"SENSEI!, PLEASE DON'T DO THIS TO US!" Hagakure shrieked</p><p>"ARE WE SERIOUSLY CAMPING IN THE MIDDLE OF THE FOREST AT NIGHT SENSEI?! I HATE DARK PLACES!" Mina whined</p><p>"Sensei... why are we camping here?" Yaoyorozu asked for a reason</p><p> </p><p>Aizawa pulled Mineta away from his leg and wrapped him in his capture weapon before speaking "Camping in the forest is also a Training as it helps you hone your natural survival instincts, you will camp and sleep here while also looking for your own food, we already fed you during lunch earlier so you all should start looking for your own food tomorrow, we won't give you anything else but Camping Tents, Sleeping Bags and Portable Camping Toilets so good luck" Aizawa simply said with a shit-eating grin as he looked at his class and he saw them with their eyes bulging and mouths gaping</p><p> </p><p>"N-NO WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" The class yelled as their screams of misery echoed through the whole forest</p><p> </p><p>At the same time at Deika City</p><p> </p><p>The once full of nature with big valleys and mountains and prospering life, Deika City, was now at ruins, the tall buildings that stood before are now shattered to the ground, the roads that once carried vehicles wrecked and the Meta Liberation Army Members that served Re-Destro lay dead all over the place as the League of Villains had invaded their Base of Operations in Deika</p><p> </p><p>"If you only agreed to sensei's proposal you didn't have to die here..." Shigaraki's chilling voice uttered quietly</p><p> </p><p>Shigaraki stood in front of Re-Destro who's laying on the ground as Re-Destro looked at the League and Shigaraki with pure rage and disdain</p><p> </p><p>"*pant I-I'd rather die *pant than work with that devil! *pant" Re-destro managed to say as he struggled to breathe while clutching his bloodied stomach</p><p> </p><p>"Hey~ Shiggy, can we kill him already?~" A girl sing-songed, holding a bloodied knife with a wide maniacal grin, showing her fanged teeth, This is Himiko Toga, a member of League of Villains</p><p> </p><p>"Not yet, Toga, we're still talking to him, maybe even hear his last words?" A man said mockingly, his blue flames that seemed to burn like hell fire as he looked at the laying man in front of him with apathetic eyes, This is Dabi, another member of the League and one of the League's Vanguard</p><p> </p><p>"That's right Toga-chan!/That's completely wrong!" A man yelled out that contradicted the first thing he said is called Twice, also a member of League</p><p> </p><p>"We should hurry up Shigaraki, It won't take long for Heroes to notice the shit that's happened here" A reptilian man who's body is covered in green scales said to Shigaraki, This is Spinner a member of the League and one of the League's Vanguards, he's also a massive fanboy of the Hero Killer, Stain</p><p> </p><p>"Spinner is right, we should quickly head out of here Shigaraki" A masked man with a top hat said, He is called as Mr. Compress, also a member of the League and one of its older members</p><p> </p><p>Re-Destro barely alive, tried to stand up, but to no avail, He then only looked at Shigaraki with a murderous glare</p><p> </p><p>"Y-you lot can go to hell!" Re-Destro only spat as he tried to stand but only collapsed as his body was covered in burns, littered with wounds and battered with physical Injuries, he was hanging by the thread of life and death</p><p> </p><p>Shigaraki just stood silently before he crouched down to meet Re-Destro's eyes again</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah.., be sure to wait for us there okay?" Shigaraki murmured quietly as he removed the dismembered hand covering his face</p><p> </p><p>Re-Destro was wide eyed as he saw Shigaraki's face, his chapped lips formed into a wide, creepy smile, Re-Destro could only lay there helplessly as he watched Shigaraki's hand reached to touch his face, Re-Destro then was completely disintigrated, his whole body turning to dust</p><p>Shigaraki could only quietly chuckle as his low chuckles went on slowly until it became laughs and Shigaraki soon began to burst out laughing like a psychopath</p><p>Soon, the world will know how Deika City and The Meta Liberation Army had fallen at the hands of the League of Villains</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Side Story: Eri</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That time when Nejire dragged Luffy and Izuku away from their dorms</p><p> </p><p>"Training?" Luffy tilted his head confused, in front of him was a pleading Mirio aka 'Cartoon Face' with him is the shy Amajiki who Luffy named as 'Sharp Ears' and the curious girl Nejire, who Luffy called as 'Blue Hair', the one who dragged him and Izuku to the 3rd year dorms with her</p><p> </p><p>Izuku was there too who watched the scene curiously, he didn't hear what they're saying because they told him that it was about the Training Camp and details about it are a secret and a surprise for them</p><p> </p><p>"Yep! can you help us oversee Class 1-A and Class 1-B's training at the Training Camp tomorrow?" Mirio pleaded at the dumbfounded Luffy</p><p> </p><p>Luffy began to think before answering "Hmmmmmmmm... Yeah, no problem!" Luffy then said with a grin after a long 'hmmm'</p><p> </p><p>"Really?! you're a life-saver Luffy-kun! with you there with us I'm sure you'll be able to make them stronger by giving them advices how to fight since you're an awesome fighter! not only we, the 3rd years but also the first years can get more POWERful when you're around motivating us!" Mirio yelled out happily</p><p> </p><p>Luffy too was happily grinning, he didn't understand a single thing about what Mirio said but seeing him happy makes him happy too</p><p> </p><p>"Uhm, Mirio-senpai?" Izuku then called out to Mirio who stopped laughing and smiled to look at him</p><p> </p><p>"Oh yeah, Midoriya-kun do you wanna go with us to visit Little Eri right now?" Mirio asked in his usual cheerful voice</p><p> </p><p>Izuku's eyes went wide, his face formed a huge smile, his freckled littered face was accompanied by a blush, he didn't need to think deeply for an answer to his question as Izuku immediately answered</p><p> </p><p>"Of course!" was Izuku's answer while furiously nodding, he was excited to visit their little snowball Eri again, Izuku was automatically in a good mood as he thinked about the girl</p><p> </p><p>"Little Eri?" Luffy asked as he tilted his head in confusion</p><p> </p><p>"Oh! Eri is a cute little girl we saved from a Villain! she had suffered from that Villain at a young age so we always did our best to make her happy!" Mirio happily introduced Eri to his new friend</p><p> </p><p>"EHHHHH?! That villain must be an asshole for making that little girl suffer! where is that Villain? I'll kick their ass!" Luffy angrily yelled, he was pissed off when he discovered that a villain messed with a little girl "Why don't that Villain pick someone of their own size!"</p><p> </p><p>"D-dont worry Luffy-san, that Villain is already captured and is locked in prison!" Izuku said as he and Amajiki tried to calm the angry rubber man down</p><p> </p><p>"Izukun is right Luffy, Overhaul was captured when Izukun here defetead him! he must be rotting at Tartarus right now" Nejire cheerfully said, making Izuku blush</p><p> </p><p>"Really? serves that jerk right for giving that little girl a hard time! Good job on beating that bastard broccoli hair!" Luffy said to Izuku as he calmed down</p><p> </p><p>The Big 3 and Izuku were touched by Luffy's concern over Eri, even though they're basically strangers, Luffy is willing to fight anyone who's made a person suffer, a sign of a True Hero</p><p> </p><p>Mirio was at daze when he started to recollect himself before speaking to Luffy</p><p> </p><p>"Luffy-kun why don't you come with us to visit Eri right now? I'm sure she'll like you!" Mirio said as he offered Luffy to come with them</p><p> </p><p>"Eh? is that okay? According to mousey I cant leave here without permysshon" Luffy said jumbling his words</p><p> </p><p>"It's 'permission' Luffy-san, also don't worry, we'll get Principal Nezu's permission for you to be able to come with us" Amajiki said, he stopped being shy around Luffy when he started to befriend him, he deemed him as someone he could trust and be himself around with</p><p> </p><p>"Really?! then I'll come I'll come!" Luffy was jumping happily, Luffy was excited to go out and meet the little girl that his new friends mentioned</p><p> </p><p>The Big 3 with Luffy and Izuku soon arrived at the Principal's office to ask for Nezu's permission, who agreed and granted his permission for Luffy to come with them, he then reminded them to get back before curfew which they happily nodded and understood, they soon left Nezu's office</p><p> </p><p>The Big 3 with Luffy and Izuku began to walk to Aizawa's house where Eri's currently staying right now, they happily talked to each other about Eri, about how cute she is and how her smile could give people diabetes, which is not an exaggeration by the way</p><p>The Big 3 along with Luffy and Izuku soon reached Aizawa's house and stood in front of the door, Mirio then knocked a couple of times, he then began to hear audible footsteps coming towards the door</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, Who izzit?" The door opened and there they saw Hizashi Yamada aka Present Mic and also Aizawa's husband</p><p> </p><p>"Oh! Mirio, Hado and Tamaki! and Midoriya too! did you all came here to visit Eri again?" Hizashi cheerfully asked</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, sensei! I hope you don't mind" Mirio politely said to Hizashi</p><p> </p><p>"Of course I don't mind! don't you know how happy the little listener is when you guys always come to visit?" Hizashi said with a grin as he gestured them to enter the house, Hizashi's eyes then landed onto Luffy</p><p> </p><p>"Oh?, you're also here too... the new 3rd year transferee, Luffy right?" Hizashi asked</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah! I'm Monkey D Luffy! The Man who's gonna become the Pi-" Luffy was about to say his catch-phrase when he was interrupted by a scream</p><p> </p><p>"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Izuku yelled loudly as he rushed up to Luffy and hurriedly covered his big mouth</p><p> </p><p>Izuku then leaned to Luffy's ear "Luffy-san! didn't you promised me and Law-san that you'll keep being a pirate a secret to other people?!" Izuku frantically whispered as he removed his scar littered hands to Luffy's mouth, The Big 3 and Hizashi could only stare at them dumbfoundedly</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, my bad my bad!" Luffy sheepishly said as he began to laugh, Izuku just sighed before turning to the other people in the room</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know what your about to say earlier but its nice to meet you new listener!" Hizashi happily said to Luffy</p><p> </p><p>"Hii-chan? where are you?" they heard a child's voice, the voice seemingly looking for something or someone</p><p> </p><p>"Heyyyyy! Eri we're here to visit!" Mirio yelled out, they then began hearing hurried little footsteps and saw a little girl came out from a room</p><p> </p><p>The child had a bluish white-hair which was tied into a two pigtails, wide and round innocent looking ruby eyes and a small horn that was protruding from her forehead, she wore a cute dress shirt and held an All Might stuffed toy, This is Eri, the girl that they saved from suffering and swore to protect forever</p><p> </p><p>"Lemillion! Deku! Tamaki-san! Nejire-san!" Eri happily cried out as she ran towards the 4 and tackled them into a hug</p><p> </p><p>The 5 of them staggered and fell to the ground while laughing merrily</p><p> </p><p>"Hey there Eri did you miss us?" Izuku asked as he patted the girl's head</p><p> </p><p>"Uhn!" Eri just nodded with a smile, glad that she's with the people that gave her happiness</p><p> </p><p>Eri then turned to Hizashi while pouting</p><p> </p><p>"Hii-chan why didn't you tell me that they're going to visit?" Eri cutely pouted which gripped the hearts of the people who saw it aka all of them</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry, Eri-chan It was supposed to be a surprise!" Hizashi said which made the little girl's pout into a smile, Eri then saw one more person with them that she didn't recognize and she began to hide behind Mirio, Eri is still not comfortable with strangers after all</p><p> </p><p>"Umh.. uhm... Lemillion w-who is he?" Eri asked as her finger shakily pointed at Luffy while still hiding behind Mirio</p><p> </p><p>Mirio just smiled and looked at the Eri and met her eyes, "Eri, this onii-san here is Luffy, don't worry he won't hurt you, he said he wanted to be your friend too that's why we bought him along with us" Mirio reassuringly said while patting Eri's head trying to calm the little girl down</p><p> </p><p>Eri nodded as she tried to look at the man, Eri and the man's eyes met, the man was looking at her with a blank face, he then grinned widely as he took a sit in front of them</p><p> </p><p>"Hey there little girl! I'm Luffy and I wanna be your friend! what's your name?" Luffy asked even though he already knew, he wanted the little girl in front of him to introduce herself to him</p><p> </p><p>"E-Eri..." Eri whimpered and slowly showed herself to Luffy who only smiled widely</p><p> </p><p>"Eri huh? that's a cute name you got! how about it Eri do you wanna be my friend? If you do then I'll tell you all about my pirate adventures!" Luffy cheerfully said to the girl, Izuku felt his heart drop as he heard Luffy say the 'P word', Izuku tried to rush towards Luffy again only to be interrupted by Eri</p><p> </p><p>"I'll be your friend I'll be your friend! Luffy-san tell me stories about your adventures!" Eri said her curious eyes were wide, and her small lips formed a wide smile as she was excited to hear about Luffy's Pirate Adventures! the little girl then ran towards the sitting Luffy who only smiled at her and started telling her about his adventures</p><p> </p><p>Luffy told her about the time where he and his friends went to Sky Island and kicked a false god's ass and saved the people living there! Luffy also told her about the time where he and his friends went to an Island full of dinosaurs where there's two giants fighting for decades only for him to befriend the both of them and stopping their decade-spanning fight and Luffy telling her how the two giants helped him and his friends leave the island by beating a giant goldfish who eats pirate ships! Luffy told her many other stories about his Adventures</p><p> </p><p>Eri was happily listening to Luffy's stories with a wide smile on her face while sitting on Luffy's lap and wearing his Straw hat that Luffy placed on her head</p><p> </p><p>The Big 3 along with Izuku and Hizashi was surprised about how fast Eri opened up to Luffy, they've just met earlier and they're already friends, The Big 3 along with Izuku also listened at Luffy's nonsensical stories, Izuku however felt like the stories that Luffy were telling them are true, since he's a pirate, Adventures are their best friends</p><p> </p><p>The Big 3, Izuku and Hizashi's hearts warmed at the scene in front of them as they saw the two having fun with each other's company, they're also proud of the child for opening up to Luffy, a person whom she just met! she becoming more and more open about herself and to others and she's becoming more cheerful and happy everyday! that's what made them happy the most</p><p> </p><p>Her happiness was also their happiness</p><p> </p><p>They soon left the two alone, Hizashi offered them to have dinner here and they agreed, The Big 3 and Izuku then went out to buy sweets for them and Eri to eat</p><p> </p><p>As Luffy patiently told her his Great Pirate Adventures, he noticed that the little girl had fallen a sleep on her lap, Luffy smiled and laid her on the couch and put a blanket on her, she was still holding on to his straw hat so Luffy didn't try to get it because he might wake the little girl up</p><p> </p><p>Luffy stood up and stretched his body around before noticing that The Big 3 and Hizashi was not around, Luffy then went out of the room to try to look for them</p><p> </p><p>As Luffy was walking around the house, he soon started to smell something delicious and began to drool, he followed the scent and found himself in the kitchen where he saw Aizawa and Hizashi cooking food</p><p> </p><p>"FOOD!" Luffy yelled out startling the two</p><p> </p><p>"Geez kid calm down will ya? since you and the little listener were having a good time earlier, we decided to leave the two of you alone and went to cook for dinner while The Big 3 and Midoriya went out to buy sweets!" Hizashi calmly told Luffy who's grin's only got wider</p><p> </p><p>"YES MORE FOOD!" Luffy happily yelled as he sat at the chair, waiting for food</p><p> </p><p>"He's so loud..." Aizawa irritatedly thought before he sighed and looked at Luffy seriously</p><p> </p><p>"So? where's Eri?" Aizawa said his Dadzawa-senses tingling</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, she fell a sleep in the middle of me telling her my Pirate Stories!" Luffy nonchalantly said</p><p> </p><p>"Pirate Stories? what do you mean?" Aizawa said raising a brow</p><p> </p><p>"Oh! tha-" Luffy was about to say something when he heard a loud yell</p><p> </p><p>"WE'RE BACK! HERE ARE THE SWEETS AND DESSERTS!" Mirio said as he, Nejire, Tamaki and Izuku carried a bunch of sweets and desserts along with a Candy Apple which a certain cute little girl would love</p><p> </p><p>"HELL YEAH SWEETS!" Luffy yelled out excitedly while banging his hand at the table</p><p> </p><p>"Shut up or no food for you!" Aizawa tiredly said to Luffy who then quickly shut his mouth</p><p> </p><p>The food was ready and now served at the table, the desserts and sweets were at the fridge ready to be eaten after the meal, as they were preparing to eat, Amajiki noticed that Eri wasn't around</p><p> </p><p>"Hey guys where's Eri?" Amajiki said gathering the all the peoples attention to him which made him a little nervous</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, she's at the same room sleeping right now, should I wake her up now?" Izuku asked</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I'm sorry but Midoriya-kun could you wake the little princess up with Nejire?" Mirio asked while he busily set up dinner plates and utensils at the table</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, Mirio-senpai!" Izuku and Nejire then began walking towards the room where Eri was resting</p><p> </p><p>"Eri-chan seems to like Luffy! don't you agree Izukun?" Nejire said to Izuku cheerfully</p><p> </p><p>"Yes! Luffy-san is a genuinely good person after all! that's why I was sure that Eri will like him!" Izuku replied to her, Nejire just smiled and they soon reached Eri to wake her up</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, snowball wake up it's time to eat" Izuku whispered at Eri's ears</p><p> </p><p>Eri eyes soon began to twitch as she slowly rose up to the couch, she groggily opened her eyes and saw Izuku and Nejire</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, Deku-san, Nejire-san, Good morning" Eri said quietly said while rubbing her eyes</p><p> </p><p>Nejire chuckled "Eri-chan, its night time now you know? let's go down and eat dinner! we got some Apple Candy for you too!" Nejire said to Eri who began to drool when she mentioned Apple Candy</p><p> </p><p>The three soon went downstairs to meet the guys, The guys soon saw them and smiled happily</p><p> </p><p>Eri walked towards Luffy while holding his Straw hat</p><p> </p><p>"Uhm.. Luffy-san..." Eri quietly called out to him, Luffy looked at her with a smile</p><p> </p><p>"What is it Eri?" Luffy quietly said to her</p><p> </p><p>"Y-your hat..." Eri held her hand and gave his straw hat back to him, Luffy then reached for his straw hat with a blank expression, checking and looking at it before talking</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks for taking care of my treasure Eri" Luffy simply said with a smile while patting her head, Eri smiled widely at him while nodding as they all began to eat</p><p> </p><p>The dinner was like a warzone as Luffy was trying to steal food from the plate of others while they guarded their own food while hissing at him, Eri was laughing happily at them, They heard Eri's laugh and smiled before laughing with her, the dinner was chaotic yet heartwarming</p><p> </p><p>After eating, Eri played with them many different games and Luffy sucked a lot on all of them as Eri was laughing at him because she beat him while Luffy got comically depressed, Mirio Nejire and even Izuku snickered at him while Tamaki was comforting a dejected Luffy, Eri was happy being with them, she wished these times last forever...</p><p> </p><p>It was time for The Big 3, Izuku and Luffy to leave, as Aizawa and Hizashi along with Eri went outside to say good bye to them</p><p> </p><p>Eri walked in front of them fidgeting before speaking</p><p> </p><p>"W-will you come back to visit again?" Eri shyly asked while looking up at them</p><p> </p><p>The Big 3, Izuku and Luffy could only look at each other and smiled</p><p> </p><p>"Ya got it!" they all said, Eri looked at them with teary eyes and tackled them again, they staggered and fell and laughed happily like the last time</p><p> </p><p>Eri then stood up and faced them again "S-see you again" Eri said with a wide smile</p><p> </p><p>The Big 3, Izuku and Luffy nodded and smiled back at her before they started to walk away while Eri watched their retreating forms until they're out of sight</p><p> </p><p>Hizashi then went inside and told them he'll make them some hot chocolate</p><p> </p><p>Aizawa then walked to Eri and held her hand before talking</p><p> </p><p>"So Eri? did you like him?" Aizawa asked as he held Eri's hand gently and patted the her head, Eri looked up to him with her beautiful ruby colored gleaming eyes, her lips formed a small precious smile</p><p> </p><p>"Uhn, he was very funny and kind to me... I really like him" Eri shyly answered as she hugged her foster father tightly</p><p> </p><p>"I see..." Aizawa only said with a smile before hugging his foster daughter back, Aizawa carried Eri and went inside the house to drink some hot chocolate</p><p> </p><p>Eri has something to look forward to as she'll always wait for them to visit her again</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Approaching Evil</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the Second Day of the Joint Training Camp and the 1st years and 3rd years had already began their exercises early in the morning</p><p> </p><p>Aizawa was sitting at the porch in the Teacher's Cottage enjoying the warm morning sunlight with a cup of hot coffee, Aizawa was in a state of bliss, then his serene situation was interrupted by a loud yell of a familiar voice</p><p> </p><p>"SHOTA! YOU WON'T BELIEVE THIS, THIS IS A BIG NEWS!" Aizawa turned around and saw his husband, Hizashi Yamada also known by his Hero Name as Present Mic, he's also a teacher of U.A who currently supervises the Joint Training Camp along with him, Vlad King and All Might, Hizashi was yelling frantically while holding his phone</p><p> </p><p>Aizawa just sighed before turning around to speak to his panic-stricken husband</p><p> </p><p>"What is it mic?" Aizawa tiredly asked, Hizashi was panting hard and short of breath as he shakily went to him and showed Aizawa his cellphone</p><p> </p><p>What Aizawa saw in his husband's cellphone was a news article that made his eyes widen in horror, the color of his face went pale, he was so surprised that he dropped the cup of coffee he brewed as he saw the news...</p><p> </p><p>"DEIKA CITY DESTROYED AND LEFT IN RUINS! THE META LIBERATION ARMY ANNIHILATED BY THE LEAGUE OF VILLAINS!" </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Aizawa recollected himself and washed his face, trying to calm himself when he saw the horrifying news while Hizashi comforted him</p><p> </p><p>"Hey Shota, should we call and tell Nezu to cancel the Training Camp? it's never too late you know?" Hizashi quietly said while slowly rubbing Aizawa's back</p><p> </p><p>"Y-yeah, I agree it's too dangerous right now and I already had a bad feeling before... we'll complete the second day of the Training Camp and head back to U.A tonight" Aizawa said "Hizashi, can you tell All Might and Vlad that we'll go back to U.A a day early? I'll just rest for a while here..." Aizawa pleaded to his husband</p><p> </p><p>Hizashi nodded and went to kiss Aizawa's forehead before he left, Aizawa was then left alone sitting on his bedside with the same haggard expression, Aizawa's bad feeling turned out to be true as he laid on his bed to rest his exhausted mind  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Class 1-A and Class 1-B started the early morning of the second day of the Training Camp with body exercises and a jog through the forest, the forest's uneven texture made it hard for them to jog but they persevered because all the training's they'll do here will make them stronger</p><p> </p><p>After the jog, both classes were accompanied by their respective advisers and told them to that they'll be having an Combat Training, the class determination was once again lit as they're excited for some action</p><p> </p><p>"But the one's you'll be fighting with aren't each other but the third years, specifically The Big 3... and that guy over there" Aizawa finished as he pointed behind them, the two classes turned around and were surprised as they saw The Big 3 and Luffy, who had no idea what's going on</p><p> </p><p>Vlad walked behind the 4 and began speaking "These four right here will supervise and train you individually by each one of you fighting them one-on-one! You get to choose who you'll want to fight too!" Vlad King said which made the two classes feel a mix of emotions, some were excited and ready to go, some dejected and some scared (aka mineta)</p><p> </p><p>Izuku gulped as he looked at Luffy, he wanted to get strong as fast as possible so he'd have to get a strong fighter's advice like Luffy by fighting him again so Luffy could point out which areas of his fighting style should he improve and how he could get stronger faster</p><p> </p><p>Bakugou just grinned widely while letting small explosions in his palm as he glared at an oblivious Luffy, he couldn't wait to get back and beat the shit out of him after he suffered a humiliating lost to the rubber man back at the Gym Gamma</p><p> </p><p>Todoroki just glanced at Luffy and closed his eyes seemingly in deep thought, his train of thoughts were then interrupted by a yell</p><p> </p><p>"A-are you serious sensei?! we can't even beat Mirio-senpai and Luffy there with all of us and you seriously think we'll beat them 1-on-1?!" Mineta cried out, some of Mineta's classmates nodded with agreement as they saw how they were helpless at the two guys that they all fought </p><p> </p><p>The opposite Class of 1-A, Class 1-B were surprised, they knew how their fight with Mirio went as they were utterly defeated by their 3rd year senpai but they didn't know that the other guy with The Big 3 right now beat the all of them too! that was seriously shocking for all of them</p><p> </p><p>"Just who the hell is that guy?" Class 1-B thought as they looked at Luffy who's currently picking his nose "SERIOUSLY???" Class 1-B mentally screamed trying to resist the urge to facepalm </p><p> </p><p>Aizawa just shook his head before sighing</p><p> </p><p>"We're not telling you to beat them, Mineta, we're asking you to show them how you individually fight so they can give you advice and tips to make yourselves better" Aizawa explained which earned a few nods from the two class</p><p> </p><p>"Also don't worry, they won't beat you up that much and even if you got injured, we got a doctor in here" Aizawa said as he looked at Law who merely nodded at him and the two class</p><p> </p><p>Before some of the Class could say anything they heard a loud voice coming from the sky</p><p> </p><p>"I AM, LANDING LIKE A SUPERHERO!" a loud familiar voice said as the owner of the voice landed far behind the two class, making a huge crater, the area was littered with smoke and dust, the students coughed out and covered their eyes to protect it from smoke and dust</p><p> </p><p>The dust cleared and they soon saw who the owner of the familiar sounding voice was, It was All Might, The Former Number 1 Hero, the class eyes all went wide as they saw the hero they all love and respect and began to cheer</p><p> </p><p>"ALL MIGHT!" They all said, well mostly as Bakugou just grunted at him while Todoroki remained silent with a neutral expression</p><p> </p><p>"Tch, show off" Aizawa tiredly muttered, All Might dusted himself and began to laugh loudly</p><p> </p><p>"HA HA HA, HOW ARE YOU DEAR STUDENTS? ARE YOU WORKING HARD?" All Might asked loudly at the astonished teens in front of him</p><p> </p><p>"YES!" The two class simultaneously said excited that the respectable hero was in front of them</p><p> </p><p>"OLD GUY!!!!" Luffy had stars over his eyes as he saw Toshinori's Muscle Form again and was wearing his Hero Costume </p><p> </p><p>"HELLO THERE YOUNG LUFFY AND THE BIG 3 TOO, I SEE THAT YOU GUYS ARE JUST FINE!" All Might said to them, The Big 3 just smiled widely back at him while Luffy went towards All Might and started to climb on his tall, muscular body</p><p> </p><p>"SO AMAZING, SO THIS IS YOUR REAL FORM~!" Luffy said with stars on his eyes as he continue to feel up All Might's body while All Might himself was laughing loudly</p><p> </p><p>"Uhhhhhh..." The student's doesn't know what to say or how should they react at the scene they're seeing, but one student stepped in front </p><p> </p><p>"But what are you doing here All Might sir?" Yaoyorozu asked with a raised hand</p><p> </p><p>Luffy finally went down and ran back towards The Big 3, All Might cleared his throat before speaking</p><p> </p><p>"WHAT ELSE? I'M HERE TO SEE YOUR TRAINING OF COURSE!" All Might simply said with a grin, the two classes was frozen in shock as they processed what the Former Number 1 Hero had said before eruputing into loud cheers and screams</p><p> </p><p>"OH MY GOD!" The two classes except Bakugou and Todoroki cried out</p><p> </p><p>"OOOOOHHHHH, FOR ALL MIGHT HIMSELF TO COME AND SEE US TRAIN, I'M SO TOUCHED" Kirishima cried out wiping the comical water fall of tears coming out of his eyes, The two class determination was lit</p><p> </p><p>"I'LL DO MY BEST" </p><p>"I'LL TRY NOT TO DISAPPOINT YOU ALL MIGHT!</p><p>"LET'S SHOW ALL MIGHT WHAT WE GOT CLASS 1-B!"</p><p>"I THINK I CAN BEAT THEM NOW BECAUSE ALL MIGHT'S HERE!"</p><p> </p><p>The students cheered, All Might's presence motivated the two classes and decided to do their best on the Combat Training because the Former Number 1 Hero went all his way to spectate them, they didn't want to disappoint him</p><p> </p><p>"But I got one more thing to say" Aizawa said which gained the attention of the two class who stopped cheering and listened to him </p><p> </p><p>"We, the teachers made some changes with the plan, after you're all done with the Combat Training we're going back to U.A tonight, we'll not stay on this place any longer" Aizawa simply said while the students groaned</p><p> </p><p>"Ehhhhhhh? why sensei?"</p><p>"Aren't we supposed to stay here until Wednesday? what's with the change of plans?"</p><p>"I was very excited on what we'll do on the third day too..."</p><p> </p><p>The two classes continued to whine, Aizawa activated his Quirk and that shut the whining students up</p><p> </p><p>"No whining, after you're done with the Combat Training pack your things up, we'll go back a day early no questions asked" Aizawa said in a serious voice</p><p> </p><p>The students could only slowly nod as they soon began to prepare for the Combat Training, and thus the 2nd day of Training Camp's Combat Training began with a heavy atmosphere</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Location: ???</p><p> </p><p>"Sensei... We already took Giran back after we killed them, we're on our way there" Shigaraki said, Shigaraki was currently talking to his Sensei, All for One through a monitor</p><p> </p><p>"If Kurogiri didn't get captured I'd be already by sensei side by now..." Shigaraki gritted his teeth as he regretfully thought, Kurogiri was caught and imprisoned by the Pro-Hereos when he was on a trip looking for All for One's former bodyguard the Gigantomachia, Kurogiri was ambushed and captured, Gigantomachia tried to chase the Pro-Heroes to get Kurogiri back but they got away, It was one of the biggest loses of the League as Kurogiri was a great asset to them</p><p> </p><p>"Good work, Tomura" Shigaraki heard his sensei's deep voice answered through the monitor, All for One began to talk again</p><p> </p><p>"Ah yes, I have some info that might pique your interest..." All for One said as Shigaraki saw his sensei's lips formed a wide grin</p><p> </p><p>"What is it sensei?" Shigaraki asked puzzled while scratching his neck, All for One began to speak again</p><p> </p><p>"You see, All Might is currently at desolated place... and he's accompanying students there and that place is a huge forest where no hero would be able to go to and lend support when someone invades that place" All for One told him, Shigaraki knew what his sensei is implying but he had something else on his mind</p><p> </p><p>"And how do you know about this sensei?" Shigaraki asked, he was curious how his sensei got this information when he's at their secret base and paralyzed, resting in a hospital bed</p><p> </p><p>"I have my ways Tomura, this Information is plausible too so do not worry about it," All for One peculiarly said to his Successor "So what will you do? my dear, Tomura"</p><p> </p><p>"Of course we'll go and attack them sensei... please give us time to prepare ourselves, we can finally release those 'High-End Nomus' to their lairs and let those Nomus wreck havoc there, that forest will be All Might's grave and he will die surrounded by the bodies of his students!" Shigaraki evilly chuckled</p><p> </p><p>All for One's grin grew wide as he began to laugh maniacally with Shigaraki, The Symbol of Evil then told his Successor the location of All Might, where the Training Camp was currently happening and planned how they'll attack and kill the Symbol of Peace</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Uncanny Encounter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Location: ???</p><p> </p><p>"So? are you all ready?" Shigaraki quietly said but loud enough for his companions to hear</p><p> </p><p>"Shiggy~ Let's go already! I wanna see my Izuku-kun so bad~!" Toga said excitedly with her usual grin which showed her sharp fangs</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah..." Dabi simply replied to Shigaraki, Dabi was uninterested in their mission this time because it doesn't involve his 'Flaming Garbage of a father' Dabi wanted to make him suffer more</p><p> </p><p>"To be able to cross paths with All Might... this is an incredible honor to the one of the Heroes that Stain acknowledged!" Spinner fervently said while equipping his blades and daggers</p><p> </p><p>"I'll dazzle them with my Tricks and Magic" Mr. Compress uttered as he placed his top hat on his head while leaning on his cane</p><p> </p><p>"I'm so excited!/Not really..." Twice who contradicted the first thing he said exclaimed</p><p> </p><p>The League of Villains were preparing to Infiltrate the Training Camp to kill All Might, The Symbol of Peace, All for One began to speak to Shigaraki</p><p> </p><p>"Good luck, Tomura, I expect good news when you all come back, make use of Gigantomachia" All for One said with a grin, he was still paralyzed so he couldn't come with them, he was still laying on the hospital bed being tend to by Garaki</p><p> </p><p>"Bring all the High-Ends with you too, that should ensure your victory" Garaki said while chuckling, he was proud of all of his creations but nothing beats these strong and almost Indestructible High-Ends!</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you Sensei, Doctor" Shigaraki thanked the two of them</p><p> </p><p>"Just you wait, All Might!" Shigaraki angrily thought as the League of Villains began to leave the secret base to head and invade their next location, The Joint Training Camp</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Joint Training Camp Forest</p><p> </p><p>"T-they're too strong..." Monoma muttered panting heavily while laying down as he and the other students were in the same situation as he is, exhausted and laying on the ground</p><p> </p><p>"N-no kidding..." Tokoyami replied, he tried to stand but he was too exhausted and stopped bothering as he just continued to lay down</p><p> </p><p>Izuku was drained, when he fought Luffy again he just kept dodging like he did on their first fight while lecturing him on how he should properly fight, he thanked the rubber man mentally but was sad that he couldn't even land a single hit on Luffy and was beaten again by a single hit</p><p> </p><p>Bakugou was on the ground gritting his teeth, he was so pissed off because he managed to lost to the same guy twice, not only that guy he lost to was playing with him and isn't taking him seriously but he was lecturing him too while fighting, Bakugou clenched his fist to calm himself down but it wasn't helping</p><p> </p><p>Todoroki was similarly laying on the ground trying to catch his breath as he slowly stood up to drink water, he, similar to Izuku and Bakugou was lectured by Luffy during their fights and was defeated by him again, Luffy told him that he shouldn't be reliant on his awesome power and try to learn how to fight with his fist, Todoroki considered his advice and thought of a fighting style to learn from now on</p><p> </p><p>It was already dusk night when they finished their Combat Trainings with The Big 3 and Luffy, they were utterly defeated by the four, as the two classes' bodies' aching was beginning to fade they soon stood up and saw their Respective Advisers and All Might proudly looking at them</p><p> </p><p>"YOU ALL DID A GOOD JOB! DON'T GET DEJECTED BECAUSE YOU ALL PRODUCED GREAT RESULTS AND ALL OF YOU ARE STEADILY IMPROVING! JUST KEEP UP ON YOUR OWN PACE FROM NOW ON SO YOU ALL COULD GET STRONGER AND BECOME FINE HEREOS!" All Might loudly said to them, the students could only dumbly stare at him</p><p> </p><p>"A-All Might complimented us..." TetsuTetsu uttered</p><p>"A-am I dreaming?" Kaminari said while pinching his cheeks, it hurt so It wasn't a dream...</p><p>"I think I just used up all my lifetime worth of luck today" Honenuki said tearing up</p><p> </p><p>The two classes were emotional after receiving a compliment to the great hero, Aizawa then stepped in front and cleared his throat to gain their attention</p><p> </p><p>"Anyway, you guys should prepare your things, as promised we'll leave this place tonight" Aizawa said, The two classes soon began to scatter and went inside the Student and Teacher's shared cottage to pack their stuff up</p><p> </p><p>Bakugou merely grunted as he walked away</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Bakubro! where are you going?" Kirishima asked his friend</p><p> </p><p>"To breath some fresh air Shitty Hair, don't follow me" Bakugou said quietly but loud enough for Kirishima to hear, Kirishima just gave him his shark smile and a thumbs up, he thought that his friend needed some time alone as he walked inside the cottage</p><p> </p><p>Izuku and Todoroki saw their interaction and look at each other, they nodded and began to follow Bakugou</p><p> </p><p>After the students went to pack their things up in the cottage, The Big 3 along with Luffy, Aizawa, Hizashi, Vlad King and All Might were left outside</p><p> </p><p>"I'll go get our Buses to pick us up tonight" Hizashi said to them while grinning</p><p> </p><p>"I'll go with you mic, Eraser you can just take it easy for now and rest until the Buses arrive" Vlad King said to his teacher subordinate with concern</p><p> </p><p>Aizawa just tiredly nodded and accepted their offer, Hizashi and Vlad King soon left and began to walk away to call for their Buses</p><p> </p><p>"Well then since we have nothing to do here too, we'll just rest at the cottage for while" Mirio said with a smile as he walked to the cottage to rest</p><p> </p><p>"See you later, All Might-sensei! Aizawa-sensei! Law-sensei! and Luffy!" Nejire cheerfully said her goodbyes to them, Amajiki just bowed to the three teachers and his friend before following suit</p><p> </p><p>All Might, Aizawa Law and Luffy were the only ones left outside and began to talk to each other</p><p> </p><p>"YOUNG LUFFY, I THANK YOU FOR GIVING THE STUDENTS ADVICES AND TIPS TO IMPROVE, IM SURE THEY'LL BECOME FINE HEROES SOMEDAY!" All Might said to Luffy who just grinned at him</p><p> </p><p>"Hey no problem Old guy! they're all my friends so Its normal that I help them become stronger!" Luffy said with a thumbs up while grinning</p><p> </p><p>All Might returned Luffy's grin with a grin of his own before turning to Law</p><p> </p><p>"AND YOUNG LAW! IT IS THANKS TO YOU THAT NO STUDENTS WAS HURT DURING THE TRAINING CAMP SO I ALSO THANK YOU AND YOUR EFFORTS!" All Might said to Law who merely nodded at him</p><p> </p><p>"You don't have to thank me Toshinori-ya, I'm just doing my job as a Teacher and Doctor" Law simply said while crossing his arms</p><p> </p><p>"But sti-" All Might was about to say something when Luffy and Law suddenly turned around behind their backs</p><p> </p><p>Luffy and Law felt their Observation Haki ringing like crazy as they quickly turned back behind them, their eyes glowing red</p><p> </p><p>"TORAO!" Luffy yelled loudly, surprising All Might and Aizawa </p><p> </p><p>"I KNOW STRAW HAT-YA" Law yelled back at him as he began to think</p><p> </p><p>"What a strong Murderous Intent..." Law thought grimly as he and Luffy began to ran towards the strong miasma of murder...</p><p> </p><p>"YOUNG LUFFY! YOUNG LAW IS THERE SOMETHING WRONG? WHERE ARE YOU TWO GOING?" All Might yelled out to them, his yells were all turned into deaf ears as the two didn't answer him as they continue to run, All Might clicked his tongue and began to ran to follow the two of them</p><p> </p><p>"All Might! are you going to follow them?!" Aizawa asked loudly to the Former Number 1 Hero, All Might stopped and turned to Aizawa</p><p> </p><p>"YES, ERASERHEAD PROTECT AND ACCOMPANY THE STUDENTS TO THEIR BUS AND PREPARE TO LEAVE, I HAVE A BAD FEELING AND I THINK THOSE TWO FELT IT TOO!" All Might loudly exclaimed and began to run to the direction Luffy and Law ran off to</p><p> </p><p>Aizawa nodded and began to ran towards the student and teacher's shared cottage to alert them</p><p> </p><p>After Aizawa left the bushes around began to move and revealed three students that left their hiding</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, you two heard that didn't you?" Todoroki neutrally asked "So what should we do?"</p><p> </p><p>"OF COURSE WE'LL FOLLOW THEM AND BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF THE ONES BRAVE ENOUGH TO STEP THEIR STINKING FEET HERE!" Bakugou loudly exclaimed</p><p> </p><p>"K-Kacchan calm down" Izuku said trying to calm the raging pomerenian down</p><p> </p><p>"Let's not waste anymore time here and follow them" Todoroki simply said as he stood up and began to ran to follow All Might</p><p> </p><p>"DON'T FUCKIN GIVE ME ORDERS HALF N HALF I'LL KILL YOU!" Bakugou hollered and began to run "ALSO RUN BEHIND ME!"</p><p> </p><p>Izuku just left out a sigh as he began to ran after Todoroki and Bakugou and thought of the 3 "All Might, Luffy-san, Law-san please be well..." </p><p> </p><p>A Random Place in the Training Camp Forest</p><p> </p><p>"So this is the place... they weren't kidding when they said this place looks desolate" Dabi said while his arms both on his pockets as he began to look around, he could only see mountains and trees everywhere, he then began to smirk evilly "should I start a forest fire?" Dabi sinisterly thought</p><p> </p><p>"I'm so excited to meet my Izuku-kun again~! I wonder how much he'll bleed for me~" Toga excitedly said with a maniacal grin</p><p> </p><p>"Stop fucking around and start looking for All Might already!" Shigaraki commanded in a stern tone, he was starting to get pissed off, the place was a massive forest! how are they supposed to find All Might in a place like this?</p><p> </p><p>The Villains could only click their tongues as they began to follow his command to scatter around and leave</p><p> </p><p>"But how are we supposed to look for them? this place is hu-" before Spinner could even finish what he had to say, he was cut off with a voice</p><p> </p><p>"Are you guys Villains?" The League of Villains was surprised and perked up when they heard a voice behind them</p><p> </p><p>The Villains quickly turned around behind them, on guard and there they saw two men </p><p> </p><p>The man who spoke was a tall man who wore a Black Yukata, a white Fur Hat with black patches, his fully tattooed hands carried a sword as the man narrowed his sharp grey eyes towards them</p><p> </p><p>The second man wore a similar yukata except his are red, his eyes overshadowed by the straw hat he's wearing as he clenched his fist that they could see the veins bulging</p><p> </p><p>"Huh? who are you two supposed to be?" Shigaraki asked with a tick vein on his forehead and began to itch his neck furiously, he was visibly starting to get annoyed</p><p> </p><p>"My name doesn't matter, I am the one asking you guys a question, so are you Villains or not?" the man asked his narrowed eyes turned into glare</p><p> </p><p>"And what if we are?" Dabi mockingly replied as his hand began to produce blue hot flames</p><p> </p><p>"Then... I'll give you all a swift 'surgical' death" the man uttered as he unsheathed his sword and sent his hand forward, the Villains saw the tattoos on his fingers that spelled 'Death'</p><p> </p><p>The villains were vigilant as they narrowed their eyes to the two men and began to take out their own weapons</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know who you two are but if you get in our way, we'll kill you!" Shigaraki spat with rage, his mood becoming worse</p><p> </p><p>The man just smirked "I wonder who's killing who" </p><p> </p><p>"I won't let you guys do bad things to my friends back there!" the second man declared as he bumped his fist together</p><p> </p><p>The two sides continued to glare at each other, the cold night wind blowing in their warm bodies and the moonlight shining towards them as they continue to silently eye each other dangerously...</p><p> </p><p>Soon the battle between the League of Villains and the two mysterious men began</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Straw Hat Luffy and The Surgeon of Death</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Student and Teacher's Cottage</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So are you guys all here?" Aizawa asked as he looked at the two sections of class</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Teachers were currently head counting the two section of students as they wait for the buses and prepared to leave the Forest Training Camp</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We're all here sensei! Class 1-B is all here!" Kendo loudly replied to him </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before Aizawa could breathe a sigh of relief he heard a loud shriek</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"SENSEI! DEKU-KUN, TODOROKI-KUN AND BAKUGOU-KUN ARE GONE!" Uraraka yelled loudly, she was visibly shaken</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"WHAT?!" Aizawa, Hizashi, Vlad King and both of the classes screams chorused </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Those problem childs! where the heck are they?... wait... DONT TELL ME!" Aizawa's eyes widen in horror as he thought of the possibility of where the three of them are</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"HIZASHI, VLAD TAKE THE STUDENTS OUT OF HERE WHEN THE BUSES ARRIVES! I'LL GO OUT TO LOOK FOR THE THREE OF THEM" Aizawa yelled to the two as he frantically ran towards the door and went outside</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"WHAT?! BUT WHAT ABOUT THE REST OF YOU? SHOTA!" Hizashi called out but Aizawa didn't reply as he burst opened the door and quickly ran outside</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hizashi, Vlad and the students could only stare at the door that Aizawa went out to with concern</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Midoriya, Bakugou, Todoroki, please be safe!.." Aizawa thought worriedly of the three as he continued to ran deeper at the forest in the middle of the cold night...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The League of Villains and the two men glared at each other in silence, eyeing and waiting for each other to make the first move</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shigaraki soon broke the deafening silence with a commanding voice</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Gigantomachia, Kill." Shigaraki simply uttered and soon the Gigantomachia roared loudly, the giant's outcry was so loud that it was heard through out the whole forest </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gigantomachia began to knock down the trees around him as the giant began to audaciously charge towards the two men who wordlessly stood still</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Room" the man uttered and in his hand, a blue sphere appeared that grew wide and swallowed the Gigantomachia along with the Villains</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Be careful! he's gonna do something!" Mr. Compress warned them but it was already to late, they've became the 'patients' the moment they were engulfed by the blue sphere</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Amputate" The man slashed his sword vertically, the single slash the man did was enough to horrify the villains as they saw the hulking villain known as the Gigantomachia get cleanly cut in half</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The villains were wide eyed and their mouths hanging as they were snapped out of their trance when they heard an angry yell</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"W-W-WHAT THE FUCK DID HE JUST DO?!" Shigaraki yelled out while pointing at the man, he was shaking, not in fear but in infuriation as he saw the former giant bodyguard of his Sensei get hemisected in half, but what surprised them was that Gigantomachia wasn't dead, the giant was audibly still roaring even when his body was separated into two</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Takt" the man uttered then lifted his finger and the villains saw Gigantomachia's body levitated and was shuffling inside the sphere</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The villains couldn't do anything but look stupefied as they saw the giant Villain get lifted up by an unknown force and began to spin around the blue sphere that the man had created</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"SHIGARAKI I BELIEVE ITS BECAUSE OF THE WEIRD BLUE THING THAT HE SUMMONED EARLIER, IT MUST BE HIS QUIRK!" Dabi exclaimed as he sent a burst of blue flames towards the two but the man just lifted his hands with his fingers crossed, the burst of blue flames suddenly was sent directly back at them, which surprised Dabi the most</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dabi along with the villains was surprised but they managed to dodge the burst of flames Dabi made that was sent back to them</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"QUICK GET OUT OF THE SPHERE!" Spinner yelled out as the villains tried to run out of the blue weird sphere but they were frozen when they heard the man's voice behind them say something simple but in a sinister tone</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I cannot let a single one of you escape..." the man said, his eyes covered by his Fur Hat but they could see his maniacal grin as the man lifted his finger again, large pointed spikes of earth came out of the ground and covered them, sealing their only exit to leave outside of the weird sphere "Patients should behave and stop struggling and let the Doctors do what they want to them" the man added while chuckling creepily</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shigaraki could only click his tongue in frustration as the Gigantomachia, one of his trump cards against All Might was easily taken care of by a 'Random NPC' </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"High-Ends Kill them!" Shigaraki shouted as he commanded the 5 High-Ends, the Nomus did his bidding and they quickly rushed to attack the two men that was in front of them, but before the two men could do anything, a huge gust of wind was sent to the High-Ends and was pushed back </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"HAVE NO FEAR BECAUSE I AM HERE!" a booming voice was heard as the owner of the loud voice landed in front of the two men, the landing caused smoke to emanate the area, the smoke quickly cleared and the villains saw who the owner of the voice is, it is the same man that they're trying to kill, The Symbol of Peace, All Might</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"All Might!" Shigaraki angrily spat his name while furiously scratching his neck</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Tenko..." All Might frowned as he saw his master's grandchild in front of him, he knew he was gonna meet him one day but he could only wish that he could meet him in a different circumstances, where he was not a High-Ranking Villain...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You're late All Might, we're taking care of the things just fine here" the first man said while his arms crossed </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Old Guy~! DID YOU DO THAT? YOU BLEW THEM AWAY WITH A WHOOSH~ AND IT WAS STRONGER THAN BROCCOLI HAIR'S TOO! THAT WAS AWESOME!" the second man waved his arms around and had stars on his eyes when he saw All Might, All Might just started to laugh loudly, making the villains groan in annoyance</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"HA HA HA, I'M SORRY I'M LATE YOU TWO, SINCE I'M ALREADY HERE YOU HAVE NOTHING TO WORRY ABOUT!" All Might said to the two "AND NOW VILLAINS, EITHER YOU SURRENDER HERE OR GET BADLY BEATEN UP, ITS YOUR CHOICE" All Might threateningly said in a serious tone as he began to crack his knuckles, he wanted them to just surrender because he didn't want to fight the grandchild of his master</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"STOP MOCKING US! WE'LL NEVER SURRENDER TO HEREOS! THE SOCIETY REJECTED, HATED AND TREATED US LIKE SHIT FOR WHO WE ARE AND WE'RE GONNA REJECT THAT SAME SOCIETY BACK AND DESTROY IT!" Toga angrily exclaimed as she began to rush forward with knives at both hand</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"TOGA-CHAN!" Twice called out to her as he chased the running blonde girl to support her by multiplying himself</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"WAIT YOU TWO!" Dabi yelled out but his calls was fallen on deaf ears as the two continue to ran towards the Former Number 1 Hero "Those Idiots! he might be retired but he was still the Number 1 Hero you know!" Dabi could only click his tongue in frustration</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"WOAH! THAT GUY MULTIPLIED, THAT'S SO COOL~!" the second man said as he began to shout compliments to the villains</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Straw Hat-ya! can you take things seriously for once?!" the first man yelled as he slashed his sword towards the High-Ends, the Nomus was similarly got cut in half as their bodies began to squirm around trying to accomplish what their master had ordered them to do but was unable to</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"EVEN THE FUCKING HIGH-ENDS?! JUST WHAT KIND OF OVERPOWERED QUIRK DOES THAT FUCKER HAVE?" Shigaraki was livid as he saw the Doctor's greatest creation get cut in half and their severed bodies shuffling around the sphere along with Gigantomachia "THOSE HIGH-ENDS HAVE A FUCKTON OF QUIRKS INGRAINED INTO THEM LIKE HYPER REGENARATION AND HYPER SHOCK ABSORPTION YOU KNOW?! THESE NOMUS ARE BASICALLY STRONGER THAN THE NOMU THAT ALL MIGHT FOUGHT IN THE USJ AND HE JUST CUT THEM LIKE THAT?!" Shigaraki angrily whined as he scratched his neck violently that it began to bleed</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hmph, those Quirks that your deformed puppets have is useless against me, they can't regenerate if they were cut by me since they didn't take damage from the cut I did in the first place, and that slash I did would just ignore Shock Absorption quirk they have and render it useless" The man explained with a smirk making Shigaraki angrier</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'll kill you, I swear I'll kill you..." Shigaraki uttered lowly, he was shaking in anger, glaring at the unknown man in front of him "I'LL WIPE THAT ANNOYING SMIRK IN YOUR FACE WHEN I GOT MY HANDS ON YOU FUCKER!" Shigaraki hollered as he began to speed towards the man</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"SHIGARAKI DON'T!" Mr. Compress tried to call out to him but was unheard as Shigaraki continued to launch himself towards the man who was just smirking at him</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You should listen to them you know?" the man said, still smirking as he lifted his finger again</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shigaraki halted when he saw the ground beneath him shook and jumped back to see a pointed spike of earth emerge from where he stood before</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two of them just stood and continued to glare at each other silently as the two of them began to formulate a plan to beat and kill each other</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Meanwhile with All Might &amp; Luffy...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Luffy began to walk towards All Might who's currently engaging the multiplying man and the knife-wielding blonde girl</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey Old guy! want me to give you a hand?" Luffy simply said while grinning</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"AH, YES YOUNG LUFFY I'D APPRECIATE IT IF YOU DO BUT PLEASE JUST KNOCK THEM UNCONCIOUS AND TRY NOT TO HURT THEM AS MUCH AS YOU CAN!" All Might replied to Luffy while dodging the series of attacks by the multiplying man and his attempts to Incapacitate him and the slashes of the blonde girl who got aggrieved from being ignored</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"STOP IGNORING ME!" The blonde girl then hastily threw one of her knifes to All Might who was distracted as he was talking to the Straw Hat wearing man, she grinned when she knew All Might had no way to dodge the knife she threw but her grin was quickly replaced by shocked expression when she saw a hand grab her knife mid-throw</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As she looked up, she saw the same man that All Might was talking to in front of her</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"He was right there a while ago! how did this guy get in here so fast?!" Toga thought, she was disturbed in to her train of thoughts when she heard the man talk</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Knock them unconscious while not hurting them you say?" the Straw Hat wearing man uttered as he trailed on "then... I got just the thing for that!" the man said with a determined grin as he looked at the girl in front of him</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Toga quickly jumped away from the man when their eyes met, she doesn't know what he could do and what he's capable off so she just stayed far back at him to observe him, Twice was then beside her with a ton of his clones surrounding her</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Toga-chan you shouldn't blindly rush by yourself you know?/DO IT AGAIN!" Twice said contradicting himself as usual Toga just smiled widely at him before looking at the straw hat wearing man again, as the two of them began to warily eye the man now known as Luffy in front of them</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The man known as 'Luffy' threw Toga's knife away and continued to slowly walk towards them, his eyes overshadowed by the Straw Hat he's wearing and his face wore a serious expression, making him look intimidating</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What's he gonna do?" Twice and Toga both thought as they stayed on their foot and watchful of them man slowly approaching them</p>
<p> </p>
<p>All Might saw Luffy slowly approach the two Villains and was puzzled by his actions</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Young Luffy! please be careful! one of them maybe a high school girl and the other one might look funny but the two of them are still High-Ranking Villains!" All Might told the Straw Hat wearing man who stopped walking and only turned to him while grinning </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Don't worry Old Guy I'm strong!" Luffy simply said with a wide smile</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This made Toga think that he was looking down at her too "So you think you can just walk casually towards us because you're strong?" Toga eerily uttered "I'LL KILL YOU!" Toga yelled out full of bloodlust as she began to rush at Luffy with two knives at hand 'Fuck being wary' she couldn't take people who looked down on her</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The man soon stopped walking, his eyes still overshadowed by the Straw Hat he's wearing </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As the blonde knife-wielding girl and the multiplying man was about to attack him, the man looked up and Toga and Twice saw the Straw Hat wearing man's eyes flash, suddenly an unexplainable power exploded out of the man, the man known as Luffy stood still as he silently looked at the two Villains</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"W-what the hell?!" Toga shuddered as she took the explosion of the unexplainable force coming from the man at front row</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"T-this is?!" Twice had the similar reaction with Toga as they soon feel their consciousness was being robbed from them, their bodies felt heavy as if like it was forced to shut down, the two slowly succumbed to the pressure as their bodies slowly started to fall</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"W-what an intense pressure! Its not even directed towards me but even I couldn't help but feel fainting!" All Might mentally thought as he tried to keep himself standing at the burst of pressure that seems to come out of the Straw Hat wearing man</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The pressure soon subsided and All Might was steadily trying to keep himself standing by supporting himself, he then looked at Luffy again and was wide eyed</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There laid the Blonde knife-wielding villainess and the multiplying, black bodysuit wearing villain unmoving, seemingly unconscious, even the clones that the multiplying villain created was knocked out while the Straw Hat wearing man was still standing there</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"W-What just happened..." All Might managed to utter, Luffy just turned towards All Might and grinned at him</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dabi along with Spinner and Mr. Compress was trying to break the spiked walls that the man had created to make an escape route when suddenly the three of them felt an Intense wave of pressure and began to shiver</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What the fuck was that?!" Dabi yelled out as he tried to look for the origin of the unknown force only for his eyes to widen in disbelief when he saw his two unconscious comrades laying on the floor in front of the Straw Hat wearing man</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dabi gritted his teeth and began shaking angrily as bursts of blue flames came out from all over his body, surprising Spinner and Mr. Compress </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"STRAW HAT!" Dabi yelled enraged and was full on running towards the man, his rage was controlling his mind</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"DABI! COME BACK!" Spinner screamed but was ignored by a pissed off Dabi as he continued to run towards the man with an deranged expression</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But before Dabi could reach the Straw Hat wearing man, a large pillar of ice came from the his right side and he was forced to dodge</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dabi looked at the side and saw three boys that one of them that he surely knew ran towards the Straw Hat wearing man</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Shoto..." As soon as Dabi saw Todoroki he calmed down, he could only glare at the Straw Hat wearing man and watched as his brother froze his two unconscious comrades and encased them in Ice, preventing them from escaping and to be rescued</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"All Might! Luffy-san! so you the two of are fine!" Izuku yelled out to the two, he was relieved to see the two of them are well</p>
<p> </p>
<p>All Might's eyes turned wide, he was surprised when he saw his Successor and his two classmates here</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"YOU KIDS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! ITS DANGEROUS!" All Might said to them</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We're here to help All Might" Todoroki simply muttered and saw the villains, his eyes landed on the same villain who produced blue flames and caught him looking at him too, they silently stared at each other before Todoroki heard a loud yell</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"WERE GONNA BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF THOSE VILLAINS" Bakugou grinned maliciously when he saw the three villains that kidnapped him back at their own Training Camp, he was itching to rush towards them right now</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The three of them went up to All Might and Luffy and their eyes widened as they saw the two unconscious Villains laying near them</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"All Might, Luffy-san what in the world..." Izuku could only utter as he saw the crazed villainess and the bodysuit wearing villain unconscious </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I don't know what happened Young Midoriya but Young Luffy here somehow defeated them just by looking at them..." All Might said calmly as he tried his best to explain what transpired before</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Just by looking at them!? did Luffy-san use that 'Conqueror's Haki'?" Izuku's eyes grew wider in astonishment</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"BULLSHIT!" Bakugou didn't believe him, he acknowledged that Luffy was strong but its unbelievable how someone could make another person unconscious just by looking at them that's gotta be a cap! </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Todoroki was still neutral as he walked towards the two unconscious villains and began to confine them in Ice</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Now they won't be able to escape when they regain their consciousness and It will be hard for the Villains to help them" Todoroki simply said as he let out a breathy cold air in his mouth</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Heroes side and the Villains side continued to glare at each other before the Villains began to engage at them</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>With Dabi, Spinner and Mr. Compress</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So? what should we do? Shigaraki went off on his own to fight that guy and two of our comrades was captured, should we retreat?" Mr. Compress calmy asked a currently confused Dabi</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah... but before that, Mr. Compress, can you try and use your quirk to contain and retrieve the two of them?" Dabi asked while pointing at the unconscious Toga and Twice who's currently encased in Ice and was guarded by The Former Number 1 Hero, All Might, the mysterious straw hat wearing man and the 3 students who's warily eying them</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Are you crazy?! I would get captured too if I attempted to do it! even I had things I can't escape from you know!" Mr. Compress yelled to Dabi who just grinned at him as he turned towards Spinner</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"But you should try Mr! Me and Dabi will distract them for you, while you go there and get the two of them back!" Spinner encouragingly said as he and Dabi walked in front of him to confront All Might, the students and the unknown Straw Hat wearing man</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"This is suicide..." Mr. Compress depressingly thought but recollected himself and looked at Dabi and Spinner "If you two get caught then you'll be the sacrifices for my grand escape!" Mr. Compress exclaimed as he hurriedly left the two of them and went behind the spiked rocks that the Fur Hat wearing man created</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When All Might, Izuku, Todoroki, Bakugou and Luffy saw the Masked wearing Villain left the two other villains, they became even more vigilant</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"They're planning something..." Todoroki simply said as he narrowed his eyes to the two Villains that remained</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"NO SHIT SHERLOCK!" Bakugou loudly sneered to the bi-colored boy as he continue to glare at the two Villains but who he wanted to beat the shit out of is the Masked Villain who left because that was the Villain who kidnapped him with his Quirk in the first place</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That Masked Villain's quirk is weird, he can compress and contain people or things no matter how big it is in his marble-shaped containers that's what we saw back during our own Training Camp, he must be thinking of a way to save these two but I believe that he has to touch them to contain them!" Izuku muttered as he analyzed the Villain</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Then we have to be on guard and not let him take his colleagues away from us!" All Might discreetly replied to the three Heroes-in-Training who only nodded in reply</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>With Dabi and Spinner</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So what's our plan Dabi?" Spinner said as he ran beside Dabi who just looked at him with a smirk</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hold them back until Mr's got the two!" Dabi simply said as he stopped to run and began to send forth his blue flames towards the Heroes</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"HELL FIRE!" Dabi yelled out as he unleashed another burst of flames with higher temperature than the first flames towards the Heroes</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"DETROIT SMASH!" Izuku and All Might both yelled out as they punched forward and huge gust of wind was sent towards the Villain's flames, completely repelling and dissipating the blue flames, the gust of wind was so strong that the two Villains was forced to cover their eyes</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"WOW! SO AWESOME~!" Luffy was completely distracted as he watched the fight with stars over his eyes</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"DEKU! HALF N HALF! DON'T GET IN MY WAY!" Bakugou screamed loudly as he began to blast himself towards the distracted Spinner</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Todoroki ignored the raging pomeranian and sent a pillar of Ice towards the villains, completely separating the two of them, All Might and Izuku went to fight Dabi while Todoroki and Bakugou battled with Spinner </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Tch! what an annoying quirk!" Spinner loudly complained as he saw the exploding boy rush towards him</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU! VILLAIN!" Bakugou loudly yelled as he attempted to kick the Reptilian Villain's head to knock him out but the Villain ducked and managed to dodge his kick</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bakugou's kick missed and he was wide open as the Reptilian Villain grinned murderously at him and attempted to stab him in the stomach with his dagger, Todoroki saw this and attempted to stop the Villain from attacking as he launched a wave of fast moving Ice towards him</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"SHI-!" Bakugou was about to get stabbed when an arm managed to pull him back, Bakugou looked back and saw a grinning Luffy with his arms stretched holding him, Bakugou got pissed and smacked his hand away from him</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I DIDN'T NEED YOUR HELP STRAW HAT! I WAS PERFECTLY FINE BY MYSELF THERE, I DON'T OWE YOU YA HEAR ME?!" Bakugou raged at Luffy and blasted himself away from him and went towards the Reptilian Villain to attack him again</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What a feisty kid, SHISHISHI" Luffy said while chuckling he was distracted by the fight that was happening in front of him and didn't notice the Masked Villain's presence behind him</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>With Shigaraki and Law</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two still stood in silence as they continue to glare at each other, trying to think of a plan to bring each other down</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"He seems to be able to control everything what's inside this sphere..." Shigaraki calculated while still looking at the man who just looked at him with the same calculating gaze "I'll be at disadvantage if this battle went on, I need to end this quickly..." Shigaraki thought </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shigaraki was the first one to make move as he began to run towards the man at an inhuman speeds, but the man already anticipated his frontal confrontation and slashed forward, Shigaraki quickly ducked to avoid the slash and saw that the slash decimated the trees around him up until where the blue sphere was</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So, I was right, so the blue sphere really is his 'zone'" Shigaraki grinned as he found something out about his opponent's power, Shigaraki then began to touch the ground to disintegrate it, the decay swept the ground like acid as the ground slowly crumbled and was spreading beyond towards the man</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The man slashed his sword to the ground and halted the decay, Shigaraki however was gone when the man looked up to where Shigaraki was before, Shigaraki who was hiding among the trees pounced at the man and attempted to disintegrate him but was surprised when the man dodged him without even looking at him</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Surprise Attacks are useless against me too, Villain..." the man said with the same infuriating smirk "And it seems like your powers could only work when you touch something, I just don't have to be touched by you and I'll win" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shigaraki gritted his teeth in frustration as the man figured out how his quirk works "He's too OP... does his quirk even have limitations?! Shigaraki thought vexedly</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The man then threw something to him, Shigaraki was disturbed from his thoughts when he saw what the man threw and was on guard "A stone?" Shigaraki thought confused as he saw the stone drop in front of him and was caught of guard when the stone disappeared and the stone was replaced by the same man who threw it</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"WHA-!" Shigaraki was about to exclaim in surprise when he saw the man but was cut off by the same man's voice</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Mes" the man simply uttered as he struck his hand to Shigaraki's chest, the time seemed to slow down as Shigaraki's eyes widen when he saw the man's hand pierce his chest, he didn't bled, he wasn't hurt but there was a sense of overwhelming dread when the man began to remove his hand to his chest</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shigaraki could only looked down and saw a cube-shaped hole in his chest, his eyes become wider behind the dismembered hand on his face as he looked at the man again and saw something in his hand that made the color of his already pale face become paler...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There stood the man, holding a heart encased in a glass like cube that was similar to the cube-hole in his chest, cold sweat began to form on his whole body as he realized what had happen</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The man in front of him stole his heart. literally.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With Mr. Compress</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mr. Compress managed to circle around the battlefield without getting noticed thanks to the giant spikes that the fur hat wearing man had created, he managed to get behind the oblivious Straw Hat wearing man who's currently distracted from watching the battle, he slowly crept up towards the Ice prison that Toga and Twice are currently encased at</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mr. Compress was now in front of the two and the Straw Hat wearing man was still oblivious to his presence, Mr. Compress touched the Ice and the Ice which imprisoned Toga and Twice became a marble that Mr. Compress could easily hold</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"And now that I got them I can finally escape with my Secret Escape Technique... NIGERUNDAYO!" Mr Compress began running like the wind towards the path that he took earlier to get back to his two comrades to avoid getting noticed</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Good thing that guy's an Idiot!" Mr. Compress gleefully thought and looked back again but he saw that the Straw Hat wearing man was gone</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But when he looked in front again he didn't expect that the same man who was distracted earlier was now in front of him and landed a clean hit on his Masked face</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shigaraki and Law</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shigaraki was on his knees as he continue to pant hard, his energy was drained when the man in front of him stole 'something' that belongs to him and that something was his fucking Heart! Shigaraki clutched his chest as he tried to stand back up, but his body was too exhausted and lost too much energy so he couldn't move</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shigaraki could only look up and glare at the man with a scowl</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"T-That's my fucking heart isn't it?!" Shigaraki resentfully spat at the man who's holding his heart </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah" the man simply said, an arrogant smirk plastered on his face as he held his heart in front of him</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shigaraki could only grit his teeth in anger but he noticed that his energy was slowly returning to him and when the right moment comes, he'll head straight to the man to get his heart back and disintegrate the fucker, but the man seemed to notice what he's planning to do and began to speak to him</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Do not try to move, If you do you'll die, I literally have your life at the palm of my hands" the man simply said while holding his beating heart</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You're gonna kill me? aren't you a Hero? Isn't it kinda ironic how a Her-?" Shigaraki talking but was interrupted by the man</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Don't waste your breath, your guilt tripping and bullshit won't work on me because I'm not a Hero... I'm a Pirate" the man said to him while smirking as the man began to squeeze his heart</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shigaraki screamed in agony when the man began to squeeze his heart, Shigaraki hugged his chest and fell down Shigaraki could only grit his teeth to try and ease the pain but it wasn't helping, he was too angry and frustrated "This guy... this guy that's hindering us from killing All Might is not even a hero?! WHAT THE FUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCKKKKK!" Shigaraki thought, he was seething</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shigaraki's anger peaked, his eyes began to roll on the back of his head, his bluish-white hair soon became pure white as his body started to shake uncontrollably and an unexplainable rush of vigor was brought and emerged into his body</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Law who witnessed it was perplexed and wary as he continued to glare at the man who's currently 'transforming' in front of him, Law saw how the man's hair become white, his formerly slim body began to change as muscles began to bulge out ripping the clothes he's wearing, his eyes still rolled at the back of his head making him look deranged, the man with a dismembered hand on his face slowly stood up and began to speak</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"These passions... these dreams... and convictions of mine will keep me going AND I WON'T LET A RANDOM PLAYER LIKE YOU STOP ME FROM FULLFILLING MY GOALS!" Shigaraki hollered on top of his lungs as he made an ear-shattering screech</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Law was forced to cover his ears but only managed to cover one of it as he continued to held onto the villain's heart, Law didn't notice that Shigaraki was now in front of him, his hand and palm wide open as the Villain attempted to disintegrate his head</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"SHIT! I CAN'T DODGE-" Law Thought alarmed</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"SHAMBLE-!" Law was about to use Shambles and replace himself with a tree trunk that he had cut earlier to escape but the Villain's hand reached his face first, Law could only prepare himself for the worse as he felt the Villain's hand touch his face, but nothing happened...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"W-what..?" the both of them uttered in unison as they saw nothing had happened when Shigaraki touched the man's face</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Law wore the same confused expression as the Villain</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Good thing I managed to find you" they heard a tired sounding voice and looked for the origin of it and saw a man</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Eraser..." Shigaraki could only mutter the man's Hero Name as he was still completely at daze when he saw him, Law saw this as an opportunity to attack as he placed both of his thumbs on Shigaraki's chest who was caught off guard</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"COUNTER SHOCK!" the Law yelled out as he sent out a strong electrical surge inside Shigaraki's body, Shigaraki spasmed and was electrified but he still stood and staggered</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shigaraki was staggering back as he was finally snapped out of his trance and tried to attack Law again but it was too late as he saw the man's sword was already on his stomach most likely to stab him </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Injection Shot!" the man yelled out and thrusted his sword on Shigaraki's abdomen, Shigaraki began to lose his balance as he dropped on his knees and blood escaped from his mouth, he was not wounded but he felt a surge of pain was delivered inside of him when the sword was thrusted in his stomach</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Y-you bastard...!" Shigaraki said to the man angrily while holding his stomach, as Shigaraki felt his consciousness slipping away he tried to stand up but felt something wrap his neck and saw Eraser Head's Capture Weapon wrapping his body, Shigaraki touched his scarf but nothing happened and he saw that Eraser Head was still erasing his Quirk, Shigaraki was helplessly being tied up by the Capture Weapon as he began to feel his consciousness disappear</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"S-Sensei... I'm sorry..." Shigaraki quietly uttered before he passed out</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With Spinner and Dabi</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Spinner was barely fending off a certain aggressive Explosion Quirked boy and a Half Hot and Half Cold quirked boy, he was beginning to feel tired as he continuously dodged barrages of attacks, explosions and pillars of flames and ice sent on his way</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dabi was in the same situation, he was worn out battling against the two muscle heads who can neutralize his flames with wind, Dabi was starting to get Impatient</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Where the heck is Mr?! he still didn't get them yet?" Dabi Irritatedly thought as he used his flames to continue to hold off All Might and the Kid from U.A</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Villains and Heroes alike then heard a loud yell as they stopped battling for a moment to look for the origin of the yell</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"HEY YOU GUYS! LOOK HERE, I FOUND MASKEY~! SHISHISHI" the Straw Hat wearing man exclaimed loud enough for both Villains and Heroes to hear, the Heroes sighed in relief while the two Villain's eyes widen</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"WHAT?!" Spinner yelled out his clutch to his daggers tighten as he saw the unconscious and unmasked Mr. Compress being held on the collar by the Straw Hat wearing man while grinning</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"FUCK! HE GOT HIM!" Dabi angrily thought while gritting his teeth he then turned towards the anxious-stricken Spinner and called him out</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"SPINNER! WE HAVE TO GET OUT HERE NOW!" Dabi yelled out to Spinner who look at him with disbelief</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"WHAT DO YOU MEAN DABI?! WHAT ABOUT MR. COMPRESS, TOGA AND TWICE?! AND ALSO SHIGARAKI? WE CAN'T LEAVE WITHOUT THEM!" Spinner yelled back as he looked at the unconscious Mr. Compress who was being tied in a Capture Tape by All Might</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"BUT IF WE STAY HERE ANY LONGER, WE'LL GET CAPTURED TOO! WE'LL TRY TO GET THEM BACK LATER! WE MUST GET THE HELL OUT OF THIS PLACE FIRST" Dabi loudly exclaimed which woke the Reptilian Villain's moral senses, Dabi was right, if they don't leave now they'll get captured and imprisoned too!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Spinner hesitated as he looked at Mr. Compress one last time with tears forming in his eyes as he and Dabi began to turn their tails and ran away</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST GET AWAY SHITTY VILLAINS?!" Bakugou tried to give chase but Dabi held his hand at his back and made a tall wall of fire and sent both of his hand to his side and began to produce flames that engulfed the trees, the fire was spreading rapidly around the forest</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"These guys! they're starting a forest fire to escape!" Bakugou thought lividly while gritting his teeth and clenched his fist as he saw the retreating forms of the Villains disappear on his sight</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The League of Villains were utterly defeated because of the hindrance of the two mysterious men, Two of them managed to escape but they had lost more in that battle more than they had won...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Aftermath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Location: ???</p><p> </p><p>"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" A loud raging voice said which echoed through the dark room</p><p> </p><p>All for One was megalomaniac but he was also a calm and calculating man, All for One managed to live for so long not only because he has the most 'powerful' Quirk but also because of the sheer Intellect he had, power is not the only thing that helps you survive on this harsh world, Knowledge too, but both with Power and Knowledge, All for One became unstoppable and almost conquered Japan but was Impeded by his Little Brother and the past users of One for All who he had killed</p><p> </p><p>And because of his Power and Knowledge he possess, All for One rarely loses his cool but this is one of the times where he loses it completely...</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, all of them, Toga... Twice... Mr. Compress... -even Shigaraki got caught..." Spinner wistfully said to All for One who was shaking from his hospital bed right now</p><p> </p><p>"But how?! you got the Gigantomachia and those High-Ends with you! How can you come back here defeated when you got those assets we gave you?!" Garaki angrily yelled at the Spinner who just looked down in shame</p><p> </p><p>"Gigantomachia and the High-Ends got defeated and was caught too... Those 'two' hindered us from killing All Might and the students and Spinner and I were the only ones who got away" Dabi explained to a livid All for One who was still shaking </p><p> </p><p>"Who are those two?" All for One quietly uttered but there was an unbridled rage in his tone</p><p> </p><p>"One was a tall man who's wielding a sword and wore a Fur Hat and the other one was a Straw Hat wearing man, we don't even know if those two are Heroes or not but It seems that All Might and the students from U.A know those two..." Spinner told the descriptions of the two men that they encountered to the seething All for One </p><p> </p><p>"YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW THEIR NAMES?! AND YOU'RE SAYING THAT THEY MIGHT NOT BE HEREOS?" All for One hollered, he was getting angry and angry in each passing minute</p><p> </p><p>"B-but it that was the first time that we've seen them! I'm sure Shigaraki never saw the two of them before during USJ and we never saw them during our Invasion during their Training Camp to kidnap that brat!" Spinner reasonably explained while panicking</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, and they don't look like heroes to me... they didn't wear Hero Costumes and wore Yukatas instead..." Dabi said calmly</p><p> </p><p>All for One soon calmed himself and was deep in thought, Dabi and Spinner could only look at each other before Dabi urged Spinner to speak to the Symbol of Evil again</p><p> </p><p>Spinner just sighed before looking at All for One again before speaking "So... watch should we do now, Boss?" Spinner asked the Immobilized Villain</p><p> </p><p>"What else? we're getting Tomura and the others back of course..." All for One sternly replied</p><p> </p><p>"Just wait for me, Tomura I'll save you from their grasps, I shall be the only one who could use you" All for One deeply thought as he began to concoct a plan to Invade the </p><p> </p><p>U.A Principal's Office</p><p> </p><p>"I see... so Nana Shimura's Grandchild was captured" Nezu forlornly said</p><p> </p><p>"Yes Principal, Young Law and Aizawa managed to apprehend him, Fortunately neither of them are harmed" All Might replied to the mouse dog bear principal who's currently turned away from him on his seat </p><p> </p><p>Nezu turned his seat from All Might and began to talk again</p><p> </p><p>"Knowing All for One, he's probably planning to break Shigaraki Tomura out of Tartarus right now..." Nezu said to All Might, his eyes glinting seriously which made the Hero gulp</p><p> </p><p>"Also, there was a leaker of information and gave valuable Information about the Training Camp to the League among the 3rd years and was captured trying to escape when he was caught giving more Info by talking to a walkie-talkie during the Training Camp..." Nezu said in a serious tone as his eye glinted dangerously, All Might widen his eyes in horror and his natural grin turned into a frown</p><p> </p><p>"So that's how they knew where we are! I'm just glad that the traitor is not from Young Midoriya's class" All Might sighed in relief before looking at the mouse dog bear principal again</p><p> </p><p>"It appears that that 3rd year was under a Mind Hypnotism Quirk and when the Hypnotism was Erased by Mr. Aizawa he didn't remember a single thing that he had done..." Nezu said "We had no choice but to send him home since we found out that he wasn't lying with the help of Tsukauchi-san's Quirk and that 3rd year had no useful Information to share with us since he was Hypnotized the entire time" Nezu finished </p><p> </p><p>All Might was nodding while silently listening to Nezu </p><p> </p><p>"And If you're also thinking that you think that this Mind Hypnotism was done by Young Shinso then you don't have to worry because he was not Involved in this case, This Mind Hypnotism that controlled the 3rd year has a stronger effect than Young Shinso's Mind Control Quirk and that the Mind Hypnotism Quirk lasts longer than Young Shinso's Mind Control Quirk" Nezu explained to All Might who merely nodded but he didn't doubt Shinso</p><p> </p><p>Shinso was Izuku's friend and All Might was sure a friend of his Successor won't do something heinous like controlling people with his Quirk to provide info to Villains and was colleague with the League</p><p> </p><p>"Then that Hypnotism really was caused by..." All Might said trailing off</p><p> </p><p>"All for One." Nezu simply finished as he looked straight at All Might's eye "It's probably one of the Quirks he had stolen from the people he killed in the past..." Nezu forlornly said to All Might who just frowned</p><p> </p><p>"He's such a menance!" All Might thought grimly "Going back to the main topic, Principal, if what you're saying is true, then what should we do about Tomura Shigaraki and the rest of the League since you think that All for One is probably out there planning to break them out." All Might asked to Nezu who was thinking deeply as he didn't reply for some time before speaking again</p><p> </p><p>"We'll transfer them into the Villain Rehabilitation Hospital instead..." Nezu answered All Might who was looking at him surprised "All for One won't expect them to be in a Hospital after all" </p><p> </p><p>"I see, then we'll go and use your suggestion Principal!" All Might said as he then left Nezu's office to call Tsukauchi, his friend from the Police Force to tell him about Principal Nezu's suggestions</p><p> </p><p>Nezu was then left alone from his Office as he stood up from his seat and took a look from the window</p><p> </p><p>"I swear that we'll put a stop to your evil deeds and capture you soon, All for One!" Nezu determinedly thought as he took a seat again and poured himself a cup of tea to calm his mind down</p><p> </p><p>Height's Alliance Class 1-A Dorms</p><p> </p><p>Class 1-A was exhausted after the events that happened during the Joint Training Camp but no one was as tired as the three students who fought Villains during that time</p><p> </p><p>The whole class was gathered in the commons room watching a pretty humorous scene...</p><p> </p><p>"To think that you three would sneak out to go and fight those Villains..." Yaoyorozu just shooked her head exasperated and looked at the three boys who's currently sitting in front of her and Iida</p><p> </p><p>"THAT'S INCREDIBLY RECKLESS FOR YOU TO DO YOU THREE!" Iida yelled out as he scolded the three who sat in seiza except for Bakugou who was Indian sitting with a tick vein bulging on his forehead</p><p> </p><p>"SHADDUP ALREADY FOUR-EYES! WE BEAT THOSE SHITTY VILLAINS UP AND SENT THEM AWAY RUNNING WITH THEIR TAILS BETWEEN THEIR LEGS AND CAUGHT SOME OF THEIR OTHER SHITTY MEMBERS, THEY MUST BE ROTTING IN THE PRISON RIGHT NOW! WE JUST DID SOMETHING A HERO WOULD DO!" Bakugou yelled back at the spectacle wearing boy angrily </p><p> </p><p>"Actually... Luffy-san and Law-sensei were the ones who defeated them, Kacchan..." Izuku thought with a sweat drop</p><p> </p><p>"BUT STI-!" Iida was about to berate the raging pomeranian again when he heard someone's voice behind him</p><p> </p><p>"It's no use reasoning with him Iida-ya, but he was right at some point, Heroes risk their lives to battle and capture Villains, that's probably the common logic here" Law calmly said to Iida who just bowed at him and Bakugou who wore a smug face since someone agreed with him for once</p><p> </p><p>"LAW-SENSEI!" the class screamed in delight as they saw how the new Teacher was fine since he too, was involved at the battle that took place in the Joint Training Camp Forest yesterday</p><p> </p><p>Law was greeted by the class and asked for his well-being, Law told them he was just fine, they suddenly turned to Izuku when he began to speak</p><p> </p><p>"But Iida-kun was right... we acted on our own without telling anyone, not even our Teachers who were there with us at the camp and endangered ourselves..." Izuku said as he sadly looked down on the floor </p><p> </p><p>"No, It's not Bakugou's or your fault Midoriya, the responsibility lands on me since I was the one who told you two to follow All Might..." Todoroki neutrally said as he covered up for his two classmates</p><p> </p><p>"STOP COVERING UP FOR ME AND DEKU HALF N HALF! I WAS THE ONE WHO SAID THAT!" Bakugou exclaimed loudly while glaring at the bi-colored hair boy</p><p> </p><p>"I see... so that's what happened" they heard a voice coming from the dorm door and looked from Its direction and saw someone they're all familiar with</p><p> </p><p>"AIZAWA-SENSEI!" all of the class yelled out as they saw their Class Adviser, they were relieved to see their Teacher was perfectly fine too</p><p> </p><p>"Shut up kids... anyway, Midoriya, Bakugou, Todoroki, we'll talk about the consequences of your actions later, Just rest for now I know you all are tired after your Training Camp and since we didn't finish our 3rd Day at the Training Camp we decided to make tomorrow's your and the 3rd year's class day a free day" Aizawa tiredly said "Which works well for me since I can sleep all day" Aizawa thought with a grin</p><p> </p><p>The students who heard him processed what he had said before erupting into loud cheers</p><p> </p><p>"YESSSSSSS~ NO CLASSES TOMORROW!" Kaminari raised both of his hands as he yelled out</p><p>"WE CAN PLAY, REST AND RELAX ALL DAY! YAAAY~!" Mina squealed as she excitedly spun around</p><p>"OH YEAH! I GOT MORE TIME TO TRAIN!" Kirishima excitedly said while clenching his fist</p><p>"I CAN MAKE MYSELF MORE TWINKLY AND SPARKLY FOR A WHOLE DAY!" Aoyama loudly said while posing which earned a sweat drop from the class</p><p> </p><p>The students were cheery, ecstatic and relieved when they heard that they got a free day, they can do what ever they want from the whole day tomorrow after all, who wouldn't be happy about that?</p><p> </p><p>Aizawa just sighed as he watched the students celebrate happily before smiling fondly and left the dorms, the class didn't forgot to say goodbye and thank him which Aizawa only responded to them to shut up (Tsunzawa lol)</p><p> </p><p>The cheers and excitement eventually died down as the students now went around to do their own thing, some went to their rooms, while some stayed in the commons room, and few of the people who did the latter was Izuku, Uraraka, Iida, Yaoyorozu, Jirou and Law who was chilling at the couch with them watching T.V while drinking some warm tea that Yaoyorozu offered to him</p><p> </p><p>Law was interested and absorbed by the show they're watching, its a show about some Giants eating humans, kinda gory for his tastes but he was fine with it</p><p> </p><p>"Hey Law-san" Law was then called by someone as he turned his attention from the T.V to Izuku who called him</p><p> </p><p>"What is it Izuku-ya?" Law replied to the teen</p><p> </p><p>"Where's Luffy-san? I've never seen him since early morning" Izuku asked as he wondered the Rubber Man's whereabouts</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, that Idiot's at the Cafeteria to challenge Lunch Rush again" Law blankly said which he gained some chuckles from the students</p><p> </p><p>"Luffy-san really is lively!" Uraraka happily said while smiling widely</p><p> </p><p>"He's too lively..." Law thought while his brows were twitching</p><p> </p><p>"I know right? he just fought Villains yesterday and he's still that energetic" Jirou replied while twirling her earphone jacks, the students lightheartedly laughed while Law just sighed</p><p> </p><p>"That Idiot didn't even fight them seriously, If he did then we could've captured all of them..." Law stated which earned some gasp and astonished faces from the students</p><p> </p><p>"Really Law-sensei?! He doesn't fight Villains seriously?" Iida exclaimed while frantically chopping his arms</p><p> </p><p>"B-but why would he not fight those Villains seriously and let them escape?" Yaoyorozu asked, she was just as confused as her classmates</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know...." Law honestly said to them "Straw Hat-ya's Actions is really hard to read and the way his Mind works is unpredictable that's why just being with him takes a lot of patience..." Law finished his rant and groaned</p><p> </p><p>The students were surprised, It seems like the Straw Hat wearing man was a lot more complicated person than they ever thought</p><p> </p><p>Izuku looked down and placed his hand on his chin, he was thinking deeply while muttering and didn't notice that he had said something that piqued his classmates interest</p><p> </p><p>"I wonder how strong Luffy-san is..." Izuku muttered, he then looked at his classmates again and saw them staring at him</p><p> </p><p>"A-AH! I did it again did I?" Izuku blushed in embarrassment as he shyly rubbed the back of his neck</p><p> </p><p>His classmates just chuckled at him in reply</p><p> </p><p>"We're already used to your mutterings now Deku-kun! you don't have to be embarrassed about it!" Uraraka bubbly said as she leaned closer to his face which made the curly haired teen blush furiously and looked away</p><p> </p><p>Uraraka noticed what she had done and quickly distanced herself to her crush, she too began blushing madly, Law saw the scene and understood what goes on as he turned and looked at Yaoyorozu, Iida and Jirou who saw the scene too, the three of them wore a fond smile</p><p> </p><p>Law then leaned to the three of them to whisper</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, does he know?" Law asked curiously as he pointed at Izuku and Uraraka, the three of them could only disappointedly shook their heads in reply as Law only looked at the blushing Izuku incredulously</p><p> </p><p>"He's a smart kid but he's pretty dense..." Law thought while sighing, the two eventually stopped being shy when the two of them heard Jirou spoke</p><p> </p><p>"But seriously about the question that mean green muttered earlier" Jirou spoke and then turned to Law "Law-sensei, how strong do you think is Luffy-san?" Jirou asked curiously, her classmates perked up and looked at Law, they too were interested</p><p> </p><p>The class all fought Luffy and they were all utterly defeated by him and they knew he was holding back at that time so they couldn't help but wonder just how strong he is</p><p> </p><p>Law looked down to think before answering as he recalled all the memories he shared with the Straw Hat wearing rubber man</p><p> </p><p>About how they met during the Slave Auction in Sabaody Archipelago and how he saw how he punched the degenerate Celestial Dragon there, that was the time he became Interested in him</p><p> </p><p>Law recalled how Luffy went through a war and risked his life to save his brother only for his brother to die In front of him as his brother protected him from certain death, Law remembered how badly Injured he was when he saw him during the War when he appeared there to save him, his Operation on him was the most difficult and energy-draining as Luffy's mind at that time was broken and he was forced to look after him so he wouldn't open his wounds and bleed to death, he managed to fix Luffy's body but not his broken mind as Surgeons can't heal the mind</p><p> </p><p>Law reminisced how the both of them allied and took down the man who gave him hell and killed the one of the people he truly cared about, Law's life-mission to defeat Doflamingo was completed with the help of the Straw Hat wearing man</p><p> </p><p>The two of them eventually went on to continue their alliance to defeat the Yonko Kaido and was successful, Law was overjoyed because not only they took Kaido down but also the other Yonko Big Mom! That's what killing two birds with one stone means</p><p> </p><p>Luffy to Law before was just a pawn that he could use to defeat the man who took the life of someone Important to him, but after spending more time, surviving battles and dangerous situations with him, Law slowly started to care for him and Luffy eventually became one of the people that's Important to him along with his parents, Cora-san and his crewmates</p><p> </p><p>Law pondered deeply while the students continue to stare at him and wait for his answer</p><p> </p><p>Law then lifted his head and slowly turned towards the students with a faint smile and answered</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"He's the strongest guy I know."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Side Story: Luffy's Great U.A Adventure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the events that happened during the Joint Training Camp, the 1st year and 3rd year Hero Course were given a free day which the two batches of students were happy about</p><p> </p><p>Class 1-A wanted to do everything they planned during the free day so all of them went out of the dorms to do whatever they planned to do, but some people remained in the dorms</p><p> </p><p>"Is there someting interesting to do?.." Luffy said while pouting, he was lazily laying at the couch in the Class 1-A's common's room while watching T.V, Luffy was obviously bored out of his mind "What should we do? Broccoli Hair?"</p><p> </p><p>Along with our favorite rubber man was our favorite cinnamon roll, Izuku Midoriya aka 'Broccoli Hair' </p><p> </p><p>"W-well, I didn't expect for all of them to go out..." Izuku said and sat beside Luffy who was laying on the couch</p><p> </p><p>All of Izuku's classmates went out for the day to either visit their families, to train or went out of town to relax and enjoy their one day vacation, Izuku remained because he had already visited his Mother last weekend and he didn't want to train because he thought that he should spend his time to relax for a whole day for a change, training too much isn't good for body after all</p><p> </p><p>"By the way, where's Law-san? I haven't seen him, did he went out too?" Izuku asked to Luffy</p><p> </p><p>"Ohhhhh, Torao went to a Teacher's meeting or something, I don't remember SHISHISHI" Luffy sheepishly said while scratching, Izuku nodded in understanding and began to think</p><p> </p><p>"I wonder what the Teacher's meeting about... I'm sure the teachers are having a meeting to discuss the events that happened during the Joint Training Camp..." Izuku deeply thought</p><p> </p><p>Izuku continued to think but was disturbed on his thoughts when he heard a long sigh</p><p> </p><p>"haaaaaaaaaah~ I'm soooooooo bored... I wanna play... I wanna eat... I wanna go on an adventure..." Luffy lazily groaned as he shifted frantically on the couch before flopping his body on the couch</p><p> </p><p>"I miss my crew..." Luffy uttered quietly with a hint of longing and sadness in his tone but was loud enough for Izuku to hear</p><p> </p><p>Izuku looked at the man beside him with a worried look, he knew that Luffy was a pirate so as a pirate he must have his own crew and Its no wonder that he misses them </p><p> </p><p>"Luffy-san must be feeling lonely right now without his crew by his side..." Izuku thought sadly, suddenly an Idea dawned on Izuku's mind and he began to smile widely</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Luffy-san" Izuku called the laying rubber man from the couch who slowly turned to him while pouting </p><p> </p><p>"Why don't you tell me about your crew while we go on an 'Adventure' of our own around the school?" Izuku said happily to Luffy who stood up Immediately when he heard the mention of his 'crewmates' and 'Adventure'</p><p> </p><p>"REALLY?! I'LL TELL YOU ABOUT THEM SO LET'S GO ON AN ADVENTURE RIGHT NOW! BROCCOLI HAIR!" Luffy said while jumping excitedly, Izuku chuckled as his plan to cheer the Rubber man up was a success</p><p> </p><p>"Wait a moment Luffy-san, we have to prepare ourselves first! let's eat so we won't starve when we're going out and take a bath after that!" Izuku said to Luffy who nodded happily in reply as they head towards the kitchen to eat, Izuku cooked Luffy some food which he happily devoured and complimented Izuku for his cooking skills which made Izuku embarrassed, after eating, they went to take a bath and meet each other in the common's room again and left the dorms together to go on an 'Adventure'</p><p> </p><p>Izuku and Luffy were walking beside each other around the School Campus, the school was almost empty with a few students here and there because the teacher's declared that this day was a free day so the student's must've went out too</p><p> </p><p>Luffy told Izuku how he always gets lost in the school because of how big the place is which made him late in the class sometimes, Izuku could only chuckle in reply and told him that he'll give him a tour around the school so that he can memorize the places around the school</p><p> </p><p>"So Luffy-san, can you tell me about your crewmates now before we arrive to our first destination" Izuku said to the Straw Hat wearing man who just looked at him before grinning</p><p> </p><p>"Sure Broccoli Hair! I promised after all! My crewmates are Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, Franky, Brook and Jinbei! I recently recruited Yama-o and Carrot on board our ship before me and Torao got here!" Luffy said cheerfully to the Curly haired teen who was silently listening to Luffy with a smile</p><p> </p><p>"My First crewmember is Zoro! he's an amazing swordsman and he uses three swords! THREE SWORDS! one in each hand and one in his mouth!" Luffy excitedly said to Izuku who was surprised and had his mouth agape when he heard from Luffy the details of his first crewmember</p><p> </p><p>"T-THREE SWORDS?! AND ONE IN HIS MOUTH?! T-That doesn't sound safe at all..." Izuku honestly said to Luffy who just smiled for Izuku's concern for his crewmember</p><p> </p><p>"Don't worry about him! Zoro's super strong! and he's gonna become the Best Swordsman in The World one day!" Luffy said with a proud tone as he told Izuku the dream of his friend and crewmate, Izuku was silent as he was in awe at the person that Luffy had told him, Zoro's grandiose dream reminded him to Luffy's own dream which was becoming the Pirate King, which according to him was the 'Freest man in the world'</p><p> </p><p>"Wow... he's incredible..." Izuku could only utter quietly as he learned about Luffy's first mate as Izuku thought that Zoro's probably a strong and admirable man</p><p> </p><p>"SHISHISHI, he REALLY is incredible!" Luffy said with a wide smile "Next! My second crewmember is Nami! she was a Thief who hated pirates but she eventually joined me and became my Navigator when I beat the shit out of the Pirate who's making her and her Village suffer!" Luffy simply said but remembering what Arlong had done to Nami and her Village was making him visibly angry, Izuku who noticed the change of Luffy's demenour and emotions, Izuku panicked and tried to gain Luffy's attention again</p><p> </p><p>"R-really Luffy-san? she wonderful for caring about her Village!" Izuku said nervously as he tried to cheer Luffy up which he was able to do because what he had said made the rubber Man smile and began to talk again</p><p> </p><p>"Yep! She's an amazing Navigator and her dream is to draw the Map of the World! the world where me and Torao came from was SUPER BIG~! Nami told me that there were no complete maps which documented our whole World there so she decided that she'll be the first person to draw the Map of the World!" Luffy excitedly said to Izuku who was smiling happily</p><p> </p><p>"Heeeeh" Izuku hummed in astonishment as he began to Imagine what kind of world did the two of his new friends lived what wonders their world had to offer</p><p> </p><p>"And my third crewmember is Usopp! he's a liar but an amazing sharpshooter! he can hit you with his cool slingshot everywhere you go! his dream is to become a Great Warrior of the Sea!" Luffy said with sparkles in his eyes as he complimented his friend and crewmate while Izuku was silently nodding as he listened to Luffy's stories about his crew with a smile </p><p> </p><p>"And the fourth member is Sanji! HIS FOOD IS AMAZING YA KNOW! HIS FOOD IS THE BEST THING I'VE EVER ATE! he's the best chef I could ever ask for! also he's super strong too and only uses his legs in battle!" Luffy excitedly said "His dream is to find this cool sea called All Blue which according to him contains all delicious sea food ingredients from all around the sea!"</p><p> </p><p>Izuku was still silently listening with a smile while thinking about Luffy's crew fondly "Luffy-san's crewmates sounds like they're amazing people..."  Izuku thought</p><p> </p><p>Luffy continued to tell Izuku about his crewmates, Izuku was surprised when he heard from Luffy that he had a cool Transforming Tanuki Reindeer named Chopper in his crew and the said Transforming Tanuki Reindeer was a Doctor! Luffy told him that Chopper's dream was to cure all known disease which earned a wide smile on Izuku's face and silently began to support Chopper with his goal</p><p> </p><p>Luffy then told Izuku about Robin, who was their enemy at first and works from a Enemy Boss who made their friend's country suffer, Luffy being Luffy beat the shit out of that Boss and saved Robin who wished to die back then and chose to join him on his adventure, Luffy told Izuku that Robin's dream was to find some stones named Poneglyphs and read the carvings on that stone so she would learn about the 'Lost History' which Luffy didn't understand himself, Izuku didn't know what Poneglyphs and what the Lost History are but he gave his full-support for Robin and prayed that she could find what she's looking for</p><p> </p><p>The next crewmember that Luffy told him about is a Cyborg named Franky, "A-A-A CYBORG?!"  Izuku was excited when he learned that Luffy had a Cybernetic Human in his crew and was extremely excited all boys of all ages love Cyborgs after all, Luffy told him that Franky was the Best Shipwright and the one who built their 2nd ship named Thousand Sunny, which means a bright ship that could overcome and sail Thousands of seas! Izuku was astounded by that he really wanted to see Luffy's crewmates and what their ship looked like but he was dejected because it was impossible to do... Luffy then told him that Franky's dream was to build a dream ship that could circumnavigate around the world and could set sail on any sea, Franky managed to build such ship which Luffy said was the Thousand Sunny but Franky didn't want to come with them at first but he was convinced when he got his balls clutched by Robin's power... Izuku had his mouth hanging from this and Instinctively covered his own pair</p><p> </p><p>Luffy then told Izuku that he had a living skeleton named Brook in his crew, A SKELETON! Izuku shivered about this but Luffy reassured him that Brook was a cool, strong and an amazing guy who can play any Instrument you tell him to play! Izuku was amazed by the living skeleton's talent, Izuku then asked about the reason why Brook was a skeleton, Luffy then became sad and told Izuku that Brook died a long time ago and that his soul came back to the world because of his Devil Fruit power and came to look for his body, but when Brook's soul found his body, it was nothing but bones and his Afro, Izuku began to get sad for Brook, Luffy then told him how he met Brook, and how he became his crewmember, Izuku smiled happily for Brook who had finally found the reason on why he chose lived that long, It was for him to meet Luffy and his crew... Izuku was beginning to tear up, Luffy told him that Brook's dream or rather a 'promise' was meeting an old friend that he had left long ago after he died, Brook promised to meet him again and was still keeping that promise even when he died... Izuku began to cry for Brook, Luffy comforted Izuku and said that Brook is fine with them now and that he's still keeping his promise with his 'old friend' which made Izuku smile</p><p> </p><p>Luffy then told him the next member was a Fishman named Jinbei who he had met when his brother was imprisoned, Izuku noticed that he was uncomfortable while telling his story and said that he didn't have to tell him about that but Luffy reassured him that it was fine... Luffy then told him how his brother got caught, how he was sent to the most dangerous prison in their world and tortured and how his brother died saving him... Izuku was teary eyed again as he listened, losing someone important to you is hard and is something that is difficult to accept, he knew what that feels after Sir Nighteye's death... Luffy told him that Jinbei was the one who helped him and encouraged him when his mind was a mess after his Brother's death and Luffy told him that he swore and made a promise with himself that he'll definitely recruit Jinbei if they see each other again, Luffy told Izuku that Jinbei was able to join him officially recently during their fight between the 'Yonko' which Luffy said to be the Four Strongest Pirates of their world, Izuku was trembling with excitement because he already knew that Luffy and his crew was able to defeat the so called 'Yonko' and not only one but two of them! Luffy told Izuku that Jinbei's dream was for Humans and Fish-men to coexist which made Izuku emotional again and silently cheered for Jinbei</p><p> </p><p>Luffy then told Izuku the latest additions to their crew which was Yamato and Carrot, Luffy told him that Yamato was the son of one of the Yonko that they defetead which surprised Izuku, Luffy told him that Yamato was always beaten by his father and came to hate him, Luffy told him how Yamato was inspired by the samurai guy named Oden who chose to literally replace him by being Oden himself, Yamato wished to join Luffy on his adventure and Luffy didn't even need to think and let him joined them, Luffy told Izuku that Yamato is strong and was a great help during the 'Battle of Onigashima' and he and Yamato were already friends so It was great that he could join them, Luffy then told Izuku that Yamato's dream was to open the borders of the WanoKuni, the country that was shackled by one of the Yonko that they defeated</p><p> </p><p>Luffy then told Izuku about Carrot, which Izuku thought was a weird name to have because its a Vegetable... Luffy told him that Carrot was a Rabbit-man who belonged from the races called Minks, a humanoid race with animal features who become super strong during the full-moon! Izuku was bewildered by this and was very interested about her, he also understood why she was named as Carrot because It's probably because she's a Rabbit, Luffy told him about Carrot's dream which was simply to set sail out of the seas, Luffy told him that Carrot was always stayed in her country which was at the back of a thousand year old walking giant elephant, Izuku was very fuckin' surprised of course but he still kept silent and listened to Luffy, Luffy told him that Carrot's adventurous spirit grew and she began to have an Interest to the sea and wished to set sail one day, Izuku told him that when Luffy and his crew arrived at their country it was overrunned by the underlings of the Yonko they defeated so they of course help them, Luffy then went out to save his friend, Sanji, who had left them because he was being threatened by his 'Father' and was able to save him with the help of his crewmates and Carrot, Carrot accompanied them until Onigashima and when the battle was over, Carrot begged Luffy to let her join him which confused Luffy because he had considered her as a crewmate to begin with, which made Carrot incredibly happy</p><p> </p><p>"Wow..." was all Izuku could say after Luffy finished telling him the stories about his crewmates</p><p> </p><p>"SHISHISHI! they're the friends and crewmates that I'm really proud of! they're my family and an irreplaceable treasure to me..." Luffy simply said with a fond smile</p><p> </p><p>Izuku was starting to feel tears forming in his eyes as he then looked up to Luffy</p><p> </p><p>"Luffy-san, I hope you and your crewmates achieve your dreams one day!" Izuku said with a wide smile, his watery eyes enhanced the color of his emerald eyes, his freckled littered cheeks was accompanied by a tint of pink and the morning sun shined upon him which made him look like an Angel</p><p> </p><p> Luffy was taken a back at what Izuku had said before grinning</p><p> </p><p>"Of course! and I know you'll become a great Hero that you've always dreamed of, Broccoli Hair!" Luffy said to Izuku with a wide grin</p><p> </p><p>The tears that formed on Izuku's eyes soon fell on his cheeks as soon as he heard Luffy said that to him, Izuku always believed himself that he could become a hero, even when everyone else thinks he couldn't, he didn't stop believing himself, he persevered and became All Might's successor with his Persistence, Tenacity and Efforts, hearing someone's support was a new feeling to him because of his background and even though he managed to enter U.A, he couldn't help but think he was lacking, he felt that he was constantly left behind by his peers,</p><p> </p><p>But he always made an effort and trained hard, harder than anyone else, to make his dream come true and to make All Might, his Idol, His Hero proud. Hearing that Luffy was genuinely supporting him and his dream made him emotional and began to cry quietly, Luffy saw this and was confused before walking up towards the crying teen and hugged him</p><p> </p><p>"L-Luffy-san?..." Izuku shakily said while tears was still falling on his eyes, he was baffled by the Straw Hat wearing man's actions</p><p> </p><p>"When you want to cry, you can cry on my shoulder, I'll lend my shoulder to you because we're friends and comforting friends is what friends do." Luffy simply said with a smile as he continued to hug Izuku which made Izuku emotional once again and tightly hugged Luffy back and began to cry loudly on Luffy's shoulder</p><p> </p><p>It took Izuku a couple of minutes to calm down and began to wipe his eyes and face with a towel that he bought before apologizing to Luffy</p><p> </p><p>"I-I'M SORRY LUFFY-SAN! I EVEN STAINED YOUR YUKATA WITH MY TEARS I'M REALLY SORRY!" Izuku said while bowing repeatedly to Luffy who just laughed loudly at him</p><p> </p><p>"It's fine, Broccoli Hair! I'm just glad that you're fine now!" Luffy said with a grin, Izuku stopped bowing and smiled widely at man in front of him</p><p> </p><p>Izuku then noticed that they've already arrived at their destination, he then called Luffy's attention</p><p> </p><p>"Oh look! I didn't even realize were already here Luffy-san!" Izuku said as he pointed out at a Large Door that is probably made of steel, Luffy stared at the door with child-like curiousity and began to get excited </p><p> </p><p>"This place is called the Support Department, this is a place where students from Support Course develop and make Support Equipments for Heroes to use!" Izuku explained to Luffy who just continued to stare at the door of the Support Department Lab with stars over his eyes</p><p> </p><p>"THIS PLACE LOOKS SO COOL~! DO YOU SEE THAT HUGE DO-!" Luffy was loudly complimenting the place when suddenly...</p><p> </p><p>'BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!' the huge steel door in front of them was destroyed when a loud explosion happened</p><p> </p><p>"EEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!" Luffy yelled his eyes and mouth wide open, he was surprised when the place Izuku had shown to him was now covered in smoke because of the explosion </p><p> </p><p>"uhhh not again Hatsume-san..." Izuku thought and mentally sighed, Izuku then turned to a surprised Luffy and forced a smile </p><p> </p><p>"hehe... Luffy-san calm down, It's ok, these explosions are a daily occurrence..." Izuku wearily explained as he calmed Luffy down</p><p> </p><p>"NANI?! you mean those loud explosions happen daily? THATS SO COOL~!" Luffy got over from his shock and was amazed by the 'daily occurrence of the explosion's Instead, Luffy and Izuku then heard a voice inside the smoke covered room</p><p> </p><p>"How many times has it been this week? Hatsume?!" a rough sounding voice irritatedly said while coughing</p><p> </p><p>"Fufufu... as I've always told you Power loader-sensei, FAILURE IS THE MOTHER OF SUCCESS! even if the things I made didn't work the way I've wanted them to work, what I did was not a waste of time at all!" a feminine voice full of optimism cheerfully said</p><p> </p><p>The thick black smoke started to clear and Luffy and Izuku finally saw the two people who owned the voices, the first person was a short and skinny man who wore an excavation claw on his head and the second person was a short girl who had a pink hair which is styled into a dreadlocks, yellow eyes and Irises that are shaped like crosshairs, and steampunk-themed goggles that was donned to her head</p><p> </p><p>"Power Loader-sensei! Hatsume-san! Hello there!" Izuku said as he ran towards the two and greeted them, the two people noticed his presence and greeted him back</p><p> </p><p>"Ohhh, Midoriya, Hello there, what did you come here for today? did you came to have your Hero Costume Upgra-" Power Loader was about to finish when he was cut off by the pink haired girl who appeared in front of Izuku which surprised the curly haired teen</p><p> </p><p>"MUSCLES! why are you here? are you here to make babies with me again or have your Hero Costume upgraded?" the pink girl named Hatsume asked to Izuku as she also invaded his personal space making poor Izuku a blushing mess, embarrassed</p><p> </p><p>"H-H-HATSUME-SAN PLEASE DON'T SAY SOMETHING THAT PEOPLE WILL MISUNDERSTAND!" Izuku said while blushing madly and distanced himself to her, Hatsume just laughed loudly and began to chat with Izuku again</p><p> </p><p>Power Loader just sighed at Hatsume's antics and noticed that Izuku was with someone and looked to see Luffy</p><p> </p><p>"Oh? Hey Midoriya, who's this guy right here?" Power Loader said and gained the attention of the two and they turned to looked at Luffy too</p><p> </p><p>"Oh! Sensei let me Introduce him to you! He's a new 3rd year transferee student here named Luffy and I'm showing him around the school right now!" Izuku said and then turned to Luffy "Luffy-san, this is Power Loader-sensei the Excavation Hero! and this girl is Mei Hatsume, a student from Support Course and my friend!" Izuku said as introduced he the two to Luffy</p><p> </p><p>"Hello there young man, My real name is Higari Maijima, you can call me Maijima or Power Loader, whatever you like" Power Loader said to Luffy, the pink haired girl then stepped forward and began Introduce herself to Luffy </p><p> </p><p>"I'M MEI HATSUME AND I'M THE WOMAN WHO WILL SOMEDAY BE ABLE TO CATCH A COMPANY'S EYE AND MAKE THEM BUY AND SPONSOR MY SUPPORT EQUIPMENTS AND I WILL BECOME THE BEST INVENTOR IN THE WORLD!" Hatsume loudly exclaimed, the pink haired girl's determination and energy made Luffy smile widely</p><p> </p><p>"I see! My name's Monkey D Luffy!" Luffy said as he Introduced himself to the two, Izuku was about to talk again when Luffy Interrupted him </p><p> </p><p>"AND I'M THE MAN WHO'S GONNA BECOME THE PIRATE KING! Nice to meet you! SHISHISHI" Luffy chuckled happily, Izuku's felt his heart drop and ran towards Luffy with in speeds that could even put Iida to shame</p><p> </p><p>"LUFFY-SAN!!!!!!" Izuku whisper-shouted at Luffy who just began to laugh loudly</p><p> </p><p>"Pirate King?" both Power Loader and Hatsume said confused while tilting their heads</p><p> </p><p>"A-ah! It's nothing really!" Izuku said while waving his hands frantically to the two of them</p><p> </p><p>"Well if you say so Midoriya, Anyways if you want to go on a tour, why not let Hatsume accompany you?" what Power Loader said made Hatsume turn to him with a shocked expression</p><p> </p><p>"EHHHHHHHHHHHHH?! WHY POWER LOADER SENSEI? I STILL WANT TO MAKE BABI-" Hatsume's whining was cut off when Power Loader spoke again</p><p> </p><p>"Hatsume, I know that you really love to make and create things but It's not bad to take a break... you should care about your well-being for once, and since the Lab was destroyed by your 'Baby' again I'll have no choice but to close it for now and repair the room" Power Loader said which made Hatsume pout</p><p> </p><p>"O-okay Sensei, I'm also sorry for breaking the room..." Hatsume apologized which made Power Loader nod happily</p><p> </p><p>"Umu, It's fine Hatsume, Just relax for once, I'll tell you when the Lab's already repaired so don't worry." Power Loader said which made Hatsume smile widely</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you Sensei!" Hatsume bowed as she thanked her teacher and went towards Izuku and Luffy</p><p> </p><p>"So... Muscles and Straw Hat guy, can I come with you two?" Hatsume asked </p><p> </p><p>Luffy and Izuku could only look at each other before smiling as they both turned back to her</p><p> </p><p>"Of course!"</p><p> </p><p>It was already evening when Luffy, Izuku and Hatsume finished their 'Adventure' Luffy and Hatsume came to get to know each other and Izuku with the help of Hatsume managed to show Luffy around the school and the most Important thing was they were happy, Hatsume was able to rest and relax her mind for once</p><p> </p><p>"HAAAAAAH, that was fun!" Hatsume breathe a tired sigh "I should do this for some time again!" </p><p> </p><p>"Hatsume-san, Don't forget to sleep properly and don't stay Inventing in the Lab's all day okay?" Izuku reminded Hatsume, Izuku knew she was all ways locked up in the Support Department's Lab Inventing so he told her that she should move her body around time to time and rest when she knew her body needed it</p><p> </p><p>"I get it already Muscles, jeez" Hatsume casually replied to him but it really made her happy that he was worried for her</p><p> </p><p>"That was fun~! It took us all the day to be able to explore this school! as I've said before this place is BIG!" Luffy said happily as he was satisfied with his adventure with Izuku and Hatsume</p><p> </p><p>"Since It's already night time, I gotta go back to the dorms! see ya again Muscles and Straw Hat guy!" Hatsume happily said as she waved goodbye to the two of them and went back to her dorms</p><p> </p><p>Luffy and Izuku waved back and said take care to her, they too began to return back to their dorms</p><p> </p><p>Luffy and Izuku reached the dorms and saw that the Lights were opened</p><p> </p><p>"So they're already here!" Izuku thought with a smile as he and Luffy walked inside the dorm and they saw Izuku's classmates, his second family, all gathered in the common's room</p><p> </p><p>Izuku along with Luffy walked in and was surprised when they heard the class scream</p><p> </p><p>"MIDORIYA!/DEKU!/IZUKU!" his classmates yelled out to him and was tackled by them</p><p> </p><p>"HEY MAN WHERE DID YOU GO? YOU DIDN'T RESPOND TO OUR MESSAGES SO WE THOUGHT SOMETHING HAPPENED TO YOU!" Kirishima exclaimed with worry as he continued to hug the curly haired teen</p><p> </p><p>"HE'S RIGHT MIDORI~! WHERE WERE YOU?" Mina said while ruffling Izuku's fluffy curly hair</p><p> </p><p>"SO YOU'RE HERE ALREADY NERD I WAS ABOUT TO CALL YOU! STOP MAKING PEOPLE WORRIED FOR ONCE DANGGIT!" Bakugou hollered at him as he shoved his phone inside his pocket before grumpily walking away</p><p> </p><p>"Welcome back Midoriya" Todoroki monotonously said but he was happy when he saw him</p><p> </p><p>Izuku was then crowded by his worried classmates, Izuku could only smile fondly, he had friends now and he has the power to make his dream come true, he really was blessed.</p><p> </p><p>"O-oh sorry guys! I forgot to bring my cellphone when I was with Luffy-san earlier!" Izuku replied to the worried Kirishima</p><p> </p><p>"Heeeh... But where did you two go?" Uraraka asked to Izuku</p><p> </p><p>Izuku and Luffy only looked at each other before smiling widely</p><p> </p><p>"On an Adventure!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Origin of Evil</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shigaraki was surrounded by darkness, no matter where he look, he could only see pitch black and emptiness, He continued to stare blankly at the abyss of darkness which seemed to stared back at him, his mind was working, but he couldn't see, he couldn't hear, he doesn't know what to feel or what he's feeling right now, he couldn't smell anything and his sense of taste disappeared too as he couldn't even taste his own saliva, his 5 senses were working but at the same time it doesn't</p><p> </p><p>Shigaraki soon felt his consciousness coming back at him as he slowly opened his heavy eyelids and saw a bright light "W-where am I...?" Shigaraki thought, he looked around and he saw that he was in an unrecognizable room which looked like an Hospital Room, he's silently observing his  his surroundings when he suddenly heard a voice  </p><p> </p><p>"So you're awake, Villain..." Shigaraki heard the voice and turned his head towards the voice's direction, his eyes widened from what he saw, it was 'that' man...</p><p> </p><p>"You... YOU!" Shigaraki Instantly became angry the moment his eyes landed and recognized the man as he attempted to ran over to him "W-WHAT'S THIS?!" Shigaraki noticed that he couldn't move and saw how his body was chained and his two hands were bound by a Psychiatric Patient's clothes, he tried to Disintegrate the chains and the clothes that's bounding him but he was surprised when nothing happened, he then noticed that he had a Quirk Suppressing Collar on his neck...</p><p> </p><p>"FUCK! I CAN'T EVEN USE MY QUIRK AND THAT FUCKING GUY IS HERE!" Shigaraki exasperatedly thought as he frantically kept squirming his body to try to escape while glaring at the man</p><p> </p><p>"Don't even try to escape, If you do, you'll know what happen..." The man threateningly said while the man's eyes were narrowed at him, the man soon lifted his hand and Shigaraki saw the man was holding 'something' familiar... </p><p> </p><p>"THAT'S...!" Shigaraki yelled loudly, his eyes widened when he saw what the man was holding in his hand "MY FUCKING HEART!" Shigaraki frustratedly gritted his teeth</p><p> </p><p>"You get it do you? don't even think of funny Ideas like escaping, Villain..." the man said with a smirk as he began to squeeze his heart</p><p> </p><p>Shigaraki was screaming in pain and could only grit his teeth, he couldn't even clutch his aching chest because his two hands were bounded "THAT BASTARD! I'LL KILL HIM! I'LL FUCKING KILL HIM!!!" Shigaraki angrily swore in his heart, the pain was unbearable and his consciousness was slowly fading, his ears were ringing and everything was starting to become dark again, his body was losing its function but his mind was wide awake, he slowly lose his consciousness but his mind started to remember everything...</p><p> </p><p>Flashback begin</p><p> </p><p>"Evil isn't born, it's made"</p><p> </p><p>When Shigaraki was a child just like any children of his age he wanted to become a Hero</p><p> </p><p>Shigaraki loved Heroes when he was a kid but he couldn't even express his love for them freely because of his abusive Father's rule, Any talk of Heroes was forbidden in their Household, His Father was abandoned by his Mother who was a Hero and because of that his Father came to hate all Heroes alike</p><p> </p><p>But he didn't let his Father's hate for Heroes hinder him for becoming one, he always wanted to become a Hero who saves the day from terrible Villains after all, he only needed to wait for his Quirk to manifest so that one day he could save people using his Quirk!</p><p> </p><p>He waited and waited but his Quirk just didn't manifest... When his Father was Informed that his Quirk isn't showing up, he became even more aggressive to him, saying that he shouldn't even thinking about being a Hero and one day when his Father heard that he got in trouble for playing Hero, his Father hit him, scolded him, punished him and discouraged him that he won't be able to become a Hero</p><p> </p><p>Shigaraki took all his Father's scoldings, the punishments and pain as he began to wonder, Shigaraki didn't understand why his Father hated Heroes so much, why his Father always hits him when he simply utters the word 'Hero' in his Father's presence, Shigaraki thought that his Father simply hated him but his Mother reassured her that that wasn't the case so he believed her</p><p> </p><p>One day, Shigaraki and his sister went to his Father's Office, which they were strictly prohibited to come in to, Shigaraki and his sister discovered a photo of his Father when he was a child and their Grandmother and they found out that their Father's Mother was a Hero, Shigaraki was happy when he found out that he was a relative to a Hero and made a promise with his sister that they'll become Hero Siblings one day</p><p> </p><p>Shigaraki was happy, he doesn't know the reason why his Father hates Heroes so much and why his Father always tells him not to be a Hero but Shigaraki was motivated to become one now that he had found out that there's a Hero in their Family, he's happy.</p><p> </p><p>But that happiness was short lived... and everything changed when 'that' day happened.</p><p> </p><p>His Father came home and was livid when he found out that he had snucked into his Office, Shigaraki's eyes widen as he saw the look on his Father's face on that day... his Father was furious, his Father's piercing gaze stabbed him like a needle</p><p> </p><p>Shigaraki was covered in bruises and was cowering in fear when his Father finished punishing him, he was frustrated and started to cry beside Mon-chan their family dog</p><p> </p><p>Shigaraki hated it, how his Father always hit him, he hated the feelings of itchiness on his neck, he hated how he lives constantly getting punished just for talking about something that he loves, he hated how helpless he was, he hated how weak he was, he couldn't take it anymore... he hated everyone... and Shigaraki came to hate Life itself</p><p> </p><p>Shigaraki embraced the dog by his side and Mon-chan died... Shigaraki eyes widen in horror as he saw the bloody remains of the once alive Mon-chan, his eyes became wider when he saw his sister was approaching him</p><p> </p><p>Shigaraki tried to scream out but his voice wouldn't come out of his mouth... his sister came to apologize to him but was frightened when she saw the remains of the dead dog by his side and let out a loud shriek and started to run away</p><p> </p><p>But Shigaraki was desperate as he tried to scream for help but no word would come out of his mouth, he ran crying as he tried to clung onto his sister but the moment he touched her, she died...</p><p> </p><p>Shigaraki saw how his sister's life crumble in front of him, he started to cry loudly and puked, he couldn't even think straight and didn't understand what had happened but he knew what he did</p><p> </p><p>He killed them.</p><p> </p><p>Shigaraki's bloodcurdling weep was heard by his parents and saw him crying with the bloody remains of his beloved sister and dog, his Grandparents was filled with terror at the sight but his Mother was the only one who tried to reach out for him</p><p> </p><p>Shigaraki was bawling but as soon as he saw his Mother, he thought that everything was going to be okay...</p><p> </p><p>He stretched his hands out to reach for his Mother but the moment his hand touched the ground, it crumbled and the crumbling ground soon reached his Grandparents and Mother and they died...</p><p> </p><p>His Father came outside because of the commotion and saw him in a puddle of blood, Shigaraki then saw his Father, his Father's expression was that of fear, which Shigaraki saw and the moment he saw his Father's terror-stricken face he felt something he had never felt before... Shigaraki stretched his hands and called out to his Father and began to apologize but his Father didn't held his hand out to help him but instead to hit him again...</p><p> </p><p>That hit was the last straw... With the purpose of killing, he touched his Father and screamed out for him to die...</p><p> </p><p>Shigaraki was grinning as he continued crumble the ground where the remains of his Father laid, he discovered that he enjoyed doing it, Killing gave him pleasure, It gave him the feeling of maddening ecstasy, It was addicting... </p><p> </p><p>Somewhere within Shigaraki's heart, he always wished for something like this to happen, Shigaraki stood up with a wide deranged grin on his face, he was on cloud nine as he observed the destruction he had caused. </p><p> </p><p>On that day Evil was made... the feelings of Itchiness on Shigaraki's neck finally went away... and thus began the 'Decay' </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Shigaraki ran away but the guilt soon followed, he tried to call out for help but not a single sound came out of his mouth, he tried to stretch his hand out but no one grabbed it, the people around him could only watch and turn their heads to ignore him, he had his hand stretched out and was desperate for help... no one held his hand, except for 'him'</p><p> </p><p>It was then that he met the only person who would help him, his Sensei, someone who will change him forever, someone who helped him and gave him a purpose in Life, his Sensei who's a Villain...</p><p> </p><p>It's Ironic how a Villain would be the one who's offered him a helping hand... </p><p> </p><p>His Sensei gave him food, shelter, new clothes, new name and his family... the only remains of his deceased family were their Hands, Shigaraki wore his dead family's hands around him to symbolize his transformation to Tomura Shigaraki, the name his Sensei had given to him...</p><p> </p><p> Shigaraki's guilt and worries were gone and he was happy again that he met his Sensei.</p><p> </p><p>But the feelings of Itchiness returned... he wanted for it to stop but he knew how... Killing, Destruction and Chaos, the feelings of itchiness on his neck seemed to stop every time he does these things... </p><p> </p><p>Shigaraki's heart was beating fast and felt familiar, the beating of his heart were the similar feeling that he felt when he saw his Father's face filled with horror, Shigaraki's eyes widen in realization, he now understand what he's feeling right now, It was excitement because he was enlightened</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I see... so all I truly wanted to do... Is to destroy." that was Shigaraki's realization.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Flashback end</p><p> </p><p>Location: ???</p><p> </p><p>The cold evening wind was freezing as the darkness of the night swallowed everything, the moonlight was obstructed as the dark clouds overcast the night sky... </p><p> </p><p>In the depths of a desolate place devoid of light and hope, and in a dark room All for One began to formulate a plan while he was being tend to by his Doctor, Kyudai Garaki, along with them was Dabi and Spinner who was watching Hero News</p><p> </p><p>"All for One... are you really sure? since all of the High-Ends I made were captured, I currently have no Nomus that I could dispatch with you" Garaki told All for One with a hint of uneasiness in his voice</p><p> </p><p>"It is fine Garaki-Sensei, Invading Tartarus right now would pose no problem for us" All for One simply said, All for One and Garaki soon heard a loud yell coming from the direction of the two League of Villain members</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"IT'S THEM!" Dabi and Spinner loudly exclaimed in unison which gained the attention of All for One and Garaki</p><p> </p><p>"Shut up damn brats! what is it?!" Garaki grumpily said annoyed at the two who suddenly shouted</p><p> </p><p>"JUST LOOK AT THE T.V AND SEE THE NEWS!" Spinner yelled out while pointing at the T.V, All for One and Garaki soon turned their heads towards the T.V and saw the news</p><p> </p><p>"Hey Old Man! It's those two! they were the ones who hindered us from killing All Might on that forest!" Dabi yelled out while pointing at the T.V</p><p> </p><p>"Its true! Look!" Spinner exclaimed loudly as he saw the two men on the T.V screen</p><p> </p><p>"THEY STOPPED A GIANT VILLAIN BY THEMSELVES! IS THIS THE START OF THE EMERGENCE OF THE TWO NEW FUTURE TOP HEREOS?" </p><p> </p><p>The Female News Reporter announced the details of what had happened during the Giant Villain's attack and showed a picture of the two mysterious men that the League of Villains fought at the Joint Training Camp Forest</p><p> </p><p>All for One quietly observed the two men on the news with a calculating glare</p><p> </p><p>The first man was a tall man who wore a White Fur Hat with black patches and wielded a Sword and the second man was a man with average height who wore a Straw Hat</p><p> </p><p>"So that's them..." All for One quietly uttered, but behind his voice was a unbridled rage and anger as his scar tissue covered eyes glared at the screen "I will pay them back someday... but after we recovered Shigaraki and the others"</p><p> </p><p>All for One slowly raised from his hospital bed, removed his breathing mask and looked at Dabi and Spinner</p><p> </p><p>"Dabi, Spinner Let's go... to Tartarus, To Tomura..." All for One's commanding voice uttered as he and the boys prepared to leave and Invade the Impregnable prison.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. A Cry for Help</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Law's POV</p><p> </p><p>Law was worn out.</p><p> </p><p>After he and Aizawa caught the Villain with the dismembered hands, the Police Force Authorities later arrived at the Joint Training Camp Forest and Interrogated the two of them them, Law told them some details of what had happened since he was the one of the two who first encountered the group Villains who tried to Invade the Camp</p><p> </p><p>Law and Aizawa then handed the unconscious Villain to the Police Force Authorities and after that the two went towards the Student and Teacher's Cottage which was now empty, Law worriedly asked Aizawa why there were no Teachers and not even a single Student was in the Cottage but Aizawa reassured him that they were safe and Aizawa had asked the other Teachers to leave with the Students when the buses arrives</p><p> </p><p>Law sighed in relief, he was glad that no one was harmed, he then began to concentrate and used his Haki to look for his rubber companion, Law had picked Luffy's presence and told Aizawa that he knew where Luffy and the others are and they proceeded to head towards their direction</p><p> </p><p>Law soon found Luffy accompanied by three members of Class 1-A, Izuku, Bakugou and Todoroki and All Might who was being Interrogated by the Police Force Authorities and, they too detained a unconscious Villain</p><p> </p><p>Law then turned to Aizawa and saw him with a pissed off expression as he started walking towards the three students</p><p> </p><p>Aizawa began to wrap the three of them in his Capture Weapon and scolded them, Bakugou angrily squirmed in Aizawa's Capture Weapon, Izuku comically cried and didn't even struggled and just accepted his fate while Todoroki as usual was just chill and blanked face</p><p> </p><p>Law watched the scene and just shook his head, he then saw All Might was finally done talking to the Police Force Authorities, Law Approached Luffy and All Might, the two noticed his presence and greeted him, well... All Might greeted him but Luffy straight up ran to him and gave him a bear hug, which annoyed him </p><p> </p><p>Law managed to get the Rubber man off of him, after hugging Law Luffy ran up towards the three students being scolded by Aizawa and Law and All Might was finally left alone and they began to talk</p><p> </p><p>"So you're fine, Toshinori-ya" Law said as he scanned All Might's body and saw that he had no Injuries</p><p> </p><p>"OF COURSE YOUNG LAW! IT WAS THANKS TO YOUNG LUFFY HERE THAT I MANAGED TO MAKE OUT OF THERE UNSCATHED!" All Might's booming voice said "But two Villains managed to escape as I was busy tying the Villain we captured in Capture Tape"</p><p> </p><p>"What?!" Law loudly yelled "Straw Hat-ya! why did you let those Villains escape!" Law said in annoyance </p><p> </p><p>"Ehhhhhhhhhh? but this story would be boring If we captured all the Villains!" Luffy nonchalantly said to the two while picking his nose as he watched Aizawa scold the three</p><p> </p><p>"What?" Law and All Might dumbfoundedly said in unison</p><p> </p><p>"Oi you two" Law and All Might was snapped out of their thoughts when they heard a tired sounding voice and saw Aizawa who was done scolding the three students</p><p> </p><p>"Since the two Buses that bought us here already left, we'll pitch a ride with the Police Force, All Might, you, that Straw Hat guy and the brats will be going back to U.A and you'll tell Nezu what happened here while me and this guy will accompany the Authorities to the Department because we'll be Interrogated there" Aizawa simpy said as he motioned Law to come with him</p><p> </p><p>All Might just nodded and motioned the three students and Luffy to come with him, they obliged and went to ride a Police Car, The Police Car then left as It started to drive towards U.A High School to drop them there</p><p> </p><p>Law let out a tired sigh as he walked with Aizawa towards the Police Car, Law was forced to come with the Police Force to be Interrogated and to accompany the Authorities to transfer the Villains to Tartarus</p><p> </p><p>After transferring the Villain with dismembered hands and the Villain with the top hat to Tartarus, Law was about to leave but he was still were not allowed to as Aizawa stopped him by grabbing his shoulder, Aizawa had reminded him that they still have an Interrogation with the Police</p><p> </p><p>Law was really starting to get pissed off and asked why he was still needed there but the Authorities said that they'll need the full details regarding the events that happened during the Villain's Invasion, they also heard that Law was the one who defeated the Villains and he's Doctor so they thought that they'll need his help just In case  </p><p> </p><p>After the long Interrogation, a very tired Aizawa and Law came out of the Police Department and asked for a ride to return to U.A, The ride back to U.A was uneventful as Law and Aizawa had a little rest before being dropped off from the School</p><p> </p><p>It was already late night when Law and Aizawa arrived at the Dorms, he and Aizawa then separated ways as Aizawa was going to the Teacher's dorm to rest </p><p> </p><p>Law said his goodbye to his fellow Teacher and entered the Dorms quietly to not wake some of the students up as he tiptoed his way towards his room, he had assumed that everyone was asleep</p><p> </p><p>except for four people...</p><p> </p><p>"Law-san!" Law perked up when he heard someone call him from the common's room and he saw Luffy with Izuku, Bakugou and Todoroki sitting on the couch</p><p> </p><p>Luffy and Izuku grinned widely when he saw him, Todoroki faintly smiled to him while Bakugou just grunted </p><p> </p><p>"You four... why are you guys still awake?" Law asked to them, he was surprised and did not expect the four of them were still waiting for him at this late</p><p> </p><p>"We were waiting for you Torao!" Luffy simply said to him with a grin</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, we were waiting for you to arrive Sensei and we couldn't sleep because of the encounter with those Villain again..." Todoroki uttered quietly but was loud enough for them to hear</p><p> </p><p>"Again? so you've encountered those Villains before huh..." Law hummed in wonder as he put his hand on his chin</p><p> </p><p>"Yes Law-san, Kacchan here got kidnapped by those Villains during our own Training Camp, they're a group of Villains called The League of Villains" Izuku explained and Law nodded in understanding</p><p> </p><p>"SHUT UP FUCKING DEKU! DON'T REMIND ME OF THAT SHIT!" Bakugou hollered </p><p> </p><p>"S-Sorry Kacchan, but please don't shout..." Izuku tried to calm his raging childhood friend down but it only had a opposite effect</p><p> </p><p>"SHUT UP FUCKING NERD DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" Bakugou yelled "ALSO THAT GUY'S ALREADY HERE SO I'M GONNA HIT THE SACK!" Bakugou added as he grumpily made his way to his room to sleep, Izuku just sighed as he looked at the retreating back of Bakugou before turning to Law again</p><p> </p><p>"You must be tired after what happened Law-san, you can sleep now, we were just worried for you and Aizawa-Sensei since the two of you were late but It seems like we had nothing to worry about!" Izuku said with a relieved smile "W-well Good night, Luffy-san, Law-san and Todoroki-kun" Izuku shyly said to them as he made his way back to his room, Luffy, Law and Todoroki were the only ones left in the Common's room</p><p> </p><p>"Aren't you going to sleep? Todoroki-ya" Law said to the bi-colored teen who only looked at him with a blank expression</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, but after that, I have something to ask to you two If you don't mind..." Todoroki said which gained Luffy and Law's attention</p><p> </p><p>Luffy and Law just looked at each other confused before looking at the teen again</p><p> </p><p>"It's fine, What is it that you wanted to ask, Todoroki-ya?" Law asked to the teen who looked up to the two with narrowed eyes, Todoroki took a deep breath to prepare himself before speaking</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"You two... are not from this World right?" </p><p> </p><p>Law's eyes widened in surprise, but he quickly recollected himself in his shock as he began to talk to Todoroki again</p><p> </p><p>"What are you talking about Todoroki-ya?" Law coolly replied but on the inside he was uncharacteristically starting to panic but tried not to show It</p><p> </p><p>"EHHHHHH?! HOW'D YA KNOW? ARE YOU AN ESPER?!" Luffy loudly replied to Todoroki with a comically shocked expression</p><p> </p><p>"THIS FRICKING IDIOOOOOOOOT!" Law Internally screamed and facepalmed </p><p> </p><p>"Well... I remember that one time when we asked Luffy-san here how the two of you knew Midoriya, he said that Midoriya found you two after the two of you woke up here which was weird... and Law-Sensei, you said that your power isn't a Quirk when all the Powers in this world are called Quirks but you said that your power isn't a Quirk which only increased my suspicion and I was finally convinced that the two of you aren't from this World when I heard All Might and Midoriya talking about the two of you, All Might was talking to Midoriya and said that he was glad that the two of you 'came' from this World, he said It as if you two aren't from here..." Todoroki explained and looked up to the two and saw their expressions</p><p> </p><p>"This kid is sharp..." Law was comically sweating while Luffy had a huge grin on his face, Law was about to talk when his Rubber companion beat him to it</p><p> </p><p>"OHHHHHH, YOU'RE TOTALLY RIGHT! ME AND TORAO HERE ARE NOT FROM HERE! SHISHISHI" Luffy said chuckling as he hanged his arms around Law's shoulder</p><p> </p><p>"STRAW HAT-YA YOU MORON!" Law loudly exclaimed and bonked Luffy's head, he soon realized that he shouted too loud and quickly covered his mouth</p><p> </p><p>Law just sighed, he then pushed Luffy away from him and looked at the Dual Quirked teen again to speak again</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, that's right Todoroki-ya, we two are not from here... we originally belong to another world, and in that world, me and this Idiot right here are Pirate Captains..." Law simply said to Todoroki who's eyes slowly widened </p><p> </p><p>Law then began to explain their whole circumstances to the teen while Todoroki just silently listened and digested the Information that came out of Law's mouth, Luffy got bored in the middle of Law's explanation and fell asleep on the couch</p><p> </p><p>Law finished explaining and wiped the sweat out that gathered on his forehead and looked at the bi-colored teen again</p><p> </p><p>"So, are you going to tell others about this?" Law asked, he didn't really mind If Todoroki told others about their situation but he was certain that the teen In front of him Isn't that type of kid who'd babble other people's circumstances to others</p><p> </p><p>"No, don't worry about It Sensei, your secret is safe with me..." Todoroki said with a faint smile before going back to his room to sleep</p><p> </p><p>Law nodded and sighed in relief as he woke the sleeping Luffy up, Law and Luffy soon got into their own rooms to rest</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The next day, Law woke up early, he made sure that no student was awake to see him, he made his food and ate, quickly took a shower, wore his Yukata and grabbed his sword and made his way out of the Dorms to go to Nezu's Office</p><p> </p><p>Law soon reached Nezu's Office and knocked, the door soon opened and reveal that Nezu was Inside with All Might and the dog headed man Police Chief that he talked with the other day</p><p> </p><p>"So why did you call here for? am I going to be scolded again?" Law said with a raised brow as he looked at the three of them</p><p> </p><p>"Rest assured, Young Law, you won't be scolded, we just wanted to speak with you about something..." All Might peculiarly said, Law just nodded and took a sit on the couch to talk to the three</p><p> </p><p>The dog headed man cleared his throat and began to speak</p><p> </p><p>"First, I must thank you for taking action against the Villains, Mr. Law with you in there no Teachers and Students were harmed during their attack, so I'm grateful for what you did" Tsuragamae said to while bowing his head</p><p> </p><p>"Its fine, I'm just doing my job as a Teacher" Law simply said which made the Dog headed man smile </p><p> </p><p>"Truly an admirable attitude for a Hero to have Mr. Law" Tsuragamae said he then turned to Nezu Indicating the mouse bear dog that it was his turn to speak</p><p> </p><p>"Ahem, anyways Mr. Law, we called you here because we wish to inform you something..." Nezu trailed on as he looked at the visibly confused Law</p><p> </p><p>"What is it that you want to tell me, Nezu-ya" Law asked as he narrowed his eyes to the Principal</p><p> </p><p>"You see... Instead sending the Villains that you captured in Tartarus, we collectively decided to transfer them to the Villain Rehabilitation Hospital..." Nezu said while leaning towards his desk with an unreadable expression on his face</p><p> </p><p>"And...? what does that have to do with me?" Law was still confused as he couldn't get what they're trying to say or imply, he didn't care what happened to the Villains after all so why tell him this</p><p> </p><p>"Well.. you were assigned to have a meeting with them and give them a check up, that's what Police Force higher-ups decided" Nezu explained </p><p> </p><p>"What?! where's my say to this?!" Law said annoyed that he was not Informed</p><p> </p><p>"I'm really sorry about this Mr. Law but I promise you that this is only a one time thing..." Tsuragamae said which calmed Law down</p><p> </p><p>"Fine... be sure this will be the only time okay?" Law said as he crossed his arms "Is that all?" </p><p> </p><p>"Yes, That is all Mr. Law, Tsuragamae-san here will now accompany you to the Villain Rehabilitation Hospital to meet the two" Nezu said as he motioned to Tsuragamae, Tsuragamae nodded and stood up and went to Law</p><p> </p><p>"Now then Mr. Law, are you ready to go?" Tsuragamae asked</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah" Law simply replied to the Dog headed man as the two of them went out of Nezu's office and boarded a Police Car and drove towards the Hospital  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Law and Tsuragamae soon arrived at the Hospital and went in, Law decided to visit the Masked Villain first and went to the Villains room to check up on him</p><p> </p><p>The Masked Villain was fine and he wasn't that Injured but he refused to talk to him which was understandable, Law then left the Masked Villain alone and went towards the Villain with the Dismembered hands room... </p><p> </p><p>Law was at the room of the Villain that he fought and was staring at the still unconscious Villain</p><p> </p><p>Soon, the Villain started to wake up, Law saw this and decided to make the Villain aware of his presence, after seeing him the Villain naturally got angry and tried to rush towards him but the Villain noticed that he was bounded by chains so the Villain struggled to move</p><p> </p><p>Law then began to talk and warned the Villain not to try to escape since he still got his heart, this made the Villain angrier and look outright murderous but Law wasn't scared or Intimidated</p><p> </p><p>After Law's warning to the Villain, he left the seething Villain in his room alone and finally left the Hospital after telling Police Force that he's done with the check up</p><p> </p><p>Law boarded a Police Car and went back to U.A but he couldn't help but feel uneasy...</p><p> </p><p>Law's POV End</p><p> </p><p>Tartarus</p><p> </p><p>"WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT YOU CAN'T FIND THEM?!" All for One angrily yelled</p><p> </p><p>The Impregnable Prison was in shambles, everything was destroyed, Blood, human organs and dead bodies littered everywhere and an unbearable stench emanated the whole place</p><p> </p><p>All for One, Dabi and Spinner successfully Infiltrated Tartarus and killed all the Guards that stood in their way from rescuing Shigaraki and the other members of the League, but there was one major problem, they couldn't find them there...</p><p> </p><p>"It's true old man! we already looked everywhere and we still can't find them!" Spinner yelled out to All for One as he went out of a Cell to look there but didn't found someone</p><p> </p><p>"I can't find them anywhere! just where the heck did those Police dogs put them?!" Dabi exclaimed, he was frustrated that he couldn't find his comrades in the prison</p><p> </p><p>All for One gritted his teeth in anger "If only Shigaraki was completely awakened I would be able to link my consciousness to his mind and control him!" All for One angrily thought as he began to lift one of the Prison Guards up while choking them</p><p> </p><p>"Tell me, Where the hell did they put Tomura and the rest..." All for One asked to the Prison Guard in a low voice</p><p> </p><p>"A-as if I'd tell you, damn Villain!" The Prison Guard managed to say and spat on All for One's face, All for One's mouth began to twitch angrily</p><p> </p><p>All for One's anger reached its peak as he used his large hands to crush the Prison Guards head, Blood splattered everywhere and the guard's body lifelessly fell on the floor</p><p> </p><p>Dabi and Spinner who saw the scene was disgusted, Dabi then went towards All for One to speak to him</p><p> </p><p>"Old Man, we should get out of here, the Heroes will check up on this place soon..." Dabi said to All for One, All for One wiped his blood littered face and suit before responding</p><p> </p><p>"If they're not here then It cannot be helped..." All for One calmly said but there was rage behind his calm voice</p><p> </p><p>"I promise I will save you, Tomura..." All for One swore as he clenched his bloodied hands, the three of them soon left the now ruined prison...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Villain Rehabilitation Hospital</p><p> </p><p>Shigaraki was shivering because he couldn't feel the cold hands of his parents in his body, they weren't with him... his comrades and Sensei was not with him... he was alone again...</p><p> </p><p>"Grandma... Grandpa... Mother... Father... Everyone... Where are you?..." Shigaraki silently cried, his suffocating situation reminded him off the household his Father made and It opened up bad memories deep in his mind as he continued to weep</p><p> </p><p>"Sensei... Please... Help me..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Interlude: Christmas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Just pretend Its still xmas and we good)</p><p> </p><p>U.A Principal's Office</p><p> </p><p>It was early in the morning and the sun is still yet to set as All Might was currently in front of Nezu's Office to respond to the mouse bear dog principal's call, All Might didn't have to knock as the door soon opened on its own, beyond the door revealed a very serious looking Nezu who was staring at him with an unreadable expression, All Might nervously gulped before taking a seat to the couch</p><p> </p><p>"Good Morning, Principal, may I know why did you call me here this early?" All Might asked but he already knew that what the Principal was going to say to him was a serious matter</p><p> </p><p>"Toshinori, I have something to show you..." Nezu peculiarly said as he began to reach for his pocket and took out his Cellphone, Nezu showed to All Might what was on his Cellphone</p><p> </p><p>All Might's natural grin was replaced with a frown when he saw what was on Nezu's phone, It was a News article, but not a good one...</p><p> </p><p>"T-This Is..." All Might eyes widen and gritted his teeth in anger when he saw the news article in Nezu's phone</p><p> </p><p>"The Impregnable Tartarus has Fallen! The Symbol of Evil strikes again!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Teacher's Meeting Room</p><p> </p><p>"So, What's the meaning of this?" Midnight's asked curiously as she looked at the other Teachers with her in the meeting room</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah I'm curious as well, why are the Internships starting again so suddenly?" Cementoss said, he find it odd that Pro-Hero Agencies are recruiting Heroes-in-Training to Intern with them at this time</p><p> </p><p>Nezu cleared his throat which gained other the other Teacher's attention and began to talk</p><p> </p><p>"Previously, our agreement with the other Pro-Hero Agencies was to conduct Internships on an 'On-Demand' basis" However, this time around, we've received direct request from the Public Safety Commission to conduct Practical Field Training for all Hero Department Students" Nezu explained, Law has his arms crossed and was silently listening but he really had no idea what was going on</p><p> </p><p>"A Request?! you mean they're telling us to force 'em to do Internships again?!" Vlad King asked but a hint of annoyance was present on his voice</p><p> </p><p>"Yes" Nezu simply answered</p><p> </p><p>"But this... aren't they basically saying that they don't have enough man-power? despite having more Heroes than ever?" Midnight said to them</p><p> </p><p>"'In response to the recent growth of large-scale Villain Organizations, we would like the Students to gain experience' I think that's what the Public Safety Commission's trying to say, and because of what had happened in Deika City and Tartarus, they're pretty adamant about this..." Ectoplasm said</p><p> </p><p>"And Its probably because The League of Villains and All for One was Involved, but for some reason... they're wording it pretty vaguely" Snipe said blankly</p><p> </p><p>"Even though some of the League of Villains was captured during the 1st year's and 3rd year's Joint Training Camp, The Public Safety Commission seems to suspect some Imminent Danger, but as Snipe said earlier, they're being vague... most likely because they want to hide the fact that they knew of this... The Internships themselves feel some sort of message..." Nezu continued to tell his thoughts, as the Teachers were silently listening to the Principal, Law nudged Aizawa who was sitting next to him to ask him a Question</p><p> </p><p>"So, Aizawa-ya, What's an Internship?" Law asked Aizawa</p><p> </p><p>Aizawa's just looked at Law dumfounded before narrowing his eyes at him</p><p> </p><p>"You're a Pro-Hero and you don't know what an Internship is?" Aizawa said Incredulously to Law who just shrugged but Nezu stood up to explain Law's situation </p><p> </p><p>"You see, Mr. Law here is a 'special case' he didn't need to Intern because he was an over-achiever and I basically snatched him away when he finally graduated in the Hero School he's attending" Nezu coolly explained to the Teachers who just nodded to the Principal's explanation but Aizawa didn't buy it</p><p> </p><p>"I've never heard a Pro-Hero who graduated without attending their Internships... really, just who is this guy? Nezu's seems to covering up to him..." Aizawa thought as he continued to gaze at Law</p><p> </p><p>"In any case, Preparing for danger is the norm for us Heroes, let's start by reaching out to some of the top Pro-Heroes, After this meeting, please go and Inform the students that they have some "Winter Break Homework" Nezu said as he finally concluded the Teacher's meeting</p><p> </p><p>Nezu was then left alone with Law at the Teacher's meeting room, Nezu opened his iPad and revealed to see All Might in the screen, Law looked at the Technology with Interest, Nezu then began to talk to All Might </p><p> </p><p>"It has been four months since the Students moved into the dorms, and none of them has exhibited suspicious activities" Nezu said to All Might who just nodded, Law heard this and looked at the mouse dog bear principal with a puzzled look</p><p> </p><p>"You were worried about Traitors Infiltrating here?" Law said to Nezu</p><p> </p><p>"Of course Mr. Law, I am the Principal of the most prestigious Hero School in Japan and I don't want any Traitors and Leeches here..." Nezu said in an eerily angry voice</p><p> </p><p>All Might nodded through the screen before talking to Nezu</p><p> </p><p>"In that case we can conclude that there was no spy from the League among them! I'm sure the only spy the League had was the 3rd year who was Hypnotized by that despicable All for One!" All Might said while gritting his teeth</p><p> </p><p>"All for One?" Law thought, he was puzzled at who this certain figure was, All Might told him that a certain Villain was the one who Inflicted him the wound that he cured, could it be...</p><p> </p><p>"Well, If only that continues to be the case when the League makes their next move..." Nezu replied to All Might </p><p> </p><p>"Principal... All of my Students have the Heart of a True Hero!" All Might determinedly said</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, I know" Nezu replied to All Might with a fond smile "By the way Toshinori are you busy by any chance?" </p><p> </p><p>"I'm gonna be pretty busy all day... why? did something happened?" All Might asked </p><p> </p><p>Nezu sighed before speaking "Toshinori... Did you forget what It is today by any chance?" </p><p> </p><p>Law and All Might heard this and tilted their head in confusion, All Might eyes soon widened in realization and as he gasped loudly</p><p> </p><p>"ITS CHRISTMAS! SHIT I HAVE TO PREPARE!" All Might loudly yelled through the iPad screen before disconnecting</p><p> </p><p>"Christmas?" Law was still confused "What's so special about this day?" </p><p> </p><p>"Don't tell me... you never had this particular day in your world?" Nezu said to Law who just nodded to him</p><p> </p><p>"Yes...?" Law simply replied</p><p> </p><p>Nezu sighed and shook his head as he began to exit the Teacher's Meeting Room with Law while explaining to him what Christmas is...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After The Joint Training Camp, the 1st year's of Hero Course students lives resumed as they diligently attended their Classes</p><p> </p><p>Soon It was time for Class 1-A's Homeroom and their Homeroom Teacher, Aizawa for some reason arrived at the Homeroom early, Class 1-A took their seats and faced Aizawa's direction and waited for him to talk to start the Homeroom</p><p> </p><p>The Homeroom was about to come to an end but before Aizawa concluded the Homeroom he called the attention of 3 particular students because he had something to say to them...</p><p> </p><p>"Midoriya, Bakugou, Todoroki" Aizawa called the three students and the three's attention were on him </p><p> </p><p>"you three of all the people here should understand that what you did that time was dangerous and Irrational, but nonetheless you did something Heroic, but next time never hesitate to call for help first before rushing without a plan, got it?" Aizawa said with a menacing aura behind him, the three students sweat drop and only nodded with a gulp</p><p> </p><p>"Y-Yes Sensei!" The three said in unison while shivering, Aizawa nodded in satisfaction his and his menacing aura began to disappear, Aizawa then began to talk again</p><p> </p><p>"With that out of the way, you all will be participating in Individual or Group Interviews and after that you'll be choosing which Pro-Hero Agency you'll be Interning again" Aizawa said</p><p> </p><p>"Wait, we're having Internship again?!" Kaminari exclaimed </p><p>"Whoa! That's exciting!" Mina cheerfully said </p><p>"But I wonder why?" Yaoyorozu wondered</p><p> </p><p>Some of the Class wonder why they're Interning again but the rest of the Class was excited as they began to get loud before being silenced again when Aizawa activated his Quirk</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, you all will be choosing Pro-Hero Agencies to Intern again but before that and I want you all to listen" Aizawa then began to explain the details why they're Interning again while the students who silently listened </p><p> </p><p>Aizawa's Homeroom soon ended and the students were released from classrooms as they began to prepare for today's Interviews and discussed which Pro-Hero Agency's will they choose on their way to the dorms</p><p> </p><p>Class 1-A was all walking together towards the dorms since Aizawa told them that an Interview will take place there</p><p> </p><p>"So which Pro-Hero Agency will you guys go?" Hagakure excitedly asked her classmates, the class became rowdy and discussed which Pro-Hero Agencies they'll go while walking to the Dorms</p><p> </p><p>Izuku was silently listening to his Classmates conversation while in deep thought</p><p> </p><p>"Since All Might's already retired I can't go with him, Gran Torino already trained me, and Sir Nighteye's agency is not an option anymore.. I really have no choice but to go 'there'! " Izuku contemplated as he decided which Pro-Hero Agency he'd go, he then turned his head towards Bakugou and Todoroki "Kacchan and Todoroki-kun said they'll go to 'him' so I must go there too!"</p><p> </p><p>"Deku-kun!" Izuku's train of thoughts was interrupted when he heard a voice call him</p><p> </p><p>"Y-yes, Uraraka-san?" Izuku said as he flinched in surprise at his best friend's sudden call, he then saw his Classmates look at him with eyes of concern</p><p> </p><p>"Are you okay? we called you many times already you know?" Uraraka worriedly said to him, Izuku saw the concerned faces of his classmates and could only rub his head in embarrassment</p><p> </p><p>"O-Oh, sorry about that, I was thinking which Pro-Hero Agency I'll g-" Izuku was talking when he was interrupted by his Classmates</p><p> </p><p>"OHHHH, WHICH AGENCY WILL YOU CHOOSE MIDORIYA?" Kirishima energetically asked as the rest of Izuku's Classmates looks of concern was replaced with a look of interest as they waited for his answer</p><p> </p><p>Bakugou and Todoroki both looked at the surprised Izuku, they too are curious which Pro-Hero the boy would intern to</p><p> </p><p>Izuku was taken aback by his classmate's question before he looked at the rest of them with a huge smile and determined expression on his face</p><p> </p><p>"To Endeavour!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Law lazily lounged around the Teacher's Office since he had nothing else to do, he just waited for the School Day to be over and went back to the Dorms and rest again, as he lazily waited for the School Time to be over, Law remembered his crew</p><p> </p><p>"I wonder If they're doing alright..." Law worriedly thought, he missed his crew so much and couldn't wait to be reunited with them again </p><p> </p><p>"I wanna see them again..."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The School Day was finally over and It was already evening when Law was allowed to go back to the Dorms, he silently walk towards the Dorms and savored the tranquil silence while walking to the Dorms as he felt the falling cold snow on his skin </p><p> </p><p>Law soon arrived at the Dorms and Immediately noticed that the Lights were off, he then searched for the Light switch to open the Lights, he soon found it and when the Lights were opened, he heard a harmony of loud shouts</p><p> </p><p>"MERRY CHRISTMAAAAAAS!!!" </p><p> </p><p>Law was surprised and his eyes were wide when he saw them, Class 1-A was wearing all the similar red-colored outfit, there were foods and decorations everywhere and wrapped gifts that rested on a Tree which was the most decorated thing in the room</p><p> </p><p>"OH! TORAO SO YOU'RE ALREADY HERE!" Law turned to the origin of the voice who called him and saw the familiar face of Luffy with a wide grin</p><p> </p><p>"THIS CHRISTMAS THINGY IS AMAZING~! YOU CAN EAT MANY FOOD AND YOU RECEIVE GIFTS FROM PEOPLE FOR FREE!" Luffy excitedly said and continued to eat the fried chicken in his hands</p><p> </p><p>"LUFFY-SAN PLEASE STOP EATING WE HAVE TO WAIT FOR THE OTHERS BEFORE WE EAT!" Iida scolded the eating rubber man but Luffy just ignored him and continued to eat</p><p> </p><p>"Calm down, Iida-kun, I bet Luffy-san's just excited for today just like the rest of us!" Izuku said to try to calm Iida</p><p> </p><p>"If you say so, Midoriya-kun" Iida replied to Izuku "BUT LUFFY-SAN DON'T EAT TO MUCH! WE'LL HAVE NOTHING TO EAT IF YOU KEEP EATING ALL OF THE FOOD!" Iida said to Luffy who just gave him a thumbs up before devouring another set of food</p><p> </p><p>"Hello, Law-san welcome back!" Izuku walked up to him and greeted him, the rest of the class walked up to him too to give their own greetings</p><p>"LAW-SENSEI WELCOME BACK~" Mina and Hagakure in unison</p><p>"Law-Sensei, welcome back, good work for today" Yaoyorozu said to Law with a smile</p><p>"LAW-SENSEI, MERRY CHRISTMAS!" The rest of the students said to him with a wide smile</p><p> </p><p>"U-uh yeah... Merry Christmas to you all too" Law said to them with a smile, The students smiles became wider and was happy as they began to celebrate Christmas joyfully</p><p> </p><p>The Students were happily sang, ate, danced and talked to each other, Law saw how powerful the Students bonds are and how It felt similar to his bond with his crew, he began to miss them even more...</p><p> </p><p>Law and the Class soon heard a booming familiar voice</p><p> </p><p>"I AMMMMM COMING.... LIKE SANTA CLAUS!" All Might's voice was heard as the door loudly opened and reveal All Might who wore a Santa Claus outfit complete with a white beard and was carrying a sack of bag! behind him was an annoyed Aizawa who was with Eri who also wore a cute lil Santa Claus costume </p><p> </p><p>"Sorry we're late everyone, have you all already started?" Aizawa asked to the Class who was frozen</p><p> </p><p>"Trick or... Treat...?" Eri cutely said before turning her head towards Aizawa</p><p> </p><p>"No Eri, you've got them mixed up" Aizawa said to her</p><p> </p><p>"IT'S SANTA ALL MIGHT AND SANTA ERI-CHAN!" Everyone was snapped out of their thoughts and shouted</p><p> </p><p>"OHHHHH~! ERI!" Luffy beamed when he saw the little child, Eri heard Luffy's voice and saw him Eri's smile became wider when he saw him</p><p>"Deku-san! Luffy-san! and everyone! Hello!" Eri greeted Izuku, Luffy and the class and bowed politely, she then raised her head and gave them an angelic smile</p><p>"SOOOOO CUTE~" Uraraka squealed while sliding, the class soon gathered to Eri and All Might while giggling as they complimented Eri's cuteness and All Might</p><p>"Indeed you look cute Eri Ribbit" Asui said while blushing because of Eri</p><p>"The Santa Claus costume looks good on you Eri! All Might you look cool too!" Izuku happily said to them</p><p>Eri shyly nodded her head and thanked them for the compliments</p><p> </p><p>"All Might, Santa Claus doesn't come from the Door ya know?" Sero said to All Might while chuckling</p><p>"Eh? really?" All Might said while stroking his beard in confusion, the class just burst out laughing </p><p>"NEVERMIND THAT HERE, I BOUGHT SOME GIFTS!" All Might loudly exclaimed as he dropped the big sack of bag he's carrying and revealed wrapped gifts! the Class cheered happily at the sight as they began to open the wrapped gifts that had their name on it</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Aizawa-Sensei, Is Togata-Senpai here too?!" Kirishima excitedly asked to Aizawa who just shook his head</p><p> </p><p>"He's Celebrating with his Classmates right now" Aizawa replied to Kirishima "come on Eri, go have some fun" Aizawa urged Eri who nodded shyly before joining the rest of the Class to have fun, Izuku then noticed Eri's horn was bigger </p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Sensei, Her horn has gotten bigger again!" Izuku pointed out to Aizawa who only nodded at him </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, She's more optimistic now, she's really taken your words to heart" Aizawa said to Izuku who only smiled as he watched the once very shy Eri communicate and have fun with his Classmates, he was proud of how far she had come... Izuku soon joined his classmates to have fun too</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Law watched the whole scene unfold, he saw how happy the kids were and how they enjoyed each other's company and how their bonds become stronger by being together...</p><p> </p><p>"Just looking at them makes you feel happy too, right?" Law heard a voice beside him and saw Luffy who was grinning widely at him, Law just looked at Luffy before his lips formed a smile</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah..." Law replied to Luffy with a thoughtful smile</p><p> </p><p>Law looked back at the Class again with a fond smile on his face as he closed his eyes and thought</p><p> </p><p>"Staying a little longer in this World might not be bad at all."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Toga and Twice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was finally Class 1-A's Winter Break and the class was currently waiting for the arrival of the Interviewers at the Dorms, soon enough they heard a knock on the Dorm door, Sato opened It and they saw many Media Staff in front of their dorm with Cameras, Lightings and stuff needed for an Interview </p><p> </p><p>The class soon gathered to the Common's Room to greet and talk to the Interviewers, the Interviewers said that they'll only Interview Todoroki and Bakugou for now, the rest of the Students only nodded in understanding and began to go to their own rooms to do their own thing while some students like Izuku, Uraraka and Iida stayed in the Common's Room to watch Todoroki and Bakugou's Interview</p><p> </p><p>After Todoroki and Bakugou's chaotic Interview, the Interviewers left and said they'll comeback again tomorrow to Interview the rest of them, Uraraka and Iida then told Izuku that they'll be going back to their own rooms to rest for the day, Todoroki, Bakugou and Izuku were the only ones that remained at the Common's Room</p><p> </p><p>"So, you're going to Intern at my Father's Agency too, Midoriya, I was about to ask you and Bakugou to come with me..." Todoroki monotonously said to Izuku who smiled at him and nodded</p><p> </p><p>"Yep! I would like to see how the Current Top Hero does his Hero Job up close!" Izuku excitedly replied to Todoroki</p><p> </p><p>"SO YOU TWO ARE GOING THERE TOO?!" Bakugou angrily yelled at Izuku and Todoroki, Izuku </p><p> </p><p>"What's going on here?" The three of them heard a voice and turned to see Law</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, we're just talking about our Internships Law-san" Izuku politely explained to Law </p><p> </p><p>"I still have no Idea what this 'Internship' is but I wish you luck" Law said to the three of them, Bakugou's brows raised</p><p> </p><p>"How can a Pro-Hero like you not know about Internships?" Bakugou asked him confused, he was so confused that he didn't even said that to him in an angry tone</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, I didn't need to do Internships because I was an Over-Achiever and graduated early, I was then recruited to be a Teacher here by Nezu-ya" Law said to Bakugou while lying through his teeth, Izuku and Todoroki knew the truth so he didn't have to convince them he only needed to convince Bakugou</p><p> </p><p>"Is that so." Bakugou simply said to him while rolling his eyes, Law was certain the boy was not convinced but was thankful that the boy didn't bug him about it</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Law-san, can I ask you something?" Law's attention was called when he heard the voice of Izuku</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, what is It? Izuku-ya" Law asked to the boy who was fidgeting </p><p> </p><p>"Uhmmm, I w-was wondering If you could train me and teach me a-about 'Haki...'" Izuku said while nervously stuttering, Law just looked at him blankly before smiling</p><p> </p><p>"Haki?" Bakugou and Todoroki both thought, their Interest was piqued and just silently listened to Izuku and Law's conversation</p><p> </p><p>"I could but I'm pretty busy at the moment, how about you ask Straw Hat-ya to train you? knowing him, he's probably doing nothing and is asleep in his room right now" Law said to Izuku</p><p> </p><p>"Really?! But I wonder if Luffy-san will train me..." Izuku said to Law </p><p> </p><p>"Just tell him that you want to Train and he'll Train you" Law simply said to Izuku who only nodded before saying goodbye to the three of them and went out of the Dorms</p><p> </p><p>"Hey Shitty Nerd..." Izuku's attention turned to see a seething Bakugou, Izuku nervously gulped as he saw Bakugou getting near him</p><p> </p><p>"What is this 'Haki'? HUUUUUH?! IT MAKES YOU STRONGER RIGHT? YEAH IT MUST BE!" Bakugou menacingly said to Izuku who sweat dropped "I WANNA LEARN THAT SHIT TOO!"</p><p> </p><p>"O-Okay Kacchan just calm down, let's go to Luffy-san's room first and ask If he could train us!" Izuku said</p><p> </p><p>"Midoriya, Is it fine for me to join you two? I... I want to get strong as fast as possible..." Todoroki said to Izuku while clenching his fist</p><p> </p><p>Izuku just smiled at his friend before saying he's fine with him joining them, the three soon left the Common's Room and arrived at Luffy's Room, Bakugou then burst opened Luffy's Room door and yelled loudly</p><p> </p><p>"HEY FUCKING WAKE UP SHITTY STRAW HAT, YOU GOTTA TRAIN US" Bakugou hollered loudly but the Straw Hat wearing man was still asleep</p><p> </p><p>"To be able to keep sleeping despite Bakugou's loud yelling... he's amazing" Todoroki blankly said</p><p> </p><p>"WHAT WAS THAT HALF N HALF BASTARD?! I'LL KILL YOU!" Bakugou raged, Izuku calmed Bakugou down before walking up to the sleeping Luffy </p><p> </p><p>"Luffy-san, Luffy-san please wake up" Izuku tried to wake Luffy up by shaking his shoulder but the Straw Hat wearing man showed no signs of waking up, Izuku just sighed before taking a deep breath before saying...</p><p> </p><p>"Aizawa-Sensei bought us a lot of meat!" Izuku yelled out, the sleeping man began to twitch before he slowly stood up to his bed and looked at them with half-closed eyes</p><p> </p><p>"Meat?!" Luffy groggily said while drooling, Todoroki just stared at Luffy blankly, Bakugou straight up face palmed while Izuku just chuckled at him</p><p> </p><p>"Yep! Aizawa-Sensei gave us Food Supplies for us to last until the year ends!" Izuku said to Luffy who wiped his drool, Luffy was finally up and was eager to eat already, the four of them soon went down to the kitchen and had breakfast, after they finished eating, the four of them went back to Luffy's Room because Izuku said that they have something to ask him about</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"You want me to train you Three?" Luffy tilted his head while fumbling something in his hand while looking to the pleading curly haired teen in front of him</p><p> </p><p>"Yes please! We wish to get strong and Law-san said that you'll be able to help us!" Izuku said, Izuku and the three then noticed that Luffy was fumbling something in his hand and that caught his Interest</p><p> </p><p>"Umm, Luffy-san, what's that in your hand?" Izuku asked while pointing at Luffy's hand</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, what do you have there?" Todoroki asked to Luffy too</p><p> </p><p>"STOP SHUFFLING YOUR HANDS LIKE THAT ITS FRICKING ANNOYING!" Bakugou yelled at Luffy</p><p> </p><p>"Oh! you mean this?" Luffy then nonchalantely showed the thing that was on his Hand, the three Students eyes widened</p><p> </p><p>"T-THAT'S THE MASKED VILLAIN'S MARBLE! WHY DOU YOU STILL HAVE THOSE LUFFY-SAN?!" Izuku yelled while panicking when he saw what was on Luffy's Hand</p><p> </p><p>"WHY DIDN'T YOU GIVE THAT SHIT TO THE AUTHORITIES?! THAT THING'S GOT VILLAINS INSIDE OF IT YOU MORON!" Bakugou yelled at Luffy who just sheepishly laughed at him causing Bakugou to get annoyed more "STOP LAUGHING!"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah... Luffy, why do you still have that Marble?" Todoroki calmly asked Luffy who then began to think deeply before grinning</p><p> </p><p>"Well... It looks Interesting so I kept it!" Luffy said while grinning as he continued to look at the shining Marble withs stars on his eyes, Izuku just sighed, Bakugou was stupefied and Todoroki just closed his eyes and nodded</p><p> </p><p>"But what do you mean that this thing got Villains inside of it?" Luffy asked to the three while still looking at the Marble with deep curiosity "I'm pretty sure no one can even fit inside of this!"</p><p> </p><p>"You remember the Masked Villain during the Joint Training Camp right, Luffy-san?" Izuku asked to Luffy who began to think again</p><p> </p><p>"OH! YOU MEAN MASKEY? yeah I remember him!" Luffy said to Izuku </p><p> </p><p>"Well, That Masked Villain's Quirk let's him contain people in those Marbles by touching them, Its a pretty great Quirk but I don't know if it has Limitations on the size of things and how many people it can contain..." Izuku said to Luffy and again began his mumbling spree</p><p> </p><p>"FOR CHRIST SAKE NERD SHUT THE FUCK UP! SHITTY STRAW HAT WE HAVEN'T HEARD YOUR ANSWER YET, DO YOU WANNA TRAIN US OR NOT?!" Bakugou lost his patience as he began to yell Irritatedly at Luffy</p><p> </p><p>"Oh about that? Sure I'll train you three!" Luffy said to them with a wide smile as he continued to observe the Blue Marble</p><p> </p><p>"FUCK YEAH!" Bakugou said while grinning widely, he was exhilarated because he'd be able to train and get stronger, Bakugou values strength more than anything and he'll do everything to gain power, even asking the same person who defeated him twice... It's humiliating but he has to swallow his pride and ask for the man to train him since he acknowledges the Straw Hat wearing man's strength</p><p> </p><p>Izuku clenched his fist while smiling widely, he was happy that Luffy agreed to train them, Izuku knew that Luffy was strong but he doesn't know just how strong he was and that's what plagued his mind and he wanted to know for sometime now</p><p> </p><p>Todoroki faintly smiled, he too was happy and excited to train with a strong guy like Luffy and wondered what kind of trainings he'll make them do...</p><p> </p><p>"So, Luffy when will we start Training with you?" Todoroki asked the Man who was still playing with the Villain's Marble</p><p> </p><p>"Hmmmmm... I dunno, you guys can just call me If you want to Train, I'll help ya!" Luffy said to them</p><p> </p><p>The three students nodded and was satisfied, Izuku and Todoroki thanked Luffy again before standing up to leave Luffy's Room but before they could leave, something unexpected happened...</p><p> </p><p>"WHOA WHOA WHOA, WHAT'S GOING ON!" Luffy exclaimed loudly, the three turned their heads to Luffy again and saw that the Marble that Luffy was holding was glowing, Luffy then dropped the glowing marble on the ground and stared at it</p><p> </p><p>"WHAT THE?!" Bakugou yelled out and formed a fighting stance, he was sure that something was happening</p><p> </p><p>"What's happening!" Todoroki too was on guard and was prepared to activate his Quirk in case something bad happens</p><p> </p><p>"That Marble... It's glowing! wait... DON'T TELL ME-!" Izuku soon realized what was happening and tried to yell out for them but the glow soon become an explosion of Light, the students were forced to cover their eyes to avoid the bright light for blinding their eyes</p><p> </p><p>The Light soon subsided as the three began to remove their arms that was blocking their eyes from that Light, The three of them soon become shocked and their eyes widened as they saw Luffy's Room now rested a huge chunk of Ice that wrecked the room, but what made their eyes wide was the sight of the two Villains encased on the ice...</p><p> </p><p>"T-Those are-" Todoroki astoundedly said</p><p> </p><p>"VILLAINS!" Bakugou angrily yelled out </p><p> </p><p>"Himiko Toga! and the Multiplying Villain!" Izuku thought agitated as he clenched his fist when he saw the two Villains twitch, they realized that the two Villains were beginning to gain their consciousness back and was on guard</p><p> </p><p>"Huh? What's with these huge Ice? Is this a giant popsicle?!" Luffy said and began to drool, he then saw the two Villains who were stuck in the Ice "Huh? who the hell are these two?"</p><p> </p><p>"Luffy-san be careful! Those two are Villains!" Izuku warned to Luffy who just looked at him blankly</p><p> </p><p>"Huh? Villains?" Luffy tilted his head as he looked at the two Villains "OHHHHHHH okay! But don't worry about them I think they're stuck in there!" Luffy sheepishly said while chuckling but the students didn't lower their guards as they continued to warily gaze at the two Villains who was now awake</p><p> </p><p>"Ughhhh... w-where am I? wait... IZUKU-KUN?!" Toga regained her consciousness and began to wonder where she was but as soon as she saw Izuku she instantly become wide awake</p><p> </p><p>"Goddamn, My head hurts.../I'm perfectly fine!" Twice tried to massage his head but realized that he was still encased in Ice and remembered all that had happened</p><p> </p><p>"OH NO! TOGA-CHAN WHERE ARE YO- oh you're fine thank god..." Twice panicked and frantically looked around before seeing Toga who was staring somewhere else, Twice saw Toga was fine and sighed in relief, Twice then began to notice the current situation they're in and panicked again</p><p> </p><p>"EEEEKKKK! THE HERO BRATS?!" Twice shrieked and began to squirm out of the Ice but he couldn't escape</p><p> </p><p>"So you guys are Villains" Toga and Twice soon heard a voice and looked for its origin, their eyes widened when they recognized who the owner of the voice was</p><p> </p><p>"YOU!" Toga Instantly became angry and entered a bloodthirsted state the moment she saw the same Straw Hat wearing man that she tried to kill during their Invasion at the Joint Training Camp, Toga was trying to claw her way out of the Ice but it was all in vain, soon Toga became noticeably tired as she let out a wearied groan</p><p> </p><p>"B-Blood..." Toga quietly uttered but was heard by everyone in the room, Twice began to be alarmed</p><p> </p><p>"Oh no! Toga-Chan's running out of fuel!" Twice nervously thought</p><p> </p><p>"Blood?" the Straw Hat wearing man tilted his head as he repeated what the blonde girl had said</p><p> </p><p>"Y-You see... Toga-Chan here needs to consume Blood daily to be able to function, Its one of the things that she had no choice but to do because of her Quirk..." Twice explained to them </p><p> </p><p>"Hmmmmm... I see, well If you need Blood then I could give you mine! SHISHISHI" the Straw Hat wearing man declared which surprised both the Heroes-in-Training and the Villains</p><p> </p><p>WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT SHITTY STRAW HAT?! WHY WOULD YOU HELP A VILLAIN OF ALL PEOPLE?!" Bakugou angrily yelled at Luffy</p><p> </p><p>"For once I agree with Bakugou, Luffy you don't have to help them" Todoroki said to Luffy while narrowing his cold eyes to the two Villains</p><p> </p><p>"L-Luffy-san?! are you sure?" Izuku looked at Luffy with worry but the Straw Hat wearing man didn't even look at them as he was still looking at the two Villains in front of them and spoke </p><p> </p><p>"Villains? Heroes? I don't care about all of those. If I see someone who's In need, I won't hesitate to stretch my hand and help them." Luffy simply said to them which surprised them even more</p><p> </p><p>"This guy...!" Bakugou thought in surprise as he just glared at Luffy </p><p> </p><p>"He's a!-"  Todoroki trailed his thoughts on as he stared at Luffy with wide eyes</p><p> </p><p>"A True Hero." Izuku quietly uttered as he summarized both of their thoughts and looked up at Luffy in awe</p><p> </p><p>The three Students was snapped out of their trance when they heard a yell</p><p> </p><p>"ARE YOU LOOKING DOWN ON ME?! I DON'T NEED YOUR BLOOD!" Toga angrily yelled out as she still tried  to escape from the Ice but it only made her weaker</p><p> </p><p>"TOGA-CHAN! PLEASE STOP STRUGGLING, YOU'LL ONLY BECOME WEAKER!" Twice frantically said to her </p><p> </p><p>"He's right you know, you don't have to be shy to ask for help SHISHISHI!" Luffy said to the Blonde Villainess while chuckling</p><p> </p><p>"I'M NOT BEING SHY AND I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!" Toga comically yelled at the Straw Hat wearing man who just laughed loudly</p><p> </p><p>"Toga-Chan don't be like that, that guy's offering his help ya know? you'll starve to death if you don't drink blood and I don't want that to happen to you..." Twice gloomily said to her, Toga only looked at Twice with a sad expression as she still hesitated to accept the man's offer</p><p> </p><p>Luffy saw the two Villains Interaction, he then turned to look at the three Students with him</p><p> </p><p>"Hey Kid, you mind melting the Ice for me?" Luffy said to Todoroki who's eyes only widened in surprised but before he could answer Bakugou cut him off</p><p> </p><p>"STRAW HAT ARE YOU CRAZY?! THOSE ARE FUCKING VILLAINS YOU KNOW! AND YOU'RE HERE TRYING TO HELP THEM BY GIVING THAT CRAZY BITCH YOUR BLOOD AND NOW YOU'RE GIVING THEM A CHANCE TO ESCAPE BY MAKING HALF N HALF MELT THAT SHITTY ICE THAT'S PREVENTING THEM FROM ESCAPING?!" Bakugou's patience ran out and began to lash at Luffy who was still grinning which angered him even more</p><p> </p><p>"Its fine, Its fine I won't let them escape!" Luffy reassuringly said to them, he then turned to the two Villains and began to talk to them again</p><p> </p><p>"I'll give you my Blood but promise me that you'll try not to hurt these guys because they're my friends and I don't like to see them get hurt, but if you do try to hurt them I'll just kick your assess!" Luffy said to the two Villains, Twice silently nodded and looked at Toga who was still hesitating before slowly nodding, Luffy smile at them before asking Todoroki to melt the Ice</p><p> </p><p>Todoroki hesitated but still followed because he completely trusts Luffy, Izuku was silent the whole time while Bakugou was seething, Todoroki finished melting the Ice, Twice landed on his feet but Toga didn't have the energy to move her body as she began to fall, Toga then felt two arms catch her and saw that she was caught by Izuku and the Straw Hat wearing man</p><p> </p><p>"Izuku-kun..." Toga quietly called out Izuku's name, Izuku wore a blank expression as he and Luffy slowly dropped and rested Toga on Luffy's bed, which was miraculously not ruined</p><p> </p><p>Luffy then walked up to Toga who was resting on his bed and talked to her</p><p> </p><p>"So how will I give you my Blood? Am I going to cut my self and drop it to your mouth or something?" Luffy asked to the Blonde Villainess who shook her head slowly in response</p><p> </p><p>"N-no... a drop of blood isn't enough, I need more..." Toga unenergetically said to Luffy who only nodded and removed the top of his Yukata and exposed his Torso, Twice cringed when he saw the wound on the Straw Hat wearing man's chest, the three students too was fazed, they already saw the large wound when they fought Luffy but it still made them uncomfortable</p><p> </p><p>"You can suck some blood off my arms or neck if you want!" Luffy offered to her as he sat close to the laying Blonde Girl, Toga slowly stood up and grabbed on to the the Straw Hat wearing man's broad shoulders and bit on it and started to suck blood</p><p> </p><p>Luffy didn't even flinched as he let the Girl suck blood off of him, the three Students and Twice was just silently watching them but Twice wished for Toga to be alright</p><p> </p><p>After a few minutes, Toga finally removed herself to the Man and laid down to the bed again, the man now has a bite mark on his shoulder</p><p> </p><p>Luffy noticed that the Blonde Girl was done taking Blood from him, he then smiled and wore his Yukata again and asked for the girl's well being</p><p> </p><p>"Are you okay now?" Luffy asked the Girl but he didn't get a reply, Luffy, the three Students and Twice noticed that Toga has fallen asleep and was lightly snoring</p><p> </p><p>"She looks fine to me! Thank you man!" Twice worries vanished as he thanked the Straw Hat wearing man who just grinned at him </p><p> </p><p>"No problem Multiplying Guy! I'm happy to help!" Luffy happily replied to him</p><p> </p><p>After the conversation died, an Awkward Situation lingered the room as Twice remembered that he was still a Villain who was surrounded by Heroes-in-Training and was basically at their Dorms</p><p> </p><p>"So... what should we do now?" Twice nervously asked to the three Students and Luffy, Twice knew he and Toga was going to get Imprisoned when the Students here reported them to the Pro-Heroes and there's nothing he could do about it so he became dejected</p><p> </p><p>The three Students only looked at each other confused at what they should do at this situation but Luffy answered for them</p><p> </p><p>"How about you two stay here for a while?" Luffy offered to the two Villains with a wide grin</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Awakened</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Eh-?" Twice couldn't even exclaim his own surprise when he heard a loud yell</p><p> </p><p>"EEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!"  Izuku yelled out in surprise when he heard what Luffy just said</p><p> </p><p>"Hey Broccoli Hair, stop shouting you'll wake her up" Luffy scolded Izuku who covered his mouth when he realized just how loud he was "I-Im sorry!" </p><p> </p><p>Bakugou didn't listen though as he ran towards Luffy and grabbed the collar of his Yukata</p><p> </p><p>"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU STRAW HAT?! WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU WANT THESE BASTARDS TO STAY HERE?!" Bakugou hollered while angrily pointing at the two Villains "I WON'T FUCKIN ALLOW IT!"</p><p> </p><p>"Same here... Luffy you might not know this but those Villains tried to kill us and kidnapped Bakugou during our own Training Camp so I too, Do not agree of them being here, they should be Arrested and repent for the things they've done." Todoroki monotonously said to Luffy </p><p> </p><p>"T-That's right! we're still Villains you know?! We can't stay here!" Twice too tried to reason with the man but Luffy just chuckled and Ignored what three of them said </p><p> </p><p>"Hey~ What's going on here?" The Students, Twice and Luffy soon heard a bubbly voice and footsteps approaching and looked at the direction "Midoriya, Todorki, Bakugou, why are you guys in Luffy-san's ro- wait WHAT HAPPENED HERE?!" Mina along with the rest of the Class 1-A girls soon popped out and saw the state of Luffy's room but that's not the only thing that they saw...</p><p> </p><p>"T-THATS-!" Uraraka yelled out in surprise on what she saw</p><p> </p><p>"HIMIKO TOGA! AND THAT WEIRD VILLAIN!" Asui exclaimed which alerted her other classmates and proceeded to form a fighting stance</p><p> </p><p>"MIDORIYA-SAN! TODOROKI-SAN! BAKUGOU-KUN! WHAT HAPPENED IN LUFFY-SAN'S ROOM? AND WHY ARE THOSE VILLAINS HERE?!" Yaoyorozu frantically asked to the three as she and her classmates saw Inside of Luffy's wrecked room housed the two League of Villain Members</p><p> </p><p>"G-Girls p-please calm dow-" Izuku tried to calm the girls down but failed miserably</p><p> </p><p>"How can we calm down?! those two right behind you are Villains you know!" Jirou replied to Izuku who couldn't even finish what he wanted to say</p><p> </p><p>"That's right! w-what are they doing here anyway?!" Hagakure anxiously said and asked why the two Villains were here</p><p> </p><p>"Go ask that moron, being with that Idiot really gives me headaches goddammit" Bakugou grumpily replied to them while jerking his thumb towards Luffy</p><p> </p><p>"We tried to convince him but he's pretty adamant for them to stay here for some reason..." Todoroki added </p><p> </p><p>"BUT THEY'RE VILLAINS! THEY SHOULDN'T BE IN HERE!" Mina exclaimed which earned all nods of agreement from the girls</p><p> </p><p>"THAT'S WHAT WERE SAYING BUT THAT IDIOT STILL WON'T LISTEN TO US!" Bakugou angrily yelled while letting small explosions on his palms, Luffy who was silent up until now began to speak</p><p> </p><p>"CAN YOU GUYS, SHUT UP! THERE'S SOMEONE SLEEPING IN HERE!" Luffy loudly yelled which was kinda Ironic</p><p> </p><p>"You're the one who's the noisiest here..." The class all thought with a comical sweat drop</p><p> </p><p>"YOU'RE THE LOUDEST ONE HERE SHITTY STRAW HAT!" Bakugou loudly yelled back to Luffy and they soon began to argue like kids</p><p> </p><p>"W-What's up with this situation..." Twice blankly thought </p><p> </p><p>Izuku snapped out of his thoughts when an Idea popped on his mind "Hey guys, why don't we ask Luffy-san for the reason why he wants them to stay here?" Izuku suggested to the class who looked at him confused</p><p> </p><p>"But Deku-kun, no matter what the reason Luffy-san have, they just can't stay in here... this is a Dorm where Heroes-in-Training like us live and Villains staying here is kinda... weird" Uraraka honestly said to Izuku, Izuku couldn't help but agree to her because it doesn't make sense for Heroes and Villains to stay together after all, Its like trying to mix oil and water </p><p> </p><p>"You guys should stop thinking about complicated stuff and relax!" Luffy simply said to them while laughing out loud, Twice was dumbfounded with his mouth hanging, Bakugou was twitching and fuming with anger as he continued to glare at the oblivious Straw Hat wearing man while Todoroki just shook his head while holding his temples, Izuku and the girls just stared at Luffy with an deadpanned expression</p><p> </p><p>"Law-san was right, Luffy-san really is an unpredictable person..." Izuku thought with a tired sigh</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Location: ???</p><p> </p><p>"Just where did those bastards hide Tomura?" All for One gritted his teeth in anger while laying down to his Hospital Bed to rest and gather as much energy as he can because they'll soon make move again to try to find Shigaraki and the other missing League of Villain Members</p><p> </p><p>"Giran... have you manage to find some information about their whereabouts now?" All for One asked the League's Information Broker who has finally recovered after being tortured by the Meta Liberation Army after being kidnapped by them</p><p> </p><p>"My bad boss, I still can't find some Info about it, I tried to snuff around some Pro-Hero Agencies but It seems that they too don't know about where they are..." Giran replied in a frustrated tone</p><p> </p><p>All for One was disappointed but he couldn't blame him, there were literally no information about where the Pro-Heroes contained Shigaraki and the others so All for One understands what Giran must be feeling right now</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Old Man do we really have no way of finding them...?" Dabi asked to the pensive All for One</p><p> </p><p>"We actually do... If Shigaraki's latent power 'Awakens', I'll be able to link my consciousness directly into his own and be able talk to him" All for One explained to them</p><p> </p><p>"But how will this 'power' will awaken?" Spinner asked curiously</p><p> </p><p>"Tomura might not notice it but I will realize when his Powers awakens..." All for One peculiarly said, this only made the Villains even more confused </p><p> </p><p>"And when that time comes I'll 'speak' to him"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Villain Rehabilitation Hospital</p><p> </p><p>It's been two days since Shigaraki was captured and detained at the Hospital, he was sick of the place because it reminded him of the isolation he experienced at his Father's Household and bought back pretty bad memories</p><p> </p><p>The Hospital was heavily guarded and Shigaraki was bounded by countless chains across his body and wore a Quirk Suppressing Collar so he couldn't use his Quirk to disintegrate the shackled chains on his body.</p><p> </p><p>If you see Shigaraki from the outside, he'd look like a hollow-empty shell but inside of him, there was a mix of emotions swirling and ready to burst out any time...</p><p> </p><p>Shigaraki was feeling helpless, frustrated, weak but most Importantly... Angry, Shigaraki slowly closed his eyes as he began to enter his mindscape... Everything was dark and devoid of light as Shigaraki slowly sat down and began to clutch his head</p><p> </p><p>"I-I... don't wanna be here anymore... I wanna be free..." Shigaraki desperately thought, Shigaraki silently wept, he was completely helpless on his current situation, Shigaraki kept crying until he heard a voice... </p><p> </p><p>"If you want to be free... are you willing to lend your body to me, Tomura?" Shigaraki was surprised, he perked up and wiped his tears when he heard the voice... it sounded like a man's voice, if he were to describe it, it was deep, commanding and It sounded familiar...</p><p> </p><p>"W-Who are you? how am I hearing your voice in my head?!" Shigaraki telepathically responded to the voice and wished for the voice to answer his questions, After his question, Shigaraki saw something materialize in his mindscape, it was a shadowy figure of a large man</p><p> </p><p>"It's me, Tomura." The shadowy figure revealed itself to him, Shigaraki's eyes widened when he recognized the man</p><p> </p><p>"S-Sensei?!" Shigaraki said out in surprise when he saw his Sensei, but the difference was the Sensei he was seeing right now was much younger than his current Sensei, he remembered when he first met his Sensei, his Sensei's grey-white short hair, his calculating sharp eyes and a more youthful face, Shigaraki was convinced that the Sensei in front of him was younger</p><p> </p><p>"Sensei why are you young again? and what are you doing here?" Shigaraki asked</p><p> </p><p>"I'm here to help you of course" The much younger All for One replied to Shigaraki "I don't want to see you suffering anymore Tomura, that's why I will grant your wish and give you freedom... only If you lend me your body" </p><p> </p><p>Shigaraki was doubtful and didn't trust the 'man' who took the form of his Sensei in front of him, But Shigaraki didn't have a choice but to accept his condition...</p><p> </p><p>"I accept, Sensei I'll lend you my body... Please help me escape from this hell..." Shigaraki quietly uttered but was heard by the younger All for One who smirked</p><p> </p><p>"Of course, Tomura..." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Shigaraki was soon bought back to reality and snapped open his eyes, his eyes rolled at the back of his head and his body was rapidly quivered, the chains bounding him started to clang because of his shaking and alerted the Guard outside his room</p><p> </p><p>"Hey! quiet down Villain, you want a taste of my baton? huh?!" The Guard yelled from beyond the door but Shigaraki didn't even acknowledge the guard's existence as he continued to violently shake... soon he stopped, The consciousness of Shigaraki's body was replaced by All for One who successfully took control of him</p><p> </p><p>The door of the room that Shigaraki was contained break open and revealed the Guard who was guarding his room with a very pissed expression </p><p> </p><p>"Hey, you bastard I told you to shut the hell up didn't I? You need to be punished..." the guard grinned maliciously as he began to reach for the baton on his waist but the chained Villain responded to him</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"How about you die?"</p><p> </p><p>"Hu-?" The guard was confused as he looked back to the chained Villain but was suddenly grabbed in the head by the same Villain who he was supposed to punish</p><p> </p><p>"WHAT THE FUCK?! HOW DID HE ESCAPE? WHAT HAPPENED TO THE CHAI-?" The Guard thought in panic as he wondered how the Villain escaped and saw that the chains that bounded the Villain was broken and the Villain was set free</p><p> </p><p>The Guard didn't even had the chance to scream for help as he was chocked to death by the Villain, Shigaraki let go off the Guard's body and it fell limply on the cold floor</p><p> </p><p>"This power..." Shigaraki astonishingly thought as he stared at his hand, he was astounded when he saw how physically powerful he was on how easily he broke off from the chains that shackled him and how he killed the Guard easily without even using his Quirk</p><p> </p><p>Shigaraki soon saw that he was still not fully free as he was still wearing the Quirk Suppression Collar, Shigaraki touched the Collar but to his surprise the Collar was disintegrated and became dust...</p><p> </p><p>Shigaraki grinned, he didn't know how his Quirk was still active even when wearing the Quirk Suppression Collar but he had nothing to worry about now</p><p> </p><p> "Tomura, I already gave your body back to you, You should escape with the other Members now and meet up with us at Garaki-Sensei's Hospital, that's where were currently hiding..." Shigaraki soon heard his Sensei's voice inside his head order him</p><p> </p><p>"Sensei..." Shigaraki fondly thought before he respond</p><p> </p><p>"Sensei... I really thank you for all the things you've done to me, It was thanks to you that I've come to realize what I really wanted to do..." Shigaraki telepathically said to the younger All for One who was confused and didn't get what his Successor was Implying</p><p> </p><p>"Tomura... what are you trying to say?" All for One's voice quietly asked to Shigaraki</p><p> </p><p>"You gave me a Purpose and made me realize what my Conviction, my Dream and my Path and want to stand on my own... that's why sensei..." </p><p> </p><p>"I don't need you anymore"</p><p> </p><p>What Shigaraki telepathically said to the younger All for One left him speechless... Shigaraki soon started to touched the floor and everything, his room, the Doctors and Guards, the other Villain Inmates and the whole Hospital Itself was turned to dust by his mere touch... the Hospital, Guards, Doctors and Villains alike died and was turned to dust, except for one...</p><p> </p><p>Shigaraki heard his Sensei's desperate sounding calls  but Shigaraki Ignored the voice on his head and his Sensei's voice soon began to slowly fade until it was inaudible</p><p> </p><p>"I was always alone... I will thrive in this abhorrent world by myself and destroy it... I don't need anyone, but first... I'll look for that Motherfucker, Kill him and get my Heart back, then I'll fucking destroy everything..." Shigaraki Internally declared as he left of the utterly disintegrated Hospital and walked down to the dark road in the middle of the cold moonless night...</p><p> </p><p>In the middle of the ruins of where the Hospital once stood was Mr. Compress who was bewildered as he stared at the retreating back of Shigaraki in disbelief</p><p> </p><p>"Shigaraki..." Mr. Compress thought worriedly, he really wanted to call out and follow him but he couldn't he was frozen in place stupefied when he saw him, Mr. Compress continued to stare at the back of Shigaraki until he was no longer on his sight, Mr. Compress soon recollected himself and walked down the path towards his comrades hiding place...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Side Story: Settling In</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After receiving an 'Urgent Call' from the Problem Child, Aizawa Immediately went out of his House and rushed towards the Class 1-A's Dorms to see what the problem was, but as soon as he reached the Dorms, he didn't expect the problem to be 'this' surprising...</p><p> </p><p>"So, care to tell me what's going on here?" Aizawa tiredly said to the group of Students in front of him, when he got into his Advisory Class' Dorms, he was met with a frantic looking Students, a cackling Luffy and last but not the least, the two missing Villains who was believed to have escaped during their Invasion on the Student's Joint Training Camp.</p><p> </p><p>"What are those two Villains doing here? and who let them In." Aizawa's narrowed his eyes as his tired sounding voice reverberated in the room and he looked at the Students who was looking down unable to meet his gaze, Aizawa just sighed and was about to activate his Quirk to Erase the Villains Quirks and capture them but one Student spoke up</p><p> </p><p>"A-Aizawa-Sensei, I-I can explain what happened, you see..." Izuku then explained to Aizawa what had transpired, how Luffy for some reason got hold of the Masked Villain's marble and was playing with it, he then explained the reason why the room was wrecked was because of the Marble that glowed and ejected the two Villains who was contained Inside, who was still encased in the large pillar of Ice, Izuku then told Aizawa that Luffy wanted the two Villains to stay here which made Aizawa rise a brow, even Izuku's Classmates were evidently shocked as some of them let out surprise gasps</p><p> </p><p>Aizawa thanked Izuku for his explanation then walked towards Luffy and began to talk to him</p><p> </p><p>"So Mr. Luffy, why would you even suggest that the Villains should stay here?" Aizawa asked to Luffy, Aizawa and the Class then looked at Luffy with curiousity as they waited for the Rubber Man to answer, Luffy just smiled to them</p><p> </p><p>"Because they're Interesting!" Luffy simply replied to him nonchalantly with a wide grin, Aizawa blinked a couple of times  before talking again</p><p> </p><p>"Come again?" Aizawa dumbly said as he asked Luffy to repeat what he just said because Aizawa thought that he had misheard the man in front of him</p><p> </p><p>"I want them to stay here because they're interesting! and I want them to be my Friends!" Luffy cheerfully declared to Aizawa and the Class who was visibly taken a back from Luffy's reason </p><p> </p><p>"Seriously?..." Aizawa and the Class thought dumbfoundedly, one of the Villains then yelled out of disapproval</p><p> </p><p>"I DON'T WANT TO BE YOUR FRIEND, I'LL SLIT YOUR THROAT YOU BASTARD!" Toga comically yelled while reaching for her Knife and tried to slash the Straw Hat wearing man who Ignored her and just heartily laughed while dodging her</p><p> </p><p> "Seriously... What's up with this situation..." Twice thought as he watched the Straw Hat wearing man dodge Toga's attempts to stab him, which pissed her even more</p><p> </p><p> "I STILL DON'T WANT THESE BASTARDS TO BE HERE! THEY'RE FUCKING VILLAINS YOU KNOW?!" Bakugou angrily yelled while glaring maliciously at the two Villains, Toga stopped trying to stab Luffy and glared back at Bakugou while Twice casually avoided his glare while whistling</p><p> </p><p>"For real... I won't be able to sleep peacefully at night knowing I'm living with Villains..." Ojiro said which earned a lot of nods of agreement from his classmates</p><p> </p><p>Aizawa too nodded in understanding because he understood why the Class was uncomfortable, Its only natural for them to feel that way because there are actual Villains in their Dorms... Aizawa just sighed before talking again</p><p> </p><p>"I'll talk to Nezu about this, I need those two to come with me right now, you're also coming with us Mr. Luffy" Aizawa simply said while narrowing his eyes to the three of them</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, Sure! I'll go with you!" Luffy replied with a wide smile, the two Villains however had different reactions, Toga refused and tried to find a way to escape while Twice dejectedly obliged because he knew there was no way of escape and just gave up</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nezu's Office</p><p> </p><p>Aizawa along with Luffy and the two Villains soon arrived at Nezu's Office to ask him about the two Villains whether he'll grant them the permission to stay in here</p><p> </p><p>"Sure, Its fine!" Nezu nonchalantly said to them in a happy tone while pouring himself a cup of tea</p><p> </p><p>"Really Mousey?! HOORAY~!" Luffy jumped excitedly and bear hugged the two Villains and a very annoyed Aizawa</p><p> </p><p>"I knew he'd agree to this! god I wanna resign..." Aizawa tiredly thought while being embraced by the Straw Hat wearing man, he didn't even have the energy to push him away and just let him hug him</p><p> </p><p>"LET GO OF ME YOU FUCKING MONKEY!" Toga angrily cried out as she struggled to get out of Luffy's tight embrace, Twice didn't even tried to struggle and just let the energetic man do what he wanted with a comical teardrop on his latex covered eyes</p><p> </p><p>"There are two Conditions though..." Nezu spoke again which gained the attention of the group</p><p> </p><p>"First Condition is they'll be always wearing Quirk Suppressing Collars so they obviously won't be able to use their Quirks, and the Second Condition is that they shouldn't hurt anyone in the School, and since you're the one who suggested for them to stay here, Mr. Luffy they're your responsibility" Nezu said the Conditions to them</p><p> </p><p>"Oh yeah, Sure!" Luffy nonchalantly replied as he let go of Aizawa and the two Villains</p><p> </p><p>Nezu then nodded in satisfaction while sipping tea from his cup "Well then, I'm now dismissing the rest of you, and Mr. Aizawa you might have Questions you want to ask so I'm letting you remain here!" </p><p> </p><p>"Okey dokey~! Last Question tho, do you know where's Torao? I haven't seen him since Morning" Luffy wore a confused expression while asking Nezu as he wondered where his companion went</p><p> </p><p>"Oh don't worry, I just sent Mr. Law out for an errand!" Nezu reassuringly said to Luffy who nodded in understanding</p><p> </p><p>"Ohhhhh I see! Thanks again Mousey~ see ya later!" Luffy said his goodbyes to Nezu while dragging the two Villains out with him</p><p> </p><p>"LET GO OF ME YOU BRUTE, I CAN WALK ON MY OWN!" Toga tried to push Luffy away but the man was too strong and didn't even budge</p><p> </p><p>"BYE-BYE~/Just do whatever the hell you want..." Twice said as his two contradictory personalities strikes again, which greatly amused Luffy as he left while happily dragging the Villains out of the Office, soon Aizawa and Nezu was left alone the Office</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Hey Principal Nezu, why did you easily accepted that brat's suggestion? aren't you worried that those Villains might do something to our Students?" Aizawa's 'Dadzawa-mode' activated as he worriedly asked the mouse dog bear Principal about the Student's safety</p><p> </p><p>"Why you ask...? IT'S BECAUSE ITS AMUSING, HA HA HA" Nezu excitedly said as he started to vibrate and maniacally laugh while Aizawa just let out a tired sigh </p><p> </p><p>"Figures... Why the hell did I even asked." Aizawa tiredly thought as he tried to resist the urge to face palm</p><p> </p><p>"And the Villains will always be wearing those Quirk Suppressing Collars so they won't be able to use their Quirks and they promised to not hurt any Students here so It'll be fine! and I bet Mr. Luffy won't let them hurt the Students so we have nothing to worry about!" Nezu said to Aizawa in a cheery tone, Aizawa just narrowed his eyes to the Principal and asked another Question</p><p> </p><p>"You seem to trust those two newly arrived Individuals greatly Principal... Just who are they?" Aizawa looked at Nezu dead in the eyes with a serious expression as he asked for the real Identity of the two mysterious men</p><p> </p><p>Nezu's eyes glinted wildly and his mouth formed a large smirk as he then decided to tell Aizawa everything...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Back at the Class 1-A Dorms</p><p> </p><p>"HI GUYS~ WE'RE BACK!" Luffy along with the two Villains barged into the Class Dorms excitedly, Luffy then noticed that most of the class were missing and only saw Izuku with Hatsume, the rest of the Class 1-A girls and an unfamiliar purplee haired teen lounging in the Common's Room</p><p> </p><p>"Hey there Luffy-san welcome back!" Izuku politely greeted Luffy, the Class noticed Luffy's arrival and saw that he was still with the Villains</p><p> </p><p>"Geh... you're still with them Luffy-san..." Mina cringed when she saw that Luffy was still with the two Villains</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah! Mousey agreed for them to stay here! Isn't it great?" Luffy exclaimed excitedly to the group of Students</p><p> </p><p>"NO IT'S NOT!" The Class comically shouted at the Rubber Man who just laughed in amusement</p><p> </p><p>"Hey Where's everyone else?" Luffy asked as he saw that only a few of the Students was in the Common's Room</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, Some of them went out while the others went to their rooms to rest" Jirou said to Luffy who only nodded while humming</p><p> </p><p>"So those are the two Villains..." the Purple Haired teen muttered with a hint of curiousity in his voice, Luffy heard the teen talk and Looked at him curiously </p><p> </p><p>"Huh? Who the hell are you?" Luffy rudely asked to the purple haired teen who wasn't offended by the rude Question and just answered him with a smile</p><p> </p><p>"The name's Hitoshi Shinso, Izuku here told me a lot about you." the Purple Haired teen now named Shinso said to Luffy who then smiled as he got to know one of his Friend's Friend</p><p> </p><p>"I SEE! AND I'M MONKEY D. LUFFY! THE MAN WHO'S GONNA BECOME THE PI-" Luffy didn't even finished his Introduction as Izuku swiftly covered Luffy's mouth</p><p> </p><p>"Luffy-san! you promised didn't you!" Izuku quietly whispered as he reminded Luffy of the promise he made that he'll not introduce himself as a Pirate to anyone</p><p> </p><p>"Oh my bad my bad! SHISHISHI" Luffy sheepishly scratched the back of his head while chuckling, Izuku just sighed in relief as he managed to stop Luffy on time this time...</p><p> </p><p>"See? Isn't he Interesting?" Hatsume cheerfully said to Shinso who just nodded at her while looking at Luffy with a shit-eating-grin</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The Class soon saw Aizawa arrived at the Dorms again and made Toga and Twice wear the Quirk Suppressing Collars that Nezu had given to him which gave the class a sense of safety and relief, after that Aizawa told the two Villains that they'll be staying with Luffy at the extra room at the Dorm because Luffy's room was wrecked</p><p> </p><p>"I'M STAYING WITH THIS GUY? NO WAY! NO WAY NO WAAAAAAAAY!! NOT HAPPENING! CAN YOU PLEASE JUST PUT ME IN A CELL OR SOMETHING?! I CAN'T STAND BEING WITH THIS MONKEY ANYMORE!" Toga cried out as she pleaded Aizawa that she'd rather be in jail than be with Luffy</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, don't be shy! I love sleeping with people! It reminds me of the time when I was with my Crew and Brothers when I was a kid!" Luffy happily said to Toga who just got angrier</p><p> </p><p>"I'M NOT BEING SHY YOU FUCKING BLOCKHEAD!" Toga frustratedly yelled out, she was very annoyed by the mere existence of Luffy and badly wished that she could kill him, Luffy just laughed again loudly because of amusement while Twice and the rest of the Class just stared at the scene deadpanned</p><p> </p><p>"Is this a stand-up comedy?" Twice and the Class dumbfoundedly thought</p><p> </p><p>Aizawa narrowed his eyes and just looked at the Straw Hat wearing man with new-found Interest</p><p> </p><p>"An Infamous Pirate Captain from Another World huh..." Aizawa thought as he looked at Luffy with a grin, he then excused himself and said his goodbyes to the Students and Luffy who again gave him a crushing bear hug, Aizawa resisted the urge to wrap the Rubber Man in his Capture Weapon as he then left</p><p> </p><p>"Can I at least take a break from life?" Aizawa tiredly thought while sighing as he left the dorms satisfied that he now knew about the two mysterious men that was plaguing his mind for a few days.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. A Discovery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That Night at Kyudai Garaki's Hospital</p><p> </p><p>"WHAT THE FUCK?!" All for One angrily yelled, he was livid after he heard what Shigaraki had said to him when he connected his consciousness to him, Dabi and Spinner flinched because they were startled and surprised when they heard the Symbol of Evil cursed out loud and decided to ask him what was wrong</p><p> </p><p>"Holy shit Old Man, I didn't know you had it in you... did something bad happened?" Dabi asked curiously to All for One who was shaking violently in his Hospital Bed while clenching his fist and gritting his teeth to calm himself down but it was not working, All for One could only look at Dabi and Spinner with an expression mixed of Anger and Frustration...</p><p> </p><p>"Tomura... that fool Abandoned us!"</p><p> </p><p>At the same time with Law</p><p> </p><p>Law was pissed.</p><p> </p><p>He was again asked by the Mouse Dog Bear Principal Nezu to go to the Hospital to visit the two Villains to check their current situation, of course Law wanted to refuse but Nezu had told him that he'll promise that this will be the last time he'd go there, Nezu also promised that he'll give him more books to read so he could learn more about their World so Law had no choice but to accept his condition and went to do Nezu's errand for him</p><p> </p><p>Law soon arrived at the Villain Rehabilitation Hospital... well where the Hospital used to stand that is... </p><p> </p><p>"This is..." Law was dumbstruck as he saw that the place where the once tall Hospital Building stood was gone... for huge building like a Hospital to disappear without a trace or clues... as if..</p><p> </p><p>"It was Disintegrated! So that Villain escaped huh..." Law contemplated, Law didn't know where the Villain is but the Villain is most likely searching for him to get his Heart back "I just can't catch a break..." Law thought while rubbing the back of his neck</p><p> </p><p>Law snapped out of his thoughts and reached for the Phone that Nezu had given to him and called him</p><p> </p><p>"Nezu-ya, I got something to say to you..." Law neutrally said to Nezu through the Phone</p><p> </p><p>"What a coincidence Mr. Law, I was about to call you because I also have something to talk to you about..." Nezu replied with a serious voice which Law noticed, he was sure that whatever Nezu has to say to him was something important</p><p> </p><p>"I'll tell you what happened here when I arrive there..." Law said to the Principal who only hummed in approval and disconnected the call, Law looked at the aftermath of the Hospital again as he narrowed his eyes and began to walk away from there to return to U.A</p><p> </p><p>Law soon arrived at U.A and was now in front at Nezu's Office, Law didn't have to knock because the door as usual opened up Itself</p><p> </p><p>And there Inside the Office revealed Nezu, the Principal of U.A along with All Might, The Former Symbol of Peace and Number 1 Hero</p><p> </p><p>Law then went Inside and sat at the couch opposite of All Might</p><p> </p><p>"Welcome back Young Law" All Might greeted to Law, Law nodded his head and returned his greeting </p><p> </p><p>"Good evening, Toshinori-ya, are you getting used to your body now?" Law asked, he was curious what changed All Might's body had undergo because he Operated on him</p><p> </p><p>"NO PROBLEMS HERE YOUNG LAW! MY BODY IS FINE AND IT FEELS LIKE I'M ON MY PRIME AGAIN! HA HA HA" All Might loudly said with a laugh which caused Law to cover his ears annoyed at the loud burly man</p><p> </p><p>"Welcome back Mr. Law, It seems that you've finished the errand I asked you to do, so how are they?" Nezu said to Law while leaning to his desk</p><p> </p><p>"You can tell us what you wanted to say first Mr. Law..." Nezu solemnly added as his eyes glinted wildly when he looked at Law, Law took a deep breath before talking</p><p> </p><p>"The Hospital was Disintegrated and that Villain escaped." Law simply said, but what he had said made the expressions of the two become visibly grave </p><p> </p><p>"WHAT?! BUT HOW?!" All Might exclaimed in surprise, The Villain Rehabilitation Hospital might not have the same Security Level as Tartarus but It is still a very grounded place with competent Guards, not only that all the Villains there wore those Quirk Suppressing Collars so they won't be able to use their Quirks, All Might was frantic as he thought about his Master's Grandchild </p><p> </p><p>Nezu just frowned with his eyes closed as cold sweat gathered on his forehead, he could only suck on his breath and recollected himself as he looked at Law again seriously but Law knew that his face was full of worry and unease...</p><p> </p><p>"Is that true Mr. Law?" Nezu asked to Law who merely nodded at him and explained to them what had happened to the Hospital</p><p> </p><p>"I see... so you say that the Hospital was already Disintegrated the moment you got in there... so Shimura Tenko must've escaped during the night..." Nezu with a hint of unease in his voice</p><p> </p><p>"Most likely..." Law agreed to the Mouse Dog Bear Principal while nodding his head</p><p> </p><p>"Principal Nezu, what should we do?" All Might asked to Nezu who was in deep thought</p><p> </p><p>"Of course we'll dispatch Pro-Heroes to look for him! we don't want Tenko to reunite with All for One after all." Nezu said to All Might with a commanding tone "Toshinori, call the Police Force to help the Heroes look for him. now."</p><p> </p><p>"Y-YESSIR!" All Might flinched and saluted to Nezu then quickly left the Office in a rush to call his Friend, Tsukauchi from the Police Force to ask for his help </p><p> </p><p>Law and Nezu was left alone the Office with an eerie atmosphere and an awkward situation, Law didn't know what to do in this situation so he decided not to shy out and ask the Principal a Question Instead</p><p> </p><p>"Say Nezu-ya what did you wanted to say to me?" Law said to Nezu, Nezu was snapped out of his thoughts as his eyes glimmered with light again, Law saw this and raised a brow, Nezu took a deep breath before saying to Law what he wanted to say to him</p><p> </p><p>"S-Seriously...? Unbelievable..." Law quietly uttered as his eyes widened and his mouth hanged on what he had heard from Nezu</p><p> </p><p>"What you said just now... I-Is it true? Nezu-ya..." Law muttered as he looked at Nezu with an astonished face </p><p> </p><p>"Yes, Mr. Law It's true." Nezu simply replied to Law who then began to look on the floor while thinking deelply</p><p> </p><p>"If you want some proof here are some Pictures of 'It' here" Nezu said to Law, Nezu then dropped a Folder in front of Law, Law was visibly shaking as he reached out on the Folder and opened it, Law's eyes widened again as he saw the Picture of 'It' but what surprised him the most was what 'It' was...</p><p> </p><p>"T-THIS IS...!" Law yelled out in surprise as he saw the Picture, he clutched the Pictures tightly and quickly shoved it in his pocket and grabbed the rest of the Folders </p><p> </p><p>"I have to tell Straw Hat-ya about this!" Law Internally declared as he quickly ran out of Nezu's Office leaving the Furry Principal behind</p><p> </p><p>The Next Morning</p><p> </p><p>It was a very typical day for the U.A Students as they continued their days to learn to how to be a Pro-Hero in the school, Class 1-A as usual was excited to learn and couldn't wait to be Pro-Heroes themselves and that's what drives them to always do their best at U.A. </p><p> </p><p>meanwhile in another class...</p><p> </p><p>Luffy as usual got bored and was sleeping at Class again, Ectoplasm was currently their Teacher and was known for his strict Teaching, Ectoplasm tried to wake Luffy up but to no avail, all the other Teachers gave up on him a long time ago because of his tardiness on their class but Ectoplasm didn't as he still tried to wake Luffy everytime he sleeps during his Class</p><p> </p><p>Ectoplasm was currently yelling for Luffy to wake up while poking his cheek with a chalk and the Class just sat there and watched the hilarious scene with a comical sweat drop</p><p> </p><p>"Luffy really is a sleepy-head Isn't he?" Nejire said while giggling as she looked at the sleeping Luffy fondly</p><p> </p><p>"I-I really admire his bravery for sleeping at Ectoplasm-Sensei's Class..." Amajiki quietly uttered while shaking</p><p> </p><p>"Luffy-kun really is an Interesting Individual, HAHAHA" Mirio cheerfully said while laughing</p><p> </p><p>The School Bell then rang, signifying that the School Day had ended, The ringing School Bell Immediately woke the Sleeping Luffy up which startled Ectoplasm and the Class, Luffy then sprang up from his seat and quickly left the Classroom, leaving the dumbfounded Students behind.</p><p> </p><p>"I wonder why Luffy's in a hurry..." Nejire curiously said as she put her fingers on her chin and began to think</p><p> </p><p>"It's probably something Important that's why he's in a hurry!" Mirio replied to Nejire which earned a nod of agreement from Amajiki</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"SO, ARE YOU GUYS READY TO TRAIN?!" Luffy excitedly yelled out as he raised his hands up in the air, along with him was Izuku, Todoroki and Bakugou</p><p> </p><p>"FUCK YEAH! JUST HURRY UP AND LET'S START ALREADY STRAW HAT!" Bakugou hollered as he let out miniature explosions on his palms </p><p> </p><p>Luffy was asked by the three to train them, which he agreed to, Luffy and the three Students were currently at the Dagobah Beach because Luffy had asked the three of them a place where they could train and Izuku suggested that they train at the Dagobah Beach, which Luffy, Todoroki and a very pissed Bakugou to agree, he didn't want to agree with the Nerd but Dagobah Beach was an Ideal place to train</p><p> </p><p>"I've got a lot of time and being stuck in a room for a whole day is boring so I wanna train you guys Instead! Luffy said cheerfully to the three of them</p><p> </p><p>"Yes! Thank you very much Luffy-san!" Izuku loudly said and bowed to Luffy the grinning "But Luffy-san what about your Class? are you doing fine?" Izuku curiously asked Luffy</p><p> </p><p>"Oh don't worry! that Weird Guy said that 3rd years can take it easy now because we're nearing Graduation! I don't know what that is but HOORAY~!" Luffy happily said to Izuku who got confused and asked who the Weird Guy Luffy was talking about</p><p> </p><p>"Uhm, Luffy-san who is this 'Weird Guy' you're talking about?" Izuku politely asked to the Rubber Man</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, That Weird Bald Guy who has a very cool Jaw Mask and an Awesome Coat!" Luffy excitedly said to them, Izuku, Todoroki and Bakugou then realized who he was talking about </p><p> </p><p>"ITS NOT 'WEIRD GUY' ITS ECTOPLASM YOU DUMBASS!" Bakugou angrily yelled at Luffy who just laughed at his own mistake</p><p> </p><p>"So, what kind of Training are we doing today? Luffy" Todoroki decided to change the subject as and asked the Straw Hat wearing man about their Training, Luffy just smiled and reached on his pocket and revealed 3 Blindfolds</p><p> </p><p>"What the fuck is that? I'm not into 'that' shit you know." Bakugou grunted as he narrowed his eyes at Luffy when he saw the 3 Blindfolds on the Straw Hat wearing man's hand</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know what you're talking about Explodey but didn't you guys said you wanted to learn Haki? then we'll need these!" Luffy said as he presented the 3 Blindfold in front of them</p><p> </p><p>Izuku, Todoroki and Bakugou could only look at each other before getting the Blindfolds for each of them</p><p> </p><p>"What I'll teach you guys first is called The Observation Haki! I'm teaching this Haki to you guys first since It's the easiest Haki to learn, for me at least!" Luffy cheerfully said to them as he then bought out a long sturdy stick</p><p> </p><p>"So, What are we gonna do?" Bakugou said to Luffy while grinning, Luffy responded with a grin of his own as he explained what they'll do on this Training...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT TRAINING SUPPOSED TO BE?! HE'S JUST FUCKING HITTING US WITH A STICK!" Bakugou said while holding his head full of head bumps, the three of them were currently taking a break from Training and was strolling around the streets near the Beach</p><p> </p><p>"But you saw how Luffy dodged all of our attacks when he wore a Blindfold to demonstrate what this 'Observation Haki' could do right?" Todoroki monotonously said to Bakugou who just got annoyed at him</p><p> </p><p>"I KNOW HALF N HALF! SO THAT SHITTY HAKI POWER WAS THE REASON WHY THAT RUBBER SUNOVABITCH WAS ABLE TO DODGE ALL MY ATTACKS AND EXPLOSIONS! I GOTTA FUCKING LEARN IT" Bakugou yelled out as he clenched his fist and let out a loud explosion on his palms, he was finally determined to Train and learn the mysterious power called Observation Haki, a Power that makes someone untouchable...</p><p> </p><p>Izuku was in deep thought, he was thinking on how to Improve faster since according to Luffy It could take months or even years to learn Haki and Izuku was in a rush to become Powerful...</p><p> </p><p>"I have to step up on my Training Regime so I could get stronger!" Izuku thought, he too was very determined to Train under Luffy and was excited to learn more about the Haki as he began to jolt down notes on his notebook</p><p> </p><p>Todoroki was the same as the two of them, he was exhilarated, before the reason he wanted to become strong was to prove to his Father that he didn't need 'his' Power, but after meeting Izuku, that changed and now he wanted to be strong to protect...</p><p> </p><p>The three of them continued to stroll around the streets listlessly when suddenly...</p><p> </p><p>"Oh? I didn't think we would meet here, Little Heroes~" The three of them soon heard a bone-chilling voice behind them... the three of them flinched as they heard the voice and slowly turned around and saw who owner of the voice was...</p><p> </p><p>"He's-!" Bakugou gritted his as he saw who the owner of the voice was, Bakugou clenched his fist and formed a fighting stance as he glared at the man</p><p> </p><p>"Impossible-!" Todoroki frozen when he saw the man, he was shaking not with fear but anger as he saw him...</p><p> </p><p>"Why is he here-!" Izuku was stunned with his eyes widened as he saw him, It was the man who had given them fair share of hellish experiences, the USJ, The Invasion on their own Training Camp and their recent Invasion on the Join Training Camp, he is the Leader of the most Dangerous Villain Organization and is one of the most dangerous Villains in Japan...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Shigaraki Tomura!"</p><p> </p><p>With Luffy</p><p> </p><p>Luffy was chillin' like a villain in the Beach while waiting for his Three Students to come back from their breaks when he suddenly felt a vibration from his pocket</p><p> </p><p>Luffy then reached for his pocket and saw that his Phone was vibrating, Luffy understood what It meant because Law had thought him how to use the Phone, he then saw that someone was calling him and turned his Phone on to answer it</p><p> </p><p>"HELLO?! THIS IS MONKEY D. LUFFY THE FUTURE PIRATE KING! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?" Luffy yelled out on his Cellphone, he then placed the Phone on his ears to wait for an answer</p><p> </p><p>"STOP SHOUTING ON THE FUCKING PHONE STRAW HAT-YA" Luffy heard Law angrily yelled out through the Phone</p><p> </p><p>"My bad, My bad SHISHISHI" Luffy sheepishly chuckled while rubbing the back of his neck, Luffy heard Law just sighed through the phone before he began talking again </p><p> </p><p>"Straw Hat-ya, I got something to talk about, come back to the School now" Law's serious voice said through the Phone</p><p> </p><p>"What is it Torao~? I'm Training with the Kids right now!" Luffy whined at him "Can't you just tell me what you wanna say through this thin-" Luffy was about to finish what he's saying to Law when he suddenly perked up when his Observation Haki passively Activated, Luffy's eyes then widened in horror at what he just saw...</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Straw Hat-ya, are you still there? What's wrong? answer me!" Law yelled out in irritation through the Phone</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry Torao, I'll talk to you later... I just saw a very dangerous Future..." Luffy said in a serious tone, he then turned his phone off and quickly ran off the beach to look for the three</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Heroes vs Villain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With Law</p><p> </p><p>"HUH?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN, ANSWER ME, STRAW HAT-Y-!" Law was yelling loudly through his Phone wanting for answers but he noticed that the connection was Disconnected</p><p> </p><p>"HE HUNG UP ON ME THAT MORON!" Law thought in Irritation, he then put the Phone back on his pocket and sighed as he slumped on the couch to relax himself</p><p> </p><p>"Did something happened? Mr. Law" Nezu asked to Law, Law was currently at Nezu's Office to discuss about the 'Thing' that they talked about yesterday, Law was planning to tell Luffy about 'It' too but he was currently away so he had no choice but to call him</p><p> </p><p>"It seems that Straw Hat-ya is busy Training those Three and something must've happened..." Law simply said while looking at the Principal in front of him</p><p> </p><p>"If he's busy then it cannot be helped... We can only pray that Mr. Luffy and those Three come back here fine and hope they're not in any sort of danger right now..." Nezu hopefully said to Law who merely nodded at him</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>With Izuku, Todoroki, Bakugou and Shigaraki</p><p> </p><p>"Shigaraki Tomura! What the hell are you doing here?!" Todoroki furiously questioned to the Decaying Villain, who merely looked at the Three of them with an amused expression</p><p> </p><p>"YOU LOOKED UGLIER THE LAST TIME I SAW YOU, HAND JOBS!" Bakugou maliciously taunted to Shigaraki who was quietly watching them while grinning "WHERE ARE THOSE CREEPY HANDS YOU GOT WITH YOU? DID YOU FINALLY GET OFF FROM YOUR HAND FETISH?" </p><p> </p><p>"K-Kacchan don't taunt him!" Izuku nervously thought, Izuku and Todoroki looked at each other before nodding as they both understood each other's Intention</p><p> </p><p>Todoroki didn't waste time and Immediately made a huge pillar of Ice in front of them to block the Decaying Villains vision of them, Izuku suddenly pulled Bakugou away from there as the Three of them ran away</p><p> </p><p>"WHAT THE FUCK SHITTY DEKU?! LET GO OF ME YOU FUCKER, I'LL KILL THAT SON OF A BITCH" Bakugou started whining and tried to pry off Izuku's tight grip on his wrist</p><p> </p><p>"KACCHAN, PLEASE LISTEN FOR ONCE! WE HAVE TO FORMULATE A PLAN FIR-" Before Izuku could even finish what he wanted to say, he was met by the Decaying Villain in front of the three of them</p><p> </p><p>"That's cold running away like that..." Shigaraki said while still wearing the same creepy grin "STOP RUNNING AND ACCEPT YOUR DEATH YOU FUCKING BRATS!" Shigaraki then lunged forward at them at very quick speed, but Izuku was prepared as he powered his Left Arm up and punched forward</p><p> </p><p>"ONE FOR ALL! 15% DETROIT SMASH!" Izuku yelled out as he punched forward, creating huge gust of wind was delivered to the Decaying Villain, who stood still, taking the wind pressure created by Izuku's punch</p><p> </p><p>"Nice wind there, All Might brat... you Imitating an Electric Fan or something?" Shigaraki mockingly said with a malicious grin on his face, Izuku clicked his tongue as he saw how Ineffective his attack was so he decided to power up his attacks more...</p><p> </p><p>"ONE FOR ALL: FULL COWLING 20% TEXAS SMASH!" Izuku ran up to the Decaying Villain, his Full Cowl Activated and decided to power his Punches up by 20% as he rushed towards the Decaying Villain</p><p> </p><p>"STOP TRYING TO FIGHT HIM BY YOURSELF SHITTY NERD!" Bakugou hollered as he blasted forward with the use of his Quirk towards Shigaraki</p><p> </p><p>"HOWITZER IMPACT!" Bakugou yelled out as he blasted himself towards Shigaraki and prepared to dish out his Super Move to the Villain </p><p> </p><p>"HEAVEN-PIERCING ICE!" "JET-KINDLING!" Todoroki Unleashed a pair of powerful Attacks of his own, creating huge pillar of Ice and burst of Flames with his Maximum Power towards the the Decaying Villain</p><p> </p><p>Shigaraki merely stood there grinning as he saw the Three Heroes-in-Training's sets of Attacks coming toward him, soon the resulting of the Three combined attacks created a huge explosion so strong that it shook the earth around them</p><p> </p><p>Smoke was emanating everywhere, covering their visions and surroundings as the Three Students was soon gasping for breath for overusing their Quirks after unleashing each of their own Powerful Attacks, the clouds of dust and smoke soon began to clear which made the Three Student's guards raise up.</p><p> </p><p>Bakugou's whole arm was shaking and numb from his overuse of his Explosion Quirk, Todoroki's whole body was quivering, his Body Temperature was unstable for using both of his Quirks and Izuku's Arms was limping but not broken</p><p> </p><p>The whole Area where their Attacks was sent was decimated but the Decaying Villain was out of their sights, the Three of them soon had their backs against each other and began to warily look for the Villain</p><p> </p><p>"Very good Heroes... More... GIVE ME SOME FUCKING FUN!" The Three of them soon heard a voice above them and saw Shigaraki standing on top of a Building with a huge exhilarated grin on his face</p><p> </p><p>Shigaraki crouched and touched the Building and It soon crumbled, The Three Student's eyes widened as they saw the whole Building vanish and turned to dust just by his mere touch</p><p> </p><p>"Its not only his Appearance had changed but also His Quirk got stronger?! the Decay is much faster than before! not only that he's visibly stronger and faster than before!" Izuku anxiously thought as he continued to warily eye the Decaying Villain who was now walking towards them after he Disintegrated the Building </p><p> </p><p>"KACCHAN, TODOROKI-KUN BE CAREFUL! HIS QUIRK GOT STRONGER! HE CAN DECAY MUCH FASTER NOW!" Izuku warned to his two Classmates who merely nodded as they continued eyeing the approaching Villain</p><p> </p><p>"I CAN SEE THAT YOU SHITTY NERD!" Bakugou sneered at Izuku while glaring at Shigaraki who only chuckled at them</p><p> </p><p>"Oh yeah... Before I kill you guys... do you happen to know where that fucking guy who wore that White Fur Hat? You must've know him he's in that Forest during our Invasion after all..." Shigaraki's cold voice asked to them as his piercing eyes narrowed at the Three Student's who's eyes widened as they realized who the he was talking about</p><p> </p><p>"He's looking for Law-Sensei?!" Izuku and Todoroki both thought as they realized who the man the Villain was looking for</p><p> </p><p>"AND WHAT IF WE DO HAND JOBS?! WHAT WILL YOU DO?!" Bakugou merely taunted Shigaraki again while raising his middle finger at him</p><p> </p><p>"Then... Before I kill you... I'll fucking torture you guys so you could spill his Location to me before Disintegrating your pathetic existences from nothingness..." Shigaraki creepily chuckled as he said his malicious Intent to the Three of them with a wide maniacal grin on his face</p><p> </p><p>"TRY IT IF YOU CAN YOU UGLY BASTARD!" Bakugou angrily yelled out as he then blasted his way towards the Villain</p><p> </p><p>"KACCHAN DON'T!" Izuku called out for his Childhood Friend but it was already too late, Bakugou was already on his way towards Shigaraki, But Izuku didn't give up as he continued to stretch his hand towards Bakugou, suddenly an idea dawned on Izuku's mind</p><p> </p><p>"BLACK WHIP!" Izuku yelled out, soon Black Tendrils shot out from his hand that quickly wrapped Bakugou</p><p> </p><p>"WHAT THE-?!" Bakugou thought he was stunned when his body was wrapped around by the Black Whip and was pulled by Izuku who he himself began to ran towards the Decaying Villain</p><p> </p><p>"DEKU!" Bakugou could only yell out as he saw the Curly Haired Teen ran forward to engage the Decaying Villain </p><p> </p><p>"Hmmm~... Sacrificing yourself so your Classmates won't die? you really are a True Hero, All Might Brat..." Shigaraki grinned Maliciously as he saw Izuku ran towards him with his Full Cowling activated</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not Sacrificing myself... I'M SAVING THEM BECAUSE I'M A HERO!" Izuku responded at Shigaraki's claims and made it clear to the Villain, Shigaraki could only grin in amusement as he saw the conviction of the Little Hero</p><p> </p><p>Izuku saw the unmoving Shigaraki grin at him before he completely disappeared out of his sight</p><p> </p><p>"WHA-?!" Izuku was shocked when he saw that the Decaying Villain was gone, he then looked back and saw that Shigaraki was in front of his two Classmates behind him</p><p> </p><p>"NO-" Izuku didn't even finished his out cry when he saw the Decaying Villain's two hands attempt to Disintegrate his two classmates who was frozen in shock for seeing him</p><p> </p><p>"HE'S TOO FAST! AT THIS RATE THEY'LL BE DECAYED! TODOROKI-KUN AND KACCHAN WILL-!" Izuku anxiously thought as he Instinctively stretched his hand out to call for the Black Whip again, The Black Whip shot out of his Hand and was quickly approaching the Decaying Villain </p><p> </p><p>"Is this it-?! NO I REFUSE TO DIE HERE!" Todoroki desperately thought as he clenched his sweat littered fist to try to activate his Quirk again but to no avail...</p><p> </p><p>"I CAN'T FUCKING MOVE GODDAMMIT MOVE-!" Bakugou was gritting his teeth and clenching his fist to the point that his nails dug through the skin on his fist and started to bleed as Bakugou was desperate to break free from his numbed state</p><p> </p><p>"SHIT! IT WON'T MAKE IT!" Izuku thought as he desperately used his Black Whip to pry the Villain off his Classmates but as he saw the Decaying Villains hands reaching towards the faces of his two classmates he began to lose hope...</p><p> </p><p>Shigaraki grinned maliciously as he slowly reached for the faces of the Two Incapacitated Hero Students "DIE, HEROES!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Gomu Gomu no... Pistol!"</p><p> </p><p>But before he could touch the Two, he was sent flying...</p><p> </p><p>Shigaraki was squarely hit in the face by a punch, not just any normal punch it was a stretched out punch, and the owner of the voice was familiar to all of them as they heard the voice yelled out the Attack</p><p> </p><p>Shigaraki was sent out flying and tumbling on the ground because of the Force and Impact of that one punch...</p><p> </p><p>The Three Students had their mouths agape and eyes widened as they saw the Decaying Villain was sent out flying before recovering his balance and recollecting himself, Shigaraki then saw the man who punched him</p><p> </p><p>"YOU!" Shigaraki's earlier grin was replaced by a scowl as he glared at the man with Murderous Intent and Bloodlust emanated around him when he saw who the man was... </p><p> </p><p>The Man landed in front of the Three Students on his back, The Man slowly reached for his Straw Hat and wore it as he slowly turned to them and they saw that the man was wearing a huge grin on his Face</p><p> </p><p>"What's up you guys! are you doing alright?" The Man asked as he retracted his stretched arm and he slowly turned to the Three of them with a huge grin on his face</p><p> </p><p>"LUFFY-SAN!/LUFFY!/STRAW HAT?!" the Three of them yelled in unison as they were dumbfounded by the Straw Hat wearing man's sudden appearance, but inside of them there was relief that he arrived</p><p> </p><p>"You guys look fine! SHISHISHI!" Luffy said to them while chuckling, he then slowly turned around the man he punched, his eyes overshadowed by the Straw Hat he's wearing and dangerously glared at Shigarak</p><p> </p><p>"So you're the one who tried to hurt my friends..." Luffy's serious voice reverberated around them, his usual goofy attitude and happy go-lucky personality gone... the Three Students flinched at the Straw Hat wearing man's sudden change of attitude.</p><p> </p><p>Shigaraki didn't respond, he was too angry to even talk as he just continued to murderously glare at the man in front of him</p><p> </p><p>"Try to hurt my friends again... AND I'LL KICK YOUR ASS!" Luffy loudly declared as Luffy returned the Villain's Murderous glare with a glare of his own</p><p> </p><p>"Gear Second..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Pirate vs Villain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kyudai Garaki's Hospital</p><p> </p><p>"Hey Mr... I'm glad you're fine." Dabi said as he looked at the Masked man, Mr. Compress managed to find his way to the League's Hideout and was currently trying to recover from Physical and Mental Stress </p><p> </p><p>"Thank you for the concern Dabi... but Shigaraki is..." Mr. Compress dejectedly said, he felt guilty for leaving the Decaying Villain alone by himself and didn't even call out to him the last time...</p><p> </p><p>"I know..." Dabi neutrally said while looking down "That Idiot's actions will come back to bite him in the ass one day!"</p><p> </p><p>Spinner was looking at the two and listening to their whole conversation with a downcasted expression, he then turned his head towards All for One to ask him a Question</p><p> </p><p>"Hey Old Man, what should we do now? The Pro-Heroes are looking for us everywhere and Shigaraki's on the loose and basically betrayed us!" Spinner anxiously said to All for One who's currently resting at his Hospital Bed to recover, All for One just sighed heavily before speaking</p><p> </p><p>"We'll lay low for a while, we don't want to attract any unnecessary attention towards us right now... as for Tomura, He'll soon come to regret his decision and he'll willingly come back to us" All for One said to Spinner </p><p> </p><p>"I could only hope..."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Shigaraki's POV</p><p> </p><p>Shigaraki was holding his right cheek, he was unexpectedly punch by the same Straw Hat wearing man that he and the League of Villains met during their Invasion at the Joint Training Camp and It made Shigaraki Infuriated that the man was hindering him from doing what he wanted again</p><p> </p><p>"JUST LIKE THE LAST FUCKING TIME WITH THAT FUCKING WHITE FUR HAT WEARING DICK HEAD! PEOPLE KEEP INTERFERING, AND ITS THIS MOTHERFUCKING STRAW HAT GUY'S TURN!" Shigaraki angrily thought while shaking in anger, he was visibly seething as he continued to maliciously glare at the Straw Hat wearing man in front of him</p><p> </p><p>"I'll kill him... I'LL FUCKING KILL HIM AND THAT FUCKING GUY!" Shigaraki's yelled out in the sky as his hostile thoughts was loudly proclaimed which made the Three Students warily eye him</p><p> </p><p>Shigaraki's POV End</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The Three Students saw that Shigaraki was just unmoving and was quietly glaring at Luffy, Luffy himself was unmoving in his place and quietly glared back at the Decaying Villain in front of them</p><p> </p><p>"Luffy-san! Be careful, he's a Villain who can Disintegrate anything he touches! Don't let him touch you!" Izuku warned Luffy who just nodded as he was still looking at Shigaraki</p><p> </p><p>An eerie silence prevailed through them, Izuku nervously gulped at the tense atmosphere which was heard by all the people currently there and Todoroki and Bakugou was slowly recovering from their own fight against the Decaying Villain, the deafening silence was soon broken when Shigaraki asked the Straw Hat wearing man a simple Question...  </p><p> </p><p>"You... are you a Hero?" The Decaying Villain in front of them asked curiously to Luffy</p><p> </p><p>"No... I'm a Pirate!" Luffy loudly declared with a hint of proud tone in his voice, Bakugou and the Villain's eyes widened at Luffy's declaration</p><p> </p><p>"A Pirate?!"  Bakugou bewilderedly thought, he knew that Luffy wasn't just a normal guy but to think he was a Pirate was unexpected to him, he then turned his head to look at his two Classmates who looked like they wasn't surprised by Luffy's declaration, "Don't tell me... they knew?!"  Bakugou irritedly thought as he then looked at the two men facing off each other</p><p> </p><p>"A Pirate you say...?" Shigaraki was clearly dumbfounded by the Straw Hat wearing man's answer, Luffy just looked at Shigaraki again with a serious expression  </p><p> </p><p>"That's right!" Luffy seriously responded with the same proud tone, Shigaraki's surprised face soon faded and his face warped to a unenergetic, listless expression</p><p> </p><p>"A Hero... A Pirate... I don't care who or whatever you are... If you Interfere with me and my goals... I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" Shigaraki furiously yelled as he began to dash towards him at Inhumane speeds, The Straw Hat wearing man just stood still and calmly watched him ran to him before uttering something</p><p> </p><p>"Gear Second..."</p><p> </p><p>Shigaraki stopped on his tracks when he heard the man utter something Inaudible as he then began to raise his guard up, soon the Straw Hat wearing man's skin turned pink and steam began to emanate out of him, Shigaraki's eyes widened at this</p><p> </p><p>"What is he doing? what the hell is that steam?!" Shigaraki though while warily eyeing the man in front of him</p><p> </p><p>The Three Students own eyes widened in surprise as they saw Luffy get enveloped by the steam which appears to be coming out from his body, his skin turning lustrous pink</p><p> </p><p>"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" Bakugou loudly yelled as he saw the sudden change on Luffy's body</p><p> </p><p>"What is that Steam? and Luffy's skin turned pink!" Todoroki too, was astounded</p><p> </p><p>"It seems like what Luffy-san is doing right now is a power-up..." Izuku could only utter as he saw Luffy's steaming form</p><p> </p><p>The Three Student's then saw Luffy began to move and raised his left arm up to Shigaraki who was dumbfounded by the Straw Hat wearing man's actions</p><p> </p><p>"Gomu Gomu no..."</p><p> </p><p>"This bastard... is he aiming at me?!" Shigaraki thought, he again began to shake violently in anger, he was offended by his actions and scowled at him</p><p> </p><p>"You Fucking Shit head... LOOKING DOWN ON ME? YOU THINK YOU CAN HIT ME AGAIN HUH?! LET ME SEE YOU FUCKING TRY! STRAW HAT BITCH!" Shigaraki furiously hollered as he swiftly disappeared on his standing which surprised the Three Students</p><p> </p><p>"JET PISTOL" Luffy yelled out as he threw his punch so fast that you'll miss it when you blinked, The Three Student's eyes was bulging again as they saw that the ridiculously fast punch that Luffy threw managed to hit the Decaying Villain in the abdomen and was again sent flying...</p><p> </p><p>Shigaraki was hit in to his stomach so fast and powerful that he tumbled to the ground and was basically rolling like a rag doll, Shigaraki then recollected himself and swiftly touched the ground which soon crumbled and the Decay was quickly coming after where the Straw Hat wearing man is but when Shigaraki looked at the Straw Hat wearing man's position from before, he saw that he was long gone...</p><p> </p><p>"DAMMIT! WHERE THE FUCK IS HE?!" Shigaraki thought, he was upset and was frantically looking around to find out where the man was</p><p> </p><p>"RIFLE!" Shigaraki turned to look to his right side but was met with a quick punch in the face, Shigaraki slid on the hard ground while clutching his stomach and his aching face, Shigaraki quickly recovered and stood up with a grim expression on his face, but soon he was struck again in the back by Straw Hat wearing man's feet like a Spear, causing him to face plant on the ground, he then felt a pair of hand on his shoulders and soon a massive pain was delivered on his back again as the Straw Hat wearing man used the entirety of his body to hurl himself like a Missile and delivered a devastating blow on his back.</p><p> </p><p>The Three Students could only gape at the one sided fight that was happening in front of them...</p><p> </p><p>"Luffy-san's already so fast that we couldn't even see him when we fought him but now... he's much and much faster and stronger!" Izuku gaped as he analyzed the battle and saw the beating that Luffy was giving to Shigaraki who was completely helpless against him, Izuku could only wish that he bought his Hero Notebooks with him so he could write down the amazing things that Luffy's "Gear Second" could do...</p><p> </p><p>"S-So strong..." Bakugou quietly muttered, he was in awe at Luffy's strength as he saw the unbelievebably one-sided beat down he's witnessing</p><p> </p><p>"This isn't even a fight anymore..." Todoroki thought while his eyes closed, he couldn't help but want to pity the Decaying Villain but he didn't since well... Shigaraki is a Villain.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"HE'S TOO FUCKING FAST THAT I CAN'T EVEN SEE HIM, GOD DAMMIT!" Shigaraki was on the ground shaking, his whole body aching in pain after the numerous beatings of the Straw Hat wearing man, Shigaraki then touched the ground again in attempt to Disintegrate the whole area around him</p><p> </p><p>The Three Students aniticipated this and prepared theirselves to intercept the Decaying ground</p><p> </p><p>"ONE FOR ALL: 18% CAROLINA SMASH!" Izuku yelled out as he swiftly swung his powered up arm around and it created a huge wall of wind that impeded the advance of his Decay</p><p> </p><p>"Ice Wall!" Todoroki uttered as he stomped his foot which created a huge pillar of Ice in front of him that similarly halted the Decay with the use of his Ice Quirk</p><p> </p><p>"A.P SHOT!" Bakugou hollered as he used his Explosion Quirk to overpower the Decaying ground</p><p> </p><p>"I FUCKING FORGOT THOSE BRATS ARE HERE!" Shigaraki thought while angrily gritting his teeth as he saw his Quirk get neutralized by the U.A brats, Shigaraki soon grinned evilly as an Idea popped on his head  </p><p> </p><p>"IF I CAN'T KILL THAT GUY, THEN I'LL FUCKING KILL THESE BRATS INSTEAD!" Shigaraki's Malicious Intent was blatantly obvious as he quickly rushed towards the Three Students who saw him</p><p> </p><p>Luffy saw this and became furious, the veins on his forehead bulging "THAT GUY'S GOING AFTER THEM AGAIN! THAT BASTARD!" Luffy quickly stretched out his Arm far behind away from him "Armament: Hardening!</p><p> </p><p>Shigaraki was hell bent on killing the Three Students who was prepared to engage with the Decaying Villain as they stood with a fighting stance and prepared to activate their Individual Quirks to fight</p><p> </p><p>Bakugou willingly stepped forward which alarmed his two classmates because they thought that he's being reckless again but that was not Bakugou's plan... "COME AT ME YOU LITTLE SHIT!" </p><p> </p><p>Shigaraki, pissed off at the Explosion Quirk Boy's taunts fell for it and went after him, Bakugou grinned widely as he saw the angered Shigaraki was now in front of him but with his quick Reflexes, Bakugou was able to raise both of his hands up to the Decaying Villain</p><p> </p><p>"STUN GRENADE!" Bakugou yelled out, soon his palms glittered with light and a sudden Explosion of light occurred, Shigaraki was caught of guard by the sudden explosion and his Vision was soon swallowed by a bright blinding light which caused him to stagger back while holding his eyes </p><p> </p><p>"FUCK MY EYESSSSSSS! YOU FUCKING BRAT!!!!!!" Shigaraki angrily yelled while holding both of his eyes that was temporary blinded by the bright light that the Explosion Quirked Boy produced, Todoroki didn't waste any chance or moment and stomped his foot again</p><p> </p><p>Shigaraki felt his Vision was slowly coming back but when it did he saw that he was now contained in a large pillar of Ice that made him unable to do a thing</p><p> </p><p>"GOD FUCKING DAMMIT! I CAN'T TOUCH THIS SHIT! FUCK!" Shigaraki exasperatedly thought as he tried to aggressively squirm out of at the Ice prison and attempted to Disintegrate it but it was all in vain... Shigaraki soon saw the last brat... the Curly Haired teen in front of him along with the Straw Hat wearing man both of them, side by side each other.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll never... LET ANYONE ELSE DIE IN FRONT OF ME AGAIN!" Luffy cried out as his Armament coated Arm soon caught fire and the beautiful Golden Flames completely engulfing his whole Arm "Gomu Gomu no..."</p><p> </p><p>"I'LL NEVER LET YOU DO ANYTHING TO ALL MIGHT... TO MY FRIENDS... AND TO ANYONE ELSE AGAIN! SHIGARAKI TOMURA!" Izuku loudly declared, his arms enveloped by a surge of Green Electricity which seemed to picture Raw Power... "ONE FOR ALL! 100%!..."</p><p> </p><p>Shigaraki's two eyes widened in astonishment as he saw the Curly Haired All Might Fanboy and The Straw Hat wearing man, both of them which seemed to shine brightly... </p><p> </p><p>"RED HAAAAAAAAAAAAWK!"</p><p>"DETROIT SMAAAAAAAASH!" </p><p> </p><p>Luffy and Izuku both cried out as they both struck their respective fists to Shigaraki's abdomen, the Ice Pillar quickly gave out due to the sheer force and power of their punches and Shigaraki was soon sent flying again at a lengthy distance</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Shigaraki's consciousness was fading, his whole body was spasming with pain and he was unable to move as he simply looked at the beautiful night sky with a blank expression on his face, he then suddenly heard a couple of footsteps approaching him and saw the Three U.A Students along with the Straw Hat wearing man, Shigaraki felt he's nearing his limit but his curiousity got a better of him as he looked at the Straw Hat wearing man with interest...</p><p> </p><p>"You... why are you p-protecting those brats... you're not even a H-Hero... j-just who are you...?" Shigaraki frustratedly asked while gasping for breath, he wanted to know who the Man was and to know the reason why the Man was protecting people when he's not a Hero, he wanted to know what drives him to protect... he could only look at the Straw Hat wearing man with narrowed, tired eyes</p><p> </p><p>"Of course I'll protect them... It's because they're my Friends..." The Straw Hat wearing man simply uttered, The Straw Hat wearing man could only look down on him with an unreadable expression on his face while adjusting the Straw Hat that donned his head</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"And I'm Monkey D. Luffy! The Man who's going to become The King of the Pirates!" The Straw Hat wearing man's proud voice was the last thing that Shigaraki heard before he slowly closed his tired eyes and lost his consciousness.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Interlude: A Way Back Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After their Battle with Shigaraki, Izuku quickly called for All Might to ask for his help and notified him that they had encountered and defeated the Decaying Villain who managed to escape the Villain Rehabilitation Hospital, which surprised All Might, All Might Immediately rushed towards where they are and called for the Police Force to help them detain the Decaying Villain again</p><p> </p><p>All Might soon arrived along with the Police Force and was currently thoroughly containing Shigaraki so he doesn't manage to escape again, Luffy and the Three Students were in the sidelines quietly watching All Might and the Police Force do their works, Bakugou soon started to speak which managed to gain the attention of Luffy and his two Classmates  </p><p> </p><p>"So you're telling me that you and Fur Hat are two hotshot Pirates from Another World..." Bakugou simply said with a hint of astonishment in his voice "Are you for real?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yep! That's right!" Luffy replied to him with his trademark wide grin, Bakugou raised a brow but Izuku stepped in front towards Bakugou to speak to him</p><p> </p><p>"I-It's true Kacchan, Law-sensei and Luffy-san here told me everything about their World!" Izuku excitedly said to his Childhood Friend</p><p> </p><p>"Unbelievable..." Bakugou just uttered while pinching the bridge of his nose</p><p> </p><p>"I agree... at first, I find it hard to believe but Luffy and Law-Sensei doesn't have a reason to lie to us, and I just recently found out the truth either..." Todoroki monotonously said to Bakugou who merely nodded at him, Izuku then turned to Luffy to talk to him</p><p> </p><p>"You saw It didn't you Luffy-san... Heroes always risk their lives for other people, Heroes are people who put a stop for the Villainy of VIllains, that's why I- no... me and everyone else in U.A are desperate to Train hard, so we could be fine Heroes in the Future!" Izuku said to Luffy with a determined expression on his face</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I kinda get why you guys are in a hurry to get strong! Its because you guys want to be Awesome Heroes right?" Luffy said to Izuku with a grin "Don't worry I'll help you guys to get strong!" Luffy reassuringly said to the Three Students, Izuku had a teary eyes with a huge smile on his face, Todoroki merely smiled and closed his eyes while thinking fondly of what Luffy had said, Bakugou's face warped into a wide almost maniacal grin while letting out excited explosions in his palms</p><p> </p><p>"Oh! There you are!" Luffy and the Three Students soon heard a voice call out to them and saw All Might approaching them</p><p> </p><p>"Yo Old Guy~ you done talking to those guys?" Luffy greeted to All Might who gave Luffy a thumbs up</p><p> </p><p>"UH-HUH! By the way Young Luffy, Mr. Nezu and Young Law's been looking for you since yesterday! you and the kids must hurry back to U.A, me and my friends from the Police Force will take care of things here! I'm really glad you all are not hurt! also good job for apprehending Tenk- Uh, I mean the Villain!" All Might said to them with a proud tone</p><p> </p><p>"It's all thanks to Luffy-san All Might! If he arrived a second late K-Kacchan and T-Todoroki-kun are..." Izuku anxiously said as he was slowly struck by the sudden realization... If Luffy somehow didn't managed to arrive or arrived late, he would lose his Childhood Friend and Bestfriend...</p><p> </p><p>"Y-Young Midoriya? are you alright?" All Might called to Izuku with concern, Izuku flinched when he was called and turned to his Idol</p><p> </p><p>"A-AH, YES ALL MIGHT I'M FINE!" Izuku nervously but reassuringly said to All Might while waving his hands</p><p> </p><p>"If you say so, Young Midoriya." All Might said while nodding his head at him but Bakugou and Todoroki didn't buy it and somehow felt that the Curly Haired teen wasn't fine</p><p> </p><p>"Alright Kids, It's time for you to head back to U.A since you got School tomorrow!" All Might said to the Three Students who only nodded in reply </p><p> </p><p>"And Young Luffy, would you please head straight to Principal Nezu's Office after you arrive, It seems like the Principal has something to tell you." All Might said to Luffy who tilted his head in confusion </p><p> </p><p>"Hmmm, Mousey has something to tell me? I wonder what is it... Okay! I'll go there!" Luffy said to All Might with a grin</p><p> </p><p>"Excellent! now if you'll excuse me I still have to assist my Police Force Friends, I already told a Police Force Guard to usher you to U.A with a Police Cab because I'm pretty sure you're all tired after the Battle!" All Might happily said to them with his trademark grin</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks All Might we appreciate it!" Izuku said to his Idol with a smile, Izuku along with Luffy, Todoroki and Bakugou began to board the Police Cab and they were soon driven towards U.A.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Luffy along with Izuku, Todoroki and Bakugou soon arrived at U.A and was dropped off from their School, after thanking the Police Force Guard from driving them to their School, Izuku turned to Luffy to speak to him</p><p> </p><p>"So, Luffy-san you're going to go to the Principal's Office to talk to Principal Nezu right?" Izuku said to Luffy </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I don't know what Mousey wants to talk about but I think its probably Important, Torao wanted to talk to me too so I gotta hurry!" Luffy said to the Three as he began to ran "See ya later guys!"</p><p> </p><p>"L-Luffy-san you're running at the wrong direction!" Izuku called out to Luffy who stopped running and sheepishly rubbed the back of his head</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, my bad my bad SHISHISHI" Luffy said to Izuku while chuckling as he then began to ran to the Principal's Office and left the Three Students alone</p><p> </p><p>"Since Luffy-san will probably took awhile, we should head to the Dorms, I'm pretty sure the others are worried about us..." Izuku said to Todoroki and Bakugou</p><p> </p><p>"I agree, also I wanna eat Soba..." Todoroki monotonously replied, while Bakugou was oddly silent and looked like he was in deep thought, Izuku and Todoroki noticed this and called out to him</p><p> </p><p>"K-Kacchan, Is something the matter?" Izuku worriedly said to Bakugou, Bakugou just sighed and looked at the two of them dead in the eye</p><p> </p><p>"You two can go on ahead, I'll go and follow Straw Hat to see what he'll talk about to that Mouse..." Bakugou said in a serious tone which earned a gasp from Izuku</p><p> </p><p>"What?! but Kacchan that's eavesdropping!" Izuku frantically said to Bakugou who got pissed</p><p> </p><p>"SHUT UP NERD I DON'T CARE AND I'M TELLING YOU NOT TO FOLLOW ME GOT IT?!" Bakugou said as he quickly ran towards the direction of Principal's Office</p><p> </p><p>"K-Kacchan! wait!" Izuku didn't listen to Bakugou's orders and soon followed suit behind him</p><p> </p><p>"M-My Soba...." Todoroki dejectedly uttered and sighed as he continued to follow his two Classmates</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Luffy was now in front of the Principal's Office, Luffy was about to knock at the tall door but It soon opened on it own, Luffy then peered inside and saw Nezu sitting on his Office Chair, along with him was someone familiar to him</p><p> </p><p>"Mousey! Torao! what's up~ why did you call me here?" Luffy said happily to the two of them, Nezu and Law still had the unchanging serious expressions on their face</p><p> </p><p>"So you finally arrived Mr. Luffy, why don't you take a sit at the couch." Nezu said as he offered Luffy to take a seat which Luffy obliged and slumped on the soft couch </p><p> </p><p>"We got something Important to tell you, Straw Hat-ya..." Law simply said to Luffy, who then looked at him with a serious expression</p><p> </p><p>Yeah... you said that you have something Important to tell me..." Luffy trailed on in a serious voice which visibly unnerved Law, Luffy narrowed his eyes to the both of them before speaking again "Don't tell me...."  </p><p> </p><p>"WE'RE GOING TO HAVE A BANQUET~?! HOORAY!" Luffy's serious expression and demeanor was quickly replaced by a stupid delighted face and his usual goofy attitude as he excitedly jumped up and down at the couch</p><p> </p><p>"FUCK NO!" Law comically yelled at the Rubber Man who just pouted at him in reply, Law just sighed at Luffy's stupidity and recollected himself before speaking again</p><p> </p><p>"It's more Important than that Straw Hat-ya..." Law seriously said to Luffy who </p><p> </p><p>"WHAT?! BUT NOTHING IS MORE IMPORTANT THAN FOOD! HOW SERIOUS IS THE THING YOU WANNA TELL ME?!" Luffy loudly exclaimed in panic</p><p> </p><p>"JUST LISTEN TO ME WILL YA?!" Law exasperatedly yelled at Luffy while holding his head to massage his forehead, being with Luffy really takes a shitton of energy and patience</p><p> </p><p>"Ok..." Luffy said while seiza sitting at the couch, Law looked at Luffy again before speaking</p><p> </p><p>"Nezu-ya told me that his Subordinates recently discovered something 'Important' Straw Hat-ya..." Law said in a serious tone</p><p> </p><p>"REALLY?! WHAT IS IT? IS IT TREASURE? UNLIMITED SUPPLIES OF MEA-?!" Luffy was excited as he began to ask Law what Nezu's Subordinates had discovered which ticked Law off</p><p> </p><p>"WILL YOU LET ME FINISH FIRST STRAW HAT-YA?!" Law angrily said to Luffy who pouted again, Law tiredly sighed before speaking again</p><p> </p><p>"Anyway, the 'things' that they discovered was... not supposed to be here..."</p><p> </p><p>"Huh? Why? just what did those guys find anyway?" Luffy curiously asked to Law who crossed his arms and took a deep breath before speaking again</p><p> </p><p>"What they found... was Poneglyphs..." Law finally said to Luffy who slowly processed what he just said, Luffy was still thinking, his face soon turned red and steam was comically coming out of his ears, Luffy then was hit with realization and he loudly yelled</p><p> </p><p>"E-EEEEEHHHHHH?!" YOU MEAN THOSE OLD-LOOKING STONES WITH WEIRD CARVINGS THAT ROBIN TRIED TO READ BEFORE? IS THAT TRUE? BUT HOW?!" Luffy exclaimed as he was surprised by the revelation, Law merely looked at him while sighing</p><p> </p><p>"It's true Straw Hat-ya, that's what Nezu-ya told me, he even showed me Pictures which his Subordinates took as proof... and those are not just some ordinary Poneglyphs... Those are the Road Poneglyphs! and there's three of them!" Law excitedly said to Luffy who wore an confused expression</p><p> </p><p>"Road Poneglyphs?" Luffy said as he tilted his head in confusion, it was obvious that he doesn't know about Road Poneglyphs which surprised Law</p><p> </p><p>"YOU MORON! DO YOU SERIOUSLY NOT KNOW WHAT THOSE ARE?! DON'T YOU WANNA BE THE PIRATE KING?" Law comically yelled at Luffy, he was very annoyed by the Rubber Man's stupidity "AND YOU EVEN HAVE NICO ROBIN IN YOUR CREW!"</p><p> </p><p>"Ehhhhh... But Robin didn't tell me what those Stones are and I don't know what I don't know! SHISHISHI" Luffy simply said while chuckling while Law tried to resist the urge to choke the Straw Hat wearing man in front of him</p><p> </p><p>"Well, Why don't you calm down first Mr. Law and explain to Mr. Luffy here what these 'Road Poneglyphs' are..." Nezu simply said to Law who managed to calm himself down</p><p> </p><p>"Alright... Straw Hat-ya, The Road Poneglyhps are four Red Poneglyphs when read will each Identify a location which form a map leading to the final island in the Grand Line... The Laugh Tale." Law seriously said to Luffy who listened to him Intently</p><p> </p><p>"If you managed to acquire the four Road Poneglyphs, you'll be able to set sail towards the final Island in Grand Line which is the Laugh Tale and you'll be able to become the Pirate King... a Title that signifies the True Ruler of the Seas!" Law dramatically said to Luffy who had stars on his eyes with his mouth agape</p><p> </p><p>"SOOOOOO AWESOOOOOOOOOOME! I'M GONNA BECOME THE PIRATE KING!" Luffy loudly exclaimed while excitedly clapping "but wait... you said they're in Grand Line but Grand Line is on our World right? What are those Road Poneglyphs doing here then?" </p><p> </p><p>"That's what were trying to find out..." Law simply said to Luffy who only hummed in understanding</p><p> </p><p>"But Torao, you said that Mousey's Nakamas discovered three of those Road Poneglyphs right? where's the other one?" Luffy curiously asked to Law</p><p> </p><p>"Nezu-ya's Subordinates are doing their best to look for the Last Poneglyph, Straw Hat-ya." Law answered to Luffy who finally nodded at satisfaction</p><p> </p><p>"Mr. Law, What will we do when we found all of these 'Road Poneglyphs'?" It was Nezu's turn to ask a Question to Law who turned to the Furry Principal and narrowed his eyes to answer him </p><p> </p><p>"Nezu-ya... I have a feeling that finding that last Poneglyph will give us a clue that will lead us a way back Home..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. After The Talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the surprising revelation, the talk with Nezu and Law was still going on but Luffy is worn out and was not listening now as he was currently very tired and sleepy, he tried to resist the urge to yawn but failed </p><p> </p><p>"Hey~ Mouseeeeey~ are we done talking? I'm kinda sleepy now..." Luffy groggily said while yawning loudly and wiping a tear on his eye</p><p> </p><p>"You're right Mr. Luffy, Since we're probably done for tonight why don't the two of you head back to the Dorms to rest?" Nezu said to the two as he then allowed Luffy and Law to leave his Office for them to rest</p><p> </p><p>"We'll do that Nezu-ya... but first why don't the Three little Eavesdroppers come out of their hiding" as soon as Law said that, the Nezu's Office Door opened and revealed the Three Class 1-A Students Izuku, Bakugou and Todoroki who was listening to their conversation beyond the door the whole time...</p><p> </p><p>"L-Law-Sensei w-we can expl-" Izuku nervously began to talk to Law while stuttering but was Interrupted by the man himself</p><p> </p><p>"No need to explain, Izuku-ya as you three probably heard, we've been trying to find clues and hints on how we're going to return back on our own World and it seems that Nezu-ya's Subordinates found a very beneficial clue and Information for us..." Law explained to the Three Students</p><p> </p><p>"I-I see..." Izuku could only utter as he sadly looked down "Of course they'll go back to their own World... that's where they belong after all... and they have their Pirate Crewmates waiting for them..." Izuku thought fondly but inside of him he was hurting but tried to ignore the aching he's feeling inside of him</p><p> </p><p>"I hope you find your way back home, Law-Sensei, Luffy-san!" Izuku said with a smile, Law could only look at the Curly Haired teen in front of him with a smile before responding</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you Izuku-ya..." Law said to the Curly Haired teen with a faint smile</p><p> </p><p>"OI!" they soon heard a loud shout and turned to look at the origin of the voice and saw a very pissed Bakugou</p><p> </p><p>"STRAW HAT! YOU SAID YOU'RE GOING TO TRAIN US RIGHT? DON'T TELL ME YOU'RE RUNNING AWAY FROM YOUR PROMISE NOW? HUH?!" Bakugou said to Luffy who looked at the raging pomeranian confused</p><p> </p><p>"Huh? What are you talking about Explodey? I'm keeping my promise by Training you guys aren't I?" Luffy replied to Bakugou, Luffy was still confused at why the Sand colored teen was mad at him</p><p> </p><p>"Luffy's right Bakugou, He's still Training us while the Principal's colleagues are trying to find this 'Road Poneglyph' that they're talking about earlier... what are you on about Bakugou?" Todoroki asked to the raging teen with a raised brow</p><p> </p><p>"TCH, I'M JUST REMINDING THE SHITTY STRAW HAT HIS PROMISE BECAUSE HE MIGHT FORGET IT CUZ HE'S A DUMBASS" Bakugou clicked his tongue and sneered at them before angrily shoving both of his hands to his pockets and walking out of the Office</p><p> </p><p>Izuku and Todoroki saw their Classmate walk out of the Office and turned to look at Luffy, Law and Nezu again</p><p> </p><p>"I-I'm sorry about Kacchan, Principal, Law-Sensei, Luffy-san..." Izuku said as he bowed politely and apologized to Nezu, Law and Luffy </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah... please excuse our Friend's rude attitude..." Todoroki bowed slightly to apologize to them</p><p> </p><p>"It's fine Izuku-ya, Todoroki-ya, that's just how he is... Why don't we go back to the Dorms together?" Law said to the two Students who happily agreed to his offer, Law along with Luffy, Izuku and Todoroki said their goodbyes and goodnights to Nezu and returned back to the Dorms</p><p> </p><p>Law along with Luffy, Izuku and Todoroki entered the Dorms and they were surprised when they saw that all of the Class (except Bakugou) was waiting for them to return at the Common's Room</p><p> </p><p>"Oh Everyone, Welcome Ba-" Yaoyorozu was about to greet all of them when she was suddenly interrupted by a sudden excited shout</p><p> </p><p>"IZUKU-KUN WELCOME BACK~" Toga excitedly sprang up from her sit and hugged the Curly Haired teen who was caught off guard by the Blonde Villainess's sudden affection</p><p> </p><p>"God I wish that were me..." Twice enviously thought as he saw Toga affectionately hug the Curly Haired hero</p><p> </p><p>"H-HIMIKO-CHAN W-W-WHAT ARE YOU DOIN'?!" Uraraka was so surprised by Toga's actions that she had called Toga out in Kansai Dialect</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, Sorry Ochaco-chan~ I was so excited when I saw Izuku-kun that I couldn't resist" Toga replied to her with a sweet smile as she let the embarrassed and blushing teen go</p><p> </p><p>"Himiko-chan? Ochaco-chan?!" Izuku thought with bewilderment at the two girl's casual interaction</p><p> </p><p>"S-Since when did you two get close?" Izuku curiously asked to Ochaco and Toga who only looked at each other and smiled at him</p><p> </p><p>"Just now!" Toga and Uraraka said to the confused Izuku in unison</p><p> </p><p>"Hey you guys~! you didn't have to wait for us ya know? waiting is boring after all!" Luffy sheepishly greeted to the whole Class who only chuckled at him</p><p> </p><p>"He's right, You didn't have to wait for us, don't you all got Class tomorrow? also not getting an adequate of sleep is bad for your health" Law said to the Class who only shook their head at him</p><p> </p><p>"Nah, Law-Sensei, Luffybro, we were worried about all of you that we all couldn't sleep so we waited for you guys together here!" Kirishima said to Luffy with his sharky grin</p><p> </p><p>"He's right Law-sensei! Luffy-san! also where were you guys anyway? We tried to ask Bakugou when he arrived earlier but he wont tell us! he's such a meanie~" Mina said to the newly arrived group, Izuku was nervously sweating as he didn't want to tell them that they had fought a Villain and it was not a normal Villain... It was the League of Villains Leader, Shigaraki Tomura!</p><p> </p><p>Todoroki was in the same predicament as Izuku as he tried to think of a way to lie his way through the situation</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, We just Trained together!" Luffy simply said to the Questioning Class with a huge grin, what he said was technically true though and he left the part where they fought Shigaraki too </p><p> </p><p>Izuku and Todoroki both sighed in relief at Luffy's save but the Rubber Man was not done talking yet...</p><p> </p><p>"And we also fought this Gu-!" Luffy was about to spill the beans to the Students when suddenly the Class was startled by a loud shout</p><p> </p><p>"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Izuku loudly yelled as he basically pounced at Luffy and covered his mouth to keep him from talking</p><p> </p><p>"Luffy-san!!!! please don't tell them about the time we fought a Shigaraki! they'll only get worried about us!" Izuku frantically whispered to Luffy while covering his mouth</p><p> </p><p>Izuku then removed his hands on Luffy's mouth who turned to look at him with a serious expression</p><p> </p><p>"Huh? So what? of course they'll worry about you Its because you're Friends and being Honest to your friends means that you Trust them" Luffy seriously said to Izuku who's eyes widened at what the Straw Hat wearing man had said to him</p><p> </p><p>"L-Luffy-san's right... What kind of Friend am I if I'm not even honest to my own Friends!" Izuku contemplated as he then stood up and turned to his Classmates who wore a worried expressions on their face</p><p> </p><p>"Uhm.. Guys let me tell you something... Please don't get mad at me..." Izuku shyly said to the Class as he then began to explain what had happened before and the whole Class was silent and was listening to the Curly Haired teen Intently</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"And that's what happened... I was fine because Luffy-san came on time so you guys don't have to worry about me... also I'm sorry for not telling you earlier..." Izuku soon finished his explanation and apologized to the Class for endangering himself yet again, but Izuku slowly looked up because he's not getting any response to the Class but was surprised when he was chopped in the head</p><p> </p><p>"YOU IDIOT!" It was Iida, one of Izuku's Best Friend that had chopped him in the head with teary eyes</p><p> </p><p>"OF COURSE WE'LL WORRY ABOUT YOU MIDORIYA-KUN, WE'RE YOU'RE FRIENDS! AND ITS BECAUSE THAT YOU KEEP FACING DANGERS IS WHAT MAKES US CONSTANTLY WORRY ABOUT YOU!" Iida shouted loudly at Izuku who was at trance as he continued to stare at Iida and the rest of his Classmates...</p><p> </p><p>"Iida-kun is right Midoriya-san... Yes, you might be one of the most Powerful and Heroic among us but you're also the most reckless and self-sacrificing and those attitudes of yours makes us constantly worry about you..." Yaoyorozu said to Izuku who only nodded at her</p><p> </p><p>"That's right Midori! You're strong but you don't have to face difficulties alone! Its not bad to ask for help you know!" Mina said to Izuku who was trying his best to contain the tears on his eyes...</p><p> </p><p>"Yep! Heroes might be the ones who always help people but Its not bad for us Heroes to ask for help too Deku-kun!" Uraraka said to him which earned many nods from her Classmates, the tears Izuku's trying to contain on his eyes slowly fell on his freckled cheeks as he soon quietly cried, he was very touched by the concerns of his Classmates...</p><p> </p><p>"Mi-Midoriya? Hey What's wrong?! are you okay?!" Kaminari nervously asked as to the crying teen, the Class soon crowded to him in worry about why their Classmate was crying</p><p> </p><p>"Are you hurt or something Midoriya-chan?" Asui worriedly asked to her Classmate</p><p> </p><p>"I-Its nothing guys!" Izuku cheerfully said to them while wiping his tear stained eyes as he then looked at them fondly with a genuine smile "Thank you for worrying about me guys! I love you all!"</p><p> </p><p>The Class was surprised and was taken aback at what their Classmate had said as they remained frozen and slowly clutched their chest to calm their fast-beating Heart down</p><p> </p><p>"T-TOO CUTE!" That was the thought of the whole class that night before fainting at the mere sight of Izuku's Cuteness</p><p> </p><p>"GUYS?! WHAT'S WRONG? OH MY GOD WHAT HAPPENED?!" Izuku nervously yelled as he saw the entirety of his Classmates had fainted for some reason...</p><p> </p><p>Law and Luffy was dumbfounded as they watched the whole scene unfold</p><p> </p><p>"His Cuteness is a dangerous weapon... And him being unaware by it makes it even more dangerous... or in this case Hilarious" Law thought in amusement and held back the urge to chuckle as he looked at the nervous Curly Haired teen who was currently trying to wake his fainted Classmates up</p><p> </p><p>"SHISHISHI, They're so Funny!" Luffy said while laughing out loud, the only conscious people were Toga and Twice who was somehow didn't get affected by the 'Cuteness Attack' of the Cinnamon Roll</p><p> </p><p>"Oh? You guys look fine" Law said to the two Villain who turned to look at him when their attention was called</p><p> </p><p>"I've always known that Izuku-kun is a total cutie so I'm kinda Immune to it now~" Toga happily replied to Law who only hummed at her answer</p><p> </p><p>"And I'm as Straight as a Ruler!" Twice said while saluting at Law, Law just sighed at him while shacking his head</p><p> </p><p>Luffy soon stopped his laughter and silently walked towards the two Villains, Law raised a brow at Luffy's actions as Toga and Twice saw the Straw Hat wearing man approaching them and they Instinctively raised their guards as they don't know what the Straw Hat wearing man's going to do because he's the most unpredictable person they've ever met...</p><p> </p><p>"What do you want you Moron!" Toga menacingly hissed at Luffy who was unaffected by her threats</p><p> </p><p>"W-What can I help you with Good Sir...?" Twice said to Luffy while shaking both of his hands nervously as he and Toga saw the Man walk up to them with a serious expression on his face, Luffy soon stopped in front of them before lifting his face up and the two Villains saw how his serious expression soon warped into huge smile...</p><p> </p><p>"Hey you guys! Will you help us Train?" Luffy asked to the two Villains with his usualwide grin on his face</p><p> </p><p>"Huh?" was the only thing that Toga and Twice could utter at the Straw Hat wearing man's unexpected Question...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. The Internships</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>U.A's Teacher's Meeting Room</p><p> </p><p>The U.A Student's Winter Break was finally over and at the start of the New Year, a Teacher's Meeting was called and was currently taking place at the Teacher's Meeting Room after the Class and all the Teachers were Immediately called, even the Substitute Teachers like Law was called on the meeting as he was currently listening to Nezu's reports</p><p> </p><p>"Our main concern from before which was the escape of Nana Shimura's grandchild's from the Villain Rehabilitation Hospital was finally resolved and our only problem now is where we would contain him since Shigaraki Tomura had Disintegrated the whole Hospital, killing all the Doctors, Guards and All the Villains confined there and Tartarus is currently still in shambles after All for One and the remaining members of the League's last Infiltration there, not only that they also took some dangerous Prisoners with them..." Nezu finished what he wanted to say with a frown as he slowly turned to the group of Teachers to wait for their Initial responses</p><p> </p><p>"Thats one problem solved but another problem arises huh..." Ectoplasm listlessly said while letting out a tired sigh</p><p> </p><p>"Where is Shigaraki Tomura contained right now Principal?" Aizawa curiously asked to the Furry Principal</p><p> </p><p>"He's currently Imprisoned at the Police Force HQ and is strictly observed by them 24/7..."Nezu replied to Aizawa who only nodded at this "It seems like they want to avoid something like him escaping from happening again, fortunately, Shigaraki Tomura was caught before reuniting with All for One so that's a huge sigh of relief for us" </p><p> </p><p>"And Tomorrow's finally the 1st Year Hero Course Students Internships huh... We'll undoubtedly get busy Tomorrow too" Midnight tiredly said while slumping at her seat</p><p> </p><p>"Huh? What do you mean by that Kayama-ya?" Law who was silently listening the entire time asked to the Female Somnambulist Quirked Teacher, Midnight looked at Law and licked her lips, Law comically shivered at this before she answered his Question</p><p> </p><p>"Ara~ Did no one tell you about the real Intention behind this 'Internship' L-A-W-Sensei~" Midnight flirtatiously said to Law with a wink, Law didn't have the energy to reply and just cringed at her antics, Law then quickly recollected himself and just sighed before answering</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, I am not aware of what's the real intent of this Internship so can someone please enlighten me?" Law curiously said as he turned to look at the other Teachers present at the Meeting </p><p> </p><p>"Well, The reason behind we sent the Hero Course Students on a second Internship is for them to unknowingly help the Pro-Heroes to look for the other members of the League and 'him..." Nezu enigmatically said to Law who began to think on who they're looking for... his eyes then widened as he realized who Nezu was talking about...</p><p> </p><p>"'Him'...? You mean All for One? the Villain who Inflicted that wound on Toshinori-ya?" Law asked to Nezu with a raised brow as he tried to confirm his guess to the Principal </p><p> </p><p>"Correct Mr. Law, now I'm going to assign which Agency you all will be lending your assistances to..." Nezu said while narrowing his eyes to the Teachers present "Firstly, you Mr. Law... I assign you to the Current Number 1 Heroes Agency, Endeavor, which also happens to be the Father of one of our Students from Class 1-A, Todoroki Shoto, I also heard that he along with Young Midoriya and Young Bakugou are Interning under Endeavor so you will surely encounter them too!" Nezu said to Law cheerfully</p><p> </p><p>"I see..." Law only nodded his head at Nezu and began to think </p><p> </p><p>"Endeavor huh... I wonder what kind of guy Todoroki-ya's Father is, I hope he doesn't bore me." Law thought with a smirk as the rest of Meeting smoothly proceeded </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Internship Day</p><p> </p><p>"Oi..." Bakugou quietly uttered to call the attention of his two classmates </p><p> </p><p>"Hm? What is it Bakugou?" Todoroki asked to the Hotheaded teen beside him</p><p> </p><p>"This is "OUR' Internships right?" Bakugou asked back to his Half-Hot Half-Cold Quirked Classmate</p><p> </p><p>"Yes...?" Todoroki monotonously replied but there was a hint of confusion in his voice because he doesn't get what Bakugou was getting at...</p><p> </p><p>"Oi Deku!... only 'FIRST YEARS' are allowed to take Internships right now... right?" Bakugou asked as he then turned and glared at Izuku who flinched when he was called</p><p> </p><p>"T-that's right Kacchan..." Izuku nervously said to Bakugou with a nod, Bakugou then looked down again before talking </p><p> </p><p>"Then... WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE?! SHITTY STRAW HAT!" Bakugou angrily yelled as he quickly turned his head to their other companion, which is none other than the Rubber Boi himself</p><p> </p><p>"SHISHISHI, What's the matter joining you guys? I wanna see other cool Heroes too!" Luffy happily said while chuckling which irked the Raging Pomeranian more </p><p> </p><p>The Four of them was currently outside of Endeavour's Agency for their Internships, except for Luffy who just wanted to come at them because he thought it was fun to be with them rather than staying cooped up at the Dorms doing nothing</p><p> </p><p>"YOU CAN'T JUST COME WITH US FOR A SHITTY ASS REASON! INTERNSHIPS IS A SERIOUS THING YOU KNOW!" Bakugou angrily yelled at Luffy, he actually didn't mind the Rubber Man to come with them, he was just Irritated at him for coming at them for a stupid reason</p><p> </p><p>"Ehhhh, But Mousey and Scruffy(Aizawa) said Its fine for me to come with you guys! they said It would give me 'Learning Experiences' or something, SHISHISHI" Luffy simply replied to the raging Bakugou who didn't have anymore counter arguments and because he was tired of talking with the Rubber Man he just grunted at him in reply</p><p> </p><p>"After this Internship thingy's over, I'll teach you guys all I know about Haki so prepare yourselves!" Luffy said to the Three Students who then turned to look at him determined eyes</p><p> </p><p>"Yes!" Izuku said to Luffy with a wide smile, Bakugou only clicked his tongue at him while Todoroki closed his eyes and nodded fondly</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Welcome to Endeavor's Hero Agency!" The Three Students along with Luffy soon entered the Tall, Sky Scraper like Building which was Endeavor's Hero Agency Building and they were greeted by the Current Number 1 Pro-Hero Endeavour himself, The Three Students and Luffy could only stare at the Pro-Hero soberly before Endeavor's greeting face was soon replaced with a frown</p><p> </p><p>"SIKE! as If I'd be that Friendly." Endeavor said to them, the Students honestly kinda expected this bamboozlement from Endeavor as they only continued to wordlessly stare at him  </p><p> </p><p>"I only accepted you Two because Shoto asked me to! and to be completely honest I wanted Shoto to come alone!" Endeavour said to Izuku and Bakugou, Todoroki then stepped in front of his Father to talk to him</p><p> </p><p>"You already Accepted so stop complaining..." Todoroki monotonously said to his Father who was surprised by this</p><p> </p><p>Bakugou could only sigh as he looked at the Pro-Hero and turned to look at Todoroki before speaking</p><p> </p><p>"I've been thinking about this ever since our Courses together but... you're real stick-in-the-mud aren't you?" Bakugou said to Todoroki, the Half-Hot Half-Cold Quirked teen doesn't seem to be offended by this but it was a different case on his Father...</p><p> </p><p>"SHOTO! DO YOU REALLY GET ALONG WITH THIS BRAT?!" Endeavor said while accusingly pointed his finger to an unamused Bakugou, but before Todoroki could respond to his fuming Father, Bakugou began to speak again</p><p> </p><p>"Well I guess being with these Two is alright, as long as I can see what the Current Top Hero and Agency looks like" Bakugou said to Endeavor who ignore him as he was still speaking to his son</p><p> </p><p>"SHOTO! I TOLD YOU TO BRING YOUR FRIENDS DIDN'T I?!" Endeavor loudly said to his Son who only looked at him blankly before replying </p><p> </p><p>"They are my Friends..." Todoroki merely said to his Father, Endeavor was about to say something to his son again before he was Interrupted </p><p> </p><p>"U-Uhm, Thank you for Accepting us as your Interns!" Izuku politely said to Endeavor who merely looked at him, Izuku then became nervous under the Pro-Hero's gaze...</p><p> </p><p>"The Flame Hero: Endeavor... An Extremely Intimidating yet Reliable Top Hero! I still remember him from back then... to be honest... ever since I met him, I've been a bit scared of him" Izuku thought deeply as he recalled his First Meeting of the Flame Hero during their Sports Festival</p><p> </p><p>Izuku only looked at Endeavor again to return his calculating gaze at him "But now... He certainly gives off a very different Aura!"      </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Flashback Begin</p><p> </p><p>"The Three of you together are Interning under Endeavor's Agency?" All Might said as he looked at the Three Students in front of him, he was clearly astounded by this news "That's great Isn't it! you Kids should definitely go!</p><p> </p><p>"But All Might, what should we do about my Training to master the other Quirks of One For All?" Izuku asked to his Idol who began to think before speaking again</p><p> </p><p>"I think that It should be alright, ever since you manifested the 'Black Whip' you haven't seen or felt any other random Quirk pop out have you?" All Might asked to his Successor who merely nodded at him </p><p> </p><p>"In that case, as long as you master the Images of 'Locking' and 'Unlocking' I don't think you won't experience any Incidents like the last time..." All Might said to Izuku</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, All Might! I'll work hard to Master this power you gave me!" Izuku determinedly said to All Might who only smiled fondly at him</p><p> </p><p>"ATTA BOY! IF YOU NEED ANY HELP FROM YOUR TRAININGS JUST LOOK FOR ME OKAY?" All Might cheerfully said to Izuku who happily nodded at his Idol's offer</p><p> </p><p>"If it were me, I'd already Mastered all of those Quirks and your Quirk Deku!" Bakugou haughtily said to Izuku who only looked at him with a smile</p><p> </p><p>"I agree with you Kacchan!" Izuku said to him with a wide smile which Irked Bakugou more</p><p> </p><p>"Young Bakugou, this a nice timing for you as well!" All Might said to Bakugou who looked confused at this </p><p> </p><p>"Huh? What do you mean?" Bakugou said to All Might with a hint of curiousity in his voice</p><p> </p><p>"You share many similarities with Endeavor and It's truly wonderful that you'll be able to see the 'Current' Endeavor soon!" All Might said to Bakugou who only got confused at what he mean</p><p> </p><p>"IF YOU TWO ARE AIMING TO BECOME TOP HEROES THEN DON'T LET THIS OPPURTUNITY SLIP BY AND LEARN MANY THINGS FROM HIM!" All Might excitedly said to the two teens who only looked at each other with a smile and a burning determination on their eyes</p><p> </p><p>Flashback End</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Unfortunately for you Two, I have no plans to concern myself with anyone but Shoto! IF YOU WANT TO INTERN UNDER ME THEN YOU HAVE TO PROVE YOURSELVES!" Endeavor boldly declared to Izuku and Bakugou with a glare, Izuku flinched at the Pro-Heroes gaze before snapping out of his fear and began glaring back at him, Bakugou grinned widely as he evilly glared at the Flame Hero</p><p> </p><p>"THAT'S WHAT I FUCKING WANTED!" Bakugou excitedly said while letting out miniature explosions on his palms</p><p> </p><p>Endeavor and the Students continued to silently eye each other before they heard a voice talk</p><p> </p><p>"That's a nasty scar you have there Old Guy! And you're big! possibly as big as All Might Ossan!" Endeavor soon looked at the fourth person with them and narrowed his eyes at the man because he didn't recognize him...</p><p> </p><p>"You... who are you and why are you here?" Endeavour vigilantly asked to the Straw Hat wearing man while warily eyeing him, The Straw Hat wearing man only grinned at him before Introducing himself</p><p> </p><p>"I'm Monkey D. Luffy! The Man who's going to be the P-" while the Straw Hat wearing man Introduced himself, he was Interrupted by the Three Students who comically covered his mouth shut, refraining him from talking further, Bakugou was yelling for the Straw Hat wearing man to shut up, Todoroki just covered the man's mouth with a closed eye and Izuku is whispering something to him, Endeavor found the Student's actions suspicious and tried to ask them about it</p><p> </p><p>"Huh? What did you say?" Endeavor asked to Luffy who couldn't respond because his mouth is currently covered by the hands of the Three Students "Hey, why are you guys covering his mouth while he's Introducing himself, that's very rude you know!" Endeavor beratingly said to the Three Students who only Ignored him before letting their Hands off the Straw Hat wearing man's mouth</p><p> </p><p>"My Bad My Bad! I almost said it again out of habit! SHISHISHI!" Luffy sheepishly said while chuckling, Endeavor only raised his brow at this but he decided to brush it aside</p><p> </p><p>"It seems like you're all finally here..." Endeavor along with the Students and Luffy soon heard a voice and turned towards its direction, Luffy and the Students eyes as they recognize who the owner of the voice was</p><p> </p><p>"TORAO!/LAW-SENSEI!/YOU?!" Luffy, Izuku and Bakugou respectively shouted loudly as they unexpectedly saw Law and in Endeavor's Agency of all places</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, Its just you huh..." Endeavor uninterestedly said as he looked at the newly arrived man unamused</p><p> </p><p>"So you arrived ahead of us Law-Sensei, Hello..." Todoroki walked up to Law and greeted him with a bow</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I just arrived awhile ago and had a chance to be acquainted with your Father, Todoroki-ya" Law said to Todoroki who just nodded at this, Law then turned to look at the Two Students to greet them "Hello there you Two, I was Informed that you'll be Interning here because I was assigned to lend my assistance to this place" Law explained to the Izuku and Bakugou</p><p> </p><p>"Assistance?" Izuku and Bakugou both Interestedly thought, Izuku was about to say something to Law again but he didn't get his chance as he was beaten to It by Luffy who was currently giving Law a crushing bear hug which Infuriated him, Law was able to pry the Straw Hat wearing man off of him and Endeavor soon walk up to him and began to talk  </p><p> </p><p>"So, what do you want?" Endeavor blankly asked to Law, Law only looked at the Flaming Hero before speaking </p><p> </p><p>"I just wanted to let my presence known here, Enji-ya..." Law simply said to Endeavor with narrowed eyes before walking away from him, Endeavor could only look at the retreating back of the Fur Hat wearing man in a deep thought...</p><p> </p><p>"Hey Torao! where are you goin?" Luffy curiously asked to Law who continued to walk away and only raised his hands to wave goodbye at them, The Three Students could only look at each other in wonder before calling Endeavor which snapped him from his thoughts </p><p> </p><p>"So what should we do first Endeavor?" Izuku asked to the Flame Hero in high spirits as he was set on to prove himself to the Pro-Hero and get his Acknowledgement, Endeavor shook his head to recollect himself and cleared his throat to speak again</p><p> </p><p>"First, we'll do the first thing in my daily routine which is Patrolling the streets of Musutafu to maintain the Peace here!" as soon as Endeavor said that he began to ran out of the Agency, The Three Students anticipated this and quickly followed suit leaving Luffy behind</p><p> </p><p>"SHISHISHI! they're so energetic!" Luffy said with a chuckle as he happily ran out of the Agency to follow them</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"THIS IS SO BORING! I WISH SOMETHING INTERESTING LIKE A  VILLAIN ATTACK WOULD FUCKIN HAPPEN!" Bakugou angrily whined, he along with Izuku and Todoroki was currently walking around the streets behind Endeavor who's Intently surveying the area</p><p> </p><p>"Bakugou... are you seriously saying that..." Todoroki blankly said to Bakugou with a raised brow and narrowed eyes</p><p> </p><p>"BUT ITS SO FUCKING BORING JUST WALKING AROUND! IT REMINDS ME OF THAT TIME WHEN I WAS INTERNED TO JEANIST! WE ONLY DID STUPID THINGS!" Bakugou angrily said to Todoroki</p><p> </p><p>"B-But Kacchan wishing for a Villain Attack is kinda..." Izuku quietly said to the Raging Pomeranian who heard what he had said and only glared at him</p><p> </p><p>"By the way, where's Luffy?" Todoroki asked to his Two Classmates as he saw that Luffy was nowhere to be seen</p><p> </p><p>"WHO CARES ABOUT HIM! LET HIM DO WHAT HE WANT! I JUST WISH SOME THING INTERESTING WOULD HAPPE-" Bakugou was angrily whining at the two again before he was Interrupted by the frantic voice of Endeavor</p><p> </p><p>"THERE'S A VILLAIN AHEAD OF US!" Endeavor stopped on his tracks to alarm the Three Students with him, Izuku, Bakugou and Todoroki flinched at this before raising their guards up as they turned to the direction where Endeavor was looking at</p><p> </p><p>"FUCK YEAH! THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!" Bakugou excitedly said with a maniacal grin, Izuku and Todoroki just stared ahead and saw that the civilians were currently running away from the opposite of their direction which Indicates that something must be happening ahead</p><p> </p><p>But before the Three of them could even make a move, Endeavor was already ahead of them as he blasted himself using his Flame Quirk "IF YOU WANT TO LEARN FROM ME THEN YOU HAVE TO WATCH ME FROM BEHIND!" Endeavor said to the Three who then began to move as they unlocked their respective Hero Suitcases to wear their Hero Costumes, Endeavor was then surprised as he noticed that the Three of them could easily keep up with him which made him smirk</p><p> </p><p>"YOUR INSTRUCTIONS PLEASE!" Izuku yelled out as he along with Bakugou and Todoroki ran after Endeavor who's currently rushing at where the Villain was</p><p> </p><p>"WATCH ME FROM BEHIND!" Endeavor replied as he continued to blast himself towards the crime scene followed by the Three Students</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile...</p><p> </p><p>The Citizens was in panic as they scattered and ran away in all direction frantically without a care for anyone but theirselves as the Villain could only look down on them with a judging eye</p><p> </p><p>"I HAVE OBTAINED A REVELATION FROM THE HEAVENS! RUN ALL YE CITIZENS OF THIS COUNTRY! RUN! THE SMILES OF HADES SHINES WRYLY ON THEE!" The Villain loudly said as he gazed at the panicked crowd below him</p><p> </p><p>"AND NOW THE END IS NEAR!" The Villain declared as he used the floating Orb shaped Glasses he's manipulatin around him to cause fear among the people below </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>With Endeavor and The Three</p><p> </p><p>"Watch him from behind huh." Todoroki only uttered as he slid his way towards the area of crime with the use of Ice Quirk</p><p> </p><p>"TO DO THAT WE HAVE TO KEEP UP WITH HIM FIRST!" Izuku shouted as he used his Full Cowling to catch up to Endeavor, who showed no signs of slowing down</p><p> </p><p>"FINALLY SOME FUCKING ACTION!" Bakugou merely grinned widely as he continued to blast himself using his Quirk as he was excited and was visibly itching to beat the Villains down, as the Three of them hightailed their way to catch up to Endeavor, they noticed that he was slowly getting faster and faster</p><p> </p><p>"His Flashfire is...!" Todoroki's eyes widened in surprise as he saw his Father's flames and was actually Impressed on how he utilized it, Endeavor used his Flames and blasted his way up to avoid the busy streets, The Three Students were left eating his dust</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>With The Villain </p><p> </p><p>The Stars of Evil are conspiring! we must forestall them at all costs!" The Villain said as he raised his arms up in the air with a deranged expression on his face</p><p> </p><p>"THIS EARTH SHALL BE CONSUMED BY DARKNESS!" The Villain soon sucked all the Glass from all the Buildings around him and turned it into a Giant Glass Orb </p><p> </p><p>"HE SUCKED IN ALL OF THAT GLASSES?! IS THAT GEEZER SERIOUS?"</p><p>"WE DON'T HAVE TIME TO WAIT FOR THE HEROES!</p><p> </p><p>The Citizens was panicking ang began to lose hope as they saw the Giant Orb made of Glass hover above them</p><p> </p><p>"RUN ALL YE CITIZENS OF THIS COUNTRY! FOR I SHALL EXTIRPATE THE ROOTS OF THIS EVIL DARKNESS!" The Villain loudly declared as he raised his hands and the Giant Orb Glass soon moved and was now above him "Let us begin... EMPEROR OF FALLEN LIGHT!" The Villain raised his hand again and pointed towards the Citizens as the Giant Glass Orb soon moved towards the Citizens at a face pace, The Citizens closed their eyes and could only pray as they saw the Incoming Giant Orb about to hit them... The Citizen's closed eyes soon pried opened as they heard a loud yet confident voice</p><p> </p><p>"FLASHFIRE FIST!"</p><p>"BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!"</p><p> </p><p>A huge explosion occurred as the Giant Glass Orb was shattered to pieces, The Villain was dumbfounded as he saw his Giant Glass Orb was broken by none other than the Current Number 1 Hero himself...</p><p> </p><p>"Glass Manipulation huh Gramps?" Endeavor said as he eyed the Villain who flinched at his gaze "You seem to be skilled... But it seems that you don't quite understand... That's not something you do on my Turf!" Endeavor proudly declared as he glared at the Villain who could only grit his teeth in frustration, The Civilians saw how the Glass Orb was shattered by Endeavor and was delighted at this </p><p> </p><p>"ITS ENDEAVOR! WERE SAVED!"</p><p>"BUT ITS TOO HOT! RUN AWAY!"</p><p>"BEAT HIM! ENDEAVOR!"</p><p> </p><p>The Citizens cheered and could only give Endeavor their encouragement as they began to ran away from the area so they would not get caught up by the temperature of his Flames...</p><p> </p><p>"URKGGGG, MY THROAT IS BURNING!" The Glass Manipulatin Villain managed to spat out as he quickly turned tail and hovered using the Glass he's manipulating towards an alley, Endeavor used his Flames to fly again and soon quickly gave chase at the escaping Villain</p><p> </p><p>"ENDEAVOR-SA-!" one of Endeavor's sidekick who was on the scene called out to him, Endeavor saw him and shouted at him</p><p> </p><p>"I'M LEAVING THE EVACUATION OF THE CIVILIANS TO YOU!" Endeavor said to his sidekick as he continued to chase after the Glass Manipulating Villain who he noticed that he seems to be being led by the Villain...</p><p> </p><p>The Villain looked back and saw that Endeavor was still chasing him before he smirked as he started to shout</p><p> </p><p>"NOW! DO IT!" The Villain loudly yelled, Endeavor was alarmed by this as he looked to his left and saw Three other Villains who seemed to have waited for him to ambush him, he could only glare at the Three other Villains as it was too late for him to stop himself as he blasted at his full power earlier</p><p> </p><p>But the moment the Three Villains was about to hit him with their weapons, he saw Three  blur of silhouettes quickly pass him, The Three Villain's attempt to attack him was halted as he saw Izuku, Bakugou and Todoroki who managed to block the attacks of the Three Villains, Endeavor quickly recollected himself and continued to blast his way towards the Glass Manipulating Villain to apprehend him</p><p> </p><p>Endeavor then saw another quick blur pass by him, he could only look up as he saw a familiar face who managed to apprehend the Three Villains who attempted to attack him earlier by himself while stealing the Glory to the Three Students who wanted to apprehend the Villains by themselves</p><p> </p><p>"Huh? Oh The Interns! looks like I was a bit faster than y'all!" The newcomer said as he dropped the Three Villains that he tackled to the ground</p><p> </p><p>"HAWKS?!" Izuku shouted in surprise as he saw who the newcomer was</p><p> </p><p>"I thought that Endeavor-san might've been in a pinch so..." Hawks said to the Three Students while lightly rubbing the back of his neck, Izuku was visibly excited when he saw him while Bakugou could only click his tongue at him, Todoroki however was still at a daze when he saw him</p><p> </p><p>"Did it look like I was in a pinch?!" Endeavor Irritatedly said as he tied the unconscious Glass Manipulating Villain up in a Capture Tape</p><p> </p><p>"It sure did didn't it, right Shoto-kun?" Hawks said as he turned to look to Todoroki who was snapped out of his thoughts</p><p> </p><p>"um... ah... Sure..." Todoroki monotonously managed to say to him </p><p> </p><p>Endeavor finished tying the Villain up as he stood up and looked at Hawks again before speaking</p><p> </p><p>"If you're planning to assist contact me first!" Endeavor pensively said to Hawks who turned to look at him before speaking</p><p> </p><p>"Nah, I really just dropped in on a whim" Hawks simply replied to him with his usual laid-back tone</p><p> </p><p>"Looks like there were zero casualties again! this city is safe wherever your light shines upon it!" the Policeman dramatically exclaimed "We'll take it from here Endeavor-san, thank you for your hard work!" the Policeman said as he saluted to the Flame Hero and gave him his thanks</p><p> </p><p>"No problem" Endeavor merely replied to him, soon the Villains who had caused trouble today was contained and was boarded onto the Police Cab and the Police Force soon left</p><p> </p><p>Endeavor tiredly sighed before looking at the Students again who he saw was conversing with Hawks</p><p> </p><p>"H-HELLO I'M MIDORIYA IZUKU! Izuku loudly introduced himself to Hawks who only chuckled at his nervousness</p><p> </p><p>"Ah! the Finger-Destroying Kid!" Hawks said as to Izuku, Izuku was dejected at how he recognized him but was happy that he recognized him!</p><p> </p><p>"I heard a lot of you from Tsukuyomi-kun, man I really wanted to work with him again too..." Hawks said with a hint of disappointment on his voice</p><p> </p><p>"Tokoyami-kun..? did he not return from your agency?" Izuku curiously asked to Hawks who only scratched his head in embarrassment </p><p> </p><p>"I had him go do some Sidekick Work in my Hometown, my Schedule has been just packed ya see... so I kinda felt bad" Hawks said Izuku, he soon felt a pair of eyes on him and saw the sand colored haired teen glaring at him</p><p> </p><p>"I was faster than you back there, ya hear?!" Bakugou merely said to Hawks who snorted at what the teen had said</p><p> </p><p>"Haha! sure kid!" Hawks said in a cheery tone</p><p> </p><p>"So? What business did you have? Hawks!" Endeavor yelled as he crossed his arms while narrowing his eyes at Hawks</p><p> </p><p>"Nothing really! didn't I tell you that I just dropped by here on whim?" Hawks said to Endeavor with a forced smile</p><p> </p><p>"I can't tell Endeavor-san that I'm still looking for the Remnants of the Meta Liberation Army like the ones that we caught earlier... It seems like they're causing quite a ruckus by Fear Mongering..." Hawks deeply thought while trying to reason his way out of Endeavor, Endeavor was about to say something to Hawks again when he was Interrupted with a loud shout</p><p> </p><p>"OIIIIIIIIIIIII~ THERE YOU GUYS ARE!" Endeavour, Hawks and The Three Students soon heard a loud shout not too far from them, The Students recognized the owner of the voice was and saw the Straw Hat wearing man happily approaching with a shitton of food in hand</p><p> </p><p>"Luffy-san! where were you all this time?!" Izuku worriedly asked to Luffy who continued to eat</p><p> </p><p>"OG, I WAH LGHKING POH FWUUD! (Oh I was Looking for Food!)" Luffy replied to Izuku who didn't understand a thing on what he had said as he was currently muching food on his mouth while talking</p><p> </p><p>"DON'T SPEAK WHEN YOUR MOUTH IS FULL, THAT'S BAD MANNERS!" Endeavor scolded Luffy who then bought up all the food on his hand to his mouth before swallowing hard</p><p> </p><p>"I was looking for Food! I also encountered these weirdos who keep saying weird stuff so I beat them up! SHISHISHI" Luffy simply said to them with his usual grin while chuckling, Hawk's eyes widen at this as he approached Luffy and suddenly grabbed him by his shoulder</p><p> </p><p>"YOU! IS THAT TRUE? WHAT KIND OF WORDS WERE THEY SAYING?!" Hawks asked as he questioned the Straw Hat wearing man in front of him</p><p> </p><p>"Well... those weirdos were saying that the World will be consumed by the Darkness or something? they scared the people off so I kicked their assess!" Luffy replied to Hawks who nodded at this and proceeded to let go of his shoulder before sighing</p><p> </p><p>"I guess this guy made my job a little bit easier..." Hawks thought as he looked at the Straw Hat wearing man with Interest</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, who are you?" Hawks asked to the Straw Hat wearing man who turned to him with a wide grin on his face </p><p> </p><p>"I'm Luffy! and you are?" The Straw Hat wearing man named Luffy Introduced himself to him and asked him who he was, Hawks could only smirk at this, he was a very popular Hero, being the current Number 2 Hero and all and this guy was claiming that he doesn't know him which Increased his Interest to the Straw Hat wearing man even more</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"The name is Hawks... It's nice to meet you, Luffy."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Unknown Whereabouts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Police Force HQ</p><p> </p><p>All Might was exhausted.</p><p> </p><p>After a very busy day after the first day of Internships, he's finally done for the day as he made his way Inside the Police Force HQ to attend the meeting he had arranged with the Decaying Villain with the help of his Friends on the Police Force and with the use his Authority as the Former Number 1 Hero, he was given the opportunity to have a meet the Grandchild of his Master</p><p> </p><p>All Might soon arrived at the Prison Cell of his Master's Grandchild, All Might saw the state he's in, he was covered in Bandages with visible bruises and burn marks all over his body after his encounter and fight with the Three Students and Luffy</p><p> </p><p>"Tenk-" All Might was about to call out for the Villain but he was Interrupted by the Villain's feral scream</p><p> </p><p>"DO NOT CALL ME THAT!" Shigaraki Tomura venomously shouted as he glared murderously at the Former Symbol of Peace</p><p> </p><p>"I betrayed my Teacher and the only people who cared for me, I've lost everything... I... Have nothing anymore... And the very least I could do... is to Treasure the name my Sensei... the person who saved me... had given to me..." Shigaraki quietly said to All Might before turning his back on him</p><p> </p><p>"I see..." that was the only thing that All Might could say to him as he dejectedly clenched his fists tight, Heroes are people who Help others but there are times where they couldn't help others and that was one of the most frustrating thing about the Hero's line of work "So All for One Impacted your life that much huh..." All Might thought as he looked at the Grandchild of his Master with pity before walking away, leaving his Master's Grandchild turned Villain alone in his dark, bleak Prison Cell...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was already the Second Day of the Internships and Izuku, Bakugou and Todoroki was doing fairly well under the tutelage of The Flame Hero Endeavor, who had finally accepted the other Two as his Interns after the Events that happened yesterday, Endeavor and The Three Students were currently on their Patrol to maintain the peace in the city, along with them was Luffy and the Wing Hero: Hawks who decided to come along with them</p><p> </p><p>"I can't believe you're still here..." Endeavor said to Hawks who looked at the Winged Hero with his piercing eyes, Hawks just chuckled at this before he replied</p><p> </p><p>"Ehhhh, I wanna come with your Patrols too Endeavor-san, I wanna learn from the Current Number 1 Hero too!" Hawks cheerfully said, Endeavor could only sigh in defeat as he let the Winged Hero go with them, The Three Students could only silently listen to their conversation as they continued to look around the city to see if there was a disturbance in peace, Izuku while looking around decided to strike a conversation with Endeavor</p><p> </p><p>"So, Endeavor after our Patrol for the day what are we going to do later?" Izuku curiously asked to the Flame Hero who looked at him sternly before answering</p><p> </p><p>"I will personally Train you Kids and give you some Training Regime I made for each of you in the afternoon and after that we'll go on a Patrol again!" Endeavor merely said to Izuku who determinedly nodded at him with a smile</p><p> </p><p>"CAN WE HURRY UP AND FINISH THIS PATROL ALREADY?! NOTHIN'S HAPPENING HERE!" Bakugou angrily whined as he continued to look to see if there's some trouble brewing but saw that there's nothing happening which disappointed him</p><p> </p><p>"Bakugou be patient..." Todoroki simply said to the whining Bakugou monotonously which annoyed the angry pomeranian</p><p> </p><p>"DON'T GIVE ME ORDERS ICY-HOT!" Bakugou yelled at Todoroki as he started to glare at the Dual Quirked teen who just ignored him</p><p> </p><p>"Hahaha! you Kids sure are Energertic! seeing you guys kinda reminds me of my days as a Hero-in-Training!" Hawks said while chuckling as he reminisced at the days when he was a Student</p><p> </p><p>"I wanna go on an Adventure again later!" Luffy cheerfully said while he excitedly looked around the City</p><p> </p><p>Izuku could only tiredly sigh as he looked at the clear sky with a weary expression</p><p> </p><p>"This is going to be a long day..." Izuku thought </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After their Patrol, Endeavor and his Three Interns soon started their Training at Endeavor's very own Training Dojo that was built in his Agency, Hawks and Luffy meanwhile watched over the them with Interest, relaxing at the sides while drinking some Tea and eating some Onigiri that was given to them by Endeavor's Sidekicks </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The Three Student's Training with Endeavor soon ended as they gasp for breath and panted heavily while laying on the wooden floor of the Dojo</p><p> </p><p>"T-This Training is too much..." Izuku managed to utter as he laid on the floor completely worn out</p><p> </p><p>"I... for once agree with you... fuckin Deku..." Bakugou said to Izuku, Bakugou then turned to look at Todoroki who he noticed was actually the one who's not the most tired of them</p><p> </p><p>"Half n Half, are you used to this kind of fucking Training or something?" Bakugou said while panting hard, Todoroki could only look at him as he wiped the sweat that littered his body with a towel before nodding at him</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah... My Father used to Train me like this ever since I was young..." Todoroki monotonously said to Bakugou as he then began to remember some bad memories regarding his Father, he then turned to look at Endeavor who saw him looking at him too with an apologetic eyes</p><p> </p><p>The atmosphere became very awkward as they heard Todoroki say that but the tense atmosphere soon dissipated as they were all startled when they heard a energetic yell</p><p> </p><p>"YOSH! NOW THAT YOUR TRAINING'S OVER, LET'S GO OUT TO LOOK AROUND THE CITY AGAIN!" Luffy excitedly said as he quickly sprang up to stand</p><p> </p><p>"No, we'll take a break first after that we'll go out to Patrol again!" Endeavor declared as they all soon left the Dojo to head towards the Agency Lounge to get food and to take a break </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Endeavor's Agency's Lounge</p><p> </p><p>Law was peacefully killing time reading while slumped at the couch at Endeavor Agency's Lounge, he was at bliss since there's only a few people currently in the Agency so it was quiet and Law was able to spend his time reading peacefully and got some time to be alone   </p><p> </p><p>"You're reading books again? don't you have other things to do to pass the time other than reading?" Law soon heard a feminine voice, he turned to the direction of voice and saw someone he recently acquainted with</p><p> </p><p>"I'm Reading to expand my knowledge, and there's nothing else left to do since I'm done with all of my chores here, Kamiji-ya" Law simply said to Endeavor's Sidekick Burnin, who's also known as Moe Kamiji</p><p> </p><p>"Look here... this Isn't a place to relax you know?" Burnin exasperated said to Law who's still immersed at what he's reading</p><p> </p><p>"But this is the Lounge..." Law blankly said to her, Burnin just tiredly sighed at the unreasonable man in front of him before taking a sit next to him</p><p> </p><p>"You... do you even know the reason behind this Internship?" Burnin Irritated at the Fur Hat wearing man's sarcasm asked to him Incredulously, Law just sighed before closing the Book he's reading and turned to her before speaking</p><p> </p><p>"I am well aware of It, Kamiji-ya and I'm gathering Information to find 'them' I'm just taking a break right now" Law said to Burning who only nodded at his reason, soon the two of them heard multiple footsteps nearby and turned to look at the direction of it and Endeavor and the Wing Hero: Hawks, along with them was Endeavor's Three Interns and Luffy</p><p> </p><p>"Oh! Torao! so this is where you are! I was looking for you from everywhere you know? this building is pretty big I almost got lost!" Luffy excitedly said to Law </p><p> </p><p>"Straw Hat-ya, I deliberately avoided you so you don't annoy me on my only Break!" Law said to Luffy while pinching his cheeks that stretched at a Inhumane lengths which surprised both Endeavor and Hawks</p><p> </p><p>"Hoh, so his Quirk lets him stretch huh..." Endeavor uttered which was heard by all of them except Law and Luffy "his Quirk looks pretty weak but I've always sensed that this man is no ordinary man... and also... that Guy he's a pretty new Pro-Hero and I heard that he and that guy took down a Rampaging Giant Villain in the City... just who on earth are they? Endeavor deeply thought as he continued to look at the two men who's currently arguing</p><p> </p><p>"So, Boss are you finished with your Training? what are you gonna do now?" Burnin asked to Endeavor, Endeavor was snapped out of his train of thoughts before he looked at Burnin to reply to her</p><p> </p><p>"We're going to take a Break and after that we'll 'Patrol'" Endeavor coolly said to Burnin who understood what he's Implying</p><p> </p><p>"I see, can I come too?" Burnin enthusiastically said as she asked Endeavor for permission to be able to come with them</p><p> </p><p>"No Burnin, you'll stay here to keep things around here under control, since all of my Sidekicks but you are total Blockheads." Endeavor said to her, Burnin's eyes widen at his answer before snapping out of her trance as she began to speak again</p><p> </p><p>"Yes Boss! I'll make sure to keep the Agency in a perfect condition when you're back!" Burnin delightedly said while saluting, she was disappointed that she couldn't come but was happy that she's being relied on by her Boss so she didn't mind Endeavor not giving her permission from coming with them, Endeavor nodded at satisfaction at her answer before he went to the Cafeteria to get his own food</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After a chaotic lunch fight that transpired because of Luffy, Endeavor, Hawks and The Three Interns soon left the Agency to go on to their 'Patrol' along with them was Luffy and Law who for some reason said that he wanted to come with them, Endeavor had no reason to decline so he agreed for him to come, as they were currently walking around the City, Endeavor soon tried to break the silence as he turned to look to Luffy and ask him a very simple Question</p><p> </p><p>"So, what kind of Hero you want to be?" Endeavor asked to the Straw Hat wearing man, this Question caught the attention of all of them as they all turned to look at Luffy who only looked back at them with a confused expression, this action from the Man confused Endeavor and Hawks</p><p> </p><p>"Hero? I don't wanna be a Hero! I think Heroes are cool but I don't wanna be one!" Luffy said to him which confused the Flame Hero even more, Hawks could only chuckle at Luffy's answer</p><p> </p><p>"What? Aren't you a U.A Student? Why are you even enrolled there when you don't want to be a Hero?" Endeavor asked to Luffy who began to think </p><p> </p><p>"Well... One reason is that Heroes share their Meat to others but I wanna eat the Meat by myself!" Luffy said to Endeavor who was confused by the Straw Hat wearing man's logic</p><p> </p><p>"What?" Endeavor Incredulously uttered as he continued to stare at the Straw Hat wearing man who wore a huge proud grin on his face</p><p> </p><p>"HAHAHAHAHA! You're one Interesting Individual, Luffy!" Hawks merrily said as he wiped the tears on his eyes for laughing to hard</p><p> </p><p>"Don't mind him Enji-ya, you'll only lose your Brain cells the more you talk to him" Law tiredly said to him with a hint of annoyance on his voice, Izuku had a comical sweat drop on him while Bakugou and Todoroki was silent as they listened to the whole conversation</p><p> </p><p>"Of course he won't be a Hero, he's a friggin Pirate goddammit!" Bakugou thought irritated before sighing</p><p> </p><p>"So, where will we start our Patrol?" Bakugou asked to Endeavor, who turned to him before he was again in deep thought, Endeavor suddenly had an Idea as he turned to look at all of them before speaking</p><p> </p><p>"Let's split up Into two groups, I'll take Shoto, Midoriya and Bakugou with me, Hawks take those guys with you" Endeavor said as he then took Todoroki, Izuku and Bakugou to go on a Patrol with him</p><p> </p><p>Hawks could only gaze at Endeavor's retreating back before chuckling at The Flame Heroes' self contained act, he turned around to look at Luffy and Law before speaking</p><p> </p><p>"So, you guys wanna have fun?" Hawks asked to the two men with a smirk</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>With Endeavor and The Three </p><p> </p><p>"Uhm, Endeavor aren't we going to far just for a Patrol? we're basically out of the City!" Izuku said as he looked around him and saw that they were now In a lush forest</p><p> </p><p>"I agree, there's nothing in here..." Todoroki monotonously said as he continued to look around but there's nothing but Greenery everywhere</p><p> </p><p>"I'VE BEEN QUIET ALL THIS TIME BUT WHERE THE HELL ARE WE? WHAT ARE WE EVEN PATROL THIS FAR FOR? THERE'S NOTHING IN HERE BUT TREES, NO ONES EVEN HERE BUT US!" Bakugou loudly yelled as his loud voice echoed through the lush forest, Endeavor could only tiredly sighed as he turned to look at his Three Interns in the eye before speaking</p><p> </p><p>"Do you Kids know what's the whole purpose of this 'Internship'?" Endeavor asked to the two of them with a raised brow</p><p> </p><p>"N-No..." Izuku was the only one who managed to reply as the two of his classmates only shook their heads, Endeavor nodded before taking a deep breath as he prepared himself before speaking </p><p> </p><p>"This Internship was mandated by The Public Safety Commissions only as an excuse and the real purpose of this Internship is for The Hero Class Students to help us find a way to find the Hideout of the League!" Endeavor pensively said to them, The Three Students eyes widened as they heard the real reason behind the sudden Internships</p><p> </p><p>"Don't tell anyone I told you this alright, I trust you Kids enough to share this Information with you, The Government forbid Pro-Heroes like me to share Confidential Information to their Interns after all..." Endeavor added, Izuku could only slowly nod at this while Bakugou and Todoroki meanwhile was unmoving as they heard the sudden revelation</p><p> </p><p>"I'm glad you're all understanding, Let's keep moving then" Endeavor said as he then started to use his Quirk to blast himself in the sky to look from above, The Three was still frozen in place as they silently processed what the Flame Hero had just said</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was already Night when they finished their Patrol as Endeavor along with his Three Interns soon arrived back at Endeavor's Agency, visibly exhausted and frustrated</p><p> </p><p>"There you guys are, Welcome back!" Endeavor and the Three Students then turned and saw Burnin greeting them, they casually returned her greeting and soon Burnin quietly approached Endeavor and started to talk to him</p><p> </p><p>"So Boss how did it go? did you find anything?" Burnin quietly asked as she approached the Flame Hero who only looked at her and shook his head in disappointment</p><p> </p><p>"I-I see... that's too bad" Burnin said to Endeavor with dismay in her voice</p><p> </p><p>"It's fine Burnin, I thank you for keeping things under control here" Endeavor said as he thanked his Sidekick, Endeavor could only look at his Agency's Glass Window and stared at the Full Moon with a grim expression</p><p> </p><p>"League of Villains... be prepared, I swear as the now Number 1 Hero, I will capture you all!" Endeavor Internally vowed, his Determination burning hotter than his Quirk</p><p> </p><p>Endeavor soon told his Izuku and Bakugou that they could now go home and told them to be prepared as tomorrow is their Last Day Interning with him</p><p> </p><p>Bakugou and Izuku soon left the Agency and Endeavour along with Shoto and Burnin were the only ones remained at the Agency Lounge</p><p> </p><p>"By the way Burnin, did Law and that Straw Hat wearing man come here?" Endeavor asked to his Sidekick who turned to him before speaking </p><p> </p><p>"Oh you mean those Two? they never came back here after you guys left" Burnin answered to Endeavor who's eyes slowly widen as he realize just who the person Law and Luffy was with...</p><p> </p><p>"Don't tell me... HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWKS!" Endeavor hollered out as his loud angry shout was heard through out the Night</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>U.A Principal's Office</p><p> </p><p>"Principal, I'm here" All Might tiredly said as he quietly entered Nezu's Office</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, Toshinori you're finally here, you must be tired because you've been busy since yesterday so why don't you take a sit?" Nezu politely offered to the Former Symbol of Peace, All Might then thanked the Principal and nodded as he took a sit across the Furry Principal in the couch</p><p> </p><p>"So Toshinori... have you found any Leads?" Nezu asked to the Former Number 1 Hero, All Might's natural grin soon turned into a frown as he shook his head slowly, indicating that he didn't</p><p> </p><p>"Tenk- I mean... Shigaraki Tomura refused to divulge and say anything about them sir, I'm very sorry for my uselessness..." All Might dejectedly said as he bowed his head to the Principal</p><p> </p><p>"It's fine Toshinori, we just have to be patient, we'll stumble upon them sooner or later, 'he' won't be able to hide forever after all, he'll soon make a move and we must be prepared and anticipate it..." Nezu quietly uttered as he gravely looked at All Might who nodded at him</p><p> </p><p>"Yes Principal! I will work my hardest to find him and the League!" All Might said as he clenched his fist tight</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"All for One, this time I will not hesitate... I will use all of my Power to put a stop to your Tyranny!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. The Internship's Conclusion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kyudai Garaki's Hospital</p><p> </p><p>Its been Four Days since Shigaraki had escaped from the Villain Rehabilitation Hospital but there were still no signs of him coming back, but still, All for One is  hopeful and is patiently waiting for his Successor to comeback to him and All for One as usual is resting at his Hospital Bed, trying to slowly recover his strength and vigor, he soon heard a shout and a frantic footstep approaching his room</p><p> </p><p>"BOSS! I GOT SOME NEWS!" Giran exclaimed as he burst opened the door of the room All for One was in </p><p> </p><p>"What is it Giran? what's got you agitated?" All for One curiously asked to the League broker who's panting heavily and was visibly panic-stricken</p><p> </p><p>"Sh-Shigaraki was-" Giran slowly said in between his breathes, All for One's mood suddenly turned sour as he knew that the news the broker has on him was about his Successor</p><p> </p><p>"What happened to Tomura, Giran..." All for One's commanding voice reverberated through out the dark room as he asked Giran who then recollected himself as he took a deep breath before speaking</p><p> </p><p>"SHIGARAKI GOT CAPTURED AGAIN!" Giran's anxiety-filled scream was heard as he told All for One the news which caused the Megalomaniac man to suddenly raise up from his Hospital Bed in surprise while clenching his fist and grinding his teeth</p><p> </p><p>"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" All for One's said as his blaring voice echoed through the whole Hospital which alarmed Dabi, Spinner and Mr. Compress</p><p> </p><p>"What's going on here? Hey, Old Man what's wrong?" Dabi asked to the Megalomaniac man with concern but All for One stood there wordlessly while shaking violently, he was visibly seething when he heard the news</p><p> </p><p>"SHIGARAKI! HOW COULD YOU BE THIS FOOLISH AND LET YOURSELF GET CAPTURED AGAIN!" All for One thought enraged "AND I CAN'T CONNECT MY CONSCIOUSNESS TO HIM ANYMORE BECAUSE HE COMPLETELY REJECTED ME! FUCK!" All for One thought frustrated, he then turned to look at the rest of the League before speaking</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Everyone, we are going to rescue the rest of the League as planned... but first we need Time to prepare..." All for One declared as the rest of the League could only nod silently at him as they wondered what the Symbol of Evil's plan was...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Endeavor's Agency</p><p> </p><p>"HAHAHAHA! we really had a blast last night! right you two?" Hawks cheerfully said to Luffy and Law, Luffy was laughing out loud along with him while Law just looked at the two of them in annoyance</p><p> </p><p>"YEAH! LET'S GO DO IT AGAIN! WINGED GUY! HAHAHAHA" Luffy loudly exclaimed as he continued to laugh along with the Winged Hero while Law had a tick bulging vein in his temple as he then spoke to Hawks  </p><p> </p><p>"We couldn't even do what were supposed to do because of those Fangirls of yours chasing us around the entire time!" Law exasperatedly said to Hawks who just looked at him with a dumbfounded expression </p><p> </p><p>"Nah man what are you talking about? They're chasing after you two ya know?" Hawks said to Law with a huge grin "You've become pretty popular ever since the two of you defeated that Giant Villain and the people are anticipating your Appearance again!" Hawks simply said to Law who had his mouth agape with his eyebrows twitching in Irritation</p><p> </p><p>"SO THAT WAS THE REAL REASON?!" Law Incredulously thought as he greatly resisted the urge to facepalm, Hawks just chuckled at Law's expression before the three of them heard a loud angry shout</p><p> </p><p>"HAAAAAAAWKS!" Luffy, Law and Hawks turned to see a raging Endeavor stomping his way towards them, rather towards Hawks...</p><p> </p><p>"YOU HEDONIST! WHERE DID YOU BRING THOSE TWO LAST NIGHT?! DID YOU EVEN DO THE MISSION LAST NIGHT?!" Endeavor furiously said to the Winged Hero </p><p> </p><p>"Calm down Endeavor-san, I already scouted the entire city before I went here yesterday and I saw no signs of the League's Hideout" Hawks explained to Endeavor while trying to calm the Flame Hero down "As for yesterday night... WE PARTIED LIKE CRAZY!" Hawks cheerfully said to Endeavor with a huge delighted grin on his face which pissed the Flame Hero even more </p><p> </p><p>"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWKS! GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Endeavor loudly hollered as he began to chase the Winged Hero who just chuckled like a child before quickly exiting the Agency and flying away</p><p> </p><p>"I'M GONNA DROP BY AGAIN SOMETIME ENDEAVOR-SAN! ALSO LUFFY, LAW HOPE WE COULD PARTY AGAIN LIKE THE LAST TIME! NOW THEN, ADIOS~!" Hawks shouted and waved to the Three of them as he began to swiftly fly away from them, Endeavor could only click his tongue in Irritation and looked at Hawks' direction as he began to disappear on his sight</p><p> </p><p>"That Kid... I'll give him a piece of my mind next time!" Endeavor said</p><p> </p><p>"HAHAHAHAH! I wanna party with him again!" Luffy sheepishly said, Endeavor clicked his tongue again in annoyance while Law merely sighed before turning to the Flame Hero to ask something</p><p> </p><p>"So, where's the Three of your Interns, Enji-ya?" Law curiously asked to Endeavor when he saw that the Flame Hero was alone</p><p> </p><p>"Oh those Three huh? I let the Three of them patrol the streets alone this time, It'll give them different experiences like how to work as a Team, and if something bad happens, Its up to them to decide what they'll do, and that will sharpen their Decision-Making Skills as well as their trust to each other and to their selves..." Endeavor replied to Law in a proud tone</p><p> </p><p>"I see, that's a good Idea, you don't want the Future Heroes to be dependent aren't you?" Law said to Endeavor with a smirk, Endeavor looked at Law before speaking again</p><p> </p><p>"It's fine for Heroes to work together, but as Heroes, they must be able to handle obstacles thrown to them on their own!" Endeavor sternly stated at Law who merely nodded at this</p><p> </p><p>"What about you Two? The Mission's been accomplished and we found no signs of the League in here so what are you still doing here?" Endeavor asked to the Two while narrowing his eyes at them </p><p> </p><p>"Oh! we're waiting for the Kids to finish their Internships! I made a promise with them after all!" Luffy happily said to Endeavor who raised a brow at this</p><p> </p><p>"I see, then I guess you two are going to stay here until they're done with the day, so why don't the two of you help with the ch-" Endeavor was speaking when he was suddenly Interrupted by Law</p><p> </p><p>"I've already finished the chores with Burnin here since yesterday, Enji-ya" Law simply said to Endeavor who was frozen at first before recollecting himself by clearing his throat</p><p> </p><p>"I see... then I guess you'll have to wait for them to comeback at night!" Endeavor said before walking away from them to head towards his Office, leaving Luffy and Law behind, they then looked at each other in silence before Luffy grinned at Law and began to talk</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"So, what do you wanna do? Torao!" </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>With Izuku, Todoroki and Bakugou (Deku's POV)</p><p> </p><p>Izuku along with Todoroki and Bakugou was strolling down the streets, patrolling attentively to maintain the peace within the city, Izuku as usual was conscientious as he carefully observed the city and was on guard in case some sort of problem arises, Todoroki as well was vigilant and cautious as he glanced around while narrowing his eyes in every inch of the city, meanwhile, Bakugou was silent the whole time, like a Timer Bomb who's about to blow up, and then it happened, the Sand Colored Haired teen exploded...</p><p> </p><p>"WHY THE HELL AM I PATROLLING WITH YOU FUCKIN SCRUBS?! I CAN PATROL BY MYSELF SO GO AWAY!" Bakugou angrily yelled out at the Two who turned to look at him</p><p> </p><p>"Bakugou... we were assigned by my Father to patrol together so of course we are going to Patrol together..." Todoroki monotonously said to Bakugou who grew a tick mark on his temples and his brows twitching in Irritation</p><p> </p><p>"Todoroki-kun is right Kacchan, we have to put our differences aside so we could do our best as Her-" Izuku was about to finish what he's saying when he was Interrupted by the Ragining Pomeranian himself</p><p> </p><p>"GAAAAAAAH SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY NERD! LET'S JUST GET THIS SHIT OVER WITH!" Bakugou grumpily said as he walked pass through Izuku and Todoroki </p><p> </p><p>"Kacchan is really getting harder and harder to handle..." Izuku tiredly thought with a sigh, he then turned to look at Todoroki who only nodded at him as they soon followed the Explosion Quirked teen behind, as they continued with their Patrol, they soon heard a loud shriek that caused the three of them to quickly whip their heads to the direction of the scream and began to run</p><p> </p><p>Deku's POV End</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"A-A-A VILLAIN HAS MY DAUGHTER!" the Woman's fearful voice yelled out as the looming Villain looked down at her with her daughter at his grasps...</p><p> </p><p>"GyAHAHAHaHAHA, SCREAM MORE, COME ON BEG FOR MERCY!" The Villain said as he continued to suffocate the Woman's Daughter</p><p> </p><p>"PLEASE, JUST TAKE ME INSTEAD AND LET MY DAUGHTER GO, PLEASE, I BEG YOU!" The Woman pleaded to the Villain who only looked at her with a crazed smile before speaking</p><p> </p><p>"What are you saying you Tramp? THE BOTH OF YOU WILL DIE HERE!" The Sludge Villain maniacally said as he began to shot pointed tendrils to pierce the Woman's Heart, The Woman could only close her eyes, which at the point of view of the Sludge Villain who thought that the Woman was resigning from her fate which made his crooked smile wider...</p><p> </p><p>"Please! somebody... anybody... PLEASE SAVE MY DAUGHTER!" The Woman prayed before she loudly screamed for help with her eyes tightly closed, The Sludge Villain could only grin at this as he continued to shot his pointed Tendrils towards her "DIE! YOU BITCH!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>One for All... 20%... TEXAS SMASH!</p><p> </p><p>But before his Tendrils reach the Woman, a gust of wind suddenly appeared and blown him away, the burst of wind was so strong that his bodily fluid became unstable and shaky, which loosened his grip at the Woman's Daughter, causing her to be blown away by the Wind</p><p> </p><p>"WHAT THE FUCK?!" The Sludge Villain furiously yelled when he saw that the Daughter was no longer in him</p><p> </p><p>"NO MY DAUGHTER'S GOING TO FALL!" The Woman panicked as she saw her Unconscious Daughter was about to fall at the ground, when suddenly, a quick blur from above came down and managed to catch her Daughter before she fell, leaving the Woman speechless but relieved</p><p> </p><p>The Woman's eyes then widened as she saw who the savior of her Daughter was, Messy, Curly Green Hair, Freckled littered cheeks, and Eyes that are Determined and full of Confidence...</p><p> </p><p>"DEKU! DON'T YOU DARE GET AHEAD OF ME!" soon the Woman heard a loud boisterous yell and saw a Sand Colored Haired teen angrily glaring at the Curly Haired Teen</p><p> </p><p>"Bakugou, Stop being such a Kid..." the woman then turned to see another teen, Bi-colored eyes with his equally bi-colored hair</p><p> </p><p>"SHUT UP ICY-HOT! I'M NOT BEING A KID AND DON'T YOU FUCKIN TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" The Sand Colored haired teen replied to the Bi-colored Haired teen, the Sand Colored haired teen then turned to look at the Sludge Villain and grinned evilly</p><p> </p><p>"FINALLY! A FUCKING VILLAIN, AND IT'S A FUCKING SLUDGE AT THAT, I FUCKING HATE SLUDGES!"  The Sand Colored Teen said while letting out explosions on his palms</p><p> </p><p>"Do not let your guard down, It's a Sludge Villain so Its impervious to Physical Attacks..." The Bi-colored haired teen warned</p><p> </p><p>I KNOW THAT HALF N HALF! DON'T TREAT ME LIKE I'M FUCKIN DUMB!" The Sand Colored Haired teen shouted at the Bi-colored Haired Boy</p><p> </p><p>"YOU FUCKING BRATS! YOU'RE FROM U.A!" The Sludge Villain angrily exclaimed as he glared at the Three Heroes-in-Training murderously</p><p> </p><p>The Woman was astonished as she continued to stare at the Three teens before the Curly Haired teen walked up to her before giving her Unconscious Daughter back, The Woman wanted to thank the Hero but her voice wouldn't come out, The Woman was starting to get teary eyed but when she saw the teen, she calmed down,  The Curly Haired teen only looked at her with his same Determined Eyes before speaking</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"We heard your cry for help loud and clear ma'am, you can now rest easy, why?... BECAUSE WE'RE HERE!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"We really had a hard time dealing with that Villain huh" Todoroki blankly said which caused his Two Classmates to flinch at the same time, It was already dusk when they finished their fight with the Villain, who was apprehended and was taken to Jail and the Woman and Daughter pair that they saved wholeheartedly thanked the Three of them before they went on separate ways</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah... we're gonna have a rough time dealing with Villains who's got an annoying Liquid body like that fucking Sludge..." Bakugou said in displeasure which caused Izuku to think deeply at this</p><p> </p><p>"I wish I had a way to hit and bypass Intangibility..." Izuku thought deeply as the Three of was on their way towards Endeavor's Agency</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Endeavor's Agency</p><p> </p><p>"AND WITH THIS YOUR INTERNSHIPS WITH ME ARE NOW OVER! YOU DID WELL UNDER ME YOU THREE!" Endeavor proudly said to the Three who looked extremely exhausted</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks for everything you've taught us, Endeavor!" Izuku said to Endeavor who merely nodded at him before speaking</p><p> </p><p>"No problem Midoriya, It is the job for the Heroes of today to teach and guide the Heroes of Tomorrow after all." Endeavor wholeheartedly said which made the Curly Haired teen smile fondly at what the Flame Hero had said</p><p> </p><p>"He really changed this much in just a few months!" Izuku thought happily, Izuku was about to speak again before Bakugou Interrupted with a click of his tongue</p><p> </p><p>"TCH, YOU BARELY TAUGHT US ANYTHING, YOU ONLY TRAINED US!" Bakugou furiously said while pointing an accusing finger to the Flame Hero who was offended by this as the two began to argue, Todoroki could only sigh tiredly at this while massaging his temples</p><p> </p><p>"So you guys are finally back." The Four of them soon heard a deep voice, Bakugou and Endeavor's argument was put on hold when they heard it, they then turned towards the direction of the voice and saw Law who was watching them with a smirk on his face</p><p> </p><p>"Law-sensei! Hello there" Izuku greeted to the Fur Hat wearing Doctor who only waved his hand at him, Izuku saw that Law was alone because Luffy was not on his side and decided to ask him about it</p><p> </p><p>"Hey Law-sensei, where's Luffy-san?" Izuku curiously asked to Law, Bakugou perked up at the mention of the Straw Hat wearing man before shouting loudly</p><p> </p><p>"OH YEAH, WHERE'S STRAW HAT?! HE MADE A PROMISE THAT HE'LL TRAIN US AFTER THIS INTERNSHIPS OVER!" Bakugou loudly exclaimed with a grin, Law, who covered his ears beforehand to avoid hearing the Explosive teens voice removed his hands on his ears and began to talk </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, that Idiot's asleep after playing too much, I let him do what he wanted for the whole day and that must've tired him up, at least we can have a peace and quiet atmosphere before he wakes up" Law said to them with a chuckle "He's in that room over there" Law added as he pointed at the Room ahead of them</p><p> </p><p>"THEN, TIME TO WAKE THE FUCKER UP!" Bakugou excitedly said with an evil grin as he made his way towards the sleeping Luffy, Izuku and Todoroki who was worried about their Friend followed suit leaving Endeavor and Law behind</p><p> </p><p>"So, what's your honest opinion regarding those Three?" Law curiously asked to Endeavor who looked at his with calculating eyes before speaking</p><p> </p><p>"I'm still going to have Shoto surpass All Might and make him the Greatest Hero ever, but those two will become fine Heroes themselves one day..." Endeavor simply said to Law before walking away from him, Law only smirked at this as he looked at the Flame Heroes retreating back before he made his way towards Luffy's room</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"WAKE THE FUCK UP STRAW HAT!" Bakugou yelled in front of Luffy's ears who was startled by the sudden shout, causing him to fall on his bed, Bakugou roared out in laughter as he saw the Straw Hat wearing man faceplanted on the ground</p><p> </p><p>"K-Kacchan..." Izuku thought dumbfoundedly at his Childhood friends antics while Todoroki only shook his head before speaking</p><p> </p><p>"Bakugou..." Todoroki uttered with a hint of disappointment in his voice as he watched the Explosion Quirk teen laugh at Luffy who slowly stood up before speaking</p><p> </p><p>"H-Huh... What happened?" Luffy groggily asked as he looked around and saw the Three "Oh! You guys are already here!" The sight of the Three Immediately woke the Rubber Man up as he smiled at them "So, what do you guys want?" Luffy asked to the Three</p><p> </p><p>"YOU KNOW WHAT WE FUCKIN WANT STRAW HAT! TRAIN US, TEACH ME THAT HAKI POWER OF YOURS!" Bakugou loudly shouted at Luffy with a maniacal grin</p><p> </p><p>"Luffy-san, we just want to Inform you that we're already finish with our Internships! and as promised, we'll be Training under you after that!" Izuku said to Luffy who nodded at this before speaking</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, you're right I did promise that, I almost forgot! SHISHISHI" Luffy sheepishly said to them while rubbing the back of his head</p><p> </p><p>"You almost forgot?..." The Three Students dumbfoundedly thought</p><p> </p><p>"But I'm telling you... The Training is not easy!" Luffy said to them, this only Ignited their competitive hearts as the Three of them looked at the Straw Hat wearing man with eyes full of Spirit and Determination!</p><p> </p><p>"THAT'S WHAT I FUCKING WANTED!" Bakugou hollered while letting Explosions out of his palms due to pure excitement</p><p> </p><p>"There's no Training that is easy, Luffy" Todoroki said to the Rubber Man with a smile, But Izuku wanted to confirm something to Luffy and decided to ask him about It</p><p> </p><p>"But Luffy-san... will we really be able to learn Haki?" Izuku curiously asked to Luffy who looked at him confused before speaking again</p><p> </p><p>"What are you talking about Broccoli Hair? of course you can everyone can learn Haki! at least that's what Rayleigh-ossan told me!" Luffy reassuringly said to Izuku who sigh in relief at this and began to feel hopeful</p><p> </p><p>"Now then you guys... we'll start Training tomorrow...  don't you guys give up half way now... SHISHISHI" Luffy enigmatically chuckled said while cracking his fist which caused the Three of them to Instinctively shiver at this, Law who was listening outside of the door the whole time, smiled fondly before walking away </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And thus the Izuku, Todoroki and Bakugou's 4 Months of Hell began...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>